Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon
by AKA99
Summary: A month after the end of the series, the Spider Riders encounter a man calling himself: "Z". Due to this, a series of events start, revealing the existence of something called Helheim. And the only thing with the power to stop or destroy it is the Sengoku Riders. Only problem is that they may destroy each other first.
1. Spider 1

Spider Rider Gaim & Dreigon

* * *

Spider 1: The Embassy: "Z"

* * *

**Disclaimer****: I don't own Spider Riders or Kamen Rider**

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange**** Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange__ Arms_

Thought Communication (will appear between Embassy and Z or the Spider Riders and their Spiders):_ "**Orange**** Arms"**_

* * *

A young man is sitting in a tree amongst several strange fruit and vines with his eyes closed. He was wearing a magenta jacket that was zipped up to reveal the combined phrase "L.S.-14". On the back of the jacket was a padlock design along with a circle which had the design of a fruit and L.S.-14 on it. He was wearing a black and white shirt underneath it and a pair of black pants. On his hands, he wore a pair of fingerless gloves with a symbol drawn on the back of both of them. He also had black hair that was pointing up and had a white streak in it (imagine the hair Ryotaro in Den-o has when he's possessed my Momotaros except white).

His hand was extended to a nearby "hole" in the sky that was apparently made from a zipper. From it, several more vines carrying some strange violet, pink, magenta, and purple fruit shaped like locks was coming through the portal.

He plucked one off of the vines and he seemed to tense up before the fruit glowed and changed into a padlock with the design of an orange and on the padlock was the identification L.S.-07.

The figure opened his eyes and revealed both of them were multi-colored, with the inside blue, followed by orange, yellow, red, green, black, pink, silver, and gold.

"The quota's been met, _Sayonara_ (Goodbye), Helheim" the figure slowly lowered his hand, which caused the zipper portal to close along with it and he jumped down from his position in the tree.

"I feel bad for anyone visiting this area" he smirked and walked away.

The young man pocketed the lock and continued walking along the forest.

As he walked away, in the background, a rat crawled over to one of the vines holding the fruits and sniffed it before it bit into one and ingested a piece of it. Several seconds later it began convulsing before vines grew over it and changed it into a small grey creature with claws that started to eat the other fruit, almost mindless.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

The young man is now walking in the forest a few hours later and has an apparent bored look on his face.

"I'm bored, there's nothing really interesting to do around here except Helheim, and even that's boring" he said.

"Come on Hunter, it's not going to be long before it starts" a female voice said.

"I know, I'm hurrying" a male voice said.

"What was that?" The young man said.

He walked forward and got onto the edge of a forest path where two people were walking somewhere. One seemed calm and nonchalant while the other seemed to be trying to coerce him into speeding up.

He spied a device on their wrists.

"Spider Riders? Well, I do need to even out the score since I have been helping Helheim spread so much" he started going onto the forest path "Let's go" he closed his eyes and walked forward and opened them again. His eyes opened to reveal blank white eyes and they closed again before opening to reveal one dark blue eye, which could be confused as black, and one magenta colored eye.

His jacket unzipped itself to reveal his shirt, which had a black circle and a white dragon's head inside of it

The lock symbol on his back opened up and the disappeared to reveal the inside of a fruit and another circle appeared under it, revealing a staff-like weapon. His hair lost the white streak and fell down to cover his face.

He then promptly collapsed in front of the shocked teens.

* * *

Hunter and Corona were walking up the forest path on their way to a celebration party for them defeating Mantid a while ago. It had taken a while to get all the party proceedings and such.

"I can't believe it's only been one month since we defeated Mantid" Corona told Hunter.

"Why, it's not like we're going into our next adventure just yet" Hunter said.

"Well, even so, I've been ready since I won that race one month ago" Corona said.

"Yeah, whatever's around the corner, I feel ready for!" Hunter fist pumped.

"Okay, you're ready for anything" Corona grinned.

"Well, now I feel ready to just sit and relax"

"Come on Hunter, it's not long before it starts" Corona rushed him.

"I know, I'm hurrying" Hunter replied.

Not long after that reply, Hunter felt a chill run down his spine before a young man walked in front of the two of them and promptly collapsed, shocking the two.

"Quick, Corona, help me carry him to Arachna Castle!"

"Okay"

Both teens picked up the unconscious boy and carried him away.

* * *

"So you just decided to take him here?" Igneous told asked the two teens.

"Yeah" both replied.

"Well for all we know he could be a spy" Igneous said.

"From who?" Hunter replied.

Igneous said nothing.

"Well the party is starting soon and we need someone to watch him" Aqune spoke up.

"How about we each watch him at one point and then the next person watches him at a select interval?" Corona asked.

"That seems like a good idea" Hunter said.

"But how do we know who is going next?" Magma asked.

"How about we draw straws" Lumen asked, producing straws from nowhere.

"Where did you get those?" Hunter asked.

"I've had these the entire time" was all he said.

The seven drew straws and the order was decided. Lumen and Sparkle were first, followed by Magma, then Igneous, Hunter, Aqune, and then Corona would be the last to watch before the cycle started over again and each person would watch them after approximately half an hour.

* * *

(Que: montage of the seven riders taking watch of the young man)

* * *

-Later-

Hunter was watching the young man for the third time that night. The party was going well and he had spent time with Corona for most of it, but whenever he was gone she just spent time with Aqune as well.

He was currently reading a book about the past Spider Riders and their adventures.

He was disturbed when the young man started getting up.

"Hey, you're awake" Hunter said before he noticed his multi-colored eyes… and how his jacket somehow zipped itself up and how his hair stood straight up and gained a white color.

"What the-"

The young man stood up and headed over to the window.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), you are celebrating you're recent victory towards Mantid"

"How do you know that?"

The young man ignored him. "Helheim is rising, and now I need to help even the score, but first, I need to decide if I want to give it to you"

"What are you talking about; who are you?"

"_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), but you can just call me: Embassy"

"Embassy?"

"Your next adventure is about to start, good luck!"

Embassy closed his eyes and reopened them, revealing them to be the blank white eyes and he closed them slowly before he opened them groggily to reveal the blue eye and the magenta eye and finally his jacket unzipped, his hair changed back to normal and the lock on his back opened up before he fell out the window.

"Ah!" Hunter shouted before he ran forward and grabbed his arm.

Embassy opened his eyes and looked at his predicament.

"Not again" he said in a softer tone.

"Hold on Embassy!"

"Embassy?" he looked up at Hunter "what are you talking about, my name is Z"

"Z?" he questioned before he fell through the window as well.

As both of them were falling Z raised his arm towards Hunter and vines spread out from the cracks of the castle wall and caught him. Z turned towards the ground. And held his arms in front of his face as vines covered the area where he landed, which was a table that broke when he landed on it.

* * *

Aqune and Corona were casually talking when suddenly, vines started to cover the table they were sitting at.

"Um, Corona-" Aqune said before she and her sister got away from the table before a body fell from the sky and landed on the table, breaking it in two.

"Ah!" the body grunted in pain before it leaned upwards and revealed itself to be Z.

Z opened his eyes and the first thing he saw was Aqune's eyes before he closed his own and gripped his right arm in pain.

Then the guards picked him up and dragged him inside and the Spider Riders at the party who were nearby followed them, minus Lumen and Hunter.

"Um, is anyone going to help me down?" Hunter's voice rang out.

* * *

Soon enough, Z was now in a dungeon behind bars while the five Riders were currently talking to each other while Igneous talked to the guards.

"So he just fell from the sky onto your table?" Igneous asked the two girls.

"I thought Hunter was watching him" Sparkle said.

"So did I" Corona fumed.

"Where is he?" Aqune asked.

"He's stuck on a couple vines outside" Z's voice rang out.

They all turned to him.

"What do you mean?" Igneous asked.

"I fell out of the window, and when he tried to help me, he fell too, so I saved him by getting the vines to help him" Z replied.

"What vines?" Corona asked.

"The ones from the plants in the castle walls"

"Well how did you get him out?" Sparkle asked.

"I didn't, he's still stuck there"

"I'm right here" Hunter's voice rang out.

Everyone turned and saw Hunter and Shadow coming towards them.

"Shadow got me down after all of the commotion"

"Yeah, now can I go back to the party, I was doing just fine with Venus until you came up and asked me to get you down"

"Anyways" Igneous interrupted "you said you got the vines to save him, how?"

"I can't really want to explain, but I have this power that allows me to do stuff like that" Z replied.

"How?" Aqune asked.

"Let me rephrase that, I don't really want to explain."

The talk was interrupted by several screams outside.

"I'll go check it out" Igneous said before he ran outside.

"So, how did you save yourself, I mean, it's believable that Hunter got caught in some vines, but how did the vines suddenly appear on the table?"

Before Z could explain, Igneous ran back.

"Guys, we need to get outside right now!"

"What's going on?" Hunter asked.

"No time to explain, come on, we have to go!" Igneous started running back.

"Wait, we have to have someone watch him" Corona said.

"Okay, Aqune, you stay behind and watch him"

"Got it" Aqune replied before the others ran off.

"So, your name is Aqune" Z asked.

"That's correct"

Z grew a smile and held his hand out.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Z"

Aqune tenderly extended her hand and grabbed Z's and they both shook hands.

* * *

The remaining Spider Riders ran out and saw several grey creatures attacking civilians.

"What are those things?" Hunter asked.

"It doesn't matter, whatever they are, we have to stop them" Igneous said.

"Right" the others said.

"Arachna Power!" within a few moments, the Spider Riders were in their armor and attacking the strange creatures.

Except:

"Guys, my weapons not doing anything!"

"Mine either!"

"I can't even scratch it"

"Mine works" Sparkle said.

"I don't even want to question how that's possible!" Magma said.

Soon enough, one of the creatures stumble over to the vines on the broken tables where Z landed and started eating the fruit before it mutated into a different creature with green armor on its upper body while the lower body had white armor and it had large claws.

"Did that just happen?" Hunter asked as the group suddenly crowded into one area as they were surrounded by the creatures.

"What do we do, we can't seem to dent these things armor!" Igneous said.

His question was answered when a green object began flying around and attacking the creatures before it flew somewhere else.

The object landed in the hands of someone in a white bodysuit and green armor on their upper body. The object was revealed to be a shield based off a melon called the Melon Defender. The person was holding a black blade that had a large slot on it and a gun on it along with a yellow handle behind it called the Musou Saber.

"What the-"

"Leave these creatures to me" the person said before they started attacking the creatures.

Corona brought her manacle up to her face and started talking into it.

"Aqune we need some help over here"

* * *

-With Aqune, several minutes earlier-

"So, do you have any family?" she asked him.

"I don't know"

"Well, what about anyone we can contact?"

"I don't know"

"Well, where are you from?"

"No idea"

"Do you remember anyone from your family?"

"I don't even remember how old I am"

"Oh, I'm sorry"

"It's okay; it's not really a big deal"

Before Aqune could say another word, her manacle went off.

"Aqune we need some help over here"

"From what?"

"Some grey creatures and some warrior in green armor"

Z stood up. "Does it look like a melon?"

"What?"

"His armor, does it resemble a melon?"

"Yes, somewhat"

"Zangetsu, and if it's what I think it is, then your friends are in terrible danger"

Z walked towards the bars and he pulled out a black buckle with a blank area on the center and a fake blade on the side. There was a mask shaped like a dragon's head with a rainbow colored visor on the other side.

Z raised his left arm and a zipper appeared in midair on the inside and the outside of the cell.

Aqune put her hands to her mouth in shock when the zippers opened to reveal a forest.

Z ran through the zipper on his side and came through on the opposite side and he used his hand to close the portal.

He then ran towards the direction of the fighting with Aqune following.

* * *

When they got outside there were several monsters remaining along with Zangetsu and the Spider Riders.

"I knew it, Invess" Z said as he put the buckle to his waist and a yellow strap wrapped around him snugly, almost like a belt.

Aqune stared as Z held his left hand out and a lock appeared face down in his hand.

He held it up to his face in between his thumb and his index finger, showing off the fruits design.

What happened next was unexplainable.

"Henshin!"

Z used his thumb to hit the button on the lock and opened it.

**Dragonfruit!**

To everyone's surprise, a zipper appeared and went in a circle, before the portion the zipper encircled fell down like a flap and a large round object came floating out of it.

The object was spherical and was colored magenta and was covered in designs all over the body of it.

The zipper above it closed.

Z tossed the lock into the air and caught it by the back before he held it to his face and brought it to his right side before bringing it around in a downwards arc and up into the air before he slammed the lock into the belt and used his left thumb to close the lock.

**Lock On**

Rhythmically, sounds came from the belt which resembled that of a dragon's roar and a dragons wings beating

Z raised his left arm to the "knife" and used it to "cut" the lock open, revealing the same design from the back of his jacket.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit landed on his head and a black and white bodysuit formed. Under the fruit, a helmet formed and a piece dropped down from the top of it and entered his helmet completing the design. The piece had the design of the inside of a magenta fruit and created a scaly appearance and the design of ears on the side of helmet. On the helmet was a silver gem.

The object starting folding down with the front going down and folding in half with the bottom attaching to his chest and the top folding onto the back of the bottom half as a chest plate. The side rotated around a point 180 degrees to form arm guards and the back folded onto his back, revealing a silver inside with the top of the fruit folding onto the silver and a black long sword appearing in it, named the Kage Blade. When the suit finished, a splash of water appeared from it.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

The magenta staff-like weapon appeared in his hand. This was called: the DragFangStaff.

Z got into a ready stance using both hands to hold his weapon

Z ran forward and began hitting at the Invess with the DragFangStaff and getting them away from the Spider Riders.

"Oi, Zangetsu, get the elementary, I'll get the Byakko Invess" Zangetsu nodded and began fighting off the lesser Invess.

Z passed the DragFangStaff to his left hand and grabbed the Kage Blade from its sheath.

He pulled the trigger on the handle and a magenta light shot out of the tip of the blade and hit it. Z slashed at the chest and blocked a claw before he unleashed a volley of shots at the Invess. He then slashed it across the chest area before he kicked it away and then hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Sparking**

The Dragonfruit folded back up and he put his hand to it before spinning it like a drill and he drove it into the stomach of the Invess, drilling a hole into its stomach.

Z twisted the handle of the Kage Blade, causing the blade portion to split down the middle and he slid the DragFangStaff in before dragging it all the way and twisting the handle again, closing the blade, making it like a lance.

He hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait**

He slashed outwards and a wave of magenta energy shot out and struck the Invess, and it fell onto the ground, weakened.

"It's time to finish this!" Z's voice rang out from the suit before he hit the button on the lock and unlocked it.

**Lock Off**

He took the lock off his belt and placed it onto the slot on the Kage Blade.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power**

Z spun in a circle and waves of energy designed off the inside of a Dragonfruit circled around him and he stopped before slashing downwards, causing the energy to shoot outwards

Z took the lock off his Kage Blade and placed it onto his belt and locked it in before closing it.

"Thank you, Zangetsu!" the armored warrior in question nodded before he jumped onto the roof and then jumped away from there.

Z waved Zangetsu off.

"Z?" Z turned and saw Hunter staring at him in disbelief.

"Oh, hey, you're that boy I saved from dying by falling out the window!" Z said.

"What was that armor?" Hunter asked.

"Oh, that was Dreigon"

"Dreigon?"

"Yeah, with that power I'm called Kamen Rider Dreigon!"

* * *

**A zipper closed over the screen and revealed Dreigon's symbol and three Lockseeds, the Dragonfruit one, one red one, and a bulky yellow lock with the identification LV-05**

* * *

**A/N just so you guys know, the characters will be a little OOC since I haven't seen Spider Riders in a while and the character "Embassy" will be saying phrases in Japanese occasionally, but I will be getting them from Google Translate**


	2. Spider 2

Spider 2: The Orange Swordsman: Gaim/ Unleash: the Zakuro Arms

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro:**

**The Spider Riders: a group of heroes, who fight to protect the peace in the Inner World, encounter Z and Embassy, two beings who share the same body, who also wield the mysterious armor they call: Dreigon!**

* * *

Z is in a room sitting at a table across from Igneous. Standing nearby was Hunter, Corona, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune, who are looking at him sternly. Well, Igneous was, Corona and Aqune were curious, Magma looked a little impressed, and Sparkle and Hunter looked a little excited. So naturally, Hunter broke the silence.

"That armor was so cool! Where did you get it?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I don't really want to talk about where" Z softly spoke.

"Well, you could at least tell me what those things were" Igneous said.

"Invess"

"Invess?" Corona asked.

"Yeah, that's what they're called; it's a play on the words invasive species"

"Why is it a play on words?" Igneous asked.

Z looked down at the ground. "I really don't want to say"

"Could you at least explain why you called yourself Embassy earlier?" Hunter asked.

"And why you're calling yourself "Z" now?" Magma said.

Z ignored Igneous and looked at Hunter in shock.

"You… met Embassy?" Hunter nodded "oh no"

"What's the problem?" Corona asked.

"I can't really explain"

"Why not, what's the problem that you can't explain?" Igneous asked.

"I can't, but I know someone who can" Z spoke.

"Who?" Corona asked.

"Well, if you want to know, then you'll have to meet Embassy as well"

"How do we meet this "Embassy" person?" Aqune spoke up for the first time.

Z said nothing but he closed his eyes. His jacket zipped up and his hair pointed up before it gained the streak. The back of his jacket also changed, but no one noticed that. He opened his eyes, revealing them to be completely blank before he closed them again.

Z laid back in his chair and put his arm on the chair handles as if he was relaxing and opened his eyes, revealing the multi-colored eyes, much to the shock of Corona, Igneous, Magma, Sparkle, and Aqune.

"So, you guys are the reason I was called out here, what do you guys want?" Z asked.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle

* * *

"How did you do that?" Corona asked.

"Better question, just who are you?" Igneous asked.

"_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), but you can just call me: Embassy" Embassy repeated what he said to Hunter to them.

"He told me that last night, I have no idea what it means" Hunter put his hand behind his head before Aqune spoke up.

"He just said he was the embassy of Helheim"

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), you seem to understand me when I switch into a different language then the one you are accustomed with" Embassy leaned forward and placed his elbows on the table.

"Aqune, you can understand him?" Corona asked.

"Yes, Buguese had me learn an ancient language when I was under his control. I just didn't know it would come in handy until now" Aqune said.

"Well then, let's test that shall we" Embassy stood up and walked over to the window "_Anata wa watashi ga shitte rikai suru koto ga dekimesu?_(Can you understand me know?)_" _Embassy looked at Aqune with a bored look"Aqune-chan"

"He asked me if I understood him" Aqune crossed her arms.

Embassy smirked.

"Well then Aqune-chan" Embassy sat down in the chair again "What do you want to know?"

"First off, what is Helheim?" Aqune asked.

"I'm sorry, but I don't feel like revealing my secrets just yet, and, _Helheim wa totemo okina himitsudesu_ (Helheim is a very big secret)" Embassy replied.

Aqune opened her mouth again but Embassy spoke up again.

"_Iya _(Nope), only one question per person"

Aqune growled and Magma asked his question.

"What were those things?"

"Invess"

"What are Invess? Corona asked.

"I can't tell you"

"You can't tell us?" Corona said.

"Yes, you already asked how I did "that" earlier, so now only the little girl there and that guy there can ask me a question" Sparkle and Hunter started thinking of their questions.

"Come on, that's not really fair" Igneous said.

"Well, no one said I was fair, right?" Embassy smirked.

"Alright, well who was that guy in the white suit?" Sparkle asked.

"Zangetsu, the second Kamen Rider. He primarily uses Melon Arms and doesn't perform Arms Changes. He has also asked I keep his identity a secret" Embassy revealed.

"Melon Arms?" Magma spoke.

"Arms Change?" Igneous said as well.

"Secret Identity?" was Sparkle's response.

Embassy turned to Hunter.

"Last one; what do you want to ask?"

Hunter took a moment to think about his question.

"That belt you used, do you have something like that that we can use in case those "Invess" come back?"

Embassy grinned.

"So, what's your name then?" Embassy asked.

"Hunter, Hunter Steele"

Embassy leaned back in his chair.

"So, Steel-kun you want a Sengoku Driver?"

"A what?"

"Sengoku Driver, the belt that allows me to change into Dreigon. And it's to my understanding that you want one, Steel-kun?"

Hunter nodded.

"Well then" Embassy's right hand glowed and a belt similar to his own, except without a mask on the side.

"What do you have to go me in return?" Embassy smirked.

"That depends, what do you want?" Aqune asked.

"Information, on both the Inner and Outer World" Embassy placed the belt onto the table "do we have a deal?"

Igneous, Corona, Hunter and Aqune looked between each other before Hunter looked back at him and nodded.

Embassy smirked and pushed the belt towards Hunter.

Hunter cautiously picked up the belt and looked at all of the sides for a minute before he placed it to his waist.

A yellow strap wrapped around him snugly and the blank area where the mask should be lit up and created a blue mask.

Embassy smiled.

"So, Gaim's power chose you?" he reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out the Lockseed he got from Helheim.

"That means, that this is yours" Embassy tossed him the Lockseed, which he caught.

"What is this?" Hunter asked.

"The Orange Lockseed, your transformation device, which you activate in your Sengoku Driver"

"What are Lockseeds?" Sparkle asked.

"I'm sorry; I can't reveal that just yet due to how you have already asked me a question"

Sparkle pouted a little bit.

"How do I use this?" Hunter asked, inspecting the Lockseed.

"Figure it out" Embassy closed his eyes and opened them to reveal the white eyes and he closed them again, changing back into Z.

"Well it does look pretty simple how to use it" Magma commented,

Z looked dazed a little before he looked at Hunter, saw the belt, then the Lockseed.

"Where did you get that!?" Z stood up.

"Embassy gave it to me" Hunter answered.

"And you trusted him?"

"Isn't he, I don't know, you?" Igneous asked.

"No, he's not"

"Then what is he?" Corona asked.

"I-it's too complicated for me to explain… mainly because I don't remember most of it"

"Well, what's the big deal about this thing?" Hunter asked, pointing to the Sengoku Driver.

Z sighed. "When you use that belt, _anata no unmei wa mippu sa rete iru _(your fate is sealed)" he answered.

The others looked confused while Aqune stared at Z with a little concern due to her understanding of the statement.

"What's wrong with using the Sengoku Driver?" Hunter asked.

Z didn't answer; instead, he pulled out a bulky white Lockseed with what appeared to be a flower design on it and LV-01 as well and placed it on the table and slid it towards Hunter, who caught it. He then pulled out a yellow Lockseed that was bulkier then the previous one, and had LV-05 on it. Then he jumped out the window.

In a panic, the six followed him to the window but saw that he had rappelled down with a vine he extended from the wall.

When he landed, he surprised a few civilians and the vine retracted back into the wall.

He then hit the button on the side of the yellow Lockseed. It unfolded before it created a yellow four-wheeler and he got on before driving away.

"Did he just escape?" Hunter asked.

"Yes" Corona said.

It took a moment for this to sink in…

…then the six of them ran out of the room and downstairs, as if to catch up to him.

* * *

Lumen walked into the room with the Big Four Invectids.

"Sorry we couldn't get here earlier, Grasshop's machine malfunctioned on the way here" Buguese said and all four of them looked at the grasshopper.

"Hey, don't blame me, I thought it would still work" he complained.

"Well, the others should be around here somewhere" Lumen said.

Then the six other Spider Riders ran through the door past them with the five people watching them go bye.

"Hi Uncle Hop!" Sparkle said as she ran bye.

"Hey Princess!" he waved back.

As soon as they got out the door Lumen responded:

"I swear I have no idea what's going on"

"We'll go after them" Beerain said as she dragged Stags after the six, leaving the remaining three alone.

* * *

Z drove through the forest path., not caring where he was going.

As he drove, he looked at the back of his gloved hand, where the symbol was glowing.

In his mind, Z heard Embassy speaking.

**_"What's the big deal with me giving Steel-kun the Sengoku Driver?" _**Embassy asked.

**_"Because, even though it would be good to have help besides Zangetsu, I don't want others to be involved in this"_** Z replied.

**_"You just said it would be a good thing, so I thought I'd even the score by creating more Riders instead of just you" _**Embassy told him.

**_"Still, Gaim's power is the most dangerous out of all of them, why did you give him that one?" _**

**_"Well who was I supposed to give it to? I couldn't give him Baron or Ryugen, he seems to be the type who adapts easily, so I gave him the one that does adapt at the same rate he does" _**Embassy deducted.

**_"I know, but I don't want people I don't know to try and do this, especially Spider Riders, they're the defenders of this Sekai (World), and I don't want them dying because of Helheim and my responsibility to you" _**Z reasoned.

**_"Just like you to be worried for others whose fate has nothing to do with you. But still, Helheim is my own Sekai, and while you seek to stop it, I'm still spreading it, because it is my duty to do so" _**Embassy responded.

**_"But why? Why does Helheim have to spread further then it already has?" _**Z asked.

Before Embassy could reply, Z's eyes widened and he swerved to avoid several human bodies and his bike hit a rock before he flew forward.

Z used the plants to cushion his blow into a tree before he fell onto the ground.

"_Itai _(ouch)" Z said as he cradled his left arm and the plants receded back into the ground.

"Oh, are you okay?" a female voice said.

"Yeah, I'm fine" Z got up and headed over to his bike.

"I'm sorry if your machine was damaged" a male voice said.

Z looked over the bike.

It was on its side, but nothing looked too badly damaged.

"I think it'll be fine" Z replied before hitting a button and the machine shrunk before folding back together and reverting it back to its lock form.

"So, why are you heading back into the village?" the male voice asked in a frantic tone.

"What do you mean?" Z turned towards them.

The girl pointed in the direction Z was headed and Z saw smoke coming from a small village.

"What the?" Z strapped on his Sengoku Driver before he ran towards the village with the two people going after him, trying to get him to stop.

* * *

The Spider Riders were currently following after Z's bike trail on their Spiders.

"He couldn't have gotten far" Igneous commented.

"Igneous, he was riding on a four-wheeled motorbike from the Outer World, and if those things on only TWO wheels can go faster then only one of our Spiders at top speed, then imagine how fast it can go on four" Hunter said.

This shocked Corona and Igneous, who weren't used to Hunter snapping like this.

"Hey guys?" Sparkle called out.

"Yes?" Aqune replied.

"Well, what do we do about that smoke?" Sparkle pointed at a large smoke trail coming from a nearby village.

"Okay, I think we have to worry about something other than Z" Magma shouted as the Spider Riders headed towards the fire a top speed.

* * *

Z ran into the village and saw most of the building smoking and on fire and several people outside of their homes cowering in fear to some Invess surrounding them.

"Invess, but, why do they seem so organized and… not so mindless?" he asked before he was suddenly dragged away.

"Are you out of your mind?" the girl from before said.

"What's the matter?" Z asked.

"Several days ago we were invaded and attacked by these strange creatures, we just escaped an hour ago and then we ran into you" the boy said.

Z nodded. "Alright then, let me save the village then" he ran back out.

The Invess noticed him and began running at him while the civilians looking at him in fear of some stranger being killed by these strange creatures.

Z dodged one that tried to scratch him with a claw before he kicked it in the back and smashed another across the face with the back of his hand.

He then grabbed his Lockseed between his thumb and index finger with his left hand before he dodged an Invess, turned it around, and punched it in the face.

He held the Lockseed to his face.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

The zipper opened and the Dragonfruit began floating down from the portal.

He tossed the lock into the air and caught it by the back before he held it to his face and brought it to his right side before bringing it around in a circle and up into the air before he slammed the lock into the belt and used his left palm to close the lock.

**Lock On**

The standby noise started and the civilians looked at him in shock. Z then raised his left hand to his right side and used it to "cut" the fruit open with the blade.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon got into a ready stance as his suit formed around him and the DragFangStaff appeared in his hands**.**

Dreigon ran forward and began using his weapon to block before he kicked one in the gut and he used it then to bash it in the head repeatedly like a drum before he held it to the side and punched it in the head.

He spun in a circle, using his staff to strike the ones around him before grabbing the Kage Blade with his right hand and slashing at an Invess before he united the Kage Blade and the DragFangStaff, initiating lance mode.

As he was fighting, several more Invess came from elsewhere, surrounding him.

Out of all of them, there were only elementary Invess.

"Man, there's so much, they just keep coming!" he took his Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto the Kage Blade.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On!**

He held the two weapons in front of him and energy surged over them.

**1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power!**

Dreigon swung in a circle and the energy shot outwards and hit many of the Invess surrounding him.

He charged one last Invess before someone shouted "stop!'

He stopped with the blade just barely stopping above it.

Dreigon turned and saw a human walking towards him with his right hand having feathers along it and a wing on the left side of his back. In his left hand he held a woman by the throat, but not tight enough to choke her and he had a claw on his right hand pointed to her neck.

"Who might you be?" the man asked.

"Kamen Rider Dreigon" Dreigon pointed his lance at the man "who are you?"

The man smirked.

"Me? Just call me Akarui Fenikkusu."

"…wait, so your name is literally Bright Phoenix?"

"That's not the point"

"I'm pretty sure it is, I mean, it is LITERALLY Bright Phoenix, just spoken differently"  
"Still not the point Judge Judy!" Akarui pointed his clawed hand at the woman's neck.

"Deactivate your armor or she dies" he dug his claw into her neck and a drop of blood began sprouting from the injury.

"MOM!" the two who tried to warn Dreigon said.

"Erin, Will!"

"You little-"

"Up up up. Armor. Off. Now." Akarui spoke.

Dreigon growled before he lowered his hand to his buckle… when an arrow came out of nowhere and hit Akarui's arm away, causing the woman to run away.

Dreigon spun around and saw the Spider Riders on their Spiders running in their direction.

"Z!" Hunter shouted.

"You guys" Dreigon responded.

They were all in their armors, except Hunter still had the Sengoku Driver on.

"Why do you still have that?" Dreigon asked.

"I can't figure out how to take it off and I didn't think it would appear over my suit"

"Spider Riders? Well, come and get me then"

"You got it!" Hunter shouted as the Riders charged.

"No!" Dreigon shouted.

The Spider Riders barely lasted one second before they were tossed back by an attack from Akarui.

"I told you" Dreigon said.

"I don't have time for this" Akarui snapped his fingers and a zipper portal opened up and a deer-like Invess appeared out of it, a bat-like one, and one that looked exactly like the one that Dreigon defeated before. The wing on Akarui's back extended and he actually flew away.

"Shika Invess, Komori Invess, Byakko Invess" Dreigon said, placing his Lockseed back on his belt.

He ran at the Invess and began beating at the Deer Invess while the Komori Invess attacked him from behind.

"Leave him alone!" Hunter charged at the Komori Invess, which to the sky and took him with him. Hunter, in his shock, dropped the Orange Lockseed.

"Hey, put me down!" Seemingly, the Komori Invess complied with his demands and dropped him.

Hunter screamed as he fell back to the ground.

"Hunter!" Corona shouted.

"Ah man!" Dreigon pushed the Invess away and looked around before spotting the dropped Orange Lockseed, picked it up, and opened it.

**Orange!**

A large round object designed after an orange dropped down from a zipper portal.

Dreigon, with perfect accuracy, tossed it to Hunter and it landed exactly on his belt and somehow, miraculously closed itself due to the impact.

**Lock On!**

A war-horn-like theme began playing from his belt and Hunter looked down on it before he used his right hand to "cut" the orange open.

**Soiya!**

The orange followed the direction the Lockseed went before slamming onto Hunter's head and forming a suit.

"What is this?" Hunter said before a helmet formed and a piece fell from the top of the helmet, creating a samurai-like appearance.

The Orange started folding down.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

The Orange formed a chest plate, shoulder pads and something on his back and something akin to water appeared to splash from the suit before he landed on the ground, completely safe.

In his right hand was a sword designed after an orange slice called the DaiDaiMaru and in a sheath on his left side was a Musou Saber.

"Wha-? What is this?" Hunter looked over his armor.

"That armor… is Gaim!"

"Kamen Rider Gaim!"

Hunter looked at Dreigon before looking at the Invess.

"Sorry, but I've got a better idea"

"Eh?"

"How about, instead of Kamen Rider:

"It's Spider Rider Gaim!"

"Are you really that nonchalant about this right now?" Dreigon deadpanned.

Then both of them attacked the Invess.

* * *

Gaim dodged a claw from the Shika Invess before he slashed across its chest, kicked it away, and then slashed again.

"I could get used to this!" he commented on the DaiDaiMaru before he punched the Shika Invess in the face before he slashed it in the head.

Gaim held the DaiDaiMaru in front of him before he accidentally ran his hand over the Musou Saber.

"Huh?" he passed his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand before he used his right hand to grab the Musou Saber from its sheath.

Curiously, he pulled the yellow handle on it and caused lights to run up the blade.

He pulled the trigger and a bullet shot out and struck the Invess that was attempting to run at him while he was distracted.

Gaim looked down and back up before he shot three more bullets at the Invess. Then a sound akin to that of a gun out of bullets rang out.

"Huh? Really, only four shots?" he looked back up and saw the Invess charging him so he slashed at its chest as it passed by.

He held both blades out before he noticed something on the bottom of the DaiDaiMaru.

"Do these-" he put the edges together and connected the swords together, initiating naginata mode.

"Cool!" he said as he spun it around several times. With these two weapons, he began leading the Invess to an area that didn't have a lot of people around.

He swung the blade around and hit the Invess across the head before he kicked it, slashed it again, punched it, and finally kicked it away.

The Invess suddenly got frustrated and tossed him away, where he crashed into a building.

Gaim got up and noticed something.

He turned and saw a girl with blonde hair wearing a white dress.

But she looked awfully familiar.

"Aqune?" he said.

"Be warned" the Girl in White said.

"Your choice now will turn the course of fate."

"What are you talking about Aqune?" Gaim got up.

"Continue down this path…" she began walking forward fast, but she suddenly reappeared where she was before and walked forward at a regular pace "and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end." She stopped in front of him "till the world is dyed in your image."

"Aqune? What are you…" the Invess came back and snarled at the both of them and Gaim got into a defensive position in front of Aqune.

"If that's what I have to do to then I will do it!" he proclaimed.

The Girl in White closed her eyes in sadness before she reached over and took the lock off his belt.

**Lock Off**

Gaim looked at her as she raised the lock up and placed it into his left hand.

He looked down on it before the Invess attacked and he blocked before he bashed it away with his weapon and then slashed it across the chest, sending it flying.

When it landed, he ran after it, but stopped and turned back to the Girl in White.

She raised her hand up and pointed to his weapon.

Gaim looked back and forth between all three of the things before he placed the lock onto a slot on his Musou Saber and locked it in.

**Lock On**

"Like this?" he turned back to the Girl in White, but she wasn't there anymore.

**1-10-100-1000-10000**

The Invess roared and Gaim turned back to it and got into a ready stance. He slashed upwards twice and two waves of orange energy shot out and hit the Invess, trapping it in a fiery orange. He spun the weapon around to the DaiDaiMaru side and started running.

**Orange Charge**

He sliced across the middle and the orange cut in half and the top half started floating away before it exploded.

Gaim took the Lockseed off the Musou Saber and placed it onto his belt before he locked it in and closed it, changing back into Hunter.

He took the lock off his belt and looked at it.

"What kind of power… was that?"

* * *

Dreigon swung his lance around and struck the Komori Invess, damaging it.

He hit the button on the Kage Blade and suddenly thrust his lance forward and the magenta energy shot out with it but it missed.

"You're not getting away!" Dreigon shouted.

The Komori Invess got mad and simply rushed him again, due to it not being able to escape.

That didn't really help due to Dreigon easily defending himself and fighting back.

"He seems like… he knows what he's doing, like he's fought this thing before" Aqune commented.

"Well, not this one, but one that was the same species" Dreigon responded.

The Byakko Invess, which stood nearby got tired of waiting before it charged at Dreigon, who simply sidestepped and stabbed it in the back.

The Invess stumbled forward.

"Okay, need to finish this fast" Dreigon said before he hit the Cutting Blade on his belt once.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Dreigon held his arm back before he threw it forward, causing the lance to shoot out, glowing magenta, before it impacted the Byakko Invess and caused it to be pinned into the wall, the energy coursing through it, causing it pain.

Dreigon stuck his right foot back and then suddenly brought it back up, jumping up with his knee up and his right foot glowing with Magenta energy.

He stuck his foot out and flew towards the Invess with the energy trailing behind him and he impacted the Invess, causing it to explode.

Dreigon stood up and took his weapon out of the wall when he heard a scream.

He spun around and saw Beerain being attacked by the Komori Invess and with Stags and Aqune facing off against several Elementary Invess that appeared out of nowhere.

"Uh, can't I get a break!" he took out a Lockseed that had the indication of a red fruit on the front and the identification of L.S.-15 on it.

Dreigon hit the button on the side and unlocked it.

**Zakuro! (Pomegranate!)**

A zipper portal appeared above him and a red fruit floated down and he swung the arm with the Lockseed in an arc and the fruit followed, striking most of the Invess. He then placed it onto his Sengoku Driver.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Lock On**

The standby noise started up as everyone turned to him. Even the Komori Invess turned from what it was doing.

He hit the lever and activated the Lockseed.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit floated down and went onto his head. Under it, a new piece fell down and the difference between the Dragonfruit piece and this one was that it didn't give the appearance of ears, it had a smaller stump on top and the eyes were compound, giving off the appearance of bug eyes.

**Zakuro Arms: Barrage! Shooting Hero**

The sides of the fruit and the front folded directly down from a single joint (imagine the way the arms on Budou Arms fold down and the way the chest plate folds down on Kurumi Arms) while the back folded down the same way as Dragonfruit. The water that splashed around him was a red coloring.

On his belt, several cartridges appear on the sides and in his right hand; a gun resembling an AK-47 with a handle on the side called the ZakBurster appeared.

Dreigon put the Kage Blade back in its sheath and held the gun out with both hands and shot several of the Invess. He then pulled on the handle and red energy surged over it before he shot several of the Invess around Stags and Aqune and they exploded.

Dreigon then ran forward and kicked the Komori Invess away from Beerain and shot it away.

"Run" he said and she complied.

He unleashed several dozen bullets at the Invess when his gun started heating up.

"Crap" he took the cartridge out and replaced it with one of the ones on his belt.

The Komori Invess took the chance to fly away.

"No you don't!" He pulled the Cutting Blade twice to activate his finisher once more.

**Rise Up! Zakuro Au Lait!**

He pulled the handle on the side and the red energy surged around the gun and an apparition of a red European dragon circled around the gun before it flew away and then began flying towards the back of the gun.

Dreigon pulled the trigger and the dragon shot out with the bullets and hit the Komori Invess in the sky, causing it to explode.

**End Theme**

"Hmph" Dreigon closed the lock on his belt and reverted back into Z.

Z turned towards Beerain, how was leaning against a building in pain, not having gotten far after running.

He sighed before walking towards her.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"My wing" she said in pain.

Z looked at and saw it cracked and barely hanging on.

Z looked at the back of his gloved right hand and the symbol on it started glowing and he held his arm out and the wing actually began to heal itself, along with her other injuries.

Beerain got up in surprise, looked at her wing and turned to Z. He nodded before he walked away, his hands in his jacket pockets.

Aqune and Stags ran over to Beerain.

"Are you okay?' Aqune asked.

Beerain nodded.

"What did he do?" Stags asked.

"I think he… healed me" this caught the two of them by surprise.

"But… how?' Aqune turned to the walking away boy, who stopped and looked back, somehow knowing they were looking at him and revealed his one magenta eye had turned red and he gave the two finger salute before turning back and continuing walking.

As he did so, his jacket had actually began changing colors from magenta to red and the identification number and lock on back changed as well to the Zakuro Lockseeds design.

* * *

**A zipper closes over the screen to reveal Gaim's symbol, and the Orange Lockseed**


	3. Spider 3

Spider 3: Gaim Vs. Kage(Shadow) Dreigon

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**A/N A little FYI, this story will follow the plot of Gaim a lot, but there will be some times when it deviates from the series. This will be shown when custom plots show up, and some canon stuff in the show is pushed off until a later time. Like a debut being an episode or so behind, or several of the events that happen being severely altered.**

* * *

**Intro: After being interrogated by the Spider Riders, Z escapes to a nearby village, which is under attack. Due to this, he allows Hunter Steel to use the Sengoku Drivers power to become Spider Rider Gaim.**

* * *

Z walked out of the village and into the forest.

He took the Lockseed off his belt and put it in his pocket.

**_"Why abandon the person who you just gave power too?" _**Embassy spoke.

Z froze. He was right, why did he leave.

**_"You need to give the drivers out anyways, Embassy, and you made it clear you didn't care who got it" _**Z replied.

**_"Well, it's obvious you care who does though, Zet-kun (He calls Z Zet-kun, but its pronounced Zetto-kun)" _**Embassy retorted.

**_"You don't know that" _**

**_"We share the same brain, our thoughts tend to reach the wrong mind most of the time"_**

**_"Embassy, it's fine, I'll just move on and give the next Driver to someone in the next town"_**

**_"No, the other Spider Riders seem capable enough to do so"_**

**_"Don't even think about it"_**

**_"Too late"_**

Before Z could respond, Embassy took control.

"_Ikimashou_ (let's go), Zet-kun" and with that, Embassy walked back towards the village.

**_"Oi, Embassy, give me my body back!" _**Z shouted.

"_Gomen _(Sorry), but this is OUR body, isn't it Zet-kun?" Embassy smirked.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Dreigon Zakuro Arms appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

-A few minutes later-

The Spider Riders were currently assessing the damage that the village had taken.

"So these things came out of nowhere and attacked you all?" Igneous asked.

"Yes, but they seemed to be organized under that person with the feathers" Erin explained.

"Impossible" a voice rang out.

Everyone spun and saw Embassy standing on top of one of the buildings, his arms crossed.

"Z!" Sparkle said.

"Embassy!" Hunter said.

Both turned to each other.

"What are you talking about Hunter?" she asked.

"That's Embassy, its kind off obvious from his hair and eyes"

Embassy sighed in boredom before he jumped down from where he was.

"It is impossible that Invess can be organized under anyone, except for one group, and they weren't a part of this"

"Well, how do you know?" Magma asked.

"The one group are the de facto leaders of the Invess, and I don't think they can turn into humans like Akarui"

"How do you know this?" Aqune asked.

""_Watashi wa Helheim enbashi gozen _(I am the embassy of Helheim), and this group of just happens to primarily exist in Helheim, my own domain"

"And what is this, Helheim?" Corona asked.

Embassy smiled.

"Come with me Spider Riders-tachi, and I'll show you" Embassy walked off with the Spider Riders and a large crowd following.

Embassy stopped, as did the crowd.

"_Iya _(Nope), only the Spider Riders" he closed his eyes and pointed at Beerain, Stags, Will, Erin "and those four"

This surprised the four in question, who followed after when Embassy started walking.

Well, Beerain and Stags were, Erin and Will were hesitant.

"It's fine you two" their mother said "go with him, I can tell that this will be worth the adventure of a lifetime"

* * *

"So where exactly are you taking us?" Aqune asked.

"Here will probably be good" Embassy stopped.

"What's here?" Sparkle asked.

"This" Embassy lowered his hand to the ground and a zipper appeared in midair.

He slowly raised his hand up and the zipper portal opened, revealing a strange forest filled with mysterious purple plants.

When he was done, he got out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on, but when he did, the Rider Indicator noticeably changed so that the mask looked more feral and had more spikes on it.

"Steel-kun, I suggest you place your Sengoku Driver on" Embassy advised before he walked into the portal.

Hunter followed his advice and placed the Driver on as the group followed him into the portal.

"So this is Helheim?" Sparkle asked as she looked around the cursed forest. She spotted a couple of fruits and plucked a few of them off a branch. It looked so delicious…

…She opened her mouth to try and bite into one…

…before Embassy grabbed them from her hands and stopped her.

"Just this once, I'll give a tip, do not eat the fruit of Helheim" in his hands both transformed. One into a Lockseed resembling Hunter's Orange Lockseed except there was no green point at the top and the identification was L.S.-16. The other changed into one with the identification L.S.-06 and designed after a strawberry.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting), a new Lockseed, I'll be interested in trying this out" he noticed everyone staring at shock at the fruits.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"You mean these fruits are Lockseeds?" Hunter asked, plucking one off, which changed into a Lockseed with a pineapple in the front and the identification of L.S.-05.

"Yes, but be careful, we aren't the only things in this forest" Embassy said before he walked away, the others following as well.

Hunter occasionally plucked fruits from the trees, and he got some weird ones as well.

One based off a banana, a pair of grapes, a strawberry, a weird fruit resembling a pair of berries, and even an acorn and a pinecone.

"Oi, Steel-kun, quit picking the Lockseed fruit, we have to go"

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean that we're around Arachna Castle" Embassy placed his hand near the ground and started to open the portal.

"How do you know?"

"I know exactly which point of which world corresponds and is connected to each other" Embassy explained before he walked through the portal with the group following.

"Wait, how are we here?" Corona asked in shock, pointing at the castle.

"You must have not noticed how much time passed while in Helheim" Embassy commented.

They were interrupted by people screaming.

Everyone turned to see several Invess attacking people, one of which was a Shika Invess.

"Oh no, they're back" everyone got their manacles ready.

Hunter ran forward with his Orange Lockseed.

"Don't worry guys, I got this, Henshin!"

**Orange**

**Lock On!**

As he got to the Invess, he kicked it away from a civilian before he hit the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit formed and he drew his Musou Saber and started dual wielding.

The Spider Riders and their guests could do nothing but watch, except Embassy grew a devious smile and took out his Dragonfruit Lockseed, which turned black.

Gaim easily began taking down the Invess while Embassy secretly controlled the plants around the Spider Riders and their guests' feet.

Gaim slashed away at ones stomach before he pulled the handle and shot four consecutive shots onto its chest and then slashed again.

He united the two blades and initiated naginata mode before he began slashing across the chest of all of them. Gaim slashed wide across the chest of the green Elementary Invess and a wave of orange energy followed the blade.

Gaim turned to the Shika Invess and hit the blade on his belt once more

**Soiya! Orange Squash!**

He jumped up and unleashed a kick with orange energy trailing from his right foot and he made contact with the Shika Invess, causing an explosion.

Gaim turned to the others and was shocked when plants suddenly went over them, covering them, while Embassy stood nearby with a sinister grin.

"Guys!" he tried to get close but the plants covering them suddenly tightened up.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Embassy's voice rang out.

Gaim spun around and saw Embassy somehow made it onto a roof nearby, his jacket having changed so that it was now black and violet.

"Embassy, what's going on?"

"I wish to have a fight, but however, I'd enjoy it if they didn't interfere"

"That doesn't mean you have to tie them up, I'm sure they won't interfere!"

"No, there's no telling how far I'd go, but I'd rather go all the way before I get bored" Embassy held up the Dragonfruit Lockseed, which was almost completely black, with his left hand between his left and index finger.

He hit the button on the side and before it could fully announce the fruit, it began stuttering.

**Dragon-Dra-Drag-Dragonfr-on-fru-Drago-nf**

In a cloud of black smoke, the Lockseed turned completely black and spoke with a violet light flashing as it spoke.

**Kage Dragonfruit**

Instead of going through Z's form he simply placed the Lockseed on the belt and used his right index finger to lock it in.

The standby noise started, but it sounded darker and more ominous then Z's.

He placed his hand on the blade and slowly, but at the same time harshly, "cut" the fruit open.

**Down Fall**

"Henshin"

A pitch black colored version of the Dragonfruit fell onto Embassy's head and created his suit, but it appeared to be more feral, had several spikes and scales, and the white was replace with a violet color. Under the fruit, his helmet formed and his visor piece as well, being the same as the Dragonfruit except instead of magenta, it was completely black and his eyes were an ominous blood red color, pointier ears, and the scales were more vicious. The fruit began folding down.

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

When it completed its transformation, Dreigon's suit had formed, except with the previous changes and the DragFangStaff appeared in his hands, but in a cloud of black smoke, it changed so that it had two blades on the ends and spikes all over it. Instead of water, a wave of dark energy erupted out of him.

"Embassy" Hunter whispered.

"_Watashi, gozen kamen raida Kage Dreigon _(I, am Kamen Rider Kage Dreigon)" Kage Dreigon jumped down and began attacking Gaim.

He struck Gaim across the chest and attempted to go for an overhead strike but was blocked. So he swept Gaim's right foot out and bashed him across the head.

When Gaim was down, he picked him up by the piece sticking out of his helmet, lifted him up and slammed his head into Gaim's, head butting him.

"Stop It!" Corona shouted, not being able to do anything but struggle.  
"Hunter!" Igneous shouted.

Aqune stared in shock.

Kage Dreigon ignored their calls and continued harshly attacking Gaim.

Gaim slashed across Kage Dreigon's chest repeatedly and kicked him away before he jumped up and slashed downward, orange energy trailing from his blade.

It struck Kage Dreigon, who stood there for a moment with his armor smoking.

Gaim let his guard down for a moment and Kage Dreigon raised his head up and closed his fingers around Gaim's throat.

Gaim struggled, trying to get out of Kage Dreigon's grip.

"And this is the "Legendary Earthen" who defeated Mantid and his Arc?" Embassy mocked Gaim before he tightened his grip.

Gaim coughed before he thought of something.

Hurriedly, he took out a Lockseed he got from Helheim, hit the button and placed it onto his belt.

**Pine!**

**Lock On!**

A zipper portal opened and Orange Arms dissolved. From the portal, a large pineapple fell out and hit Kage Dreigon, driving him away.

Gaim fell to the ground and struggled to catch his breath, coughing and hacking before he stood up and hit the blade on his belt, revealing the design of the inside of the lock was that of a pineapple and had a flail-like weapon on the bottom half.

**Soiya!**

The pine fell onto his head and the front and back folded down in a similar way to Orange Arms and the sides just slid down to form arm guards.

His helmet resembled Orange Arms, except yellow, it resembled a pineapple's outside, and it had a green "hair" design on top.

**Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy**

In his hands a metal pineapple attached to a handle by a chain appeared.

"This could take some getting used to" Gaim commented before Kage Dreigon rushed him.

Gaim swung the Pine Iron around and hit Kage Dreigon repeatedly, getting him away from him and his friends.

Gaim then ran over and grabbed the Musou Saber from where he dropped it and connected the handle to the back of the blade.

He threw his blade and it soared before it made contact with Kage Dreigon and lodged into his suit.

Kage Dreigon grabbed the chain and pulled Gaim with it and he jammed his Kage DragFangStaff into his stomach before he threw him over his shoulder.

"Hm, long distance? I can do that" he took out his Zakuro Lockseed and it started to turn dark before he pushed the button.

**Zaku-Za-Zak-Kuro-Z-Ku-Ur-R-Zakur**

It stopped stuttering when it turned completely black, much like the Kage Dragonfruit.

**Kage Zakuro**

A violet version of the Zakuro appeared and he placed the lock onto his Driver and cut it open.

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Arms: Assault! Shooting Villain!**

The Arms formed the way it usually did but with the compound eyes being orange and spikier and a cloud of black energy shot out when it completed its journey.

The Kage ZakBurster appeared in his hand and he let loose a volley of shots towards Gaim, who could do nothing but intercept them. He hit the blade on his belt twice

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Au Lait!**

He pulled the handle and let loose a volley of shots similar to the one Dreigon usually did and Gaim took it, his suit dissolving from the impact.

Hunter backed up against the wall with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Kage Dreigon reached over and pulled the handle on the Kage ZakBurster once more, energizing it one last time.

"Guess you weren't the Gaim I was hoping for" he pointed his weapon at the boy, who was paralyzed "oh well"

His finger teased the trigger.

Hunter looked down the barrel of the weapon as it got closer to him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Four shots rang out.

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Dreigon's symbol except it was darker, more feral and the Dragonfruit and Zakuro Lockseeds in their Kage mode and the LV-05 and the strawberry and new orange Lockseed he got from Helheim looking normal.**


	4. Spider 4

Spider 4: Baron and Arrow

* * *

**A/N I forgot to mention this earlier, but I'm changing the ages of the main cast a little… also, Magma, Shadow and a few other characters will mainly stay on the sidelines and may be overlooked or forgotten.**

**Z: ?**

**Aqune:17**

**Hunter: 16**

**Corona: 16**

**Igneous: 21**

**Lumen: 19**

**Sparkle: 11**

**Magma: 20**

**Erin: 19**

**Will: 15**

**Embassy: ?**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Nothing in Kamen Rider or Spider Riders is mine, just saying**

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: Embassy, a mysterious figure who shares the body of Z and takes over multiple times, takes the Spider Riders and a few others back toArachnaCastle for an unknown reason, before he takes a chance and attacks Gaim as Kage Dreigon!**

* * *

**Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Au Lait!**

Kage Dreigon pulled the handle and let loose a volley of shots similar to the one Dreigon usually did and Gaim took it, his suit dissolving from the impact.

Hunter backed up against the wall with something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fear.

Kage Dreigon reached over and pulled the handle on the Kage ZakBurster once more, energizing it one last time.

"Guess you weren't the Gaim I was hoping for" he pointed his weapon at the boy, who was paralyzed "oh well"

His finger teased the trigger.

Hunter looked down the barrel of the weapon as it got closer to him.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Hunter looked over himself and made sure nothing was wrong before he looked at Kage Dreigon, whose armor was smoking a little bit.

Kage Dreigon dropped the gun and clenched his right hand in pain, as it was also smoking.

He looked up and all eyes followed to see a figure in green armor holding a sword and a shield, pointing the sword at Kage Dreigon, as a portion of it was smoking.

"Zangetsu" Kage Dreigon hissed.

He turned towards his captives and, in his anger, drew the Kage Blade and ran towards them, screaming in rage.

As he got to Aqune he reared his arm back and prepared to slash downwards.

"_Yamete _(Stop it), Embassy!" She shouted.

An inch before it made contact with her, Kage Dreigon froze.

He began to shake before he backed up and dropped the Kage Blade and held his hands up.

"_Nazeda_ (why), why do you keep interrupting me! Zet!" Kage Dreigon shouted in anger.

**_"I can't allow you to do this anymore" _**Z's voice rang out, seemingly **coming **from the same suit.

"But why, this doesn't bother you! It has nothing to do with you!"

**_"You're wrong, this is my body too, and I refuse to let you use it for this!"_**

"You!" Kage Dreigon began swinging randomly, in a feral rage, at nothing.

He picked up the Kage Blade and began swinging.

**_"Embassy, calm down and just give up!" _**

"What can you do to stop me!"

* * *

-In their mindset-

Z was currently dodging all of Kage Dreigon's strikes.

"Don't forget, I can still force you out of control!" Z shouted.

"AAAAAHHHHH! SHUT IT!" Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and received a punch to the face.

"Guess I don't have a choice; henshin!" Z activated his Driver and Lockseed.

**Dragonfruit!**

Z dodged one last attack before he slammed the Lockseed on, closed it, and immediately sliced it open.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon blocked Kage Dreigon's strike with the DragFangStaff and shoved him away before smashing him in the head and stomach.

"Just stop it already!" Dreigon shouted.

"SHUT UP!"

Kage Dreigon ran at Dreigon and activated another Lockseed.

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Armed with the Kage DragFangStaff and Blade, he blocked a strike from Dreigon's Kage Blade and stabbed Dreigon directly through his stomach.

Their suits vanished and revealed Z being held up by Embassy, who held the Kage Blade through his stomach.

"No matter what you do, you will never defeat me!" Embassy hissed before he withdrew the Kage Blade and let Z stand before the boy collapsed.

* * *

-Back in the real world-

Kage Dreigon stared at the Spider Riders, having changed into Kage Dragonfruit while in the battle inside his head and reached to his belt and closed the Lockseed and his suit dissolved for real this time, revealing a furious Embassy who had a few holes in his jacket, from where Zangetsu shot him. His jacket changed into a black version of his Dragonfruit and his eye turned black. He clutched his hand in pain, and he lost control for a minute as energy started running all over it, and suddenly two Sengoku Drivers appeared and he forced the change to Z before anymore could get out.

"This is not over" he whispered before he closed his eyes opened them, revealing the blank white eyes. His jacket started unzipping and the holes in his jacket sealed up while a large gaping hole began to create itself in his stomach.

When he opened his eyes to reveal Z, the boy collapsed in pain and the plants covering the people receded.

"Guards!" he heard someone shout.

But when he looked up he saw Aqune, who was holding up two Sengoku Drivers which Embassy had uncontrollably dropped, andCorona, before Igneous ran over and kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

* * *

Above them, in the window, Zangetsu put his Musou Saber back in its sheath before he looked at his guest, which was Buguese.

"Is this really what you do, what have you become?" Buguese asked.

"I only do what my mission entitles, if it's for the safety of my people, then I don't have a choice" Zangetsu reached to his belt and closed the Melon Lockseed, causing his suit to dissolve, revealing himself to be…

…Prince Lumen.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and a figure are fighting each other while a female figure is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim, Baron, Zangetsu, and Kage Dreigon appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rushes to battle.

* * *

Z woke up in a cell in the dungeons with guards posted on the outside.

"What happened?" He said to himself. When he tried to get up, his stomach burst with pain and he looked down to see his shirt and jacket was missing, revealing his bare stomach and there was wrappings around a wound on his stomach, presumably where Embassy stabbed him.

Z looked up and saw his jacket, gloves, and shirt on a table nearby and he looked at the back of his hand, showing the symbol on the back of his gloves was imprinted there.

He got up, while groaning, and picked up his gloves. While they had changed so that there was nothing on the back, the symbol on the back of his hand shone through and using his powers (with some searing pain) he closed the wound on his stomach, healed his appendages and put his shirt and jacket on after taking off the wrappings.

Z looked at the guards and saw they were looking away so he did what he had to do.

He used his powers to control the plant life before he realized there was no plant life around.

So he simply sat down and took out all the Lockseeds in his pockets and placed them on the table.

He then began patting himself down.

"Where is it? My Sengoku Driver is gone" Z whispered.

For the moment, he tried his best to ignore it and looked over the Lockseeds.

"Okay, I have the Dragonfruit Lockseed, Zakuro Lockseed, this orange one, the LockVehicle: LilyRunner and an Ichigo Lockseed" Z surveyed.

Z put the Lockseeds in his pocket and sat on his bed before he fell asleep.

* * *

Meanwhile…

Aqune was in the cafeteria (I don't actually know what the place is called) with Corona and Igneous and as the two were discussing what they had seen earlier with Embassy.

She was currently sitting down at a tale, looking over three Sengoku Drivers she had on the table and a few of the Lockseeds she borrowed from Hunter.

There was two without a faceplate on the side and the last one was Dreigon's, which was confiscated when he was put into custody.

"Have you found anything?" Corona asked.

"I can't really do anything to find information on these because I don't think I can look into what powers these without damaging them permanently" Aqune said.

"Well what about these two?" Igneous asked, pointing to the Sengoku Drivers without a Rider Indicator.

"Well, if I remember correctly, Hunter first put his on and it created this indication that resembled a helmet, something like this" she pointed to Z's Sengoku Driver "and with my tests, it doesn't appear to work, so either Embassy damaged it or it'll only work for him (Embassy/Z)"

"So, you're saying if we put these on then it may lock onto us?" Igneous asked, picking one up.

"Yes, but from what we've seen, they only seem to work with these "Lockseeds", but even then, they will still only work if the belt is equipped onto your person, otherwise, this will happen" Aqune picked up the Acorn Lockseed and hit the button on the side, unlocking it with a sound.

A zipper portal opened up and a Shika Invess jumped out.

This shocked the two.

Aqune held the Lockseed and began petting it, and the Invess began… purring?

"Apparently, when you open a Lockseed while you are not using a Sengoku Driver, it will open a portal to Helheim and summon an Invess, though what type appears to very depending on what Lockseed you used to open the portal" Aqune observed while she sent the Invess back into the portal, closed the portal, and picked up the two Sengoku Drivers and handed them to the two.

"What can you do about Z's Sengoku Driver?" Corona asked.

Well, by the looks of it, the Sengoku Driver appears to have been through a lot of wear and tear, Z has apparently been using this for a long time, but the way Embassy was able to change the Sengoku Driver to his own version, able to change it, makes the question of if he has been able to make the true power of his Sengoku Driver available" Aqune spoke.

"Well what do we do with these?" Igneous asked.

"Well, I'm sorry to impose this on you, but could you test the Sengoku Drivers to see if they will work?" Aqune said.

"So we're just the test subjects?" Corona asked, looking over the Driver she received.

Aqune reluctantly nodded and turned around in her chair, but not before she picked up the two Lockseeds based off a banana and a pack of berries.

Corona and Igneous finished looking over their Sengoku Drivers and looked to each other, nodded, and then placed them onto their waists.

With a sound of trumpets from both Drivers, a yellow strap wrapped around them.

On Igneous's Driver, the faceplate changed so that it had a red background with a red and white helmet with the visor having line going through it and a gem on the forehead.

On Corona's Driver, it had a pink background with a silver helmet and a single visor much like Gaim's with a pink gem and a black mouthpiece.

Aqune took the Lockseeds and tossed them to them. "Use these"

Igneous got the one with the banana design and Corona got the one with the berry design.

Both looked over them before Igneous opened his by hitting the button.

**Banana!**

Above him, a large metallic silver and yellow banana began floating down from a zipper portal.

All three of the looked up and Corona looked down before she hit the button on hers.

**Marionberry!**

Above her, a series of black berries started floating down from a zipper portal.

Both of them placed the Lockseeds into the slot and locked them in.

**Lock On!**

In sync, the two sliced the Lockseed, activating it before they looked up.

**Come On!**

**Banana/Marionberry Arms!**

* * *

Z woke up to hear the door to his cell being opened. He got up and looked at the door to see Aqune standing there with a few guards.

"Aqune" he whispered.

"We're going to have to ask you some questions." She told him before the guards handcuffed him and led him away from the room.

* * *

Hunter was training with Shadow in the woods. He was already in his Spider Rider armor and swinging his weapon around, as if striking an invisible enemy.

In his head, he envisioned himself attacking Embassy/ Kage Dreigon while Shadow helped.

"Hey Hunter, are you okay?' Shadow asked, stopping for a moment.

The boy didn't respond, instead he kept fighting his imaginary enemy.

He growled before he charged forward, as if to finish off his enemy.

"Hunter!" Shadow called out just as Hunter got was about to slash downwards.

Just then, instead of Kage Dreigon, the image changed into Z.

This caused Hunter to freeze.

He dropped his weapon and slammed his fist into a tree in a rage.

"Hunter!" Shadow walked over to his partner.

"I'm fine Shadow, I just need some time to think" Hunter leaned against the tree, deactivating his transformation before he slid to the ground in a sitting position.

"Did you hear about that kid Z?"

"Hm?" Hunter turned and saw a couple people walking down a nearby forest path.

"Yeah, the one who attacked the Spider Riders, and would have killed them too if it wasn't for his comrade calling him back"

Hunter got up and looked in the direction of the two gossipers.

"Well I heard that he was imprisoned by the Spider Riders, and apparently, their going to beat some information out of him, in the same cruel way he did to the Earthen one" one of them said.

Hunter took a moment to think about this before he stood up and began running towards the castle.

"Hunter! Where are you going?" Shadow followed.

"I have to help Z!"

"How do you know what they're going to do?"

"I don't I just have to trust my instincts!"

* * *

Z was led into the interrogation room. He was forced to sit down into the chair and his handcuffs taken off.

The guards left and Corona, Igneous, and Aqune walked in.

"Oh, it's you guys again" Z said.

"We need to ask you a few questions" Aqune said.

"Fire away, I'll tell you anything I can" Z replied.

"First off, what's with this?" Aqune pulled out Z's Sengoku Driver and placed it onto the table.

"Sengoku Driver: a machine that can allow you to channel the powers from the plants of Helheim and use it in certain ways"

"What ways can you use it?" she asked.

"With certain Lockseeds you can nourish yourself back to health after a while, or use it as an alternative to food if you can't eat. The other way is to change the premature Lockseed fruit into the mature Lockseed form" he showed them the Dragonfruit Lockseed "the last way is to channel their power into Arms, which you should probably know by now. One last bit of info: the Sengoku Driver locks onto the first person who wears it, so no one can wear it after that"

"Alright" Igneous stepped forward "what is Helheim?"

"Helheim is the forest which contains the Lockseed fruits and home of the Invess" Z spoke, standing up "but all the while, it holds a much darker secret then you can understand"

"What secret?" Corona asked.

"No, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you" he turned to them with a dark look "you're not ready for the truth yet"

Noticing the tension, the three dropped the subject.

"Okay, but what exactly are the invess?" Corona asked.

"If I tell you…" Z walked to the window "…then you will have to swear to me you'll keep the truth a secret"

The three looked between each other before they nodded at Z.

Z sighed before he began pacing the room.

"Anyone or thing who eats one of the Helheim fruits, turn into an Invess themselves" the four of them looked at Z in shock.

"But that means-"

"_Hai_(Yes), every Invess we destroyed was a person or an animal who had eaten a fruit from Helheim" Z regretfully said.

Corona got up and stumbled backwards, before she leaned against the wall for support.

"That's not possible" Aqune said in shock.

"So… you've been killing humans all this time!" Igneous slammed his hands on the table and got up in anger.

"Don't act like you've figured me out" Z retorted "as soon as they eat that fruit, then they're nothing more then a walking corpse"

"That's no excuse!" he picked Z up by his collar "those we're living, breathing people, who had lives and families"

Z reached up and grabbed Igneous's hand tightly before he pushed it away and landed on his two feet.

"Did you not here what I just said! As soon as that fruit enters their system, they are nothing but the Walking Dead! And for all you know, they may not have had families or anyone to care for them and had lost hope with no one to stop them from eating the fruit; for all you know, they could have been evil people who abused power they had or their family."

"That doesn't excuse you from killing them" Igneous pushed him against the wall and prepared to punch him.

Z caught his punch. "As soon as that fruit lures them in, almost nothing can stop them from eating it. AND I just told you! When they eat the fruit, the second it enters their system, they are nothing but a corpse who wanders around mindlessly and looking for more of that accursed fruit to eat! Will you just listen so I won't have to repeat myself in so many different ways?!" Z shoved him off of him and picked up his Sengoku Driver and Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Where are you going?" Corona asked.

"To the arena, you want to fight, then let's settle this there" Z said before he threw open the door and stormed out.

Igneous growled before he ran out the door after him.

"Wait, Igneous!" Corona ran after him.

Aqune sat there, thinking about what she just heard. She looked up at Hunter's Sengoku Driver and she grabbed it before she got up, and hesitated.

Z stood in the middle of the arena and turned as he saw Igneous running into the arena.

"So, you do want to fight?" Z asked.

Igneous growled.

"Okay, let's go" he strapped on his Sengoku Driver and held up his Dragonfruit Lockseed before opening it.

"Henshin"

**Dragonfruit!**

He placed it onto his Driver and locked it in before immediately slicing it.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

In his standard Arms, Dreigon put his DragFangStaff into the ground and leaned against it.

It was at that moment that Hunter and Corona ran into the arena at separate points.

Dreigon saw Hunter but looked back to Igneous.

"I presume you have something to fight back with?" Z pointed at Igneous.

Igneous nodded before he took out his own Sengoku Driver and the Banana Lockseed.

"Corona" he slapped his Driver on "make sure Hunter doesn't interfere, okay" he called out to her, even though she was behind him.

She nodded and ran to Hunter, who looked like he was about to go and stop the fight.

Igneous held his Lockseed up.

"Henshin" he copied Z and Hunter before he hit the button on the lock.

**Banana**

A large yellow and silver banana began floating down from the zipper portal

He twirled the lock around his figure before placing it on his belt and locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The trumpets began sounding and Igneous put his hand to the blade before cutting it, revealing the top half of the inside to resemble the inside of a banana and the bottom half to have a spear-like weapon resembling a pealed banana.

**Come On!**

The banana floated down and landed on Igneous's head, creating a silver and red suit.

Under the banana, it created a red and white helmet similar to the one on his belt before a piece landed on his helmet and created a pair of horns on the side and causing the inside to resemble the inside of a banana through his visor.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

The banana folded down so that the sides of it were now on his shoulders.

The front of it folded downwards so that the inside was revealed as a kind of chest plate. The back and top folded back to form a piece of back armor.

In his hand the spear-like object from the Lockseed called the BanaSpear appeared.

Dreigon took his weapon out of the ground, took out his Kage Blade, opened it, and drove his DragFangStaff through it before closing it, initiating lance mode. Igneous hit a button on the BanaSpear, extending it.

Both of them took a ready stance.

"_Saa, watashi ni kite! _(Now, come at me!) Baron!" Dreigon shouted as he charged.

"Hmph, let's go" Baron called out before he raced at him as well and the two started clashing weapons.

Hunter clutched his head in pain. In Hunter's head, he saw a vision of a man doing a form and then changing before fighting someone else in armor. The vision stopped and he felt dizzy before he focused. Instead of trying to watch the fight, something else inside him made him want to stop it for some reason.

"Z! Igneous!" Hunter began running towards them but was stopped by Corona.

"Move out of my way Corona, I don't want to fight you"

"I don't either" Corona said in response before she took out HER Sengoku Driver.

"Corona" Hunter whispered.

She placed it on and took out the Marionberry Lockseed with her left hand.

"Henshin" she said before she opened it and twirled it around her index finger in a way similar to Igneous before she placed it into her Driver and locked it in.

**Marionberry! Lock On!**

Trumpets similar to Igneous's theme sounded as a zipper portal opened up and a pair of metal berries floated down before the portal closed.

Swiftly, Corona sliced the Lockseed open, revealing the inside of several berries and a black and gold bow on the bottom half. Her hand continued going from her slicing the knife and she rested her hand above her heart before she put her arms to her sides.

**Come On!**

The pack of fruits fell onto her shoulders and created a pink, silver, and gold suit and underneath it, the helmet from her Driver appeared before a piece fell from above, creating a crown-like structure and in her visor, there was a compound-eye effect.

The sides of the fruit folded down by going down her arms and folding shoulder pads, and it had a hole on the bottom of the sides in order to give her arms some maneuverability.

The bottom half of the front folded down and revealed a portion which sat in the middle and both rested onto her chest (imagine the way the front of the armor folds down with Kiwi or Ichigo Arms), while the top folded with the back finishing her armor.

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

In her hands, a bow resembling the one in her Lockseed called the MarionBow appeared.

"Corona, just move out of my way, please!' Hunter pleaded.

Corona didn't say anything; she simply got into a ready stance.

Hunter grew a look of concern before it turned to a look of determination.

He ran forward, to try and get past her, but she simply dodged and kicked him in the stomach.

When he got his bearings back, he ran at her again and grabbed her bow, preventing her from doing anything.

"Corona! Just move, I have to stop this fight!"

"I can't, I have to stop you, this is Igneous's fight!" Corona got her bow out of his grip before she threw him away.

Hunter fell to the ground before he got back up.

"Hunter!" he heard somewhere shout. He spun around and saw Aqune standing nearby with his Sengoku Driver.

"Use this!" she tossed him his Driver and in that moment, he was reminded of the Girl in White from yesterday (yes one whole day has passed since then). He caught his Driver and slapped it to his waist before bringing out his Orange Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Orange!**

Hunter copied the form he saw in his vision by bringing the Lockseed down to his left side before bringing it to his right and placing at his side, as if preparing for a punch before he threw his hand into the air and swung his arm around, slamming the Lockseed into the slot, locking it in, and slicing the fruit. (Basically he did Kouta, the original Gaim's form. I'll hopefully explain why later)

**Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi! On Stage!**

In his default Arms, Gaim charged Corona and slashed downwards, only to have her block his weapon but he managed to overpower her and shove her out of his way.

He tried to run past her but she responded by pulling the handle on her bow back and releasing it, sending a red arrow out and striking him.

Gaim flew backwards into a wall and switched his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand before drawing his Musou Saber and pulling the handle before releasing a round of bullets into her armor, causing sparks.

Corona got up and pulled the handle on her bow back before releasing an arrow and Gaim dodged before pulling the handle on his Saber back and shooting her with a bullet.

She dodged this and the two got into a stalemate of shooting bullets and arrow at each other.

Gaim hit the blade on his belt twice and ran towards Corona, slicing the arrows away when they got close.

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

Corona stood up hit the blade on her belt as well.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

Corona slid her hand across the side of the bow, filling it with energy and she slashes as Gaim comes close, at the exact same time Gaim does.

* * *

Dreigon lowered his right hand after sending Gaim the vision of the armors previous user, Kouta, doing his signature henshin form. Then he blocked an attack from the BanaSpear before kicking Baron in the gut and bashing him in the head.

Dreigon then slashed Baron across the head and hit the blade on his Driver again.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Baron, seeing this, hit the blade on his Driver as well.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

Dreigon spun around with his weapon above his head and it began to collect energy and Baron took a step back while pulling the hand holding his BanaSpear back while yellow energy began gathering in it.

Dreigon stabbed forward, as did Baron as a projection of a banana shot out from the BanaSpear and the sphere of energy that the DragFangStaff in lance mode collected went with it.

In a split-screen effect, Gaim and Corona on the right and Baron and Dreigon on the left, we see all four performing their finishers on each other.

**A zipper portal closed over the screen vertically, revealing Gaim's symbol on the right and Dreigon's symbol on the left. Gaim's symbol had the Orange, Pine, one with a pair of grapes on it with the identification L.S.-09 and the LV-01. On Dreigon's side it had the Dragonfruit, Zakuro, the orange-colored Lockseed, LV-05: LilyRunner, and the Ichigo Lockseed.**


	5. Spider 5

Spider 5: Humans Vs. Helheim

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication:_ "__**Orange Arms"**_

* * *

**Intro: Z has been imprisoned due to Embassy's assault on Hunter, and thus, he reveals a secret he has been hiding. But, Igneous has not taken well to this secret, thus doing battle with him with a Sengoku Driver Embassy left behind, becoming Kamen Rider Baron. Meanwhile,Corona has been tasked with preventing Hunter from stopping the fight between the two, becoming Kamen Rider Arrow with the other Sengoku Driver.**

* * *

Gaim hit the blade on his belt twice and ran towards Corona, slicing the arrows away when they got close.

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

Corona stood up hit the blade on her belt as well.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

Corona slid her hand across the side of the bow, filling it with energy and she slashes as Gaim comes close, at the exact same time Gaim does.

The two attacks make contact, and energy begins to flow through the air before Hunter slashes across Corona's stomach with the Musou Saber and breaks her concentration before he unleashes a charged slash from the DaiDaiMaru and knocks her back into the wall and her transformation deactivated, her Lockseed flying off her belt and into Gaim's hand.

"I'm sorry, Corona" Gaim said before he dropped the Lockseed down on the ground and ran at the duel.

Dreigon slashed Baron across the head and hit the blade on his Driver again.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Squash!**

Baron, seeing this, hit the blade on his Driver as well.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

Dreigon spun around with his weapon above his head and it began to collect energy and Baron took a step back while pulling the hand holding his BanaSpear back while yellow energy began gathering in it.

Dreigon stabbed forward, as did Baron as a projection of a banana shot out from the BanaSpear and the sphere of energy that the DragFangStaff in lance mode collected went with it.

The impact of the attack causes and explosion and sends Baron flying backwards and Dreigon rushes forward.

He separated his weapons before he hit the blade on his belt twice after sheathing the Kage Blade.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

When Baron was coming down, Dreigon stabbed upwards but Gaim ran up and caught the DragFangStaff, preventing Dreigon from hitting him.

"OI Hunter, let go!" Dreigon struggled.

"No, I won't let you do this!"

_"Nazeda! _(why!)"

Baron fell to the ground and when he did, he hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Come On! Banana Sparking**

He drove his spear into the ground and several projections of bananas shot out towards the two.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music)** Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,) **vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku) **Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta) **Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE) **When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!) **Gaim Pine Arms, Baron, Arrow, and Kage Dreigon Zakuro Arms appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa) **Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara]) **Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku}) **The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!) **All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

When the projections of the bananas came towards them, Dreigon grabbed the Musou Saber out of its sheath, shoved Gaim out of the way and quickly took his Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto the slot on the sword and jumped away, just barely missing them.

**Lock Off! Lock On! 1-10-100! **

Dreigon pulled the yellow handle on it and charged it up before pulling the trigger.

**Dragonfruit Charge!**

Four large balls of magenta energy shot out of the nozzle and hit Baron, knocking him into the wall and deactivating his transformation and the Banana Lockseed flew into Dreigon's hand.

Dreigon stood up and placed the Lock back on his belt before he closed it.

Z tossed Gaim the Musou Saber and looked at the Banana Lockseed before he tossed it back at Igneous and placed his hands in his pockets.

Gaim grabbed the Musou Saber and sheathed it before he closed the Orange Lockseed and changed back into Hunter.

Unfortunately, the other Spider Riders took this moment to walk in.

"What's going on here?" Lumen asked as Magma ran over to help Igneous.

"A duel" Z said "that was interrupted" he looked pointedly at Hunter before he started walking away.

Hunter growled before he heard Corona groan.

He turned and saw her being helped by her sister.

"Corona I'm so-"

"Not now Hunter" she said "just… give me some time to rest" she said as both of them walked away.

Hunter looked hurt. "What… have I done?" he asked himself.

Z stopped and looked back at Hunter.

"What you thought was right, which was wise for what you wanted, but not wise for what anyone else wanted" Z pointed out.

"How did you-"

"Know?" Z turned around and walked towards him "I find it easy to be insightful and read people when I have a Helheim spirit living inside me, who always reads what I think, as I always read what he thinks"

He was now side-by-side with Hunter, except both of them were facing opposite directions.

"Helheim spirit? You mean Embassy?" Hunter turned to Z.

"Yes, I do mean him." Z turned to Hunter and placed a hand on his shoulder "and I'm sorry for what he did the other day" he placed his hands in his pockets and turned away again and began pacing, none of them noticing that the other Spider Riders had left, except Sparkle, who was transfixed on their conversation.

"But the thing is, I respect him, because he's there if I need him, and I can tell he's not completely the evil person everyone thinks he is"

**_"Oh shut up" _**Embassy spoke up in his head.

"But" Z ignored him "if there's one thing I want to know, it's if you respect your friends and the people you know"

"What, of course I do!" Hunter snapped.

"Well, what do you respect them for?" Z stopped.

"What?"

Z turned to him. "The way I see it, respect can't simply be given, it should be earned. You said you respect your friends, so what do you respect them for?"

He walked past Hunter. "What did they do to cause you to respect them?"

"Well, Corona and Igneous are always there to help me when I need them to be, and no matter what, they've always been dedicated to helping me."

"Seems reasonable. What about the others" Z looked straight at Sparkle, who froze under the attention.

"Well, Lumen, he acts like a jerk and lazy, but he's dedicated to what he does and I respect him for that" Hunter said "and his sister, Sparkle, she's tough and wants to do what's right, but a lot of people really don't take her seriously, so she wants to try to change that"

"You're surprisingly insightful for people you're not as close to" Z reached into Hunter's pocket and pulled out the Lockseed designed after a pair of grapes.

"I also know that the thing you thought was happening, actually wasn't"

"What?"

"You thought something was happening, but you were wrong, most likely you heard how they were going to fight me for information or freedom, but we weren't, I was fighting Igneous because he learned something and became distressed over it" he looked at Hunter

"What could he have learned that caused that?"

Z didn't say anything, he simply held up the Lockseed, showing Hunter he took it.

"Hey!" Hunter tried to reach for it.

Z snapped it out of his reach and took out a bulky black Lockseed with a purple flower on the front with LV-00 in it. "Be sure to give this to Corona" he tossed it to Hunter before he walked towards Sparkle "LockVehicle #0: IrisShot"

He generated a blank Sengoku Driver and opened the Lockseed before placing it in the slot and closing it, not opening a portal and putting it there for storage and safekeeping. When he reached Sparkle, he walked past her and threw the Driver over his shoulder, which she caught.

"Hunter respects you enough to expect that you will try to change others opinions of you. So, as the first person to receive one from me, congratulations" Z walked away, but if you looked deep into his eyes, you would see the reflection of a pair of eyes, which were rainbow colored.

* * *

Z walked into the city and froze. He spun back around to the castle then ran into an alleyway.

**_"Did I really just-"_**

**_"Yes, you just gave a Sengoku Driver to a child, congratulations, you're turning into me" _**Embassy joked.

**_"Why on earth did I do that!"_**

**_"Well, I can tell you're feeling guilty about it, but you needed to hand them out anyways"_**

**_"Yeah, to people who DESERVE them, not children… wait a minute, what did you do!?"_**

**_"You felt so strongly about what you were doing at that time, I simply just helped "push" you in the right direction" _**Embassy smirked.

**_"I hate you"_**

**_"Well, you're stuck with me Zet-kun"_**

Z stopped the conversation by walking out of the alley and in a random direction.

* * *

Corona sat in her room, holding a pack of ice to a wound on her stomach.

She was thinking about what happened earlier with Hunter and Z.

She wanted to get angry at him, to be mad because he hurt her, but she couldn't help but feel as if what he did was justified and she just couldn't be mad at him.

*knock knock*

"It's open" she said.

The door opened and Hunter walked in, holding some flowers.

"Hey"

She put on a fake look of anger and looked away from him.

"I'm sorry for what I did back there" he tried.

"Yeah, sure"

"I understand if you don't want to see me" Hunter placed the flowers on the table.

She didn't say anything.

Hunter took this as a sign to leave and took out the Lockseed he received from Z before placing it on the table next to the flowers and he left.  
Corona turned around as soon as he did and grew a look of sadness.

She picked up a rose from the flowers and stared at it and then she picked up the Lockseed he left behind and looked over it.

* * *

Z collapsed onto the bed at a room in an inn.

"Well, this has been an exhausting day" Z said.

**_"Okay, well let me out then!"_**

"If I do, then you'll only make the situation worse"

**_"Well, we can split"_**

"If I do that, then my spirit will be vacant and you'll be free to do what you want, and I refuse to let you get reign over MY body"

**_"Our body you mean?" _**

"Don't start with me"

**_"Well at least get something from anywhere, there are stores outside, a market, several cute girls"_**

"Don't even try"

**_"Well at least do something to pass the time until we can go to bed, because I will not force myself to go to sleep"_**

"Ugh, fine"

Z got up and walked out of the inn and headed into the market.

Z walked past several shops that sold plenty of strange objects and ironically, like Embassy said, several girls who giggled as he passed by.

Z stopped at one of the shops and looked over the fruits they had before he continued walking.

After several minutes of walking, he came across the fountain near the Castle and just stood by it. If anyone looked at him, they would have thought he was staring at the water, but he was thinking deeply.

He tried his best not to listen in on people's conversations, but that didn't work.

"Come on Erin, we have to hurry" a familiar voice rang out.

Z turned slightly and saw Erin and Will, the two people who he had previously met.

"We don't have to go fast, we're not going to make it before nightfall, so we might as well stay here" Erin said as she was being dragged by her brother.

"If we rush, we might be able to make it" Will said.

"Just drop it Will!" Erin tore herself away from her grip, and in the process had eye contact with Z.

She froze, her relaxed, blue eyes, meeting his bored, un-matching eyes.

"Erin, what now" Will looked in the direction she was looking and saw Z.

"Hey, it's you!" he pointed.

Z grunted and started to walk away.

"Hang on, I have to talk to you!" he ran at Z, who moved out of the way as Will was still going.

"There's nothing to talk about" Z replied and he placed his hands in his pockets and accidentally caused a red Lockseed with the design of a lion's head on it to fall out of his pocket. He walked away.

"Hold on!" He ran again, but Erin grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Will! Stop it!"

"No, I won't stop!" he tore himself from her grip and she was sent falling onto her front as Will ran in Z's direction.

Erin groaned. "Why did I have to get stuck with HIM as my brother?" she opened her eyes and saw the Lockseed that Z dropped and picked it up, standing up as she did so.

"What the?" she looked over it before she pocketed it and ran after Will.

* * *

Hunter walked across town by himself.

**_"What's the matter Hunter?" _**Shadow asked from his Manacle.

Hunter held the Manacle to his face and spoke into it. "I can't help but just be angry at myself for what I did"

**_"It wasn't your fault; it was a couple of gossipers who mislead you"_**

"Well yeah, but I let myself be mislead"

**_"Stop being so hard on yourself" _**

Hunter sighed and lowered his hand before he bumped into someone.

"Sorry" he said as he kept walking.

"It's fine, Hunter" Hunter's head snapped up and saw Z, who had a bored look.

"Z" he said.

"'Sup?"

Hunter's hand clenched into a fist and his fist suddenly made contact with Z's cheek, sending the boy into a crate.

In shock, Z checked his mouth for blood, but there was nothing.

"What was that!"

"Sorry, I haven't been really getting a grip on my emotions lately; I've been acting on my own" Hunter said, still pretty mad.

Z narrowed his eyes. "I see" he stood up "you think that the past few days have been going wrong since I showed up." Z looked critical of Hunter.

"Ever consider that I actually want to prepare you for something, something you would never believe is happening?" Z said.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt since you're dealing with something that has greatly upset you, so follow me" Z walked towards the castle, and with no choice, Hunter followed him.

* * *

When they arrived the two walked into the cafeteria and saw Aqune, Igneous, and Corona sitting at a table.

"Perfect" Z whispered and he stopped about 10 feet from the table.

"Oi, Baron, Arrow!" he called out and everyone at the table turned to him.

"Z!" Igneous rose up.

"I have a proposition for you guys" he took out the LilyRunner LockVehicle.

* * *

All five of them were currently outside in the forest with Z tossing the LockVehicle in his hand up and down.

"So what is this "deal" you have for us?" Aqune asked.

"A chance for free passage between Helheim and the Inner World" Z said.

"You're going to give us the ability to open up one of those portals like you and Embassy?"

"No" Z caught the LockVehicle and showed it to them "this is a LockVehicle, a machine capable of transporting you between both worlds as long as you reach a certain speed with it"

Hunter took out the one Z gave him.

"You mean this?" he held up the LockVehicle.

"Yes"

"So what exactly are the names of these LockVehicles?" Corona asked.

"The one I hold in my hand has the identification LV-05, the other name is: LilyRunner"

"What kind of name is that?" Hunter asked.

"Your one to speak, the one you're holding has the identification LV-01, AKA: Sakura Hurricane"

"Well yeah, but that name makes sense at least"

"Anyway" Z ignored that and turned to Corona "I presume Hunter left you the other LockVehicle"

She looked confused for a moment before she reached into her pocket and pulled out the Lockseed she received from Hunter.

"That one is identified as LV-00: IrisShot"

"Wait; if that's number 5, then what's numbers 2-4?" Igneous asked.

"I don't have Number 3 or 4, but I do have this" Z pulled out a LockVehicle with a black, green, and red coloration with a rose decoration on it.

"LV-02: Rose Attacker" Z tossed the lock to Igneous, who caught it, both of them not noticing it was glowing slightly. Also unnoticed, Igneous started getting dizzy and his head filled with images, and they didn't seem to manage to completely settle the same way that Hunter got is memories.

"Okay, you've made your point, but what do you want in return?" Aqune asked.

Z looked at her "for you guys to fight"

"Fight what?" she asked.

"The advances of Helheim, the Invess that invade, and if possible, that group who seems to be controlling the Invess from the shadows, including that Akarui fellow"

"That's all you want us to do?" Hunter asked.

"While I have my mission, Embassy has his own, and unfortunately, he's farther ahead on his than I am on mine"

"How far ahead could he be?" Igneous said.

"He's actually helping with mine, notice, how it was Embassy who gave you guys the first Sengoku Driver, and the one who left the two behind. Fact is, he has an ulterior motive, and just because you trust me, doesn't mean you should trust Embassy"

"But we don't trust you" Corona said.

"As I was saying" Z said, annoyed at Corona's remark "if you agree to my deal, this could be beneficial to you, you could study Helheim and it's flora in order to discover something against the creatures that exist there, but be warned, there is another force out there who has domain over Helheim research, so you aren't the only existing humansthere"

"So how do we activate these?" Igneous asked.

Z strapped on his Sengoku Driver before he hit the button on the side of the LilyRunner and tossed it into the air and it changed so that it was in its bike form.

Hunter looked at his before he hit the button and it unfolded into a white, pink and black bike formed.

Likewise, Igneous and Corona did the same and the LockVehicle unfolded to form bikes.

Igneous's was mainly black with some green and the front was red.

Corona's was like Hunter and Igneous's, except it was black with some violet spots and a purple flower on the front.

Z sat down on the bike.

"You guys might want to but on your Drivers now" Z said before he took out his Dragonfruit Lockseed.

The others placed their Drivers on and got out their Lockseeds too.

"So, how do we work these?" Corona asked.

"Just plug your Manacle into it; it should function like your Battle Spider, meaning it's not able to fall over due to the Spider doing the travel"

"Wait, what do you mean plug it in?" Hunter asked.

"I don't know why, but all of the Locks of Helheim are compatible with a Spider Riders Manacle"

Hunter took his Manacle off and saw a slot on the front of the bike between the handlebars and placed the gem there.

A sudden rainbow colored flash appeared over the bike before it changed to normal.

**_"Whoa! Where am I!" _**Shadow's voice rang out from the bike.

The other two followed Hunter's motions and the same happened to them.

**_"Well this is new" _**Venus commented.

"Just sit down on your Rider Machines and get your spiders to follow me"

"They can't see you though" Aqune said.

"Yes they can, the headlights on the front provide vision for them"

With nothing else to do, the three got onto their respective bikes.

"Okay, just get your spiders to try and run after me" Z started his engine and drove off.

"Shadow!"

**_"On it!"_**

"Venus!"

**_"Okay!"_**

"Flame!"

In a flash, the three took off after Z.

Seeing them follow him from the mirrors, he smirked before he brought his Dragonfruit Lockseed up to his face with his right hand.

"Henshin!"

**Dragonfruit!**

Using one hand, he placed the lock on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Hunter followed his example. "Henshin!"

**Orange! Lock On!**

Seeing this, Corona and Igneous had no choice but to do the same.

"Henshin!"  
**Banana!/Marionberry! Lock On!**

All three standby themes started up at once, one following the others with the metallic fruit flying over their heads due to a zipper portal opening up somewhere behind them and the fruit traveling fast to catch up.

A green panel opened up in front of them, showing numbers going up and the panel turning red.

"Let's go!"

**Rise Up!**

**Come On!**

**Soiya!**

The fruit fell onto their heads, Corona, Igneous, and Hunter slightly panicked due to it restricting their vision before it folded down.

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

As soon as their armor formed and with their weapons in hand (minus Dreigon and Gaim as theirs hadn't materialized for some reason), the four suddenly began spinning rapidly.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH! WHAT IS HAPPENING!" Gaim shouted.

A zipper portal opened in front of them, except designed like a flower and with Dreigon leading, all four traveled into them.

Before long, they were in Helheim and their bikes stopped.

"We're in Helheim" Gaim stupidly said.

"You don't say" Dreigon hit him in the back of the head with his hand.

Baron and Arrow got off their bikes.

"Okay, you guys go ahead and do whatever, just don't eat the fruit" Dreigon looked at Gaim "you, I need to show you something" Dreigon drove off and Gaim quickly followed as well. "Hey, wait!" Arrow said before she got back on her bike and drove forward after them.

"Corona!" Baron followed after her.

"Where are we going?" Gaim asked.

"Don't worry about it" Dreigon said.

"At least tell me how far away it is" Gaim said.

"No"

"You know I'm getting tired of you doing this!"

Dreigon stopped and got off.

Gaim kept going before he hit a tree and his bike changed into the lock form, which Gaim picked up.

"If you want me to stop doing whatever you think I'm doing, then do something about it" Dreigon hit a button on his Rider Machine and it folded back into a lock which he pocketed before taking the Kage Blade out of its sheath.

Gaim stood up and took out his Musou Saber.

The two got into ready stances.

Soon after, Baron and Arrow ran up, their Rider Machines in lock form in their hand and their weapons in their other hands.

Gaim ran at Dreigon, who simply stood there for a moment.

When Gaim arrived and slashed downward, which Dreigon blocked before he used his own strength to push Gaim's sword upwards before he kicked Gaim away and slashed across his chest.

Gaim fell to the ground and got back up before running again.

Arrow started to move forward but Baron blocked her.

"Just leave it for now" he said and started watching the two Riders fight, and Arrow did the same reluctantly.

Gaim pulled the handle back on the Musou Saber and shot Dreigon, who fell to the ground before shooting back, hitting Gaim in the chest.

The two ran at each other and clashed blades for several more minutes before the two placed their Lockseeds onto their respective weapons.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100! Orange Charge!**

**1-2-3! Dragonfruit Power!**

Gaim slashed and an orange energy wave shot out and Dreigon did a vertical slash and a magenta wave came out and hit the horizontal wave and caused an explosion.

Dreigon and Gaim stood straight up.

"Now will stop doing whatever YOU'RE doing and come with me?"

"…fine" Gaim sheathed the Musou Saber and got the Sakura Hurricane Lockseed out.

Suddenly, Dreigon turned and saw several Invess walking towards them.

"_A kuru_(Oh come on)" Dreigon put the Dragonfruit Lockseed back on his belt and got ready.

Then Gaim heard Arrow scream and turned to see a man in white and green armor standing over the unconscious bodies of Baron and Arrow.

"Corona, Igneous!" He shouted before he charged at the man.

"Wait Hunter, that's Zangetsu!" Dreigon shouted before he had to start doing battle with the Invess that surrounded him.

"Ah man!" he pulled out another Lockseed and opened it.

**Zakuro!**

He slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver, locked it in and sliced it.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Zakuro Arms: Barrage! Shooting Hero**

* * *

Gaim ran at Zangetsu and tried to slash downwards but his blade was blocked by his shield and Zangetsu used his shield to shove Gaim's blade out of the way before he slashed across his chest and sent Gaim away before the Lockseed actually fell off its perch on his Musou Saber, which fell unnoticed next to Arrow.

Gaim fell backwards and his suit started glowing and the Orange Arms suit dissolved.

"Crap!" He stood up and sheathed his Saber before he pulled out his Pine Lockseed and opened it.

**Pine!**

A bunch of yellow energy gathered around a single spot to form the giant pineapple before Gaim placed the Lockseed on his belt before he sliced it.

**Lock On! Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

The pineapple fell onto Gaim's head and created his Arms before the Pine Iron appeared in his hands and he started swinging it around, attempting to hit Zangetsu, who simply blocked it with his shield before he shot Gaim again and again before charging.

He then took off the Melon Lockseed and placed it onto the Musou Saber.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On! 1-10-100! Melon Charge!**

Zangetsu began to slash Gaim, who simply hit the blade on his Driver three times.

**Soiya! Pine Sparking!**

The Pine folded up and Gaim used it to block the blade, even though he still got sent backwards.

Zangetsu simply took the Melon Lockseed off his Musou Saber and placed it back onto his belt.

Gaim took the Musou Saber and ran at Zangetsu before attempting to fight him.

"Why are you doing this?!" Gaim shouted slashing at Zangetsu, who easily pushed him back.

"Hmph" He kicked Gaim and slashed at him, which Gaim hastily blocked.

"What? Is this your best?" Gaim shoved him away and started slashing rapidly, which Zangetsu easily blocked and then slashed again repeatedly.

Gaim backed up and started to run to try to get to a better vantage point when Zangetsu cut him off.

"Don't run. Attack with all your might" Zangetsu pointed his blade at him.

"Why? Why would I want to fight you?!" Gaim said.

"Why?' Zangetsu ran at Gaim and slashed, which Gaim dodged before the two clashed blades.

"If you dare to ask that to your enemy's face, you do not deserve to have joined the fight at all!"

He knocked Gaim's blade away and slashed across his chest, knocking him away.

"You do not deserve to wield that belt" Zangetsu pulled the handle on his Musou Saber "I will relieve you of It." he shot four continuous shots onto Gaim's chest.

Gaim got up, with some difficulty.

"It's pointless to seek meaning in battle. For you will find your resting place before your answer" he slashed Gaim away again. "This world is full of evil. Evil beyond purpose or reason. If you've lived this long without seeing that, your life is a waste. Let this place be your grave!" he hit the blade on his belt, which Gaim quickly did as well.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

**Soiya! Pine Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and kicked the Pine Iron, trapping Zangetsu in a giant pineapple of energy before he tried to perform a flying side kick but Zangetsu threw his shield, which broke through the pineapple and hit Gaim before he ran forward and performed a slash with a wave of green energy following it.

The slash hit Gaim, who crashed into a tree and his suit dematerialized.

Hunter struggled to get up and he accidentally picked a fruit from the tree, which changed into a Lockseed.

Hunter hit the button and unlocked it before throwing it at Zangetsu.

"What?" Zangetsu caught it before he saw an Invess coming towards him.

He looked down at the Lockseed.

"I see" he threw the Lockseed at the Invess before catching his shield. The Invess caught it before Zangetsu began slashing at it.

Hunter got up and started running away.

**_"Hunter, where are you going!" _**Shadow called out from his manacle.

He didn't answer, instead he kept running.

"Hunter!" Dreigon shouted as he kicked away the last Invess and ran after Hunter.

Zangetsu hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Soiya! Melon Au Lait!**

Zangetsu swung the Melon Defender so that a wave of green energy hit the Invess and just barely missed Dreigon.

Dreigon turned to Zangetsu.

"I know, we're trespassing in Helheim, get your men to take care of them, and I'll get Gaim, okay?" Dreigon sheathed the Kage Blade.

Zangetsu simply nodded and sheathed the Musou Saber.

Dreigon walked over to Arrow and Baron's bodies before he picked up the Orange Lockseed and ran after Hunter, activating his LilyRunner at the same time and driving n that general direction.

* * *

Hunter ran through Helheim and collapsed promptly when he got to a certain point.

**_"What was that Hunter?" _**Shadow asked.

"I'm sorry, but I couldn't do anything against him, no matter what I did, he countered with another attack that I couldn't respond fast enough too" Hunter said.

**_"So? That means you come back harder and harder until you've beaten him" _**

"It's not that easy Shadow"

**_"But Hunter-"_**

"No Shadow, I don't want to deal with this right now okay!"

"Why not?" someone asked.

Hunter looked up and saw Dreigon looking down at him.

"Z" was what he got out before Dreigon kicked him in the head and knocked him out.

When Hunter fell to the ground unconscious, Dreigon opened up a zipper portal and picked up Hunter bridal style before walking through the portal and closing it.

Dreigon was now currently in the middle of town holding Hunter, and the rest of the people watching had started running off in fear.

A few seconds later, guards ran up and pointed their weapons at him. Dreigon simply put Hunter on the ground before he jumped up and landed on a roof before running and jumping from roof to roof.

When he thought he was safe, he landed in an alleyway and closed the Zakuro Lockseed, changing himself back to Z and revealing he had on his Zakuro jacket.

After stretching, Z put his arms to his side.

**_"Alright, Embassy, you can take over, just don't spread Helheim" _**

**_"No promises"_**

In a few moments, the transformation ended and Embassy stood there before walking out of the alleyway.

After a few minutes of walking, he turned a corner and bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going" Embassy said.

"Whatever" a female voice replied. The two started walking before they turned to each other.

"You again?" Erin asked.

"_Moichido anata wa?_(You again?)"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Kage Dreigon's symbol and the Dragonfruit and Zakuro Lockseeds in their Kage mode along with the LV-05, the strawberry and new orange Lockseed, along with theOrange Lockseed Hunter dropped.**

* * *

**A/N One last note, the Rider who I have assigned to be Ryugen will not be as bad as the original Ryugen. If you haven't figured out who it is by now, you'll find out soon. Also, the Spiders will not be appearing too often, but I will try to fit them in when I remember to.**


	6. Spider 6

Spider 6: The Dragon Shooter

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Arrow, Baron, Gaim, and Dreigon have traveled to Helheim, but, on the way to a secret in the deepest part of Helheim, Dreigon and Gaim fight, gathering the attention of Zangetsu, who defeats Hunter, causing him to retreat in fear.**

* * *

"You again?" Erin asked.

"_Moichido anata wa?(_You again?)" Embassy said.

"Embassy, right?"

"Correct" Embassy said before he started to walk past her.

"Hold on a minute" Erin grabbed his shoulder.

"What is it?" Embassy asked.

"Do you want to, grab something to eat" she asked.

Embassy shook her hand off and turned to her.

"Are you asking me on a date or something like that?" he asked.

Erin blushed. "N-no I-I just-"

Embassy smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"_Kyomibukai_ (interesting), sure let's get some food.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE)** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be female and sees a male figure and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Gaim, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Currently, Igneous was practicing by himself in the arena… in his Baron armor.

He slashed wide in the air before bringing the BanaSpear around before he turned around and stabbed forward… before stopped an inch before Aqune's unblinking face.

"Aqune" he pointed the BanaSpear away from her face.

Then he noticed that she was not Aqune. She was wearing a white outfit, had blond hair and two differently colored eyes.

"Be warned" the Girl in White said.

"You are grasping at the reins of fate"

"Fate? I don't believe in it" Baron scoffed.

"Continue down this path…and there shall be no turning back. You will have to fight until the bitter end. Till the world is dyed in your image."

"Did you miss the entire "I don't believe in it" part of my speech? I decide my own fate, and that's it" Baron closed his Lockseed and changed into Igneous before he walked away.

The Girl in White sighed before she vanished.

* * *

Corona sat at a table with Hunter in a popular restaurant (imagine Bandou's place from the show, but less modernized).

"Are you sure you're okay Hunter?" she asked him.

"Yeah, I'm just upset at how easily I ran from the fight" he said.

"Well, sometimes a tactical retreat is the best thing to do"

"No, it wasn't a tactical retreat, I ran because I was scared" Hunter said.

"Got that right"

Both of them turned to see Embassy sipping some tea while at a table with Erin.

"Embassy" Hunter said.

"If you want to be the strongest Rider, then why are you running from the stronger ones like a coward" Embassy said.

"Embassy, I think it would be best to leave them alone" Erin said.

"Erin-chan, I'm simply discussing something with a friend of Z's, if you want to hear as well, you might want to listen in"

"Embassy, I think you should leave us alone"  
"Okay, but first, what do you want to use your power for, Steel-kun?" Embassy asked Hunter.

"What?" Hunter said.

"Why did you change into Gaim for the first time, and then the second? Has your fear clouded what you believe in as well?"

"I don't understand" Hunter replied.

"Well, until you do" he pulled out the Orange Lockseed "then you're not getting this back" he stood up and placed the money on the table "Erin-chan, I think it's time we take our leave" he said.

"Hey, Embassy!" she followed him.

Hunter's head fell onto the table in disappointment.

* * *

"Embassy stop" Erin finally succeeded in getting Embassy to stop.

"Why?"

"What you did back there was harsh" she said.

"I don't think you should gain that appearance Erin-chan, you'll get lines on your cute face"

"Eh? Cute" Erin blushed.

"Yes, now, I believe you have something of mine"

"Something of yours?" she asked.

"That Lockseed Zet-kun dropped"

"… oh, you mean this?" she pulled out the Lockseed with the lion design.

"Yes, hit the button on the top" Erin inspected the Lockseed and found a button underneath the Lock portion, which she hit.

The Lockseed unfolded and created a small animatronic lion.

The lion roared before it started running on the ground.

"Oh my gosh that is so cute!" Erin said.

"And, it can be used in this" Embassy held up a Sengoku Driver with no indication.

"That's-"

"Yours if you can tell me what you can give me in return"

Erin pulled out a wallet.

"No, I don't accept money"

"Then what under earth do you want?"

Embassy smirked and put his hand on her shoulder.

"Interesting, I see now" he removed his hand and picked up the lion Lockseed.

"Tell me, how long have you been a secret Spider Rider?"

"Eh?"

"Don't act dumb" he pulled up her sleeve, revealing a hidden cyan, black, and gold Manacle with a blue gem.

"So when are you going to tell the others?" she snapped her arm back and covered the Manacle.

"I'm not" he handed her the Driver.

"What?"

"I'm going to give you this if you promise me that you'll continue keeping this a secret"

"Why?"

"Because, I find it interesting to see how humans like you can be committed to personal things like this, so I want to see how long you can hold this secret before it comes out, and you can use this to help your chances" he shoved the Driver into her hands and she flinched.

"You okay?"

"Yeah, I just felt something like a bee sting" but unfortunately, only Embassy saw the Driver briefly glowing.

"And that Lion Lockseed" he held it out and gave it to her "can be used as well"

He started to walk away and she just stared at him as he was walking away.

"Goodbye: _Atarashi Kamen rider_(New Kamen Rider)"

"Erin!" Will ran up.

"There you are, where have you been?" he asked her.

"If I told you I was on a date would you believe me?" she continued staring at Embassy.

* * *

Sparkle was currently sitting in her room looking over the Sengoku Driver Z gave her.

In her other hand was the grape Lockseed.

"What would Lumen say if he saw me using this? What would they all say" she suddenly grew a determined look "well I need to show that I'm not just some kid who needs to be saved" she placed the Driver on the table.

"But I don't want to do it in a way where everyone will be mad at me" she flopped down onto her bed.

She sat there for a few minutes before she heard shouting.

Sparkle sat up and looked out her window to see a crowd of people shouting at her brother, who was trying to calm the situation.

"What's going on down there?" She picked up the Sengoku Driver and Lockseed before placing it into her bag and walked out the door.

Sparkle walked downstairs and was barely out the door before she started hearing the shouting.

"What are you people doing?"

"Why won't you do anything about these things?"

"My house was destroyed by those vines and my husband is missing as of the last attack, why won't you do something about the vines already!"

"When will you actually take responsibility and do the things necessary for your kingdom!"

Sparkle walked towards the crowd.

"Lumen, what's going on?" she asked her brother.

"Nothing Sparkle, it's fine" Lumen told her.

"Everyone!" he got them to stop shouting for a moment "please calm down, we are doing our best to assess the situation at hand" he told them.

"Well you're best isn't good enough!" one woman shouted.

"Please, calm down!" Lumen said.

The group descended into shouting, and Lumen tried to calm them down before the crowd started getting rowdy and started to go towards the two, with the intent of conflict.

And then vines came up from the ground and stopped the crowd from moving forward anymore.

"_Kyomibukai jokyo_(Interesting Situation). What do we have here?"

Everyone turned and saw Embassy walking towards the group with his Sengoku Driver already equipped and his hands in his pockets.

"Embassy" Sparkle said.

"Why have the peasants rallied against the royal family?" an amused Embassy said.

"Peasants?" the woman from earlier screeched.

"Shut it you old crow" Embassy snapped.

"Why you little" she stormed towards him.

Embassy stopped her by vines wrapping around her.

The others in the crowd appeared to grow angry and attempted to move forward before Embassy caused the vines to tighten.

"Come any closer and I'll squeeze her into juice"

"Why are you here Embassy?" Lumen growled.

"I just came to see how my favorite team was doing" Embassy smirked.

"Just leave us alone" Lumen reached into his coat… before several feathers fell from the sky and did damage to the area, causing everyone to shield themselves and Embassy to release his hold on the woman.

"What was that?" Sparkle said.

"That would be me"

From some smoke that appeared out of nowhere, Akarui Fenikkusu floated down and landed.

"Hello" he said, flicking his wrist.

"Akarui!" Embassy growled.

"I see, so it's just you, and not that other one" Akarui said.

"Other one?" Sparkle said.

"I think he means Z" Lumen said.

Akarui raised his feathered hand and snapped his finger, causing a zipper portal to which a Byakko and a Komori Invess jumped out. The civilians ran away in fear.

Embassy growled before he held up the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

He placed it onto his Driver and locked it in.

** Lock On! **

The theme played for a few moments before he sliced it open. "Henshin!"

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

Kage Dreigon held the Kage DragFangStaff and used the Kage Blade to create lance mode. He assessed the situation.

"I can't get all of them" he looked at Sparkle "henshin and help me already!" he snapped.

Sparkle nodded and reached into her bag before pulling out the Sengoku Driver and the grape Lockseed.

Just before she could place it on, Lumen stopped her.

"Sparkle, where did you get that?"

"From Z"

He grabbed it, but didn't take it from her hand "Sparkle, that power is too dangerous for us to use!"

"Then how come Hunter, Igneous and Corona can use it!"

"Because they can take care of themselves, now let go!"

"No, I may not be as old as you guys, but I need to take responsibility too!" Sparkle put her hand on her brothers' chest and pushed him, causing him to let go as he fell.

Sparkle stood straight up and held the Driver up before placing it onto her waist.

A yellow strap wrapped around her snugly, forming a belt and the blank indicator on the side flashed, creating a green background and a green helmet with rainbow colored bug eyes.

She held up the grape Lockseed.

"Henshin!" she hit the button on the side.

**Budou!**

A zipper portal opened above her and a purple object designed after a pack of grapes floated down.

Sparkle placed the Lockseed on her belt before she locked it in.

**Lock On!**

A standby theme started up. The music was Chinese, techno and repeated constantly.

She sliced the fruit open.

**Hai!**

The fruit fell onto her head, creating a green, black and gold suit similar to that of a martial arts gi and flames over it.

Underneath the bruit, a green, black and gold helmet formed and an object fell from above, creating a purple, bug eye appearance with green spikes on the side and a purple object sticking out of the top with gold "hair" trailing from the back.

**Budou Arms:**

The grapes folded down, with the sides folding down similar to Zakuro Arms and the front folding down in a way similar to orange arms as the back folded down and the top went onto the back as well.

**Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

In her hand, a gun called the Budou Ryuhou appeared.

Kage Dreigon ran up to her and laced his hand on her shoulder.

"Let's go!" He turned to the Invess and Akarui "Kamen Rider Ryugen" Ryugen nodded and both ran at the Invess and Akarui.

* * *

Kage Dreigon swung at Akarui repeatedly, who kept dodging and blocking with his claw.

Akarui smacked Kage Dreigon across the helmet with the back of his hand. Kage Dreigon stumbled backwards before he ran forward and stabbed forward, missing Akarui, but he drew his weapon back and hit the trigger, shooting a magenta light at Akarui, who was hit in the chest by it.

Akarui stumbled back and Kage Dreigon tossed his weapon aside before running at the half-man.

He punched Akarui, who blocked and the two engaged in a fight, but it was unknown who was winning.

Kage Dreigon caused vines to wrap around Akarui's foot and he used it to drag the man back before he jumped up and kicked him in the chest before he spun around and smacked Akarui with the back of his hand in a way similar to how Akarui did.

Akarui growled before he started glowing and heat started coming off of him.

He threw his feathered arm forward and flaming feathers shot towards Kage Dreigon, who blocked with a vine shield before sending the vines to attack Akarui.

The vines were promptly burned to a crisp by the man, who ran at Kage Dreigon, who, in response, ran at him as well, picking up his weapon on the way.

* * *

Ryugen shot the Byakko Invess before she kicked it away and then punched the Komori Invess before pulling the trigger repeatedly, unleashing a barrage of bullets into its gut before she attacked the Byakko Invess.

The Komori Invess, seeing a chance, flew up and prepared to fire a ball of flames from its mouth at Ryugen before a sudden light came out of nowhere and hit it, sending it to the ground.

Ryugen took notice of the noise and managed to get the Byakko Invess off her before she turned and saw Arrow holding the MarionBow, having just shot an arrow and Hunter stood nearby with his own Lockseed in hand and Sengoku Driver equipped.

"You okay?" Arrow asked, to which Ryugen nodded.

"So, who are you?" Hunter asked.

"It's me Hunter"

"Sparkle!" Arrow said, shocked.

"Well, Embassy called me Kamen Rider Ryugen" Ryugen said before the Byakko Invess attacked her.

She moved out of the way and hit it towards Hunter, who moved out of the way, accidentally dropping the Lockseed, which was revealed to be the strawberry Lockseed.

"Why were you using that?" Arrow asked.

"Embassy still has my orange Lockseed, I have to improvise" he snapped he pulled out another one.

"Alright, Sparkle, Hunter, get the flying one, I'll take this one" Arrow said as she charged the Byakko Invess.

Hunter nodded as he held out the Lockseed, which was revealed to be the Pine Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

He opened it and placed it onto his Driver.

**Pine! Lock On!**

The theme started and he hit the blade on his belt. The giant pineapple formed over his head.

**Soiya! Pine Arms: Funsai! Destroy!**

The suit formed and the pineapple unfolded, revealing Gaim in his Pine Arms as the Pine Iron appeared.

Gaim swung the Pine Iron at the Komori Invess and hit it before Ryugen shot it.

Arrow slashed the Byakko Invess before she shot an arrow at it.

Arrow stabbed forward and caught the Invess across the chest before she kicked it away before she shot several arrows at it.

Ryugen pulled the handle back on her gun and hit the blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

Ryugen pulled the trigger and unleashed several rapid-fire bullets and a Chinese dragon shot forward and hit the flying Invess, destroying it.

Arrow slashed the Byakko Invess, which flew backwards before it crashed into the wall of a building.

The Byakko Invess growled before it noticed the Ichigo Lockseed and put it to its "face" and a mouth appeared in its forehead before it ate the Lockseed.

The Invess began convulsing before it changed into a larger version of itself.

"No way" Gaim said.

"Is that possible?" Arrow said.

"You guys'll be fine!" Kage Dreigon snapped "Gaim and Arrow, just unleash your Squash attacks on it!"

Both of them nodded before they hit the blade on their belts.

**Soiya!/Come On!**

**Pine/Marionberry Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and kicked the Pine Iron, causing it to enlarge and entrap the large Invess's head.

Arrow pulled the handle back on her weapon and energy gathered into it.

Gaim began flying towards the Invess with his right foot extended and yellow energy trailing.

He went THROUGH the Invess as Arrow unleashed her final attack as several gold and black arrows shot out as well and both attacks hit the Invess at the same time, destroying it.

* * *

Akarui growled before he sent several feathers at Kage Dreigon and he grew wings before he flew away.

Kage Dreigon blocked the feathers and could do nothing but watch as the man flew away.

"Akarui Fenikkusu. Just who are you? Why do you exist? And who do you serve under?"

* * *

Igneous stood in front of a crowd of people while next to a large drawing with a canvas over it.

"Okay, you are all probably wondering why you're here today" Igneous said before he pulled the canvas off the drawing.

"We need to go after this man" he pointed to the drawing, which was of Z. "This is an artists representation of him. He calls himself Z, but his other known aliases are Embassy and Dreigon"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Ryugen's symbol and the Budou Lockseed.**

* * *

**And there's Spider Six with the introduction of Ryugen. I'm pointing this out now, the Ryugen character will NOT going to be the Mitsuzane Kureshima or the Kusaka Masato/Kaixa of the show, that character will be revealed later. **

**Please Read and Review!**


	7. Spider 7

Spider 7: Z's Capture

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Embassy and Sparkle encounter Akarui Fenikkusu, who attacks them; causing Embassy to transform into Kage Dreigon, and for the first time, Sparkle changes into Kamen Rider Ryugen. Meanwhile, Igneous encounters the Girl in White, and after discouraging her, he enlists the help of a group of people in the militia in order to detain Z or Embassy.**

* * *

Embassy walked into his hotel room and locked the door.

"Zet-kun, your turn" He closed his eyes and turned back into Z with the Kage Dragonfruit jacket and his magenta eye now black.

Z put the Sengoku Driver down onto the table before he flopped down onto his bed.

"What a day" Z said before he started to lose consciousness.

He slept peacefully for several hours…

…But then someone started to bang on the door after about six hours.

"Uh, I'm coming" he groaned. He rubbed his eyes and opened the door to see several men in armor staring back at him. Among them was a young man in a grey outfit and a white wrapping around his neck. He had blond hair.

"May I help you?" Z yawned.

"Are you the man who goes by the name "Z"?" The young man asked.

"Why are you asking a random teenager living on his own if I'm someone named "Z" at about three in the morning?" Z asked.

"We went around asking several inn owners if they had seen a person who resembled this" one of them held up a drawing that looked exactly like Z.

"This place is open this early in the morning?" Z groggily asked.

"Yes, now I must ask again, is your name Z?"

"Unfortunately, no, my name isn't Z, its Hikaru" and with that, Z slammed the door in their faces and flopped back into his bed.

Meanwhile, the men in armor were looking over the image.

"You sure this wasn't the guy we're looking for?" one of them asked.

"Well, we might as well keep looking, it wouldn't be good for us if we came back with the wrong guy" the young man said before he lead the group away.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Gaim Pine Arms, Dreigon Zakuro Arms, Baron, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Arrow, Dreigon, and Gaim activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Igneous stood in a room by himself with his Sengoku Driver on. He twirled the Banana Lockseed between his fingers.

Just then the group who was Z's door walked in.  
"Ah, Slate" Igneous stood up "any luck?" he asked.

"We think we found him" Slate said.

"Where?" Igneous asked.

"In an inn on the right side of town" Slate said. "The only thing wrong was that he called himself Hikaru instead of Z. Are we going after him anyways?"

"Yes, we are" Igneous said before he tightly gripped the Banana Lockseed and walked out the door.

Z walked out of the inn he was at and stretched a little.

He started to walk forward before a voice rang out.

"That's far enough" Z turned around to see Igneous standing there with a large group of armed men.

"_Sore wa futatabi anatadesu_(It's you again), what is it this time?"

"Z, for suspicion of conspiring against the royal family, you are under arrest"

"Oh? Conspiring? What would I be conspiring for exactly?" Z asked.

"Many of the times that the forest you call "Helheim" has reached out world you are there to help or to destroy"

"Destroy? I think you're mistaking me with Embassy here" Z said.

"Also, when asked by a higher authority then yourself, you spoke a lie with your identity and called yourself "Hikaru"-"

"Are these even real charges?" Z asked.

"Yes"

"Well then you need to work on the way this kind of stuff works. By the way, the charge of false identity is incorrect, I did NOT in fact lie about my identity" Z said.

"Well do you mind explaining what a "Hikaru" is?"

"A "Hikaru" is a name, that's it"

Z started to walk away but was stopped by several armed guards.

"You're not going anywhere, except with us" Slate said, speaking up for the first time.

Z smirked before he made a break for it and was intercepted by attacking guards.

Z simply dodged a strike from a lance and grabbed the end before he kicked the man in the gut, causing him to let go of his weapon, to which Z fully grabbed the lance and started using it in a way similar to his DragFangStaff in lance mode.

He moved out of the way of a spear by another one and kicked him away before he stabbed forward and caught another one in the gut and dragged him behind him before healing him in the second before he ran away.

Igneous growled before he held up his Banana Lockseed and his Rose Attacker LockVehicle and opened both.

**Banana!**

He sat down on his bike as he placed his Lockseed on his belt.

**Lock On!**

Igneous started driving as he hit the blade on his belt.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

The banana fell onto his head and formed his suit and armor before Baron pointed his BanaSpear at Z and swung at the boy, who managed to duck in time.

Z drew his LilyRunner and activated it before slapping his Driver on.

He managed to get on and drive away just as Baron was coming back around.

"Stop!" Baron sped up and rode after Z.

Z swerved to avoid an attack from the BanaSpear and pulled out his Zakuro Lockseed.

"Here we go" he opened it and placed it on his Driver.

**Zakuro! Lock On!**

The theme played and Z simply moved to avoid several armed guards who managed to get in front of him.

But as he came around he managed to see Baron coming around and swinging at him.

He quickly hit the blade as he set himself upright.

**Rise Up!**

"Henshin!" Z shouted as he got up and flipped over the BanaSpear. The Zakuro appeared out of a portal and landed on his head, forming his suit and his arms folded down.

He landed on his bike as his ZakBurster appeared in his hands.

Dreigon stopped his bike and turned it so that he was facing the back of Baron before he started shooting and the bullets hit Baron's back sending the Rider flying and the bike collapsed into lock form.

Dreigon waved before he drove away.

Dreigon drove around several people when he was suddenly hit in the back with a rock.

He tumbled off his bike, which changed back into lock mode and he almost grabbed it, but he missed.

When he got back up, he saw the angry woman who Embassy caught with vines with a rock in her hand.

"I've had it with your kind attacking us, go away, and leave us alone!" she shouted.

"Wait, I'm not-"

"Don't lie! I've seen you use your strange powers! You're responsible for all of this!"

"No, I'm trying to help!"

"Screw your help!" the woman threw a rock at him.

The rock bounced off his armor.

"Wait, stop-"

After several seconds, others joined in on the rock-throwing.

Dreigon was soon subject to everyone throwing a lot of random objects at him.

"That's enough!"

Everyone turned and saw Baron walking up to them with his BanaSpear.

"As much as I want him defeated, I'd rather do it on my own terms" Baron charged forward.

Dreigon dodged and switched his ZakBurster to his left hand and folded the handle down before drawing his Kage Blade.

He opened his Kage Blade and slid his gun front-first down it and twisted the handle in the other direction, closing the sword around it.

He held the handle and blasted Baron with several rounds which came from the bottom of his Blade.

Baron managed to deflect a few before he got hit with others. Then, aggravated, he hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Banana Au Lait!**

He slid his hand down the BanaSpear and stabbed forward, causing a giant projection of a banana to shoot towards Dreigon, who barely managed to dodge in time before he took his Zakuro Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his Kage Blade.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4!**

A ball of energy started emerging from his weapon as he dodged another projection and he raised his gun and pulled the trigger.

**Zakuro Power!**

Dreigon pulled the trigger and the ball exploded, causing several dozen red energy bullets to shoot forward and Baron stabbed forward again as the projection shot out and both attacks came into contact with each other and the world exploded.

Both Riders flew backwards and Baron crashed into several boxes and his suit dissolved as the Banana Lockseed landed next to him as Dreigon flew into a shop and his suit vanished, and mysteriously, his Driver was nowhere to be seen as the Zakuro Lockseed landed next to him. His jacket changed into his Zakuro jacket, as did his eye (it changed colors I mean).

Z struggled to get up when he was roughly picked up by some of the guards.

Igneous was helped up by Slate.

Z was dragged outside and into the center of the street.

Igneous managed to stand on his own as he glared at Z.

"Search for his belt and Lockseed, and put them under lock and key" Igneous got into Z's face. Z's response was to take a chance and spit into it.

Igneous wiped his face and walked away.

* * *

Z was forced to sit down in a chair in the interrogation room and chained.

Across from him, Aqune sat down.

"So, why did I have to see you again?" she asked.

Z didn't move, he just kept staring down and was shaking a little.

"Hey, did you hear me?" she asked. She leaned over the table and put her hand on his chin and lifted his head up.

For the first time, she had seen the look of fear on Z's face as tears were running down it, but he had a determined look on his face.

"Z" she said.

"Why? Why did that happen?" he put his head back down.

"What's the matter?" she dared to ask.

"I fought to help them, to free them from Helheim, why did they attack me?"

Aqune realized the problem. Z couldn't run away, and that was why she was sitting in front of him. But why couldn't he have run.

"You're afraid; I get that, but why? I wouldn't have hurt you."

"I'm not afraid of you, you haven't done anything" Z got out.

"Then what's the problem" she asked.

"Alright, I'll admit, I have trust issues, but most of the time, I can handle being betrayed, but that moment then… it was too much"

"What moment?"

"I was getting away when I was knocked off my bike. I didn't think that it would be by someone who I'd tried to defend"

"I don't understand"

Z broke from his chains and slammed his hands onto the table, causing Aqune to jump.

"Have you ever experienced your worst fear turned against you? If not, then don't try to understand, because I don't want someone like you to! I try to use my powers to fight to protect others, wouldn't you do the same! How would you feel if they betrayed you and tried to get you to leave, as if you were the bad guy!" At that moment, guards came in and restrained him.

"Let me go! Let me go!" they dragged him away as Aqune could only stare in shock.

* * *

Hunter watched the scene from the hidden window.

"Z" was all he could say before he looked at the Zakuro Lockseed which Z dropped.

Corona walked behind him and placed her hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay Hunter, he can get through this, I just hope Igneous can learn to stop"

* * *

Z was unceremoniously shoved into a dirty cell with a cot on the ground and a bucket in the corner. The door was metal and couldn't be broken through. There was a single rectangular area where it could be opened in order for a guard to see through.

There was single window up, but it was too high to reach.

Z sat down on the bed and he held up his hands.

**_"Embassy the Drivers we have left, which ones are they?" _**he asked through their mind link.

**_"Well, why don't you just look over them already?" _**Embassy sneered.

Z sighed before he held his hand out and two Drivers formed before he placed them down and formed two more.

"Okay, well we've got Gridon, Kurokage, Bravo, Knuckle, and the Genesis Drivers still remain as well" Z said. He held his hand and his own Driver appeared. "I also managed to hide this before I was captured"

**_"Aren't you afraid someone will come in and take them?" _**Embassy said.

"Well, I doubt they would work without Lockseeds, and the only ones who have them are Hunter, Corona, Sparkle, Zangetsu's user, and Igneous" he said Igneous with distaste "and I don't think they would part with their Lockseeds in order for someone else to use it"

**_"Well I saw Steel-kun use his Driver to collect some Lockseeds in Helheim, who's to say he won't give them to Gridon and Kurokage's users, remember he actually managed to get the Donguri(Acorn) and Matsubokkuri{At least that's how I think it's spelled}(Pinecone) from the fruit" _**Embassy said.

"Well they would have to be completely lucky in order to grab the exact right ones, or if they use the Arms in different forms, like Knuckle in Donguri Arms, but it wouldn't really make sense if "Knuckle" had a frickin' hammer" Z retorted.

**_"What about the anomaly?" _**

Z didn't respond, instead he absorbed his Driver back into himself and sat down on his bed and yawned.

**_"Zet-kun?" _**Z laid his head down and started trying to fall asleep **_"Hey, don't fall asleep, we still have work to do!"_**

Not even a few seconds later, Z passed out.

**_"At least give me control so I can take the Drivers back"_**

And when he said that, the door opened and two figures walked in and grabbed two of the Drivers before they walked out and locked the door.

* * *

Z awoke from his sleep… to see that two of the Drivers were missing… and promptly went over to where they were in shock.

"No way" he whispered.

**_"Why did you fall asleep, someone came in and picked them up as soon as you did!"_**

"That wasn't my fault!" Z said.

He grabbed the remaining two Drivers and absorbed them into himself as he heard footsteps. He got onto his bed and pretended to be asleep as cold water was poured on him and chains were placed onto his wrists.

Z was forced back into the interrogation room and he was forced to sit down and was chained.

"So, what do you want now?" Z spoke before he looked up and saw Corona standing there with Hunter.

"Well truth be told, I just want to apologize for what has happened so far" Hunter said.

Z looked at them before he opened his mouth "well if you want to me to forgive you, then you probably should have thought of that before imprisoning me, or at least showing up to help me when I was"

"There was nothing we could have done" Hunter whispered.

"I know, but unfortunately, I'm now in jail for things I never did while the person who is truly guilty of doing so still runs around, acting as if I'm the problem, as if I'm not doing anything to stop it"

"I don't understand, you seemed so much nicer to us before, what's with the attitude change?" Hunter asked.

"Well, if you want to know why, then why don't you be forced to take the blame for something someone you know did?"

"Are you talking about when Embassy attacked me?" Hunter asked.

"Yes, because of that, Igneous now believes I'm a loon who is faking having Embassy as a "separate personality" even though he saw proof of it. He now believes I'm just a threat to the world he knows… also, learning about Helheim's fruit must have triggered something in him and he needs to "vent""

"Well what else did he learn about it?" Hunter asked.

"I can't say, but you'll learn soon enough, just not now" Z said.

"Well what can we do now?"

"Here's what I will tell you, Helheim is spreading, and only we can stop it"

"But how?"

"I can't explain the full truth, but as long as we keep going, the truth will reveal itself to us"

"What does that mean?" Corona spoke up for the first time.

"That you'll learn it later!" Z snapped.

Corona snapped backwards in her surprise.

"Sorry" Z sighed.

"So what now?" Hunter asked.

"I can get out of here and try to spread the Drivers a bit more, but that's it, we just have to wait after that" Z told them.

"But what are we supposed to do, we can't just let you out" Corona said.

"Get Igneous in here; tell him I have a proposition for him"

The two started to walk out the door, but Hunter stopped at the last minute

"Z, Igneous said you called yourself a different name when the militia was at your apartment"

"Yeah, what about it?"

"He said he believed you were lying, but that got me thinking, what is your real name?"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Baron's symbol and the Banana Lockseed along with the Rose Attacker LockVehicle**


	8. Spider 8

Spider 8: A Fight?

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: The military force that Igneous has sent after Z has managed to capture him, and while in captivity, he reveals a side not previously seen to Aqune, Hunter and Corona. Afterwards, while reviewing the Drivers he still has, he falls asleep, and while asleep, carelessly leaving them out, a mysterious figure came into the room and stole them.**

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Ryugen, Arrow, Gaim Pine Arms, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Gaim, Baron, and Ryugen activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

Igneous was in his room looking out the window when Corona walked in.

"How did the interrogation go?" he asked.

Corona looked at the ground before looking back at Igneous. "He requested that he talk with you"

Igneous turned to her and nodded before he walked out the door.

"I hope what happens isn't too bad" she said to herself.

* * *

Z stared at Hunter in silence.

After about a minute of silence, he finally opened his mouth.

"Why do you ask?" Z said.

"Well, it's just because I think that if Helheim is really a big deal, then we need to trust each other, but I don't think you trust me since you won't reveal your real name"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, I have trust issues, but that doesn't mean I don't trust you, I just don't trust people with my name" Z replied.

"What do you mean?" Hunter asked.

"I mean that my name isn't going to go to just anyone, my name means a lot to me, as it's either a key to my past, or something I stole from someone else, either way, I' not happy with showing just anyone it"

"Oh, I see" Hunter thought about what he just heard.

"But, I'll tell you this much, I'm starting to open up more since I met you, and if you give it time, I'll tell you my real name"

* * *

Igneous walked into the room where Z was to see him staring back at him.

"What do you want?" Igneous asked.

"Well it's apparent that you want to fight me to prove that I'm nothing compared to your strength, so how about a little duel" Z said.

"A duel?" Igneous asked.

"Yes, in one week we will have a duel. It'll start out between you and me, but the other Kamen Riders can join in at later points. You can publicize the event so that civilians can watch, but just so long as no one gets hurt too badly or killed. Invess can be used by both sides. The winner will be decided when someone is either unconscious, or if they concede. If I win, you let me go. If I lose, you get to do whatever you want to me. But in order for civilians to watch, they have to pay, and the money will go to helping to repair the damages to the city from the Invess, okay?" Z told the young man.

"How long have you been thinking of this?" Was all Igneous could get out.

"You'd be surprised how much thinking can get done when you're attached to Embassy through a mind link."

Igneous thought over what he just heard before he opened his mouth. "It's a deal."

* * *

-Two days later-

Erin sat down at a table in the café where she was with Embassy, except with her brother. On her shoulder was the lion Lockseed in animal form.

"What's the matter with you?" Erin asked as she ate some of the food she got.

"I just can't stand the fact that someone like Z lucked into power"

"Well, I wouldn't say he lucked into power, remember Embassy?"

"You mean your boyfriend?" Will taunted.

"You know sometimes I can't stand you, this just happens to be one of the moments where I want you to go away"

"Well mom said you were in charge, and if I go away, then you'll be in trouble."

"Why can't you be more mature?" Erin said as the lion on her shoulder roared in agreement.

Will was about to retort when he looked out the window and saw a crowd of people around something.

"What's going on out there?" he said and his sister looked as well.

The two paid for their food and walked through the crowd and when they got to the center, they saw a poster where on the left side it had Baron's symbol and the color red and yellow, while on the right side it had Dreigon's symbol and the colors black and white. There was the letters VS in-between them with information on the bottom.

"It says here that in five days, there will be a fight between the Riders in the arena, it's five dollars per person for entry, and the money will go to repairing the damages to the town" Erin summarized it.

"A fight… between some Rider and Z?" Will thought about it "why don't we go?" he asked.

"We should, but it says something about Invess being used… what exactly are Invess?" Erin thought.

"Don't know, but it shouldn't be too bad" Will said.

* * *

-Later-

Z was outside the city with a training staff, practicing… while under the watch of two armed guards.

He swung his staff around towards a training dummy, hitting it with full force before he followed through with a punch and then a kick.

He dug the staff into the ground, and used it as leverage to swing around it and strike the dummy and pulled it out of the ground before attacking with it again.

"Z?" the boy turned and saw Erin walking towards him.

"Oh hey, what's up?" he put the staff in the ground and leaned against it.

"I just wanted to see how you're doing" she said.

"Well, I'm fine, but I'm pretty sure there's more to this visit then you're letting on" Z replied.

"Alright, I'll admit, I wanted to wish you good luck and… well…" she had trouble getting the last words out.

"What, you want to talk to Embassy?" Z guessed, not expecting her to say yes.

"Well, yeah" Erin replied.

"Okay then" Z sighed before he let the transformation take place.

"What is it?" Embassy asked the girl when the transformation was done.

"I just wanted to ask, if you had anymore of those Animal Lockseeds?"

"They're still in development as of now" Embassy admitted. He continued to look at her. She was blushing a little bit. "But that's apparently not why you're here" Embassy placed his hand on her shoulder.

"How about when the fight is all over, I take you on a date or something?' Embassy asked.

Erin turned bright red.

"Don't get the wrong idea, I may be "going out" with you, but it's just so that you'll learn that I won't stoop to a regular humans level, as I myself am not one"

But apparently Erin didn't hear that.

"O-okay, I'll see you then" she said before she leaned over and pecked him on the cheek before she ran off.

When she was gone, Embassy finally spoke.

"I doubt she heard a word I just said." But when he stopped talking, he put his right hand up to where she kissed him, as if he'd been slapped.

He was about to switch back to Z when he noticed something.

"_Do natteru no?_(What's going on?)" Embassy said to himself when he noticed the guards had frozen in place, and weren't moving.

He looked around and walked towards a leaf. From the leaf, there was a single water drop falling towards the earth, except it wasn't. It apparently had just fallen from the leaf… and was floating in mid-air.

"You see this, right?" Embassy asked Z.

**_"Yeah, but I don't get it, maybe it's some kind of time warp or something" _**Z told Embassy.

Embassy kept looking around before he spotted a golden sliver in the sky.

"_Nani?_(What?)" he reached out and touched it… before it suddenly expanded to reveal a gold, blue and orange portal that looked remarkably like a crack.

"What" was all he said before Embassy was absorbed into the portal.

After a long time (about a day or so, but you can never tell since time was frozen), the portal reopened and instead of Embassy, Dreigon popped out.

He reached up to his belt and closed the Lockseed, revealing a smiling Z.

"Well that happened" Z put his hands in his pocket.

He pulled out the strawberry Lockseed and looked at it before tossing it in the air and walking away.

(What happens will be revealed later, unless you've seen Wizard)

* * *

-One day later-

Hunter walked into the café with Corona and both of them sat at a table.

"Hi, I'm the owner, Daisuke, what do you want?" One of the waiters came up, instead of asking for their order.

"Wait, if you're the owner, then why are you taking our order?" Corona asked.

"Well, in order to have waiters take your order, then we'd have to actually… have more waiters" Daisuke said.

"Oh, sorry" Corona said.

"It's fine, we haven't really been open for long, and we have had trouble getting applicants" Daisuke replied.

"Well, how about this, after we eat, I'll apply for a job here?" Hunter said.

"Okay, I'll get the applications after I go get your food" Daisuke smiled after left.

"Um, we haven't ordered yet" Corona called out, but it was too bad he couldn't hear her.

Hunter couldn't contain it, he burst out laughing.

"Shut up, it wasn't that funny" Corona grinned.

Soon enough, they were both laughing in a way that wouldn't disturb the other patrons.

"What was so funny?" someone asked, having walked in and spotted them.

Hunter finally stopped laughing and breathed before looking at the person.

"Oh, hey Z" Hunter said.

"Could I sit" Z asked.

"Actually, I kinda wanted to spend the day with Corona" Hunter replied, causing Z to sneak a look at the girl, who blushed at Hunter's words.

"Alright, well, then I'll make this quick" he put the object in is hand on the table, which was the strawberry Lockseed.

"Keep it, I have no use for it" and with that, Z walked away. Hunter picked up the strawberry Lockseed and looked over it.

"You're going to need it in the upcoming battle" Z whispered to himself when he left.

But before he did, he walked past Daisuke, who was walking towards Hunter with the applications before Z grabbed the papers and looked over them as he was walking.

"Well, as long as he's applying as well, I can't complain" Daisuke replied before he walked back to get more applications.

* * *

-The day before the fight-

Aqune was walking by herself. Her Spider, Portia was back at Arachna Castle, along with everyone else's, trying to help set up the fighting event.

She didn't do much, but she would be lying if she said she enjoyed what she was doing.

She was bored, that was all there was to it, nothing more, nothing less.

Aqune sighed before she turned a corner and bumped into Z.

"Sorry" she said, trying to pass by him.

"What's the matter with you?" Z dared to ask.

"Nothing, I'm just bored" Aqune kept walking.

Z jogged over to her and walked by her side.

"Why are you following me?" she asked.

"What, there's nothing for me to do either, and I never had an actual introduction to the city. Do you mind doing it?" Z asked.

"Why would I do that?" she asked.

"It would pass time for both of us" Z tried.

"Fine" she sighed before she started leading him somewhere.

"So what are your interests?"

"Nothing much really"

"Well you have to like something" Z said.

"Do you have anything to do besides trying to start conversations?"

"Other then people try to kill me now instead of shouting at Igneous to do it in the arena and training, no" Z told her.

Aqune's glare softened up a bit.

"So why don't you train?"

"Mainly because I have a lot of experience using my Sengoku Driver, while Igneous has barely started using his"

"Well don't get cocky, he can still come around and attack you without you expecting it"

"Well, even so, it's a free for all, meaning the others can join in"

"Do you really have that much faith in the other Riders?"

"I'd have to guess that Igneous would have practice with Invess with the Lockseeds, so they'd have to join in to help out. Besides, with the offer of them being able to join in, I don't think they can resist"

Aqune looked at Z, who was staring straight ahead. _He's strategic, I'll give him that, _Aqune thought. _And he is intelligent and has apparently thought a lot of this through, but how much has he been through, and just who exactly is he?_

After a few moments, Z noticed and caught her staring.

"What is it, is there something on my face?" Z checked his face while Aqune slightly blushed and looked away. _Why am I blushing? It's not as if I see him as more then a strong individual, do I?_

"Good luck in the fight" Aqune said before she started to walk away.

"Actually, there's a favor I need to ask of you" Z said, taking out the Orange Lockseed as Aqune turned to him, still blushing.

* * *

-The day of the fight-

The crowds gathered in the stands, waiting for the anticipated fight to start.

In one of the rooms on the side of the arena, Z stood with Hunter and Sparkle.

"So, you ready for this buddy?" Hunter asked.

Z nodded.

"If I need you guys, will you enter the arena and help me?" both of them nodded.

"Alright, I know for a fact that Igneous might call on the owners of the last two Sengoku Drivers so I'll need you guys as back up when they come out, and that's it" Z kept secret the part about how Igneous and himself were going to use Invess from Lockseeds.

The three of them heard cheering and turned. "Looks like it's starting" Z said.

"Good luck!" Sparkle told Z, who nodded before he walked to the doorway.

"By the way Hunter, keep that Ichigo Lockseed on standby"

"Ichigo?"

"The strawberry!" Z snapped before he walked into the arena.

As soon as he stepped in, there was a ref for some reason, who called his name… to about several hundred boos.

When Igneous was announced, the crowd cheered, and cried out for him to defeat, kill, or maim Z, who started to get furious underneath his appearance.

Igneous smirked and pulled out his Sengoku Driver before strapping it on and taking out three Lockseeds.

One was his Banana Lockseed; the second had a dark grey front with the design of a kiwi and two gold bands and the identification of L.S.-13. The last one had a yellow-greenish front with a gold sliver going down the middle and spikes all over it and the code L.S.-12.

He passed the two others into his left hand and grabbed the banana Lockseed before opening it and placing it onto his belt

**Banana! Lock On!**

Igneous placed his hand on the blade.

Z replied by taking out his Driver and slapping it onto his waist before activating his own personal Lockseed and placing it on the belt.

**Dragonfruit! Lock On!**

"Henshin!"

**Come On!**

**Rise Up!**

Both fruits dropped onto their heads and formed their suits. The fruit folded down and their weapons formed in their hands.

**Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

Dreigon got into a ready stance as Baron held up the other two Lockseeds and opened them.

From two portals, a Shika Invess and Byakko Invess jumped out.

**Battle, Start!**

A yellow arena formed around them and the battle started.

"So that's an Invess" Erin said.

Meanwhile, Will was in shock of this revelation. (Remember that the people of the city don't exactly think good things of the Invess)

Dreigon ran at the Byakko Invess and smashed the DragFangStaff against the stomach before he performed a back kick against the chest area and then took the Kage Blade out of its sheath and held it backwards with his left hand.

He swung the DragFangStaff around and it got caught in-between the horns of the Shika Invess, so he slashed across the stomach and unleashed a flurry of shots into it.

Dreigon initiated lance mode and stabbed forward, lodging it into the Byakko Invess's stomach before he let go and spun around, performing a spinning kick on the head of the Shika Invess.

By now the people were shouting at Baron and the Invess to defeat, kill, or maim him already. Pretty sad considering these were the same creatures that caused the property damage in the first place.

Dreigon hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Dragonfruit Squash!**

Dreigon jumped up as his foot glowed with violet energy.

**_"Dragon Rush!_****(Dragon Rush!)" **He stuck his right foot out and flew forwards towards the Shika Invess before he did a round kick and hit the Invess, causing it to explode when his foot made contact. (Imagine the Rider Kick Gatack uses)

Dreigon landed on the ground as the Lockseed with a spiky fruit design flew into his hands. He then retrieved his DragFangStaff from the Byakko Invess and was about to slash when Baron finally struck, hitting him across the back with the BanaSpear.

Dreigon turned around just in time to get kicked away by Baron and then the last Invess struck across his stomach, sending him against the railing.

"Z!" Hunter called from where he was. He ran over to the mini-arena but he was knocked away by the wall.

"Hunter!" Corona and Sparkle ran to Hunter's side.

"I'm fine, what happened?" Hunter asked.

"The arena formed prevents anyone or thing from getting in" Dreigon replied before dodging a strike from the Invess and then hitting it in the back.

"No way, was that Igneous's plan from the start?" Corona said to herself.

Hunter got up and pulled out his Pine Lockseed.

"What are you doing?" Corona asked.

"I have to do something, Riders can enter in at anytime, which is what I'm going to do" Hunter replied before placing his Sengoku Driver on.

"Wait Hunter" Hunter turned and saw Aqune standing with his Orange Lockseed. "Where did you get that?" Hunter asked.

* * *

Flashback:

_"You want me to give this to Hunter?" Aqune questioned while holding the Orange Lockseed._

_"Yes, I can tell from the way this is going, Hunter will try to intervene, but it will be impossible with the wall that's going to be up from the battle. If he's motivated enough, he should be able to break through the wall with his strength"_

_"You really believe he can do it?" Aqune asked._

_"I have faith in Hunter" Z said._

_"You're hiding something, I can tell" Aqune said._

_"I'll reveal what it is, but I can't say it now" Z admitted._

* * *

End Flashback.

"Don't question, just use it!" Aqune tossed him the Lockseed.

Hunter put the Pine Lockseed in his pocket before he clicked the Orange Lockseed open.

**Orange!**

He threw his arm holding the Lockseed to the left before swinging it around to the right and holding it up before slamming it into place and slicing it.

**Lock On! Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit and Arms formed before he put his DaiDaiMaru in his left hand, then ran forward and punched the arena, causing it to break into hundreds of fragments that resembled glass.

Baron looked at Gaim in surprise. An image flashed into Gaim's head of a man in the exact same armor as him and an exact copy of Baron, the same happened to Baron as well. The Gaim one said something before the image changed, and somehow Hunter understood it and decided to use it.

"Sorry to break it to you Igneous, but this is my stage now!"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol with the Orange, Pine, Ichigo Lockseeds, along with the Sakura Hurricane.**


	9. Spider 9

Spider 9: New Arms And Some New Riders (End of Arc I)

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: While in captivity, Z propositions an idea to Igneous about a fight for his freedom. After several days, the fight starts, and while Dreigon is being defeated, Gaim intervenes, declaring:**

**"This is my stage now!"**

* * *

Dreigon looked at Gaim in shock.

_No way, that was the original Gaim's phrase… could it be that this is all turning out the same way it did with the original Riders… could this be my fault?_

Gaim got into a ready stance, as Dreigon got next to him and got into a ready stance as well.

"Not so fast" a voice rang out.

A single hooded man walked into the arena.

"What is it?" Baron asked.

"Well, this is an all Rider battle so there should be more then just three" the man pulled the cloak back to reveal a Sengoku Driver before he pulled out a green Lockseed with the identification of L.S.-04.

"That's-"

"No way!"

Sparkle stood there, watching the events happen when a thought came to her. _His voice… it sounds so familiar._

"Henshin"

**Melon!**

The man threw the Lockseed into the air as a portal opened above him. He caught the Lockseed and placed it to his belt before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme which was used for Gaim played for about two seconds before the man sliced the "fruit" open.

**Soiya! Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

From the portal, a large object which resembled Gaim's orange, except green fell onto his head and created a white suit and the melon folded down very alike to Orange Arms, creating a familiar form.

"Zangetsu!" Hunter said.

* * *

Begin Theme: Just Live More By: Gaim no Kaze

**(Music) **Gaim, Dreigon, Arrow, Baron, Ryugen, and Zangetsu stand in a circle before it focuses on Gaim and Dreigon

**(Got it, Move… Wow,)** vines from Helheim reveal an object, which is suddenly attacked by several of the riders weapons to reveal the title: "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Bits and pieces of the previous six riders armor is shown.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE) **It focuses on Gaim and Dreigon, who points the Musou Saber/Kage Blade at the screen while his reflection reveals Hunter and Z respectively

**(Sabaibaru You got move, Gendai wa sanagara sengoku)** Z is running before he is stopped by a fence and starts shouting through it at Embassy, who is holding a Dragonfruit Lockseed, and ignores him with the same bored look he always wears as he walks away and the fence and Z crumbles into dust.

**(Dare ga kachinukeru? Kagi wa hirake rarete shimatta)** Hunter and Igneous are fighting each other while Corona is nearby, unable to intervene. In their reflection, Gaim and Baron are doing battle while Arrow is unable to intervene due to a fence.

**(Don't say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Hunter and Z are standing back to back with each other as they are about to charge and attack their training partners. In their reflection, Gaim and Dreigon are back to back facing off against an army of Invess.

**(Doki ni aru? [Don't say no JUST LIVE MORE])** When the two charges a figure is seen nearby picking up the Budou Lockseed. The figure is revealed to be Sparkle, who sees Lumen and she runs towards him before a fence cuts into her path and she can't run further while her reflection shows Ryugen being blocked by Zangetsu pointing his Musou Saber at her neck.

**(Do tsukau? Kindan no Kaijitsu?!)** Arrow, Baron, Dreigon, and Zangetsu appear one after the other in a room. Soon after, Gaim Suika Arms in Yoroi mode changes into Gyro mode and flies up as Baron rides his Rider Machine. The scene changes into Ryugen, Zangetsu, and Baron activating their Sengoku Drivers, in that order.

**('Ima' to iu kaze wa)** Gaim and Dreigon are standing as their armor folds down and when it is completed, they get into their ready stances.

**(Nani o tsutaeru tame [Omae no moto ni fuku])** Then the Spider Riders and Z are training but the camera focused more on Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Z, Lumen, Sparkle, Magma, and Aqune. Then Z is waving to Aqune while in their reflection, Hunter and Corona are in shock at the Girl in White who appears before them, who looks like Aqune.

**[Tsuyoku Tsuyoku Blowin' up] **Zangetsu points the Musou Saber at the screen while several silhouettes gathered behind him. Gaim and Dreigon are then seen fighting them with their weapons, while in their reflection, Baron and Arrow are fighting as well.

**(Ashita ga yume ga mada mienakuto me [Soko genkai seiipai ikite iru to ierunara])** Ryugen shoots down a fence and runs forward as the Spider Riders and Z finish their training. They vanish as the Girl in White appears and stands up before pointing at the screen

**(Utsuuku na yo {kao agero} doko madede mo {Mageru koto naku})** The armor and weapons of the riders are seen next to their respective Lockseeds

**(Shinjita michi no yuke JUST LIVE MORE!)** All six riders are back to back, brandishing their weapons. Z runs up to a fence with locks and is trapped by it as he yells and plants grow around it.

**(Don't Say No JUST LIVE MORE)** Dreigon rides on his horse and Gaim on the spider Shadow as they rush to battle.

* * *

In Zangetsu's hand, the Melon Defender appeared and he grabbed his Musou Saber from its sheath.

"Oi, Ryugen, you going to change or not?" Dreigon asked.

"My name is Sparkle" she snapped before she pulled out her Driver and Lockseed.

"Alright, _Sparkle_" he held up his hand "use this" much like he did with Hunter, he sent her an image of Ryugen's henshin form. _Maybe this time the person won't get the personality of the previous user. I don't want another Mitsuzane running around._

Sparkle shook her head before she placed her Driver on and held the Lockseed across her chest and hit the button.

**Budou!**

She spun her arms around so that they were forming a straight line with her shoulders and brought them together in a similar way like when she started and threw her arm forward before placing the Lockseed in the slot.

**Lock On!**

"Henshin"

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Soon enough, Ryugen was standing next to Gaim and Dreigon.

"Alright, let's go!" Dreigon ran at Baron, and Ryugen at the Invess while Gaim just stood there.

And then time froze. Gaim looked around confused.

"What the-" he turned and saw Dreigon and Ryugen, frozen in mid run.

**_"Save us! Save us! Save us!"_** Gaim turned around and saw a large orange, gold, black and blue portal behind him.

"Is someone calling for help?" he said before he ran to it and jumped in.

(Seriously, you should know where this is going if you saw Wizard)

Several moments later he returns, and when he does, he notices that time is slowly reverting back to normal.

"About time" he turned back to the now closed portal "but what was that back there?"

He spun around just in time to avoid a strike from Zangetsu.

Ryugen dodged a slash from the Invess before she kicked it away and then shot it with the Budou Ryuhou.

She shot it several more times and took a step forward and put her hand under the barrel of the gun before she fired again.

Ryugen jumped up and kicked it in the face before she flipped backwards and fired several shots.

The Invess had finally had it when it roared and ran at her.

She barely moved out of the way in time before she hit the blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

Ryugen pulled the handle in the back of the gun back and purple energy started to cover the gun and the projection of the dragon appeared.

She pulled the trigger and released the rapid fire onto the Invess, destroying it in the process.

Ryugen caught the Lockseed coming her way and then turned around and ran at Zangetsu, intent on helping Gaim.

Gaim dodged a sword strike from Zangetsu before he flipped away and then slashed wide with the DaiDaiMaru, but was blocked by the Melon Defender and then Zangetsu performed a wide slash, hitting Gaim and sending him into Ryugen.

"Sorry Sparkle!" Gaim got up.

"It's fine" she said as she got up as well and both of them got into ready stances.

Zangetsu pulled the handle on his Musou Saber back and the pointed the gun portion at them before firing at them.

Both of them jumped out of the way before Gaim unleashed four shots of his own into Zangetsu and Ryugen did the same. Zangetsu managed to block Gaim's shots but a few from Ryugen managed to get in.

Zangetsu pointed his blade at Gaim and then… he threw his shield at him.

The shield flew around Gaim, who couldn't defend, before Zangetsu ran in and slashed across his chest.

Gaim fell to the ground and Ryugen ran at Zangetsu, who caught the shield as it came back around and simply kept spinning before he managed to slash at Ryugen.

Ryugen flew backwards into Gaim and both of them caught up.

"What can we do against him?' Gaim said out loud.

"What's the matter Gaim? I thought you were ready to fight against me again" Zangetsu taunted.

Ryugen froze. _That voice, could it be-_

She was interrupted fro her thoughts by Zangetsu hitting the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

He threw his shield and ran at them. The shield flew around like a boomerang and hit Gaim and Ryugen, sending them back down to the ground and Zangetsu finally got close enough that his Musou Saber glowed with green energy and he slashed downwards at Gaim…

…at least it looked like he was before Ryugen had actually managed to shove Gaim out of the way, getting hit in his place.

Ryugen flew backwards and rolled across the ground, in pain when her suit dissolved, turning her back into Sparkle.

"Sparkle!" Gaim shouted.

Zangetsu simply took a step forward in his shock before Gaim took a chance and hit him with his DaiDaiMaru.

Zangetsu was knocked back and Gaim continued hitting him with both blades until Zangetsu was finally against the wall. Gaim stabbed forward with his blades in naginata mode but Zangetsu dove out of the way.

Zangetsu threw his shield and Gaim dodged, hitting the blade on his belt while doing so.

**Soiya! Orange Squash!**

Gaim jumped up and avoided the shield, which was coming back around and pointed his foot at Zangetsu, his foot being covered with orange energy and him driving through a line of a bunch of apparitions of orange slices, having some energy trail behind him as well.

**"Burai Kick!" **Gaim unexpectedly shouted before Zangetsu caught his shield and hit the blade on his belt three times.

**Soiya! Melon Sparking!**

His shield glowed with green energy and he started to push Gaim back.

"Not today!"

**Soiya! Orange Au Lait!**

More energy covered Gaim, who pushed harder against the shield as an apparition of the Spider Shadow appeared around him.

Gaim spun in a circle, drilling through the shield, when Zangetsu let go of his shield and dove out of the way causing Gaim and the shield to fly into the wall, causing an explosion and Hunter fell out of it, unscathed, but clutching his stomach in pain and the Orange Lockseed flew into Zangetsu's hand.

Hunter got up and pulled out the Ichigo Lockseed.

"I'm not done yet!"

"Why do you keep fighting? You've already lost?"

"If it was any other situation, I would have given up, but now I have something to fight for" he held up the Ichigo Lockseed "I'll never give up!" he clicked the Lockseed open.

**Ichigo!**

He placed the lock on the belt and closed it in.

**Lock On!**

Instead of saying "henshin" he sliced the fruit open.

**Soiya!**

From a portal, a large strawberry appeared, but there appeared to be no port where it could fall onto Hunter's head.

It started to fall onto Hunter, who moved out of the way and kicked it, causing it to hit Zangetsu in the head and the accidental dropping of the Orange Lockseed. Then the bottom folded out, revealing a port. The strawberry flipped over and fell onto Hunter's head, creating his suit.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

The piece that fell into his helmet this time was red and had sharper edges and two pieces on the side which resembled Orange Arms and there was a green tip on the top. His visor was red, causing the whole thing to resemble a strawberry.

The top folded down by going with the side to form his left shoulder piece as the right was the piece that folded out to reveal the port. The front folded down and a second piece hidden on the inside folded as well, creating a chest plate in a similar way to Marionberry Arms and the back folded how it would regularly.

In his hands, two daggers called the Ichigo Kunai appeared.

Gaim roared before he charged.

* * *

-Meanwhile, while that was happening-

Dreigon dodged a strike from the BanaSpear before he stabbed forward with the DragFangStaff.

Baron blocked it with his weapon before avoiding a slash by ducking and then stabbing forward, managing to hit Dreigon's leg.

Dreigon fell to the ground and when Baron ran up to slash downwards he blocked it before using his leg to toss Baron backwards and got up before disconnecting his two weapons and putting the Kage Blade back in its sheath.

Baron ran at Dreigon, who dove forward in an attempt to get Baron knocked off his feet.

Baron moved out of the way, believing Dreigon was going to tackle him, when Dreigon unexpectedly turned mid-dive and his foot lodged into Baron's gut.

Baron flew backwards before Dreigon stood straight up.

"Time to finish this!" Dreigon hit the blade on his belt twice.

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

Baron responded by hitting the blade on his belt.

**Come On! Banana Squash!**

**"Spear Victory!" **Baron drove his weapon forward and a large beam of energy shot out towards Dreigon.

Dreigon threw his DragFangStaff into the air and jumped up after it, avoiding Baron's Spear Victory. He grabbed hold of his weapon, which was horizontal and used it to spin around, (imagine the way that the Showa Rider X does it) before he let go and did a back flip as he flew towards Baron.

**"****_Chou Dragon Rush! _****(Ultra Dragon Rush)!"** Dreigon fell towards Baron and performed the round kick just as an apparition of a dragon appeared, "biting" down just as he impacted.

Baron flew backwards and reverted back to Igneous as Dreigon caught the Banana Lockseed.

"That's that" Dreigon said.

He turned just in time to get knocked over by Gaim, Ichigo Arms, dropping the Banana Lockseed in the process.

"Gaim?!" he got up.

"Sorry" Gaim got up as well and took out two new Ichigo Kunai and held them in front of him, ready to fight.

Zangetsu simply walked towards both of them, his Melon Defender and Musou Saber both ready for battle.

Dreigon simply took out his Kage Blade before he activated lance mode.

Gaim got into a ready stance as Zangetsu got closer to them.

But before they could start fighting, another call was heard behind them.

**Donguri!**

**Matsubokkuri!**

Both of them spun around and saw two people at the entrance to the arena covered in shadows and with a Sengoku Driver respectively.

The one on the left had one of the Lockseeds Hunter got from Helheim, which had the design of an acorn and L.S.-03, while the other one was a pinecone and had L.S.-01.

Above them were two portals, one had a large brown object which resembled a pinecone while the other was a giant acorn.

The two silhouette's placed the Locks on the belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

Two songs played from there Drivers. One was Gaim and Zangetsu's and the other was Baron and Arrow's.

The two of them hit the blade on their belts, activating it and slicing the Locks open.

"Henshin!" was the response from both of them.

**Come On!/Soiya!**

The two objects fell onto their heads. The pinecone user had a black suit with several silver pieces on his arms and legs while the acorn user had a brown suit,

**Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadow!**

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

The Donguri unfolded with the front folding down and then a another piece on the inside folding down as well with a circular design on the chest and the sides folded down to form arm guards like Marionberry Arms while the back folded onto… well the back.

The Matsubokkuri folded down with the sides folding down to form arm guards like Donguri Arms and the front folding down like Banana Arms and the back forming a back plate.

The Helmet for the Donguri user was brown and resembled a Viking and had two compound eyes that were yellow. The Arms piece in his helmet was brown and had an acorn design.

The helmet for the Matsubokkuri user was black and had a ninja-like appearance and a yellow visor.

The piece on his helmet was pinecone based.

The Donguri user had a small hammer with a large acorn being the hammer and a handle extending from it called the Donkachi.

The Matsubokkuri user had a staff with a pinecone on the edge and a blade extending from it called the Kagematsu.

"_Masaka _(No way), Gridon and Kurokage?!" Dreigon said.

"Wait, so I'm Gridon?" the acorn user said.

"And I'm Kurokage?" the other one said.

"I'm actually surprised they got their names right" Dreigon whispered to Gaim.

"Enough talk, we came to fight, and that's what we're going to get!" Gridon shouted and he raised his hammer above his head and started running at Gaim.

"You got this, right?" Dreigon patted Gaim on the shoulder before he charged Zangetsu.

"Eh?" Gaim turned around and saw Dreigon running at Zangetsu and barely turned back around in time to see Gridon coming in for an attack.

He used one of the Kunai to block it before using the other to stab.

Gridon went backwards and Gaim threw one of the Kunai and it hit Gridon, exploding in a bunch of red energy.

"Wow, it does that?" Gaim said, looking at the remaining Kunai.

He looked back up and saw Kurokage running at him before he simply threw the other Kunai at him, causing the Kunai to explode.

Gaim drew his Musou Saber and started using it to fight against the both of them.

He dodged a stab from Kurokage before he used the gun function to shoot Gridon in the stomach and then slashed across the stomach of Kurokage.

From behind his back, he pulled out, not one, but THREE Ichigo Kunai, all united to form a shuriken.

"Alright, I'll take it!" Gaim said and he threw the Kunai, and the three impacted onto Kurokage's chest, causing a large explosion.

Gaim hit the blade on his belt and Gridon did the same

**Soiya! Ichigo Squash!**

**Come On! Donguri Squash!**

Gridon began spinning with his hammer out, shouting: **"Donkachi Giant Rotation!"** He did so while creating a large image of an acorn for some reason. Gaim suddenly vanished and started moving all over the place before he appeared above Gridon and fell. He took out a shuriken and stabbed it into the top of the acorn before he vanished and Gridon exploded.

Gridon fell onto the ground, his suit dissolved, and his Lockseed flew to Gaim, who grabbed. The user underneath was revealed.

"Magma?"

"Uh, hey Hunter" the young man sheepishly said.

"Focus man!" Kurokage finally managed to get up and charge Gaim.

Gaim moved out of the way and kicked Kurokage, hitting the young man and knocking him back a bit before Gaim punched him in the stomach.

"Might as well try this!" Gaim took the Ichigo Lockseed and placed it onto his Musou Saber.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100**

"No you don't!" Kurokage hit the blade on his belt.

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Squash!**

Kurokage jumped up and drove his Kagematsu forward with a giant energy pinecone forming from it. **"Shadow Sewing Stab!"**

**Ichigo Charge!**

Gaim slashed upwards and pulled the trigger, creating a giant Ichigo Kunai, which hit Kurokage, sending him to the ground before exploding, causing several hundred Ichigo Kunai to appear and rain down on Kurokage, defeating him.

Kurokage's suit dissolved and revealed the person underneath.

"Slate?" Igneous said.

"Hey, what's the matter, surprised to see me?" Slate joked.

Gaim turned and saw Dreigon fighting Zangetsu with a large weapon and something resembling Orange Arms.

* * *

-With Dreigon-

Dreigon slashed at Zangetsu, who blocked with his shield and slashed across his chest.

Dreigon fell backwards and somehow rolled back to his feet and charged again.

Zangetsu moved out of the way and slashed him across the back before throwing the Melon Defender, hitting Dreigon and causing him to crash into the wall.

And due to this the crowd started cheering Zangetsu on.

Dreigon growled before he drove the DragFangStaff, Kage Blade first, into the ground and then he took out the new orange Lockseed, and opened it. "Guess I have no choice!"

**Mikan!(Mandarin!)**

He replaced the Dragonfruit with the Mikan Lockseed and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

His arms dissolved and above his head, an object resembling Orange Arms floated down.

**Rise Up!**

The fruit fell onto Dreigon's head. Underneath the Arms, a piece which resembled the Orange Arms piece, except more dragon-like fell into his helmet.

The left side and right side folded down like Orange Arms and the back did as well except the top of the front went with it, and the bottom folded down a lot like the way it does in Ichigo Arms.

**Mikan Arms: Strike! Bladed Hero!**

In his right hand, a short sword called the Mikan Slasher appeared.

Dreigon took the Kage Blade out of the ground with his left hand and started dual wielding.

"W-what?" Zangetsu said.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu and used his left hand to attack, but when Zangetsu blocked it, he used his other blade to slash across his chest.

Dreigon drop-kicked Zangetsu and got back up.

He opened the Kage Blade before he slid the Mikan Slasher down the middle of it, creating a much larger blade with a handle on the inside and outside. (Think of a long-sword version of the DJ gun in sword mode.)

He spun the handle, closing it much as he could and grabbed both handles.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu, who managed to block with his shield, but Dreigon pushed harder and managed to get Zangetsu back and he knocked the shield away and slashed Zangetsu across his chest.

Zangetsu got his bearings back before he ran at Dreigon, throwing his shield to his left and using his Musou Saber.

Dreigon ran at Zangetsu as well but he slashed at the shield as it came close and kept spinning before reaching Zangetsu, slashing the Musou Saber out of his hand before slashing across his chest.

He took the Lockseed off his belt and placed it onto his Kage Blade.

**Lock Off**

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5-6!**

The weapon charged with energy and he unleashed it onto Zangetsu.

**Mikan Power!**

A wave if orange energy hit Zangetsu and Zangetsu's suit faded away, leaving the man in the robe, but strangely enough, his Melon Lockseed remained on his Driver.

"Z!" Gaim ran up to him.

"So is that it? We defeated all the Riders" Dreigon asked him.

"Not quite yet" feathers rained down from the sky.

"Really? Now of all times!?" Dreigon was pretty steamed.

"Why hello there, Kamen Riders" Akarui Fenikkusu floated down from the sky.

"Akarui!" Dreigon shouted, "Why are you here!"

"Well, I heard about how you were imprisoned due to my crimes, and while we may be enemies, I also can't stand when someone innocent is imprisoned wrongly" Akarui turned to Igneous and started to walk towards him.

"And since he is the reason it happened, I might as well start with him"

Akarui flicked his wrist and several feathers shot out towards Igneous when the Spider Flame jumped in front of it.

"You okay?" Corona ran to Igneous's side. He nodded and she put her Sengoku Driver on and opened her Lockseed.

**Marionberry!**

"Henshin!" She placed it onto her Driver, locked it in and sliced it open.

**Lock On! Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Arrow's suit formed and she held her MarionBow before she charged Akarui.

She slashed at his chest and he swiftly moved out of the way before she shot an arrow at him, which he blocked with his arm before sending several feathers and hitting her in the chest.

"Corona!' Gaim and Dreigon (both of them having placed their Lockseeds back on their belts) ran to her side and Gaim checked on her while Dreigon held his united weapon out.

"I'll admit, that's pretty honorable to help your enemy when you caused them to be framed, but it's still not enough to convince me you're on my side" Dreigon said.

"Why would I be on your side? I am on the side of my people, who I will gladly risk my life for"

"But who are your "people""

Akarui smirked. "I am the second-in-command of the Light and my master, Raito, and we will take from you, what belongs to us"

"Sorry, but whatever you think belongs to you, isn't going to you, so good luck with that!" and with that, Dreigon finally charged.

Dreigon swung at his head, but Akarui ducked under it and punched him in the gut. Dreigon responded by pointing his weapon at him and pulling the trigger, shooting an orange beam at him.

Akarui blocked that, but he didn't block that slash that Dreigon managed to make across Akarui's chest.

The man fell backwards and the other two riders ran to opposite sides and all three formed a triangle around him.

Akarui looked at his predicament.

If he attacked one, the other two would defeat him.

"Come quietly and we won't have to hurt you" Dreigon said.

"Well then, I guess I have no choice" Akarui raised his feathered hand "henshin" he extended his arm and flicked his wrist. Feathers flew off his arm and circled him around his feet, going up fast and creating a new appearance from whoever was watching from whatever point.

* * *

**Before his suit could finish, a zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing a flaming bird as a symbol with nothing in the area except for a single feather.**


	10. Special 1

Special Spider 1: The 18 Kamen Riders Part 1

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: We cut back to a few days ago, when Embassy fell into the strange portal. And now we learn what he encountered there.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta jujitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier arms (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms)

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

_"Do natteru no?_(What's going on?)" Embassy said to himself when he noticed the guards had frozen in place, and weren't moving.

He looked around and walked towards a leaf. From the leaf, there was a single water drop falling towards the earth, except it wasn't. It apparently had just fallen from the leaf… and was floating in mid-air.

"You see this, right?" Embassy asked Z.

**_"Yeah, but I don't get it, maybe it's some kind of time warp or something" _**Z told Embassy.

Embassy kept looking around before he spotted a golden sliver in the sky.

"_Nani?_(What?)" he reached out and touched it… before it suddenly expanded to reveal a gold, blue and orange portal that looked remarkably like a crack.

"What" was all he said before Embassy was absorbed into the portal.

Embassy fell from the sky, wondering what the heck was going on.

"_Nani!_(What!)"

He used vines and as many as he could before projecting them up and using it as a landing pad.

"Zet-kun, what do you think just happened?" Embassy asked.

**_"No idea"_** Z responded.

Embassy got up and walked around, seeing a lot of people who were talking.

The boy walked around for a while before stopping at a building and walking inside.

He promptly walked back out, disturbed by what he saw and he tripped over someone who was not there before.

Embassy sprung back up and saw that there was a boy in a red shirt and green pants with a white jacket draped over his shoulders laying there. His hair was red but the front was green. The boy opened his eyes and sat up.

"Where am I?" the boy said, "who am I?"

"Well why were you in my way? I tripped over you" Embassy told him.

"Oh sorry" the boy started to get up.

"Welcome!" an old person came up to the two of them from the building.

"Manager!" the boy responded before he slapped himself "what happened, you look old?" he asked.

"Well, that's no way to make a first impression" the "Manager" responded.

"What's going on…?" another old person came up and asked.

This shocked the boy as well. "Hey, why are you old too?" he asked.

"Hurry!" both Embassy and the boy turned to see two kids running while one was carrying a large trunk.

"What is it?" the boy ran after them "What is it? Did something happen" the boy asked when Embassy and himself caught up to them.

The younger boy placed the trunk down before he opened it, revealing a series of 15 Rings.

"Kamen Rider Rings?!" the boy said.

The younger boy picked up two rings and placed one on his middle right finger and placed it onto his belt before replacing it and doing the same with the other.

**DOUBLE~**

**FOURZE~**

**PLEASE**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

Two lights appeared in the air before it changed to form two men in armor, one was white and looked to be like a rocketship while the other was half green and half black.

"They summoned Kamen Riders?" the boy asked confused.

"_Kyomibukai _(interesting)" Embassy responded.

"Hey, Yuma" The green and black man said.

"It's been a long time!" 'Yuma', otherwise called Fourze said, throwing his hands into the air in an excited stance.

Several others in black cloaks ran up.

"Alright, old-timer, let's get cracking!" Fourze said.

"Sounds good." The other one, named Double, replied.

Both of them ran outside and started fighting the creatures… in a changed scenery.

"Those are Kamen Riders…" the girl of the two kids asked.

"You used those rings without knowing who they were? Who are you kids?" the boy asked.

"First off, who are you?" Embassy turned the boy around.

"Oh, sorry, my name is Yuya, Yuya Sakaki(1)" 'Yuya' responded, holding his hand out to shake.

"Embassy" was all Embassy said before he started to watch the fight.

Yuya walked over to the trunk and opened it, looking at the rings before he was suddenly attacked by a new creature and dragged hi out the door, where the scenery changed again.

Soon enough, he came running back through, leading the monsters elsewhere.

"What is going on here?!" Yuya got out while the young boy managed to grab two new rings from the trunk and used them as Yuya got pushed into a new scene.

"These should do it!" the young boy said.

**FAIZ~**

**KABUTO~**

**PLEASE!**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

From two new lights, two new riders appeared, one was silver, black and red while the other was red, black, silver, and had the design of a beetle.

Yuya came back in when he noticed Kabuto and Faiz. "More Kamen Riders?!" he got out when the riders dragged the monsters off him.

"Leave this to us, okay?" Faiz softly told Yuya, who nodded.

Faiz hit a button on his watch while Kabuto hit a button on is belt.

"Clock Up" Kabuto said.

**Start Up**

**Clock Up**

Riders fought against the monsters in super speed while Embassy just watched.

**_"What is going on?" _**Z asked.

"I don't even know what to tell you" Embassy replied.

The Riders finished fighting against the monsters when Yuya walked back to the kids carrying the trunk.

"What was that all about?" he grumbled.

"Thanks everyone!" the boy said. "Come on, let's go."

In flashes of light, everyone vanished except for Faiz, who stood there confused. Unnoticed to everyone, the Faiz rings eyes dulled so that they were a dull grey.

"What, why didn't I go back?" he looked at his hands before looking back at the kids.

"He's still here? Why?" the boy said.

Faiz put his hand to his belt and took the phone out before opening it and hitting the end call button.

Lights came over him before he changed into a boy wearing a black long-sleeve button up shirt and a silver vest over that.

"I don't understand; I should have been back with Kazuto-kun and the others by now" the boy said.

"And you are?" Embassy asked.

"Raito, Raito Tachibana(2)" Raito responded.

The younger boy looked at the rings before he turned around and tried to grab the trunk from Yuya's hands. "Why are those monsters after you?" Yuya asked when the boy couldn't get the trunk from his hands.

"Give it back please" the boy responded.

"What are these rings?"

"They're Rider Rings" the Manager spoke up for the first time in a while. "Rider Rings?" Yuya said. "You should give them back. If you don't everyone's doomed!"

"Doomed?" Embassy said, still very confused.

"Doomed!" Raito responded in a very different way.

A loud sound much like an intercom starting rang out.

"My fellow citizens… I need your assistance."

"Amadam!" the two old people said before they tried to crawl away in fear.

"The Rider Rings have been stolen… Without those rings, our world will collapse"

At that, several people gathered around the building before they turned into monsters of many different kinds. Embassy responded by taking out his Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Why?... why don't they understand?" the girl asked.

"We're going to leave this terrible world! Stay back!" the young boy shouted.

Just then, two people came up on bikes.

"Give it a freaking rest!" the girl of the two said, holding a paper fan. "Stop it already!" the boy of them said.

"Yuzu…? Sora?! What's with those outfits?" Yuya said.

"Dude, check your hair" Embassy said to Sora, who checked it.

"What? Who the heck are you?!" Yuzu shouted at Yuya.

"Are you okay? We've been searching all night, where have you two been!" Sora said to the two kids as Yuzu brandished her paper fan.

"Hey! You really trying to attack some kids who haven't even transformed yet?! You know this crap's not allowed!" Yuzu whacked her fan into several objects to emphasize her point.

The monsters changed back into their human forms. "It's to protect the world." One of them said. "Don't get in the way" the woman next to him responded.

The young boy opened the trunk and pulled out a couple rings.

"Rider Rings? Why do you have those?" Sora asked.

The boy put the rings to his belt.

**DECADE~, PLEASE**

**OOO~, PLEASE**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

Yuzu turned around and screamed. Behind her were two riders on bikes… and they had knocked over the two bikes which were already there. "Hey, watch it! That's my friggin' bike, jerks!" Yuzu snapped, whacking OOO over the head with her fan.

OOO helped the girl onto his bike while Decade looked at Embassy and Yuya.

"So this is Wizard's world, huh?"

"Nah. I'm pretty sure it's not" Yuya responded.

"That so? I get the gist of it" Decade looked forward.

"Hurry, get us to the Duel School!" the boy said.

"The Duel School?" Yuya responded.

The Riders took off on their bikes. Yuya took out a ring and placed it on his hand before his belt.

**CONNECT, PLEASE**

Embassy reached into his pocket and pulled out the IrisShot, which turned black, signifying it was in its Kage Mode before he unlocked it, changed it into bike form and got on.

The two took off and Raito just took Sora's bike and started pedaling.

"Wait a second!"

* * *

The two drove for a while before stopping at a building in the middle of nowhere.

"Eh? What's this place doing out here?!" Yuya got off his bike and walked towards the shop.

"You go, I'll go explore" Embassy took off on his bike.

"Wait!" Raito said, just coming around the corner on Sora's stolen bike before he managed to get off, getting stuck and causing the bike to fall over at the same time.

"Well, I guess I don't really have a choice" looking around, he relaxed, noticing no one was around before he let the transformation overcome him. He suddenly grew two bug wings and ran forward before the wings started moving and he started flying after Embassy.

Embassy drove down the road, not caring where he was going.

**_"Embassy, what exactly is going on here?"_**Z asked through their link.

"I told you I don't know, or something similar to that, didn't I?" Embassy asked.

From his pocket, he pulled out a blue and silver object which resembled a helmet with big red eyes.

**_"Tell me you didn't"_**

**_"Oh I did" _**Embassy grinned.

He suddenly stopped the bike as he saw a bunch of black monsters which resembled cockroaches in front of him.

"Guess I don't have a choice" he placed his Driver on and pulled out his Lockseed and Raito finally landed nearby and watched.

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

He placed the lock on the belt and locked it before getting off his bike.

**Lock On!**

"Shall we go?" he taunted them before slicing the fruit open.

**Down Fall! **

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Hero!**

His suit formed and he created the Kage DragFangStaff lance before running at them.

Kage Dreigon slashed at one, which ducked under it but it didn't expect him to follow through with a kick to the stomach.

Kage Dreigon jumped over a kick and followed through with a punch when he came back down.

When one of the monsters ran at him, Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and caused the lance to embed into the stomach before he pulled the trigger and held it down, causing a beam of energy to dig straight into the monster.

The thing stumbled backwards and Kage Dreigon took his Lockseed off his belt before placing it onto his weapon.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Kage Dreigon raised his weapon up and stabbed it into the ground, causing several waves of violet energy to shoot from the ground and hit the rest, obliterating them.

Kage Dreigon put the lock back on his belt and closed it, changing back into Embassy**.**

**_"Embassy, let me take over from here, please?" _**Z asked from their link.

"Fine, I guess I don't have a choice." Embassy started the transformation, and soon enough, Z was in his place.

"Whew, it feels nice to be back in control of the body." Z stretched before he took off his Lockseed.

"You-" Z turned around and saw Raito walking towards him "you're a Kamen Rider?"

"Oh right, you are Raito"

"What was that?"

"What? What are you talking about?" Z walked to his bike, which turned back into its regular color and he folded it back up.

"You looked different then before earlier"

"…Oh, you meant Embassy" Z started to walk away "I wouldn't worry about that"

"Why not?" Raito asked. Before Z could reply, a portal opened between them and both of them were pulled into it.

Both of them landed next to each other, and surprisingly Yuya, who was holding a pillow for some reason, before all three turned around.

"Welcome the ring-bearing wizard, the undead armor, the spirit of the forest of myths, Kamen Riders Wizard, Faiz, and Dreigon~!" a man in stilts that was under a suit said, except he drew out Dreigon's name for some reason.

"A-And you are…" Raito asked.

"Amadam…" another voice spoke. Raito and Yuya turned to see another man lounging on a chair next to two monsters, except Z couldn't help but look at Amadam, swearing he had seen him before. "…is what he's called apparently."

"Reiji? What are you doing here?" Yuya asked the man.

"Hm? Um…" Reiji appeared to be thinking for a moment before he started explaining.

(I am NOT describing what happened when it is already in an episode of the previous season)

"…And that's what happened" Reiji finished, having moved from where he was to where they were. Yuya appeared to be thinking for a minute before Reiji spoke up again. "But man, I was surprised… there's a whole world inside a magic stone. And it is paradise…"

"All of them… Mirror Monsters, Makamou, Dopants, Yummies… They come in many varieties, but they are all forces of evil, who have been defeated by the heroic Kamen Riders… Oh, My? Their souls are sealed away in this place, for eternity.

"With the power of the thirteen Rider Rings… oh, no, no, no, it's too much!" Amadam calmed down a bit.

"And apparently, those kids stole those rings." Reiji said.

Amadam looked up and pointed at the sky. "If you pray over all thirteen rings when the Earth is at its highest, the seal will become undone, it is said."

"When the Earth is highest?" Z responded "then what happens?"

"All those monster, spill out into the real world."

"Okay" Raito stepped forward "I'll get those rings back, but don't try anymore rough stuff."

He turned around at some monsters which were growling at him.

"But you don't have long; the Earth will be at the peak. Soon~!" Amadam finished what he was saying and he was suddenly on his knees on the ground.

"…What?" was what Yuya responded with.

* * *

Soon enough, the four were outside, loking up at the Earth.

"A world where everybody transforms into a monster, huh?" Reiji spoke up, breaking the silence.

"We don't have much time." Yuya spoke "let's hurry." The four started jogging down the path.

"Man, Phantoms were a big enough pair – are we gonna be able to handle this?" Reiji asked. "We better make sure to get those Rider Rings back from the kids" Raito said.

"Yeah, we got it" Z responded.

"That's our job as w- no, as Kamen Riders" Yuya said, catching himself.

"Okay, Raito and I will head this way, you guys go that way, call if you need help" Z held up what appeared to be the Lion Lockseed, except it looked a little like a cell phone.

Yuya and Reiji nodded and the four split up.

Raito and Z ran for a while before Z's…Lion Lockseed rang. He actually unfolded it so that it resembled a flip phone with a lion's head on the outside.

"_Hai?_(Yes?), oh, Yuya-san… what? Okay, got it" Z hung up. "Yuya-san and Reiji-san have found the kids"

"Where are they"

"I don't know, but I can find out" Z hit a button on the phone after closing it, and it unfolded into a lion.

"Track down Reiji and Yuya" the lion roared in response and both ran after it.

* * *

Z and Raito ran into a scene where a Rider in red and black armor, one in gold and black, another that was black and looked almost like a monster, one that slightly resembled a bat, and one with red and black armor… and a train design were doing battle with some monsters.

"What's going on here?" Raito said.

The Rider in red and black armor, Wizard, took notice of them.

"Oh, Faiz, get the kids! You, get out of here!" he told the two of them.

"Understood!" Raito put his belt on and took out the phone before typing in 5-5-5 and hitting enter.

**Standing By!**

He threw the phone over his head. "Henshin!" he slotted the phone in the Driver and turned it.

**Complete!**

Red lines covered Raito and formed his Faiz suit. He reached behind him to the back of the belt where there was a bike handle, which he removed,(there actually isn't a bike handle there, I added it for the sake of the story) then he took the Mission Memory from his phone and slotted it into the side.

**Ready!**

A red light came out from the handle and created his Faiz Edge weapon.

"Here I come!" Faiz shouted before he ran into battle.

Meanwhile, the young boy who had the rings had looked into the case. "Eh, there's a ring missing!" he said.

"What" the girl looked in and saw that there was one indeed missing.

"I'll get it later, but for now:

**KUUGA~**

**AGITO~**

**KABUTO~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In three flashes of light, a rider with a red armor and stag beetle like horns appeared, this one was named Kuuga, along with a gold one, who was named Agito, who looked to be based off a dragon. Also, Kabuto appeared.

The Riders joined in the fight and helped out.

The rings started glowing, along with the one that Z had.

"What the-" he pulled it out.

"There it is!" the girl ran over and managed to grab the ring fromZ before she ran back over to the boy, who used it.

**BLADE~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In another flash of light, a blue and silver rider jumped out and took out his sword before fighting with the others.

"Eh?! Kazuto-kun!" Faiz pointed at Blade.

"Raito-san!"

"What are you doing here!?" both of them asked at the same time.

They were interrupted by the two kids.

"Take us away from this world!"

"Save us!"

The three Riders who were summoned, Kuuga, Agito, and Kabuto were lead into a circle before they were shot at. Kabuto however, hit the clock up button to escape.

"Clock Up!" he said, clearly in pain.

**Clock Up! Clock Over**

He came out of Clock up and collapsed next to Z, who went to his side. "Hey, are you okay?" The Red Device on his belt flew off, canceling his transformation and revealing he was a teenage boy, probably not even out of high-school yet.

"A teenager? Who are you?" Z said.

"My name… is Seth" 'Seth'(3) groaned.

"Save us! Save us! Save us!" the gems on the Riders heads started to glow.

A large gold, orange, and blue portal appeared in midair.

"No way, that's the portal" Z said.

* * *

-In another world-

A man in a blue suit with orange armor looked around confused as time froze around him.

"What the-" he turned and saw his two allies, frozen in mid run.

**_"Save us! Save us! Save us!"_** he turned around and saw a large orange, gold, black and blue portal behind him.

"Is someone calling for help?" he said before he ran to it and jumped in.

* * *

-With the others-

A large orange object shot out of the portal and impacted the ground, causing an explosion and smoke.

The smoke started to clear to reveal a figure sitting in a landing position before he stood up and faced the others.

"…Hunter!" Z walked forwards.

"Eh? Z? How did I get here? Better question, how are you here, I was just with you and Sparkle in the arena!"

"The arena?" _Could it be he's from the future? From the day of the fight?_

"You know what, nevermind, let's get these guys first" Gaim got into a ready stance.

Z nodded and he took out his Driver and Lockseed before placing his Driver on and holding the Lockseed with his left hand so that he was holding the front but still revealing the identification.

"Henshin"

**Dragonfruit!**

As the portal opened, Z swung his hands over his head before rearing his left back, as if for a punch with the right nearby. He threw his hand forward, showing off the back of the Lockseed before slamming it into the slot and locking it in before slicing it with his left hand.

**Lock On! Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

His suit formed and he also got into a ready stance with his DragFangStaff in his hands and himself next to Gaim. They started walking forward as the monsters ran at them. Gaim slashed across a monsters stomach and caused it to fall forward when Dreigon threw his foot into the air before driving his heel down so that the monster fell harder onto the ground.

Dreigon spun around and slammed the end of his weapon into the neck of another one before jumping up and kicking one in the head before spinning and following through with another kick.

He created lance mode with his weapon and spun in a circle, attacking the few that went after him.

Dreigon and Gaim went back to back when Gaim switched his DaiDaiMaru to his left hand and took out his Musou Saber. He pulled the handle back and shot a monster that came close. Dreigon rested his staff on his shoulder, like a rocket launcher and pulled the trigger on his weapon, shooting another.

Both started using their weapons to their advantage before they took their Lockseeds and placed them onto their weapons.

**Lock On!**

**1-10-100! Orange Charge!**

**1-2-3-4-5! Dragonfruit Power!**

"Let's finish this up!" Gaim spun in a circle, using his weapons to create an apparition of an orange slice and Dreigon jumped up before using his weapon as he came back down, stabbing the ground and causing the orange to go into the earth and a violet wave shot out, as did the orange energy, destroying the enemies.

Gaim and Dreigon turned to Wizard and Beast.

"Who…" Beast started.

Wizard actually started clapping.

"I'm Gaim!" Gaim got into a stance.

"_Ore wa_(I'm), Dreigon!" Dreigon got into a stance as well.

"Thanks" Wizard said.

"Sure. Where is this place, anyway? I doubt you were the one who called for help Z" Gaim responded, looking at his friend.

"Shut it" Dreigon slapped him in the back of the head.

"Ah, crap, I forgot I was in the middle of something!" Gaim said. He started running in a random direction as he changed back into the giant orange object and flew back into the portal.

"Ok, see you soon" Dreigon said. "…Wait, why am I still here?" he asked himself.

"Koyomi, we need to go too" the boy put the ring box down and started to run with the girl towards the portal.

"Teleport!" In a swirl of purple light, Amadam appeared doing a… ninja symbol?

All the other Riders turned to him.

Amadam closed the box, resealing the portal. He then started to jump up and down in excitement. "That completes the experiment. And here's what I was looking for!"

"Kamen Riders, stop him!" Den-O, Kiva, and Hibiki ran at Amadam, who shouted "Thunder!" and struck them with a lightning spell.

"Serves you guys right!" he taunted.

* * *

**The screen disintegrates into dozens of jewels before it reconstructs to reveal 18 Rider symbols, each with a respective item on it.**

* * *

**(1)- Yuya Sakaki, Kamen Rider Wizard. The main character from Yu-Gi-Oh Arc-V who I plan to use to be Wizard. **

**(2)- Raito Tachibana, Kamen Rider Faiz. This character is an oc from a Sword Art Online Fanfiction I hope to work on in the future.**

**(3)- Seth Stilobas, Kamen Rider Kabuto. This character is already an oc I use, but the Rider Form is something I hope to use in the future.**


	11. Special 2

Special Spider 2: The 18 Kamen Riders Part 2

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Discalimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, or Spider Riders, and the songs I use are owned by their respective song writers, who sometimes simply write it and it is sung by others.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Ryugen Budou Arms, Gaim Pine Arms, and Zangetsu Melon Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier arms (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms)

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

The group was suddenly at a power plant, and Amadam had somehow changed outfits. With the group, was Raito, Z, Yuya, Reiji, an injured Seth, and Blade, who had detransformed to reveal the boy Raito called "Kazuto-kun".

"No… don't transform!" the boy told Koyomi when she started growing violet cracks.

"These children will soon face their transformation" Amadam told the Riders, who had disengaged their transformations "Once they appear in the outside world, they will become your enemies!"

"You're our enemies!" the boy said.

"No! I wanted to save you two-" Yuya started.

"Stay back!"

Unnoticed to everyone else, Reiji slipped Yuya a ring.

"Stay back!"

Yuya then, unexpectedly, placed a ring on his belt.

**BIND, PLEASE!**

Out of a magic ring, several chains came up and wrapped around Amadam and the three monsters guarding the kids.

Yuya and Raito grabbed the two kids as Z ran over to the chest and opened it before grabbing as much rings as he could and Kazuto helped Seth up before they all regrouped and Yuya activated the ring Reiji gave him.

**BEAST, PLEASE!**

In a cloud of feathers, the group vanished as the chains retracted into the disappearing portal.

"That worm!" Amadam said before he ran to the case, grabbed one of the remaining rings and used it.

"Come forth, Decade" In a flash of magenta light, a magenta rigder with a white, black, and red design and an X on his chest appeared. "Retrieve those rings from Dreigon!"

Decade sighed before he started to walk away, leaving Reiji to deal with the mess.

"Kabu-san!" in a flash of red light, a man in a grey suit with a brown tie stood there. He had red eyes and silver hair. "What's the matter my lord?"

"There are a few pests that need to be taken care of, get there and crush them like the insects they are"

* * *

-Somewhere else-

Yuya sat next to Koyomi while Raito and Kazuto, having introduced himself as Kazuto Kirigaya (1) was tending to Seth's wounds and Z was standing outside, looking over the water.

"What can I do?" Yuya asked himself. He reached over to touch her shoulder.

"Don't… touch Koyomi" the young boy said. This resulted in a stare-down between the two. Yuya stood up and walked outside with Z.

"What happened?" Yuzu ran up with Sora out of nowhere.

"If we transform, we'll lose our sense of right and wrong, we wanted to escape before that happened. But… if we do that we'll just be beaten by a Kamen Rider"

"No… You two…" Yuya started.

"Then, before we transform… kill us"

"No, you're wrong" everyone turned to the new voice revealing it was Raito, who was standing up. "Even if you're a monster, you have the ability to show that you have a sense to fight, whether for a good or bad reason. If you get beaten, then you'll at east have learned from your mistake."

"What do you know about this situation?" the boy asked Raito.

Raito looked down in sadness. "More then you could know" he looked at the palm of his hand before he looked up and his eyes turned black before an apparition appeared over him and he changed into the Kabuto Orpenoch.

"A monster?"

"What kind of monster are you?" Yuzu and Sora went over to his side.

"He's an Orpenoch" Kazuto stood up as well and looked at them "and it's my fault as well"

The Orpenoch, nicknamed Takumi by Raito, turned to him. "Kazuto-kun"

* * *

"I wanted to save a living Koyomi… that's what I hoped I could do. But if they leave this place..."

"Well then, try harder to keep your hope"

Yuya turned around to see Z.

"Oh it's you"

"My name is Z, _oboetoke _(remember that)" Yuya nodded.

"You yourself are a Wizard of hope, and here you are losing your own, why?"

"I don't have a choice, as much as I want to, there's nothing I can do"

"Then get some help" Z pulled out the Rider Rings he took and showed them to Yuya. "These are-". "Yes, these are the Rider Rings I took, and hopefully, they can give us some help.

Yuya nodded and grabbed them before he started to place them on his belt.

"Those are the 11th, 12th, and 13th Rider Rings, correct?" they all turned to see Decade looking right at them.

"Did Amadam send you?" Yuya asked stopping his use of the rings.

Decade didn't say anything, he just pulled the handles on the sides of his belt and opened it, deactivating his transformation. From there, a man in sunglasses stood there.

"Another one?" Z said.

"My name is Tsukasa Kadoya(2)" 'Tsukasa' told them.

"If all these monsters cross over into reality, what do you think will happen?" Tsukasa asked them "you wanna start a monster war, or something?"

"Of course not" Z said. "Why'd you two come to this world? I've already seen this happen once, but apparently I need to solve everything once again" Tsukasa pointed to Z and Yuya.

"I heard a voice-"

"- a voice that was calling for help… the same as me" Z said.

"If Kamen Riders fight for justice then this place needs to be sealed away, but I…"

"Justice, huh? I've seen a lot of types of justice before, but…"

"But what? Never seen the ones we use?" Z said.

"I never said that, I just implied that sometimes justice is isn't necessary for decisions like this"

"No you didn't" Yuya said.

"Well, then pay closer attention when I get closer to you" Tsukasa pulled out two rings with unfamiliar helmet designs on them.

"What kind of Riders do you suppose these two are?" Tsukasa asked them.

"How did you…" Yuya looked over himself to see what he was missing.

"Doesn't matter" he tossed them to Yuya, who caught them "these rings will last for a while with the Riders that are contained inside them, these guys won't so you'll want to take my advice" Tsukasa said, gesturing at the three rings.

Yuya looked at the Rings before he activated them.

**X-OMEGA~**

**STORM~**

**RIDER RIDER RIDER!**

In two flashes of light, two Riders appeared. One standing up, and the other… having collapsed,

"Ow, where am I" the one that was on the ground said. He had an X on his chest, a green suit and armor, and a red computer-like helmet with bug eyes. This was Kamen Rider X-Omega.

"Get over yourself, we have a job to do" the second one, with a blue suit and bulky chestplate that had a red gem on the center spoke up. This was Kamen Rider Storm.

X-Omega got up and took a device out of his belt and The X turned into a line before vanishing into his belt before his suit turned crystal and broke before combining on him again, revealing a human who looked a lot like Tsukasa.

Storm hit a button on his belt and took a card out before closing the slot, and wind swirled around him before circuits retreated into his shield (chestplate) before he caught it, revealing he was a young man who slightly resembled Z.

"Dreigon, Wizard, this is Kamen Rider X-Omega: Geo West(3)" Geo slightly waved "and Kamen Rider Storm: Hikaru Kazuraba(4)"

_Kazuraba?! _Z thought.

"He's the AR version of Gaim"

"I thought the first name changed… and why's he not Gaim?"

"I don't know, I just try not to question it." Tsukasa responded.

"You would" Hikaru said.

All of a sudden, several monsters started to break into the house and take the kids.

"Don't touch Koyomi!" the boy said.

"Stop!" Yuya tried to stop them when he was suddenly looking down the nozzle of a pistol.

"If you want to take someone, take me!" the boy said.

"Who are you?"

"How about you hand over the 11th, 12th, and 13th Rider Rings" Kabu-san spoke to Yuya.

"Don't think so" beside him, Tsukasa poited his RiderBooker in gun mode towards him.

"Well, how about this?" Kabu-san snapped his fingers and Tsukasa suddenly put the gun down and acted as if he was in a trance.

* * *

-Later-

Tsukasa walked down the corridor tossing the Fourze ring up and down with Kabu-san next to him.

"You've retrieved them, then?" Amadam asked. Tsukasa tossed him the rings, which Amadam caught.

"You're missing two, but it doesn't matter anyways, the ceremony will work with thirteen!" Amadam took the ring and placed it into the case and Kabu-san walked over next to him.

"Now, boy. You wish to escape this world? I'll grant your wish! Now pray, like you did yesterday! I shall join you…"

"You're going to destroy this world and let the monsters run loose, right?" Tsukasa asked him.

"I've finally regained nearly all of the Rider Rings. I was imprisoned in this place and will have my revenge on the outside world!"

"I see, now." A voice spoke up from down the corridor. Amadam stood up and peered down it to see the remaining Riders, Raito, Kazuto, Z, Yuya, Geo, Seth, and Hikaru walking down the corridor.

"You once committed a crime, and from what Yuya has told us about magic and his "spells", I would say you're a wizard who was sealed away for his misdeeds" Geo spoke up, adjusting his glasses. "That's correct, isn't it?" Hikaru said. "You pushed those kids to try and escape this world, didn't you?" Hikaru continued. Amadam leaned over and grabbed all thirteen rings and placed them all on his fingers… somehow.

"Come forth, Kamen Riders!" The gems on the rings shined and the remaining riders appeared around the six.

"Now, defeat Wizard, Dreigon, X-Omega, and Storm!" Tsukasa smirked and started to walk towards the group. Raito, Seth and Kazuto turned towards the four.

"They obey the wielder of the Rings, it's proof of how little these Riders are worth!" Amadam spit on the ground.

"Eh?" Den-O turned towards Amadam, apparently confused. "What are you yapping about? What're you, stupid?"

"We didn't do what those kids wanted because of the rings. We were just protecting the weak" Fourze spoke up, turning to him as well.

Amadam started laughing hysterically. "These children are going to transform into monsters, and you'd protect them?"

"Of course we would" Double turned towards him, as did the other Riders minus Tsukasa.

"Someone once said…" Tsukasa turned around to face him "we don't just fight for justice. We fight… to protect the freedom of mankind"

"What?! Just what are you people?!" Amadam shouted.

"Just some traveling Kamen Riders. And don't you forget it!" Tsukasa raised up a card and revealed he had his belt on. "Henshin"

"Henshin!" Yuya placed a ring on and flicked the visor down.

Z backed up a bit. _If I know what's going to happen, I have to make it so that he doesn't expect it._

Raito put on his belt as Kazuto slid a card into a rectangular device that changed into a buckle as several cards flew out of it.

"Let's do this, Kirito!" Raito held up his phone and typed 5-5-5 into it.

**Standing By.**

"Okay, Raito-san!" Kirito slid into the standard Blade pose as Raito threw his hand holding the hone into the air. "Henshin!"

Seth caught a red object that was flying by, revealing it to be a red Kabuto beetle. "Henshin!"

Geo slid two gems on his gloves into a slot on his belt.

**Access**

His belt formed as he took a device off the side of his belt and formed and X with his hands. "Henshin!"

Hikaru took a phone out and slid a card into it.

**Upload! Belt!**

A Belt formed around him and he placed the phone into it and he grabbed an object, revealing it to be a shield as he got another card out. "Henshin!"

Finally, the group activated their respective transformations.

**Kamen Ride: Decade!**

**Flame, Please! Hi, Hi, Hi Hi Hi!**

**Complete!**

**Turn Up!**

**Henshin! Change, Beetle!**

**Insert, Energize!**

**Change! Cyclone Card!**

After a few moments, everyone was in their respective Rider gear. Amadam held his arms out and several monsters appeared.

"Saa, Showtime!"

"Saa, omae no tsumi o kazero!"

"Ore Sanjou!"

"Uchuu Kitaa!"

"Saa, let's raise up a Storm!"

(I hope I spelled that right)

And with that, the group ran into battle.

(I'm going to skip this one battle as it takes like two minutes)

After a few minutes of fighting, Amadam closed the case and dragged the boy up and out of there. "Come forth, my most powerful soldiers!" the group ran to escape as several large monsters came out and started attacking, causing them to go outside.

"We can handle big enemies too!"

"I think I understand. Let's go!" Den-O shouted as he jumped up… and was caught by a large train.

The Riders summoned their respective large monsters to help fight.

"This is sort of like the Makamou" Hibiki commented.

"At their speed, they won't be able to keep up with me." Kabuto said.

"Let's settle it!" Double shouted.

The group started fighting the large monsters with their arsenaries.

Faiz sat on the ground, firing his gun at the monsters in the sky as Kabuto sped by, at a rate that was too fast to be seen.

Fourze and Blade stood next to each other and began to activate their respective flight forms.

"Let's do this Kirito-Sempai!" Fourze said.

"Ah, Yuma!(5)"

**ROCKET ON! SUPER!**

**Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!**

"Uchuu Kitaa!" Fourze shouted again.

"What time!" Blade shouted as he was flying by.

Kuuga and Agito stood on the ground watching all of this happen.

**FINAL FORM RIDE: K-K-KUUGA! A-A-AGITO!**

"This might tickle a bit" Decade said as he changed Kuuga into the Kuuga Gouram and Agito into the Agito Tornador.

"Not this again…" Agito complained.

"Can you give us the option of refusing next time?" Kuuga asked before the two flew off with Decade standing on Agito.

Wizard and OOO began their tranformations as well.

**SET UP: START!**

**WATER DRAGON!**

**HURRICANE DRAGON!**

**LAND DRAGON!**

**ALL DRAGON! PLEASE!**

**PTERA TRICERA TYRANNO! PUTOTYRANNOSAURUS!**

"Let's get going" Wizard said as the two started attacking as well.

The Riders finished their respective fights.

"Well… that happened" Z sweatdropped "a bit of an overkill fight for this Special, but it'll work"

"Curse you!" Amadam said before he looked up and placed the trunk on the ground. The Earth was at its peak.

"Tha time has come! Now, pray! Do you wish to leave this world? That was your hope, wasn't it?! Do it!"

"Stop!" Wizard and the other Riders ran up.

"That's far enough, Amadam." Decade said.

"You think you can defeat me?" Amadam said.

"With our power as Kamen Riders-" OOO, Blade, Kabuto and Fourze ran at him. Amada held his hand out and froze the Riders in their places before he made them fall back.

"I'll take him!" Fourze ran at him.

"I haven't taken your power yet, have I?" Amadam said as he morphed into a monster. When Fourze came close, Amadam wrapped his fingers around his neck and lights ran across Fourze as several items came out of him and was absorbed into Amadam. "The Astro Switches!" Fourze shouted as his suit vanished, revealing a young man with a red vest, grey shirt, and white pants. He had black hair and a red spike in it. He was tossed to the ground.

"He can steal power from Kamen Riders?" Yuya said.

"Wrong! This power has always been mine!" he ran forward as the remaining Riders minus Wizard, Storm, and X-Omega ran to meet him.

"Switches, Medals, Memories, Cards! The strength you all draw upon is always the same as which creates monsters!" as he spoke, he struck each Rider, absorbing their power and reverting them into human form. "That is why your powers will become mine! And the source of you 15 Riders the Cross of Fire, is withing my grasp!"

"That only leaves you three" he pointed at X-Omega, Storm, and Wizard.

Wizard, having enough, ran at him. The two clashed for a while before Wizard was knocked back. As he fell, he activated a ring.

**CHOINE! SPECIAL! SAEKO!**

A Dragons head appeared on his chest and he shot a burst of flames at Amadam, who responded by flying it back at him. Wizard struggled on the ground before he activated another ring.

**HURRICANE DRAGON**

He changed into his green power-up form and started flying overhead. However, Amadam activated the power of one of Fourze's switches as he froze him and tossed him to the ground.

Wizard landed on the ground and activated another ring.

**WATER DRAGON**

He turned into water and circled around Amadam before Amadam shocked him and set him flying again.

"He can't even touch him!" Z said.

**LAND DRAGON**

Amadam jumped up and started to perform what appeared to be a parody of the Rider Kick. Wizard used one last ring.

**DEFEND, PLEASE!**

Three stone slabs came out of a portal, but Amadam kicked through them all. Wizard fell back one last time.

"My magic isn't working…" he picked up a ring and placed it on.

"Justice was never on your side!" Amadam sped over as if he was using Clock Up and struck across Wizard's chest several times, taking away his rings. Yuya fell towards the other riders as his suit vanished.

Z couldn't take it anymore; he began to take out his Driver and Lockseed.

"Now, make you wish come true! Now!" Amadam said to the boy.

All of a sudden, before Z could change, Yuya ran up and tried to tackle him. "Even if our power is the same kind that evil uses… us Riders… we turned despair into hope!" Yuya shouted. He was quickly knocked away.

"And we became…"

"You became Kamen Riders?" the boy asked.

"It's not just us…" Yuya said as he managed to get up "Wherever evil wields power… a Kamen Rider will appear. Every. Single. Time." Yuya said.

The boy looked before he opened the box at his feet.

"Destroy the barrier between worlds! I'll set you free!"

"Maybe I… can be one too?" the boy said.

"Now, for you" Amadam turned to Z. "Now I'll take your power!" But however, he couldn't get close as he was double drop-kicked away.

"Forget about us?" X-Omega taunted as both he put a cylinder into his belt, twisted it so that a device opened, he typed in a code, closed the device and spun the disk on his belt before he did the same with another cylinder.

Storm took out two cards, opened two slots on his belt and replaced the Cyclone Card with another and inserted the other.

**Key #05, M-Archer, Engaged!** **Key #06, Strike Arrow, Engaged!**

**Change-Rain Card! Weapon-Rain Arrow!**

A crystal line shot out of X-Omega's belt and made contact with his suit, creating an M and making his suit appear aquamarine. A cloud appeared around Storm and water began coming out of it before it infused with his suit and made the dark blue turn cyan. A bow appeared in X-Omega's hands and the large chestplate Storm had popped off, revealing it to be a shield with a sword in it, and it unfolded to change into a bow with the hilt of a sword forming the grip of a bow handle.

X-Omega and Storm ran towards Amadam, who ran to meet them.

Amadam swung both arms for their stomachs, but simultaneously, they ducked under the attack and spun to face his back before pulling the handle on their bows back and releasing an energy arrow, hitting Amadam.

Amadam stumbled a step forwards and the two Riders took a chance to slash across his back.

They ran forward and used their weapons to restrain him.

The boy watched the fight happen before he closed his eyes.

"No!" Seth shouted.

The gems on the rings glowed and the portal started to appear on the earth.

"And now I win!" Amadam shook X-Omega and Storm off and took their weapons before slashing across their chests, stealing their powers. Hikaru and Geo fell to the ground as Amadam tossed the weapons to the ground.

However, the portal opened up more to reveal there were several people standing there.

"What… what is that? What did you wish for?!" Amadam demanded.

"I thought I had no choice but to become a monster, but maybe… I can become a Kamen Rider too" the boy stood back up.

"What have you done?!"

"I'm not destroying this world. I'm calling for someone."

All of a sudden, the view of the people from the portal changed to show a familiar face running in a direction.

* * *

-Through the portal-

"Akira, Lumen, where are you guys?" Hunter ran through the city looking for his friends.

He stopped when he heard something strange. He spun around and saw a portal in the sky.

"This again… I don't have time for this!" he started to back up when he heard Z's voice.

_"Hunter!_ _What are you waiting for! Help already!"_

"Z?" he strapped his Driver on and took the Rider Indicator off before replacing it with a rectangular object and taking out two Lockseeds, his orange, and a yellow one with a cyan base.

He ran to the portal and jumped in.

* * *

-Back with the others-

A streak fell from the sky and caused a small explosion to happen as Amadam stumbled away.

The smoke cleared away to reveal Hunter holding his Lockseeds.

"Henshin!"

**Insert Theme: Toki no Hana by Kamen Rider Girls**

**Orange!**

**Lemon Energy!**

He swung his arms and two objects flew out of zipper portals and hit Amadam before he slammed the two Lockseeds into his driver, one in the regular, the other in the object that replaced the Rider Indicator. He then sliced the orange open and the other one opened as well.

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Mix!**

The Orange and the Yellow object, which was a giant Lemon, merged to form a single object that landed on his head and created his suit.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

His suit folded down in a way quite akin to his Orange Arms, but the front had two other flaps fold down, revealing the inside to be decorated with lemons.(by that I mean a design). His helmet had changed as well revealing his horns had turned silver and his mouthpiece was black. The orange helmet portion on the back was for some reason a black color and his visor was orange.

**Jinba Lemon!(Lemon Raiment!) Ha-Ha!**

In his right hand, a red bow with wires all over it and a cyan edge that was like a sword called the Sonic Arrow appeared.

"Eh? Jinba Lemon!" Z was in shock. _Don't tell me this one is from the future to!_

"What? Was there a Kamen Rider like this?!" Amadam asked confused.

"Kamen Rider? Me?" Gaim placed the Sonic Arrow on his shoulder.

"It's what warriors who fight to protect the freedom of all people are called." Raito spoke up "and they always appear when someone is calling for help"

"Really, guess that makes me Kamen Rider Gaim, right Z?" he looked at Z before he actually realized Z was there.

"Eh? Z?" he ran to his friend.

"Hunter, what's the matter?"

"What are you doing here? I thought you were going to help me stop the fight between Akira and Lumen!"

"Fight, what are you talking about?" Z asked.

"What are you two babbling about?! Begone!" Amadam ran at them. Gaim shoved Z out of the way before he started doing combat with Amadam.

He dodged an attack before using the Sonic Arrow to block an attack. While doing that, he pulled the handle back and released a yellow energy arrow into Amadam's face before he slashed across his chest. Gaim drew the Musou Saber and used it to slash across his stomach before using both to slash across his back.

Amadam went in for an overhead strike, but Gaim blocked it with his Musou Saber and drove the Sonic Arrow into his gut before slashing sideways.

This attack had knocked Amadam back.

"This can't be, your powers… you share the same source as mine! You're nothing but incomplete failures!"

He used his powers to trap Gaim before he fired a couple shots at him and damaged him before he ran at him.

"Not today!" Gaim pulled out another Lockseed and clicked it open.

**End Theme: Toki no Hana**

**Insert Theme: Raise Up Your Flag by Gaku Sano**

**Kachidoki!(Triumphant!)**

"No way!" Z said.

A large object that was reminiscent of his orange except with…flags on the side…don't question it… fell out of a portal and hit Amadam as he was coming closer. The trap dissolved and Gaim took off both Lockseeds and put them away before he took the Genesis core off and put the Rider Indicator back.

He placed the Lockseed on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme started and his helmet changed back to normal as his Arms dissolved before he sliced the Lockseed open.

**Soiya!**

The Kachidoki opened up with the bottom folding outwards and it fell onto him.

**Kachidoki Arms:**

The part that had previously folded out had folded down onto his legs, revealing a chestplace that was armored and had Gaim's symbol on it.

The sides folded down in a way quite similar to Dragonfruit Arms. The top of it folded back along with the flags, forming a kind of backpack.

His helmet had changed so that it grew metal on top of the mouthpiece and horns had attached to the metal he had on his "forehead". Also, the back of the helmet was similar to the Orange one except more… I'm just gonna say cool for a lack of a better word. Hiis visor was the same.

His arms had grown orange, black, and gold armor on the outer forearms.

**Iza Shutshujin!(Take The Field{Is what I hope it means})! Ei, Ei, Oh!**

Unlike the other arms, no weapon appeared in his hands. He grabbed the Musou Saber and placed it back in its sheath before he started to walk towards Amadam.

"You don't scare me!" Amadam ran at him.

When he got close Gaim punched him in the gut and then slugged him in the face.

Amadam stumbled back and Gaim reached behind him and grabbed the flags, called the Kachidoki Hata and wielded them as if they were swords before he walked towards him again.

Amadam shot several energy balls at him, causing a smoke explosion before Gaim ran out of it, his flags glowing with orange energy before they were stabbed into Amadam's stomach.

Gaim kicked Amadam in the leg before he tried to punch him in the face again. However, a red ball of energy struck him and sent him aside.

**End Theme: Raise Up Your Flag**

Gaim got back up and saw Kabu-san walking towards him, having been on the sidelines the entire time.

"Well, Helheim Rider for a Helheim Invess" Kabu-san snapped his fingers and vines covered him before he was changed into a new form. He was basically a Kamikiri Invess (Stag Beetle) except he was red instead of cyan and he had a large horn on his head. This is the form of the Kabuto Invess.

"Oh not another Kabuto monster" Raito said.

"Wait, I rememeber you! You're that Kabuto OverLord" Gaim said.

"Wait, how do you know that name?"

"Don't you know, you were one of the factors that introduced me to them" Gaim pulled out two Lockseeds and gave them to Z.

"Use these"

"Wait, what are these?" Z asked.

"What do you mean? Don't you remember how to use them? You were the one who gace me these to hold onto for a while" Gaim asked before he pulled out a Lockseed that was gold and had L.S.-∞ on it. Also on it was several designes of fruit. Most noticeable was the orange that had the identification on it.

"Hunter, where did you get that!? Remember, if you use these Lockseeds together,_ anata no unmei wa mippu sa rete iru _(your fate is sealed)"

"That doesn't matter, what matters is that we finished these two fast! Henshin already!"

"Uh, okay" Both of them activated their Lockseeds.

**_"Wait, Zet-kun, anata wa nani o shite iru nodesu ka?! (What are you doing?!)"_**

"Henshin!"

**Fruit Basket!**

**Arashi(Storm)!**

**2****nd**** Gen. Kamen Riders!**

Above them, approximately 31 portals opened up. Half of it was a bunch of fruit that appeared to be used from Lockseeds. The other was a bunch of objects designed like Riders helmets. Then there was one object that resembled the Kachidoki.

Z swung his arms around like he has been while doing his second rider form and when he threw his arm forward, he threw his right one, which was holding a black Lockseed with the identification K.L.S.-00 and was like a copy of the Kachidoki Lockseed. Then he placed it onto his belt as he threw his other hand forward, which was holding a silver version of the L.S.-∞ Lockseed and had the five Neo-Heisei Rider symbols in a circle while in the center was Dreigon's and the identification L.S.-XX around the Dreigon symbol.

**Lock On!**

The Rider Indicator on both of their belts changed so that it was blank and had a small piece that was sticking out and looked to be a connector port for the Kachidoki and Arashi Lockseed.

The two of them slotted their "key" Lockseeds into their drivers and Z sliced his Arashi Lockseed open before both of them turned the keys, unlocking their Final Forms.

**Rise Up(For just Dreigon)! Lock Open(For both Riders)!**

**Insert Theme: Ranbu Escalation by Gaku Sano and Yutaka Kobayashi (Sung by: Hunter Steel and Ginga Haru Kazuraba {Z})**

**Kiwami (Zenith) Arms: Dai-Dai, Dai-Dai, Dai-Shogun! (M-M-M-M-Mighty Warlord!)**

**Heisei Legend Arms: Ul-Ul-Ul-Ti-Mate Hero!**

The object resembling the Kachidoki unfolded a little before landing on Dreigon and forming his suit. It didn't even unfold fully when the objects from the portal circled around them and suddenly converged onto them, creating a brand new suit with no extra armor.

For Gaim, his suit was now silver, but it had a Japanese shogun look to it. His helmet looked relatively the same as it normally did, but his visor was rainbow colored and his horns were now insde of a circle which was put together to resemble his Rider symbol. On his chestplate was the design of several fruits.

For Dreigon, his suit was now gold and parts of his suit actually looked like a mix between a European and a Chinese Dragon. On his chest, instead of fruits, there was his Rider symbol, which was metallic, and looked as if it was actually underneath another chestplate (remember how the transformation from Kachidoki to Kiwami is like a "Cast Off"?). His helmet had ears on the side and the "mouth" on the helmet had opened up as the visor moved to the inside of it. His visor was now rainbow colored as well.

"Whoa" the other Riders were in shock.

"Did they just, "Cast Off"" The Ryuki User, Guren Nash(6), said, referencing Kabuto.

"Cast Off? Pfft, that was more like a Hyper Cast Off!" Seth retorted.

Dreigon looked down at his hands. "This is, Dreigons Kiwami Arms?" he said.

"Enough of this, let's finish this" the Kabuto Invess ran at him while he was distracted.

**DaiDaiMaru~**

**BanaSpear~**

While Dreigon was distracted, Gaim stepped in front of him wielding the BanaSpear and the DaiDaiMaru before he slashed across the Kabuto Invess's with the DaiDaiMaru and stabbed forward with the BanaSpear.

"What are you doing, let's go!" Gaim told his ally.

"Got it" Dreigon reached to his belt. _Okay, I need a weapon or two that can help me._

He twisted the Heisei Lockseed twice.

**Blade Rouzer~**

**Faiz Edge~**

In his left hand, the Faiz Edge appeared while in his right, the Blade Rouzer appeared.

"Eh? That's Kazuto-kun's weapon" Raito said.

"And that's Raito-san's" Kirito said.

Dreigon ran forward and slashed across Amadam's chest before he stabbed forward and sliced his enemy in an X-formation.

"Whoa, anything else this thing can do?" he questioned.

"You kidding me?" Gaim snickered before he activated the Lockseed again.

**DuriNoko~**

A pair of spiked swords appeared in his hands.

"Understood" Dreigon hit the key again.

**Hibiki Ongekibo~**

Two rods appeared in his hands and both hit the blade on their belts.

**Rise Up! Legendary Squash!**

**Soiya! Kiwami Squash!**

**"Ongekibo Rekka!" **Flames covered the tip of his weapon and he swung it forward as flames shot out of it and hit the Invess.

**"Kiwami Spike Razer!" **Gaim drove his weapons into the Kabuto Invess's chest and pierced it.

The two of them jumped back before they activated the keys again.

**Sonic Arrow~**

**Decade RideBooker~**

"Wait, why does he have my RideBooker?" Tsukasa asked.

Gaim pulled the handle back and released a green energy arrow as Dreigon pointed the RideBooker in gun mode at him and both attacks hit their enemies.

"Tch, sorry Amadam, the deals off, this is too much" The Kabuto Invess snapped his fingers and disappeared.

"Wait, Kabu-san"

"You don't have time to worry about him!"

**Hinawa DaiDai Dj Juu/Musou Saber**

**Hinawa DragFang Dj Juu/Kage Blade**

In their hands, two large swords appeared. One was orange and black and had a cylinder which slightly resembled a disc you wuld see on a Dj's table. The other was Black and violet and was slightly the same except for the Kage Blade forming a side blade.

The two of them hit the blades on their belts twice.

**Soiya! Kiwami Au Lait!**

**Rise Up! Legendary Au Lait!**

Their two weapons surged with energy and they slashed outwards and the energy struck Amadam.

He fell backwards and energy covered him before his body forcefully ejected all of the items he took from the Riders, going back to their respective owners.

**"Henshin!"**

***Pulsing Noise* (Kuuga)**

***Swirling Noise* (Agito)**

**Survive! (Ryuki)**

**Standing By, Awakening! (Faiz)**

**Turn Up! Evolution King! (Blade)**

***Music* (Hibiki)**

**HENSHIN- HYPER CAST OFF! CHANGE HYPER BEETLE! (Kabuto)**

**Liner Form! (Den-O)**

**Henshin! {The person saying this is Tatsulot, Kiva's Emperor Form activation device}**

**Final Kamen Ride: Decade**

**Xtreme! (Double)**

**SUPER SUPER SUPER! Super Taka Super Tora, Super Batta! SUPER TA-TO-BA TATOBA! SUPER! (OOO)**

**Co-s-mi-c On! (Fourze)**

**INFINITY, PLEASE! HI-SUI-FU-DO! BOU-ZABA-BYU-DOGON!**

**Key #01, X-Guardian Engaged!**

**Change, Cyclone Card**

"Now, we'll show you the power of the Kamen Riders!" Decade said.

"_Finale da!_(The Finale!)" Wizard said.

"Let's get going!" Gaim and Dreigon faced Amadam.

"Bring it on, then!" Amadam fired several energy balls at the Riders, who dodged, except for Kuuga and Agito, who did a kind of pose before they jumped up and kicked towards Amadam, their legs becoming covered in energy before they impacted him and sent him back.

When he got his bearings back, he sent a few more at Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade.

**Final Vent**

**Exceed Charge**

**Royal Straight Flush**

The three fell towards their enemy with their feet covered in energy as five cards appeared in front of them and they fell through them.

Amadam was sent back further when Hibiki, and Den-O jumped up and kicked forward.

**Full Charge!**

At that moment, Kabuto hit the button on the side of his belt and both himself and X-Omega prepared their finishers.

**HYPER CLOCK UP! MAXIMUM RIDER POWER! 1-2-3, RIDER KICK!**

**X-Guardian, X-Burst, Kick Engaged!**

A gaint X appeared under them and started moving in one direction like a drill and when they hit Amadam, Kiva, Decade, Storm, and Double took their chance.

**Wake Up Fever!**

**Final Attack Ride: Decade!**

**Upload! Elemental Break**

**Xtreme! Prism! Maximum Drive!**

The Four Riders performed their attacks and the final five ran at Amadam. OOO and Fourze started the sequence.

**Scanning Charge!**

**Cosmic! Limit Break!**

The two dropped forward through three rings and collided with Amadam as the remaining three finished the sequence off.

**CHOIINE, KICK STRIKE! SAEKO!**

**Rise Up! Legendary Squash!**

**Soiya! Kiwami Sparking!**

"Not yet…" Gaim impacted from one sidewhile Wizard hit the other. "Not yet!" Dreigon hit him from the front and took his Dragonfruit Lockseed before placing it onto his sword.

**Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5-6-7-8-9-10! Legend, Strike!**

"**Heisei Riders, Final Legend Rush!" ** He flipped backwards and slashed at Amadam, who flew back… only for Gaim and Wizard to intercept.

**Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000-100000-1000000! Fruit, Basket!**

**HIGH TOUCH, SHINING STRIKE!**

"What was the difference? Myself and you were all born from the same power!" Amadam finally exploded.

**End Theme: Ranbu Escalation**

Dreigon straightened up and closed the two Lockseeds on his belt, reverting back to Z.

The other Riders deactivated their transformations as well.

Raito ran over to Z and helped him up as well as Hunter, because Z was starting to collapse from exhaustion.

"You might want these back" he gave Hunter back the two Lockseeds.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot those drain from you slightly each time you use them"

"Wait, I thought you thought I already knew how to use these" Z said.

"Well, I don't really know what's happening, but I'm guessing that this has something to do with time travel?"

"You guessed correctly"

"What are you two talking about?" Yuya walked over and asked.

"Don't question it" Z responded.

"Well, anyways, I think it's time us other Riders get going" Kamen Rider Kuuga, Ben Tennyson(7)said.

"Yeah, though thanks for the help back there kid" Kamen Rider Agito, Dan Kuso(8) told Hunter before both he and Ben vanished into their Rider Symbols.

"I needed this kind of training, it really helped me with this slump I've been in, call again if you need help" Kamen Rider Hibiki, Gingka Hagane(9), told the young boy, who was watching the entire thing, having been forgotten.

Kamen Rider Ryuki, Guren Nash, nodded. "Alright, we'll see you guys later" he waved as the two vanished into Rider Symbols.

"I really hope we can see each other again" Raito waved and both he and Kirito vanished into the Blade and Faiz Rider Symbols.

"Well, t's been really cool seeing one of the people that succeeded me" Den-O, Jaden Yuki(10) said.

"Yes, it's been interesting to say the least" Double's right half, Yami Yugi(11) confirmed. "It's been good seeing my fellow allies again" Double's left half, Yugi Moto(12) waved as the two vanished into Double's symbol

"Hey, Yuma, Yuya, if you guys ever need help, don't ever hesitate to call(reference to Eiji's desire to help others… I hope)" OOO, Yusei Fudo(13) smiled as he disappeared as well.

"I need to get back to the fight, I was in the middle of something and the others are probably worried about me" Geo said.

"Yeah, same here" Seth said and the two disappeared in a flash.

"Let's fight next time, I want to see who's stronger out of all of us!" Kiva, Gao Mikado(14) excitedly told them.

"Well, time to head back to my friends" Yuma smiled as both himself and Gao disappeared.

"Before I leave, I have to say, to you Z, you remind me of someone I know, and you are someone who I would probably ally myself with, I hope to see you again" wind started covering him "oh, and by the way, since I'm about to go, you're job here is done was well, so you can go too if you want" he added before the wind covered him and slowly dispersed when his Rider symbol appeared.

By now, all that was left was Yuya, Z, Hunter, and Tsukasa (if my math's right at least).

"Well, I'll leave this to you Z" Hunter patted his friend on the back as he changed back into the orange and flew back into the portal, which closed when he did.

The boy walked over and looked over the remaining three Riders.

"We… saved the world" he said slowly. The Rider Rings vanished from the trunk.

Yuya and Tsukasa turned towards each other.

"Are you gojng to continue your journey?" Yuya asked.

"Everybody's on a journey somewhere. If we meet again… I'll fight along with you again." A Rider symbol appeared and finally took him as well.

"I wasn't able to get you out of here… I'm sorry." Yuya told the young boy.

"Its fine. You taught me that even if I do have to transform someday, I don't have to become a monster. It's just… the Rider Rings are gone now. That kinda sucks."

Yuya reached into his pocket and pulled out an object. He walked over before he took the boys hand and placed it on his finger. The young boy looked up at him in shock.

"What's this?"

Yuya smiled. "Call if you need me, and I'll be there. I'm… that last hope." Yuya said as he activated one last ring.

**CONNECT, PLEASE!**

He opened up a portal and grabbed his bike before he got on and took one last look back and smiled before he drove off.

Z smiled and he heard a zipper open.

He turned around and saw a crack in the air.

"About time" he retorted.

He nodded to the young boy and jumped into the crack before it effectively sealed.

* * *

**The screen disintegrates into dozens of jewels before it reconstructs to reveal 18 Rider symbols, each with a respective item on it.**

* * *

**Coming Soon: Arc II, Chapter 10: The Outer World Part 1**

* * *

**(1)- Kazuto Kirigaya AKA Kirito-Kamen Rider Blade, this character is the main character of the anime Sword Art Online, and he also stars in the story I plan to do with Raito, the Faiz character.**

**(2)- Tsukasa Kadoya – Kamen Rider Decade, if you don't know who this is, you are not doing Kamen Rider correctly**

**(3)- Geo West- Kamen Rider X-Omega, main character in my Code Lyoko story, I just had to add his Rider form in, I couldn't help myself.**

**(4)- Hikaru Kazuraba – Kamen Rider Storm, main character in a story, which is essentially like a remake of Decade, except has some differences in it.**

**(5)- Yuma Tsukumo – Kamen Rider Fourze, the main character in Yu-Gi-Oh Zexal, who just seemed to fit the part to me.**

**(6)- Guren Nash – Kamen Rider Ryuki, main protagonist of Tenkai Knights, one of the few I chose because they fit, and I was running out of time to choose.**

**(7)- Ben Tennyson – Kamen Rider Kuuga, if you don't know who this it, you are not doing your morning cartoons correctly. JK, he is the main character of the show Ben 10, and one of the other characters who I ran out of time to choose.**

**(8)- Dan Kuso – Kamen Rider Agito, Main character of bakugan. He fit because he uses a dragon Bakugan, and also I had one other reason.**

**(9)-Gingka Hagane – Kamen Rider Hibiki, main character of the Metal Fight Series of Beyblade. I chose him because of time, and with al the training he does in the show, it made sense.**

**(10) Jaden Yuki- Kamen Rider Den-O, no match, just ran out of time**

**(11)- Yami Yugi – Right half of Double, half of the main character of the original Yu-Gi-Oh. He fit because Yugi and Yami just were the perfect match for Double.**

**(12)- Yugi Moto – Left half of Double, see character (11)**

**(13)- Yusei Fudo – main character of Yu-Gi-Oh 5D's, I was honestly just following the Yu-Gi-Oh protagonist legend at this point.**

**(14)- Gao Mikado – main character of Future Card Buddyfight, honestly, I normally never would have added him, but I needed a Kiva, and he was the only other character from a card game I could think of. And before you say ****_Cardfight! Vanguard,_**** His name is Gao, which I often (sometimes mistakenly) refer to as biting in Japanese. You can blame the Gaorangers for that.**


	12. Spider 10

Spider 10: The Outer World Part 1 (Start of Arc II)

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Finally, Dreigon and Gaim have managed to gain control of a New Arms and defeat all the Riders who fought against them. However, Akarui Fenikkusu has appeared, and under the authority of something called: "The Light" has started a transformation into a mysterious form.**

* * *

"Well then, I guess I have no choice" Akarui raised his feathered hand "henshin" he extended his arm and snapped his fingers. Feathers flew off his arm and circled him around his feet, going up fast and creating a new appearance from whoever was watching from whatever point.

The feathers finished their journey and attached to parts all over his body.

His under-suit was a dark grey color and his armor was red and covered in feathers. He had blood red leggings that went up to his knees and pointed upwards, as two feathers had lodged there. The same color was on his arm guards, and of the same style as feathers jutted out of his elbow, although his right arm was his feathered hand. His chest was bright red and had the design of a phoenix on it. On his back was the single feathered wing, except it had grown and was now visible as it was sticking above his shoulder. There was another wing, but it was about the size of how his other wing before he transformed. His helmet had a bird-like design as well and he had a black visor that was in the beak of the bird.

"_Nani?_(What?)" Dreigon responded.

"No way" Corona said.

"That's possible?" Hunter asked.

"The rules are that only Riders can join the fight correct?" Akarui asked "then I am Kamen Rider: Firebird"

Gaim had finally had enough, with a shout, he charged Firebird.

He tried to stab forward, but Firebird had easily caught the Musou Saber and threw it up over his head, kicked Gaim in the stomach, caught the Musou Saber, and then slashed Gaim across the chest with it.

He pulled the yellow handle on the back and shot them at Arrow and Dreigon.

"What an interesting weapon" Firebird said and he threw it aside and a few feathers came off his body before forming a sword remarkably alike to the Musou Saber.

"Much better" Firebird replied and dodged a strike from both Arrow and Dreigon before he slashed across Arrows chest and tried to attack Dreigon, who somehow managed to get his weapon up in time.

Firebird had moved the weapon out of the way, to which Dreigon accidentally fell forward and Firebird slashed across his stomach while he ran past.

"Hm, I think I'll call this… the Feather Edge (yes, this is a reference to Kyoryuger)" Firebird kicked Dreigon when he turned around and Dreigon released hold of his weapon as Firebird stuck one of his clawed hands into Dreigon's stomach.

"So… shall we go?" Firebird laughed and Dreigon roared before he grabbed Firebird's hand and managed to get the fist out of his stomach and then used his right fist and connected it to Firebird's face.

"Yes" he picked his weapon back up and separated it back into both blades "we shall!"

He used the Kage Blade to slash across Firebird's chest, but he dodged and then he used the Mikan Slasher as he spun back around. Firebird's chest sparked as Dreigon jumped up and kicked him the chest.

Firebird fell backwards and flicked his wrist towards Dreigon and several feathers shot out towards him.

Dreigon intercepted them and Firebird finally aimed the Feather Edge at him and slashed wide, unleashing a crimson red wave of energy shot out towards his opponent. The ground in front of Dreigon exploded and smoke swarmed around him.

"Z!" Sparkle shouted.

"Dreigon!" Arrow shouted.

Firebird placed the Feather Edge onto his shoulder. "Hmph"

The smoke cleared to reveal Dreigon, except his suit had changed to an all too familiar form, and his Arms had turned violet, black and magenta.

"Embassy!" Gaim was shocked to say the least.

**Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villain's Edge!**

"Akarui Fenikkusu" Kage Dreigon snarled as he held the Kage Mikan Slasher and Kage Blade with each hand "let's see if this "Light Invess" form is stronger then you were before!"

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta jujitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Kage Dreigon swung wide and Firebird blocked with his wrist and tried to retaliate but Kage Dreigon blocked with his other weapon. Firebird pushed hard against his weapon, but Kage Dreigon managed to move aside and Firebird stumbled forward when Kage Dreigon slashed across his back.

"It's funny, didn't you ever use that attack yourself not even a few minutes ago?" Kage Dreigon taunted.

"Shut it!" Firebird shouted as he spun around and slashed repeatedly, but he kept missing as his target kept dodging.

"You're not going to beat me, so stop trying!" Kage Dreigon laughed before he put his hand to his belt and sliced the fruit.

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Squash!**

Kage Dreigon jumped upwards and his fist started to become covered in orange energy and he started falling towards Firebird.

Firebird's fist on the other hand gathered red energy… and feathers. Both fists clashed and the two flew backwards, their transformations deactivating.

The Kage Mikan Lockseed fell onto the ground and changed back into its regular mode. Firebird's suit dissolved… somehow.

Embassy didn't stand back up, but there was a noticeable change as he appeared to change back into Z and for some reason, a Driver fell out, along with the spiky Lockseed attached to the side of his belt. Akarui however, stood back up and saw Embassy changing back into Z. He then turned to see Gaim still sitting there.

He smirked and ran at Gaim and feathers circled around his wrist and a blade emerged from his wrist as he ran at Gaim.

He slashed downwards… just in time for the bladed edge of a bow blocked it. Arrow stood beside them and kicked Akarui away before she shot an arrow at him, which he managed to block.

"Alright, I'll take you instead!" Akarui lunged forward and wrapped his fingers around Arrow's throat. She struggled, choking for a bit.

"Corona!" Gaim shouted as he ran at Akarui.

Akarui backhanded Gaim, and when Gaim got back up again, Akarui sent several dozen feathers at him, and they sparked all over before his suit vanished.

Arrow took this chance to take out a Lockseed and opened it.

**Lime!**

From a zipper portal, a green object floated out and struck Akarui, sending him back. Arrow landed and stumbled a bit before she switched Lockseeds.

**Lock On!**

"Where did you-" Sparkle started.

"While we were in Helheim that time I managed to snag a Lockseed before I was knocked out. I was saving it for a rainy day, but I think this moment counts!"

She hit the blade on her belt as her current Arms dissolved.

**Come On!**

The Lime unfolded in the air, with both sides going to the back and the Arms fell on. The front folded down, revealing her helmet had gained a green eye coloration and a small tiara. Underneath where the outside was, two shoulder pads folded down. The back also solidified, making it resemble a cape (Imagine a mix between Mango and Lemon Energy Arms, except green).

**Lime Arms: Rapier of Speed!**

In her hand, a small rapier with a green hilt and a light green blade appeared. This weapon was called the LimeSlicer.

With a shout, Arrow ran at Akarui. And the word "Ran" is used loosely, as she turned into a green, silver, pink, and gold blur and had went to Akarui and started slicing, punching, and kicking the crap out of him.

One last kick sent Akarui towards Sparkle's direction. Noticing this, she picked up the nearby Driver and Lockseed, unfortunately, she seemed to forget she had her own respective devices on.

Arrow hit the blade on her belt three more times, intending to end it.

**Come On! Lime Sparking!**

Arrow let her LimeSlicer gain green energy and she jumped up before stabbing forward with her rapier, falling towards Akarui.

Akarui grabbed Sparkle however, and held her in front of him, intending for her to be a shield.

Arrow kept falling, as she couldn't change her path, and the rapier went forward…

…until it stopped…

…an inch in front of Sparkle's face.

The rapier itself was going through three Helheim fruits, all directly down the middle, somehow having slowed the weapon down through vines managing to hold her back.

"H-how?" Arrow said as the fruits had managed to absorb most of the energy from her attack.

Movement could be heard. From that direction, it was revealed that Z was still on the ground… except his hand was extended and the symbol on the back of his hand was glowing. Z's head raised up, and he looked at the three in pain.

"Z" Hunter whispered from where he was watching.

Arrow removed her rapier and turned to Z as he struggled to get up, but successfully managed to do so.

"Tch" Akarui put Sparkle over his shoulder before his wing extended and he started floating upwards.

"If you want to fight me, then find the portal to the outside." Akarui flew upwards with his captive.

"Sparkle!" Lumen ran into the arena. "Lumen!" Sparkle shouted after him.

Z struggled to reach his hand after them.

"Wait" he managed to get out before he collapsed. But he was caught by Aqune before he fell completely to the ground.

"Z, you okay?" he didn't answer back as he was, unbelievably, too tired to.

By now, everyone had run out of the arena… well, everyone except the injured Riders, the uninjured Riders, Lumen (remember that no one besides Buguese knows that he's Zangetsu), Erin, Will, and Aqune.

Hunter limped over to Z and Aqune while clutching his arm in pain. Igneous ran over and gave Hunter the Lockseeds that were previously dropped when the Riders were defeated. The other Riders came over as well.

"What was that?" Magma asked.

"I think that Sparkle just got kidnapped" Arrow said, putting her hand to her belt and closing the Lime Lockseed, reverting back into Corona.

"So what do we do now?" Igneous said.

"That's simple" everyone turned to Z, who struggled to get off Aqune, and barely stood on his own before he collapsed again, to which Hunter and Aqune caught him again.

"We solve the riddle and help Sparkle"

"Riddle, what riddle?' Lumen asked.

"Remember, he said "If you want to fight me, then find the portal to the outside" you'd have to guess that if we solve the riddle and find him, then we'd find Sparkle" Z said… before he fell into unconsciousness.

"We need to get going, he needs medical treatment" Aqune said.

"What about us?" Slate complained.

"You guys too" Hunter said and they started carrying Z towards the castle.

When everyone else left, Igneous walked over to the fruits and started grabbing them from the vine.

When he did, they all changed.

The first one he grabbed turned into a Lockseed with half yellow and red and labeled L.S.-11. The second one was brown and labeled L.S.-17. The final one was a Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle.

* * *

In Z's mind:

Z sat in shadows as images ran by him. They featured a man in the Gaim armor and another in the Baron armor doing battle against a man in a green suit with spikes all over it and someone in a black suit and bulky dark brown armor.

"Bravo? And who is that one?"

In another image, there was a woman in a pink suit and a red and silver armor and another in a black and blue suit with yellow armor.

"Marika? Duke?"

Next, there was an image of Gaim in bulky arms facing off against another rider in armor that resembled a cherry.

"Jinba Lemon? Sigurd?"

Finally, an image of Dreigon, except with a silhouette of armor that somewhat resembled "Jinba Lemon" stood there with a bow-like weapon.

The silhouette started to brighten before in a flash of white light, Z awoke.

* * *

-Outside-

Z opened his eyes to see he was in the infirmary. On his right side was Hunter, who was passed out, while on his left, was Aqune, who was reading a book.

Z started to get up, and Aqune finally noticed he was awake.

"Z" she closed her book and set it down.

"Aqune" he said as he managed to get up. "What's the situation with Sparkle?" he asked.

"Well, Lumen's got some of the best people we have to decipher the riddle Akarui left us" she noticed he was getting up and put her hand on his chest, stopping him.

"What are you doing?" He said.

"You're too injured to get out there; you need to rest" she told him.

"No, I have to get out there, there isn't any time to just sit around and be injured when Sparkle's in trouble" he put his hand on hers and started to pull it away.

"Then don't" she said.

"Eh?" he froze.

Aqune removed her hand from his and used both her hands to grab his.

"Sit here and rest, just so that you can gather strength, so that when you go to rescue your friend, then you have enough energy to last in a fight" she told him, staring into his eyes.

Z looked down before he looked back up. He simply nodded. "Okay" Aqune grinned but for some reason, didn't release his hand as he laid back down.

"Um, Aqune?"

"Yeah?"

"You could let go of my hand now"

"Huh?" she blushed when she realized she was still holding has hand and released her grip on it.

Z had a sudden idea.

"Hey Aqune"

"Yeah" she said.

"How about when things calm down, we go on a date or something?"

"Eh?"

* * *

-Elsewhere-

Lumen walked into a room with Buguese, Beerain, Stags, and Grasshop in it.

"So any news on the data?"

"Well, we have deciphered a way we can create a mass-production version of the Driver, but production of it will take a while" Buguese responded.

"And the technology we received from Embassy, how is it faring?"

"Surprisingly, the workers have adapted to it well, and our production of data and searching for a way to stop Helheim is growing exponentially." Beerain responded.

"Well, is there any way we can upgrade besides with these "Genesis Drivers"?" Lumen asked one last question.

"Of course" Buguese took out a red, black, and silver Driver with a cyan piece at the bottom. "Our studies show that if you take the core off the Genesis Driver and use it with a Sengoku Driver, then you can combine it with the Sengoku Driver to create a stronger formation of Arms. We found this while testing your Driver, I apologize"

"But, how do we get more Genesis Drivers?" Grasshop asked.

"The only known way to get Drivers is from Embassy, and the only way to get them from him is to go see him in the infirmary, but however, according to our prediction, he will want something from us, which is why I suggest we give him "that""

"You can't mean the Key" Lumen said.

"It is our only option, if we give him the Key, then there is a chance that he could find a way to get Z to use it, therefore enabling us to find Sparkle without that much of a waiting period."

"And we get the Genesis Drivers in return?" Beerain asked.

"We can only hope"

-Back in the infirmary-

Aqune finished her book and stood up… before noticing Z was changing.

"You've got to be kidding me" she said. A few seconds later, Embassy was in Z's place and he opened his eyes before he sat up.

"Where am I?" he asked

"In the infirmary, Z collapsed from exhaustion" Aqune said.

"I see, and you were one of the people who took care of him" Embassy said.

Embassy looked right into her eyes and tapped into the powers of Helheim. He looked right into her future as well, which wasn't good, but at least Z was still unconscious.

He narrowed his eyes and generated something in his hand.

"Use this" he gave her a belt that looked remarkably like a Sengoku Driver, except there was a handle on the top and the Lockseed slot was sideways.

"This it…"

"I don't have a definite name for it, but I'll just say it's a distorted version of the Sengoku Driver. It can't use Lockseeds, but I hope in your hands you can find a way to use it" it wasn't hope; he actually could tell she would.

Before she could respond, he put it into her hands as the door opened. Aqune hid it by placing it on her waist and hiding it under her clothing. She doubted anyone would noticed due to how the Driver was relatively smaller and flatter then the other ones.

Walking in, was Prince Lumen and Buguese.

"Ah the members of the Royal Court, how may I help you?" Embassy asked.

"We need to talk" Lumen said, waving to Aqune, who quickly left. "About what?" Embassy asked when she left.

"I would like to know if you have any more of those "Genesis Drivers" for us to use" Lumen said.

"I'm sorry? I don't usually just give "those" out, especially if you haven't earned them."

Unnoticed to everyone, Hunter was also awake, but just pretending to be asleep.

"Well, how about a deal?" Lumen asked, reaching into his pocket. "What kind of deal?" Embassy asked, intrigued. "I'll give you this Key, if you hand over the Drivers"

"And what relevance do I have for a "Key"?"

"This key is something my family has passed down for generations, trying to figure out how to use it. According to legends, it has the ability to help humans enter the Outer World"

Also unnoticed, Hunter's breath caught in his mouth.

"Intriguing, but I'm afraid I can only give you one Driver for that"

"Then how about this, we'll have a fight in the courtyard, one Rider versus the other, me with the new Genesis Driver versus you with your Kage Dreigon armor. Winner gets whatever they wish from the other."

"You would do this when we just got out of a battle ourselves, _Zangetsu?_(For this part he's speaking with an accent)"

Unnoticed again, Hunter couldn't breathe.

"Well, how about we can change Arms whenever we want?"

"Deal"

"Lumen, are you sure this is a good idea?" Buguese asked.

"If it can help find my sister, I'll do anything"

Embassy smirked. "_Kyomibukai_,(Interesting) very well, take it, but be careful of its power" Embassy generated a briefcase and handed it to Lumen, who opened it.

He paused when he saw what was inside and closed it before nodding.

"Good, then let's get started" and with that, the three left the room, leaving a sleeping (or so they thought) Hunter by himself.

Finally Hunter took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

"I don't believe it, there are two more types of Drivers? And Embassy just gave Lumen one… no, he just gave him a NEW one" the horrifying thought crossed his mind and he quickly ran to tell the others.

* * *

Corona sat with Igneous at Daisuke's place.

"Oh, it's you again" Daisuke walked up and said to Corona. He took one look at Igneous before he looked back at Corona "this a rebound from your boyfriend or something?"

Corona blushed "no, don't get it wrong, Hunter and I are not a couple, and Igneous and I are just friends!" She quickly got out.

Igneous was shocked by how fast she had said that.

"Well, what'll you be having?" Daisuke asked.

The two didn't answer when Hunter ran in. "Corona, Igneous, you guys have to see this!"

"Hunter, what's the matter?" Igneous asked.

"No time, just come on" before he left, he dropped the applications he signed on the table before he dragged the two somewhere.

Daisuke looked at them before he looked at the applications and picked them up. "Alright, I'll take it"

* * *

Embassy and Lumen stood on opposite sides of the arena.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Embassy asked.

Lumen responded by putting the briefcase on the ground and opening it, revealing there was four slots big enough for a Genesis Driver, and a Lockseed holder for each, but there was only two slots that were holding items. The slots that held items had a Genesis Driver and a Lockseed that had a green front a cyan base, and the code E.L.S.-04.

He picked up the Driver and placed it on whilst grabbing the Lockseed.

Lumen put the Driver on and a silver belt wrapped around his waist, securing the Driver in.

He held up the Lockseed.

Embassy laughed a little and pulled out his own Sengoku Driver and placed it on. Lumen didn't even flinch when he brought out the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.

"Henshin!" "Henshin"

**Melon Energy**

**Kage Dragonfruit**

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Zangetsu's symbol and the Melon Lockseed along with the cyan Lockseed that had the identification E.L.S.-04.**


	13. Spider 11

Spider 11: The Outer World Part 2

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: When the fight finally ends, Z is sent to the infirmary with injuries, and later, Embassy and Lumen prepare to face off.**

* * *

"Henshin!" "Henshin"

**Melon Energy**

**Kage Dragonfruit**

Over Lumen's head, an object resembling the Melon Zangetsu used appeared.

At that moment, Hunter ran in with Corona and Igneous.

"Hunter, what's going on?" Igneous asked.

"Just watch" Hunter snapped.

Lumen placed the Lockseed onto his belt, as did Embassy. The belt made a high-tech noise before he locked it in.

**Lock, On!**

**Lock On!**

Instead of a theme playing, the belt started pulsing until the Lumen put both his hands on the handles and pushed the right one in. Embassy sliced the fruit open.

**Soda!**

**Down Fall!**

The Melon spun as it fell onto Lumen's head, as did the Kage Dragonfruit.

**Melon Energy Arms**

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

The Melon started unfolding before a burst of electricity covered Zangetsu and he exploded, his Genesis Driver and Energy Lockseed falling off.

"Prince Lumen!" Igneous said.

Lumen grew a face of anger and stood up before placing his Sengoku Driver on and taking out the Melon Lockseed.

"Oh? Growing serious are you?" Kage Dreigon joked as he finished changing his weapon to lance mode.

**Melon!**

The others were in shock to see the Melon form over his head. Lumen placed it onto his belt and locked it in before slicing it.

**Lock On! Soiya!**

**Melon Arms: Tenka Gomen!**

His Zangetsu suit formed and he grabbed his Musou Saber and charged Kage Dreigon.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Zangetsu ran at Kage Dreigon and swung at his head, which he dodged before he retaliated with a kick into the gut and then slashed across his chest, but was blocked by his shield.

Zangetsu swung for his head with a shout, but Kage Dreigon blocked with his weapon and stabbed it into the ground before using it as a balance to swing around and kick Zangetsu in the face.

Zangetsu fell back and threw his shield, which Kage Dreigon swung around and hit, but when he turned back around, Zangetsu unloaded a single round of bullets into his chest, caught his shield and began using both weapons to slash across Kage Dreigon's chest, stomach, arms and legs. Kage Dreigon responded by pulling out one of his other Lockseeds and clicking it open.

**Kage Zakuro!**

The Zakuro appeared and his Arms dissolved. Zangetsu slashed at him again, trying to get him defenseless, but Kage Dreigon blocked it and head butted him and placed the Lockseed on his belt before slicing it open.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Zakuro Arms: Assault! Shooting Villain!**

The Kage ZakBurster appeared in his hands and he fired several bullets at Zangetsu, who blocked it, but not all of them.

He then united the Kage ZakBurster and Kage Blade and started unleashing several shotgun bullets except they shot out like machine gun bullets.

"Almost done?" Kage Dreigon panted.

"Depends, are you?" Zangetsu asked.

"What?"

"When I proposed the duel, I kept in mind that you and Z share the same body, therefore, while Z has gotten rest, and the body has cooled down, you would come in for a duel, and exhaust the body again, making it harder to achieve victory" Zangetsu said.

Kage Dreigon looked down at the ground and his body started to shake in fury.

"You little-!" He ran at Zangetsu and activated another Lockseed.

**Kage Mikan!**

He replaced the Lockseed and locked it in before opening it.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villain's Edge!**

The Orange-Arms like armor appeared, along with the Kage Mikan Slasher and he started doing battle with Zangetsu again.

Zangetsu ran at him, but barrel-rolled through the slashes and flipped again before grabbing his shield and throwing it at him. The boomerang-like weapon hit Kage Dreigon.

**Soiya! Melon Squash!**

"Not today!"

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Sparking!**

He held the two swords in front of himself and let go, and they inexplicably started to spin. Orange energy covered them as wind started to swirl around him. Zangetsu made contact with the shield and Kage Dreigon kicked forward and the shield spun forward and Zangetsu dove out of the way.

**Lock Off!**

**Lock On 1-10-100! Melon Charge!**

Zangetsu unleashed four energy bullets at Kage Dreigon, who intercepted. Due to his exhaustion, he fell straight to the ground, his suit dissolving as Embassy fell onto the ground.

Zangetsu shifted his weight as he reached to his belt and closed the Lockseed, reverting to Lumen.

Lumen walked over and picked up the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed before walking towards Embassy.

"Alright Embassy, a deals a deal, hand over the Drivers."

Embassy growled as he stood up and generated a suitcase and handed it to Lumen with a sneer. "Hope they have more control with the suit then you do"

Embassy walked away and Lumen opened the suitcase and looked at the contents before closing it and starting to walk away, but he saw the spectators and froze.

The two sides stared at each other for a few moments.

* * *

Sparkle awoke on a chair in a room with boarded up windows.

"Where, am I?" she asked, standing up groggily.

Sparkle looked onto her waist and saw her Driver and Lockseed were there and checked her pockets, where she found the objects she accidentally stole.

She took her Lockseed off and prepared to activate it when she heard a noise.

Sparkle looked around, trying to find the source when she turned back around and saw a girl in white clothing sitting in the chair she was in before.

"Corona?" Sparkle asked.

The girl looked surprised. By now the others had confused her for Aqune. "How did you know?"

"I've known you all my life, your one of my best friends, and I don't really know Aqune that well, so it's easy to tell you two apart, even if your sisters who look alike." Sparkle said in a childish tone.

The Girl smiled gravely and looked at Sparkle.

"Why do you continue to fight, if you continue down this path, then there is no turning back, you will have to fight until the bitter end"

"Oh, I know that when we're done fighting it's all going to end, but I don't know about the turning back, it all worked out with the Invectids, and it'll probably work out now"

The Girl In White sighed and snapped her fingers.

The door behind Sparkle opened and she turned around. "Wow, thanks Corona!" Sparkle said and she pocketed her Lockseed before she ran out the door.

The Girl In White looked at the ground in regret when she suddenly vanished.

* * *

Sparkle ran out of the room and saw she was in a hallway. Running towards one end, she ended up making it to a door, and she opened it up and there was two things she noticed.

One: She was now outside and Akarui was nowhere to be seen.

Two: This was not the village she knew.

The place she was in had tall buildings that appeared to be made of glass and metal and people there were people walking nearby in strange outfits and strange machines.

Sparkle walked towards the city, awed by what she was seeing, but she wasn't paying attention and walked into the road.

A car horn honked just in time for someone to pull her out of the way. "Hey! Watch where you're going!"

"Oh, sorry!" Sparkle called after them.

"What do you think you're doing walking into the street like that!" a man said to her.

Sparkle looked at the man. He was wearing a white button-up shirt that was covered in stains that were from food apparently and black pants. He had a large white hat on.

"Sorry, I haven't really seen anything like this before" Sparkle said.

"Look, where are your parents?" the man asked.

"I don't know my brother said that one day they left, he didn't say where though" Sparkle replied. "Well then where's your brother?" the man asked. "I don't know, the last time I saw him was about a couple hours ago"

"He left you behind?" the man was in shock. "No, I don't know where he is, but he'll find me" Sparkle naively said.

"Alright, well you can wait here until he gets back." The man said gesturing to a restaurant nearby.

"Okay, what's your name?" she asked before they walked inside.

"Leon" Leon told the girl as she sat down in an empty chair at a table and Leon walked into the kitchens. "Hey, Jane?" Leon asked his coworker, who was also one of the waitresses.

"Yeah?" she asked, looking up from her phone. "Keep an eye on that girl over there, and warn me if something suspicious happens" Jane nodded and Leon got back to cooking.

* * *

Lumen sat in Daisuke's restaurant (which was thankfully very empty) and was being watched over by Hunter, Igneous, and Corona.

Igneous was the first one to break the silence.

"How long have you been using that Driver?"

"I don't have to tell you anything" Lumen snapped.

"Okay, let ME try" Hunter said. "Lumen, why are you fighting as Zangetsu? Better yet, why are you fighting against us, instead of with us, it's obvious we share the same goals"

"No, my goal involves helping humanity to survive the Helheim invasion that are caused by Cracks, your mission is to stop Helheim" Lumen crossed his arms.

"Why do those have to be so different from each other?" Corona asked.

"You wouldn't understand" Lumen replied.

"Well, what are Cracks?" Igneous asked.

"You guys don't know? It's what we call those zipper portals" Lumen replied.

Igneous was going to respond to the question when Z walked in.

"So, you guys were here all along" Z placed his hands in his pockets.

His regular outfit was different; he now wore a plain white shirt under and red plaid button up shirt and a pair of black jeans.

"What's with the new outfit?" Hunter asked.

"Well, I got tired of being confused with Embassy, so I changed my outfit so that when we changed, people could tell the difference" Z replied.

"That seems logical" Igneous responded.

"Okay, back to my subject, I figured out what to do about the Sparkle situation" Lumen sat up. "And, what do we do?"

"First off, I need the "Key" that you promised Embassy because I just figured out what to do with it" Z said.

"Well, spit it out, what do we do?" Corona said.

"The key needs to be used in conjunction with someone from the Outer World and from the Inner World, with it, you should be able to create a doorway from the Inner to the Outer World" Z responded. "Thankfully, we have Hunter for the Outer World, but we need someone with a pure heart and animal spirit for the Inner World".

"An animal spirit?"

"_Hai_(Yes), and I have the perfect candidate."

* * *

Sparkle sat at the table for several hours, idly watching the sights go by. She didn't really find herself bored, as she continued to be amazed by the sights, but kept quiet for the sake of the other patrons.

Leon looked at the girl before he walked out of the kitchen and handed her a slice of cake. "What is this?" she asked.

"Cake, I figured you need to eat something after waiting so long" he told her and he walked back into the kitchens.

Sparkle watched him walk away before looking at the cake and picking up a nearby fork on the table and starting to eat.

Her eyes widened and she covered her mouth in order not to squeal. The cake was delicious! She quickly dug in and carefully started to eat the cake, so to savor the flavor.

She looked out the window just in time to see Akarui Fenikkusu walk out of the building she came from, spot her, and walked towards her.

Sparkle put her fork down and started to run away.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jane, Leon's coworker asked.

"I have to go, he's going to find me!"

"Who is?" Jane asked.

"Hey Jane, what's going on?" Leon walked out of the kitchen, very confused.

"I don't know, she just ran away from the street, as if she was trying to hide."

"Excuse me" A male voice spoke up.

_No, it's him! _Sparkle slowly turned around and came face to face with Akarui Fenikkusu.

"I'm sorry, has she been a problem to you guys?" Akarui said, pretending to be innocent.

"Who are you?" Leon asked.

"I'm her brother, Akarui" Akarui said.

"Why did you leave your sister behind like that?" Jane asked. Leon appeared to be very suspicious of this man.

"I'm sorry, I lost her while we were walking towards our hotel"

Sparkle tried to speak up, but she couldn't.

"Okay, then, but first, tell me, where are your guys' parents?" Leon asked.

"Leon" Jane said. Leon raised his hand to silence her.

"Our parents? Well, they're waiting for us at the hotel, we're supposed to go meet them, she was so excited she spent all night memorizing the address." Akarui reached for Sparkle, but she was pulled back by Leon.

"Sorry, but I'm calling BS here. She told me that her parents were gone, and that you told her that as well, so why are you saying that she would know where they are?" Leon questioned.

"That's it, I'm calling the police" Jane took out her phone and started typing in emergency services number when Akarui grabbed it and threw the phone down before crushing it.

"Hey! That's my-" Jane was interrupted by Akarui pointing his finger at her throat, and she felt his claw under his leather glove.

"I don't think so" Akarui pulled his hand back and snapped his fingers.

From in the sky, a Crack opened, but instead of a forest, there was a bright light and an appearance of a castle as two Invess, a Shika and a Byakko, fell out into the street, causing the civilians to run.

Jane and Leon could do nothing as the creatures stumbled towards them and stood behind Akarui.

"So, hand over the girl, or I start hurting everyone" Akarui said.

"Just who are you?" Jane asked, very afraid.

"My name is Akarui Fenikkusu, and I need this girl to further my plans" Akarui uncovered his gloved hand to reveal his claw.

"Correction, what are you?" Leon said.

Unnoticed to them, Sparkle had secretly taken out her Driver and Lockseed and placed her Driver on.

"None of your business" Akarui grabbed Sparkle and she took her chance.

**Budou!**

The Budou fell from a Crack and crashed into the Invess and Akarui jumped back before swatting it away.

Sparkle did her form and slammed the Lockseed onto her Driver.

**Lock On!**

The theme played for a minute as the two spectators could simply continue to look on.

"Henshin!"

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

In her default Arms, Ryugen took her gun and pointed it at the Shika Invess and shot it with several bullets before doing the same to the Byakko.

The Byakko Invess ran at her, trying to deflect the bullets before she dodged an attack from it and kicked its leg out before shooting it in the back of the head. When the Shika Invess tried to get close, she shot it in the face, stunning it before slamming the handle of her gun into the stomach then face.

Ryugen ducked under a claw and shot several bullets into the stomach before she simply punched it.

"Okay, what did Igneous say about finishing battles fast?... Oh yeah, to hurry before civilians get hurt" Ryugen raised her left hand to the Cutting Blade on her belt and sliced the Lockseed three times.

**Hai! Budou Sparking!**

**"Dragon Triple Shot!" **Ryugen raised her gun to the Byakko Invess and unleashed three Dragons that struck the Invess in a triangle formation before causing it to explode.

She turned to the Shika Invess and simply jumped up and kicked it in the side of the head before hitting the blade on her belt twice.

**Hai! Budou Au Lait!**

**"Dragon Double Shot!" **She pulled the handle on her gun and energy loaded into it before she released both energy dragons it into the Shika Invess and destroyed it as well.

Ryugen turned to Akarui and pointed her gun at him.

"Tch" Akarui lifted his arm to his side. "Henshin" the feathers circled him and created his Firebird form.

Firebird created his Feather Edge and ran at Ryugen. Ryugen dodged a slash and kicked at Firebird, who blocked it before slashing across her chest.

Ryugen fell to the ground as Firebird's sword was forcefully pressed onto her shoulder and Firebird pulled it away, slashing at her suit like a knife slicing bread, except not damaging it.

Ryugen fell to the ground, but Firebird wasn't going to stop, he slashed downwards, but was stopped when Ryugen shot at him and caused several energy bullets to spark at his suit. When Firebird falls back, Ryugen pulls the handle on the back of her gun back and shot at Firebird with multiple powered-up energy bullets and caused him to fall back.

"That supposed to hurt?' Firebird taunted as he generated a gun made out of feathers that resembled the Budou Ryuhou. "Say hello to my little friend…the Feather Shot" he pointed the gun at her and fired several shots as she dove out of the way.

She unleashed a shot onto him, which he dodged.

The two got into a shooting match, with Ryugen behind a car and Firebird behind a table that he knocked over.

Ryugen unleashed a charged shot at the table and got back quick enough to pull out the spiky Lockseed. "Don't have a choice." Before she could click it open, one of Firebird's feathers came up to the car and had managed to slash across the hood, going through the metal before another shot had miraculously gone through it before hitting the engine, causing the engine to explode. Thankfully, when Ryugen heard the metal cutting, she took a chance to run and dive from the car just as it exploded.

Though for every good thing, there's a bad thing. Because it exploded, she was sent into a wall with enough force to deactivate her suit. The green Lockseed fell out of her hands and she fell into unconsciousness.

Firebird got out from behind the table and got closer to Sparkle.

"Heh, I guess Ryugen isn't a match for me either" he reached to grab her when all of a sudden, an object lodged into his mask and caused him to be temporarily blinded when Leon ran by and picked up Sparkle and the Lockseed before running off with Jane.

When Firebird finally got his sight back, he noticed that no one was around. Cackling, he deactivated his transformation and used a discarded napkin to wipe the remaining cake off his face.

"Well, this just got interesting"

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Ryugen's symbol, the Budou Lockseed, the Kiwi Lockseed, and the spiky Lockseed.**

* * *

**A/N** **I decided to explain the main plot of the Arc's because it may seem as if there's no plot going through them, so as I go on doing this, I hope to add more explanations to the Arc being written at that time.**

**Arc I: Rider Battle Saga: Beginning Arc where the main Riders start to emerge and main plot of Helheim bridges out. Notable for how the characters seem to be in a war with each other as time goes on.**

**Arc II: Outer World Saga: Second Arc where the setting moves to the Outer World, and the Riders gain new forms and powers while investigating more about Helheim and: "The Light"**

**That's all I have for now, as I haven't planned ahead and I don't know what the next few Arcs are going to be but you can expect it to be somewhat like Gaim, except with a bit more original plots.**


	14. Spider 12

Spider 12: The Durian Rider Enters!/ The Gate Between Worlds

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Sparkle, princess of Arachna Kingdom, is kidnapped and Lumen and Embassy battle over who gets the good end of a deal to save her. When it ends, it is revealed to Igneous, Corona, and Hunter that Lumen is Zangetsu. Meanwhile, Sparkle escapes and is subsequently helped by a chef named Leon and his girlfriend, Jane. When Akarui finds her, they must escape before he finds them.**

* * *

Leon and Jane ran into a building and closed the door behind them before locking it.

"What just happened?" Jane said.

"The only one here who actually knows is unconscious" Leon put Sparkle down. "So what now? That guy's going to come back for her?" Jane said.

"We have to find out how to do what she did, and this should be the key to doing so" Leon showed off the Lockseed Sparkle dropped.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Erin and Will walked into the room to see the Spider Riders sitting there.

Z was also there, but was eating a bowl of rice with a fork for some reason.

"Ah, Erin, thank you for coming on short notice, you too Will" Z ate another forkful of rice.

"Okay, what do you want?" Erin asked.

"Since we need help with solving this puzzle, which calls for someone with an animal spirit, and I believe you can help us."

"Why do you need Erin to help?' Will asked.

"Because, she has a Driver and a Lockseed which, when used together, you should be able to amplify any animal spirit you have in you" Z investigated a couple of pieces of rice he picked up with his fork before putting it in his mouth.

"That's it, okay, I can do that" Erin reached into her clothes to grab the Driver and Lockseed when Will stopped her.

"What's it to us?" Will asked.

"Will!"

"What, we have to know before we agree to it" Will stubbornly said.

"Okay, then you can come with us to get the reward when we travel there"

"That's not enough!" Will snapped when Erin smacked him in the back of the head. "We'll take it" she said before looking at her brother in frustration.

"Alright, then Hunter, Erin, you two might want to get ready" Z said as he took out a green and blue key.

"What- how did you-!" Lumen checked his pockets to find the key, which he couldn't find before looking at the key in Z's hand.

"Exactly" Z simply said before placing the bowl of rice on the table and getting up.

He walked towards the two as Hunter placed his Driver on.

He handed the key to Hunter who looked at it.

Erin finally managed to get her Driver out before placing it on, causing a beige Rider Indicator to appear along with a mask that had nothing on it but a visor and a gem on the forehead.

"Eh? That's strange, what's wrong with the mask?" Corona asked.

"I don't know, that's the first time that's happened" Z said.

Hunter held the key out and Erin grabbed it as well.

"So… what now?" Hunter asked.

"It's supposed to open a door, so I would suppose walking into the supply closet and placing it where a key slot would be would be out best guess" Z said.

The two complied and walked to the closet before placing it near the handle, where a key slot appeared.

"So, we just put it in?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah" Z observed carefully.

Erin nodded and the two placed the key in the slot before twisting it.

Pulling open the door, Hunter saw a tunnel before he fainted, as did Erin.

* * *

Sparkle sat in front of Jane and Leon, who were waiting for her to say something.

"Sparkle, what was that armor" Leon broke the silence.

"I don't know how to describe it but it's called Ryugen" Sparkle said.

"Ryugen?" Jane said.

"Yeah, the full name is Spider Rider Ryugen though"

"Really? It looked more like that armor we saw a while ago. It belonged to thay guy who called himself a Kamen Rider" Leon said.

"Oh, Z said that was the name too, but we were already called Spider Riders, so we just changed it"

"And how long have you been a "Spider Rider"" Jane said.

"I've been a Spider Rider for a few years, but Ryugen for about a few weeks"

"Well, could you explain what you do with that armor?" Jane asked.

"Usually it works with the Lockseeds to transform me into Ryugen"

"Ok. What are Lockseeds exactly?"

Sparkle reached onto her belt and pulled off the Budou Lockseed before showing it to them. Leon pulled out the Durian Lockseed secretly and looked at it.

"I don't really understand why, but they come from a forest that's named Helheim, along with the Armor we use"

"Wait, if armor that powerful exists, then why do you have it?"

"Occasionally, things called Invess fall out of portals and I have to fight them"

"And you have to do this by yourself?"

"No, I do have people to help me. There's Igneous, Corona, Hunter, and Z" she said.

"Is there any way we can help?" Leon asked.

"Leon" Jane whisper-shouted, smacking him in the arm. "What, it helps to know" he admitted.

Sparkle ignored that in favor of sifting through her pockets to look for an object.

"It's around here somewhere" she asid before she finally pulled out a belt buckle that had no indicator and held it out to Leon "here you go"

"Wait what?" Jane did nothing as Leon grabbed the Driver and looked over it. "This is it? A belt buckle?" Leon looked over it.

Sparkle was about to speak when the TV suddenly came on.

"What is that?" she asked. "You don't know what a TV is?" Jane asked.

The screen was mainly white noise before it cleared to reveal Akarui staring at the screen while in front of a building.

"Hello Zawame City!" he said in a fake voice that appeared to be very familiar for some reason (This isn't Zawame City, I just wanted to make a joke). "For those of you who don't know me, I am Akarui Fenikkusu, and I need something that someone else has taken from me. And if I don't get it back, then everyone in this building will burn" he flexed his wrist and several feathers that was embedded onto the building exploded.

"Oh my-"

"Holy-"

Sparkle stared at the screen and quickly got up and started running out the door.

"Hey!" Leon quickly chased after her.

* * *

Hunter and Erin awoke in a room surrounded by statues of Spiders and their respective Riders.

"Where are we?" Erin asked, getting up.

Hunter looked around and spotted something.

"Be careful" he grabbed his Lockseed and held it in front of him before he started to walk forward.

Erin nodded and started following him.

The two got to the end of the pathway when Hunter realized that what he saw was a person in armor.

"Who are you?" Hunter asked.

"I am known by many names but I shall be called X, the Spider Rider who found the Key" X said.

"The Key? You mean what we used to get here?" Erin asked.

"Yes, with that, you shall be able to enter the Outer World"

"Really, I can go home? But if that's true, then how are we going to get there, because we're stuck here" Hunter said.

"I don't believe you're worthy enough to get home." X said.

"What? How come?" Hunter was pretty livid.

"You continue to get stronger and stronger, but in an armor that was created with the power of your enemies, the Invess. How can you say you are a hero of the Oracle's Light when you use that armor?"

Hunter realized he was speaking the truth. _He's right, I've been using my Gaim armor so much, that I've forgotten I still have my Spider Rider powers, and Shadow._

"That is why I will test you, to see if your resolve is true" X took out a sword, showing off a Manacle as well.  
Hunter held out the Orange Lockseed, but stopped and put it in his pocket before showing off his Manacle.

"Arachna Power!"

What appeared to be Spider Webs started coming out from his Manacle, center first. Then, starting at his feet and hands, a suit started forming as well. When it was done, two lights came out and one attached to his wrist, creating a shield while the other formed a staff with two blades at the edge.

"Shadow! Spider Out"

A bright light shot out of his Manacle and formed the Spider Shadow.

"About time you called me" Shadow grumpily said.

X slightly laughed before drawing his own weapon and holding it in front of him.

"Raiment, Spider Out" From his Manacle, a gold, black and silver spider shot out.

The two of them got on their Spiders and started doing battle.

Erin watched but slightly started to grab her Manacle, prepared to use it.

Hunter swung high and then spun in a circle before aiming at X's legs.

X ducked and then jumped over it before using his sword and slamming the handle into Hunter's face.

Hunter fell off Shadow, who quickly caught him.

"We have to use this room to our advantage" Shadow told his partner. "Agreed!"

The Spider jumped up and shot out two webs before using them to get to a higher vantage point.

X responded by tapping his foot onto Raiment, who shot two webs and the Spider flew towards them.

Hunter jumped off Shadow and stabbed forward as X jumped up and extended his foot, burying it into Hunter's stomach.

Hunter crumpled before he started to fall to the ground.

"ORACLE'S LIGHT!" The Oracle Key in Hunter's possession split into two before it changed into two balls of light. Both flew to Spider and Rider respectively. The light with Hunter flew into his Manacle and he generated a new weapon that was more powerful then his last, along with a shield, which upgraded his suit, a large bulky piece attaching to his shoulder pad. Shadow upgraded as well, his legs and body becoming bulkier.

A web shot out of Hunter's shoulder piece and attached to the roof, catching Hunter and he landed safely on the ground.

He held his weapon in front of him before jumping up, the web shooting out of his shoulder pad unexpectedly before it launched him forward as he tackled X of Raiment.

The two fell, but X got Hunter off before slashing downwards, causing Hunter to crash into the ground.

"Heh, is that the best you got?" Hunter pointed his weapon at him.

X pointed his own weapon at Hunter in response and the two charged.

Erin watched the scene, afraid to transform.

"What should I do?' she looked up and saw a pillar that was about to fall over onto the two of them from the impact Hunter had on the ground.

"No! ARACHNA POWER!" she ran forward and revealed her Manacle as the pillar fell over.

A transformation quite similar to Hunter's started and soon enough, Erin was standing in her own Spider Rider suit with a weapon resembling a drill that was attached to a brace on her wrist appeared.

She tackled Hunter out of the way and the pillar fell.

"Anima! Spider Out!" a cyan, navy, and beige Spider came out of her Manacle and stopped the pillar.

"Are you two alright?" Anima, obviously female, asked.

"No way, Erin, you're a Spider Rider?' Hunter asked.

"There's no time" the two of them got up "we still have to deal with X"

* * *

Sparkle ran a while before stopping at a random point.

"Where am I?" she asked "This is a lot harder to navigate then back home."

Leon caught up to her.

"Sparkle, hold on, you can't just go and do that?"

"And why not? There are people who need help"

"Then why don't you leave it to those who can deliver it."

* * *

"Why do you continue to fight? You can't defeat me without going into that armor, and if you do then you prove you're not a true Spider Rider" X said.

* * *

"Because-" Sparkle said.

* * *

"-It doesn't matter what I fight with-" Hunter said.

* * *

"-There are people who can't defend themselves, and I can't just let that happen-" Sparkle continued.

* * *

"-As long as I can, I'll grow stronger and stronger, both with my Spider Rider and Gaim powers! I still can move forward as I am now! As Spider Rider Gaim!"

* * *

"-As long as I can, I'll help in the fight for the innocent! I want to help too, and I will! As Spider Rider Ryugen!"

* * *

**Insert Theme: Point Of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi **

"So I won't just sit here and let this go on!" the two shouted simultaneously as they clicked open their Lockseeds.

**Budou! Lock On!**

**Orange! Lock On!**

**"Henshin!"**

**Hai!**

**Soiya!**

**Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

"This is my stage now! And I'll never give it up to anyone but those I care about!" Gaim drew his Musou Saber and ran at X.

* * *

"Sorry Leon, but you have to let me do this… I have to ascend the Dragon's power, okay?" Ryugen turned around just to see smoke in the night sky through her visor and she ran towards it.

Leon looked after her before looking the Sengoku Driver Sparkle gave him and the Durian Lockseed.

With a growl, he ran after her.

Ryugen arrived at the building to see smoke coming from it and several marks where explosions were.

At the front of it, was Akarui.

"Ah, Princess, care to join our fun?" he taunted.

Ryugen growled and pointed her gun at him.

"Stop!" Leon ran in.

"Leon?" Ryugen lowered her gun slightly.

"I get that you want to help, but maybe you should have a little backup."

Leon held up the Driver and placed it on, a yellow strap wrapping around him comfortably. The Rider Indicator changed so that it now had a green and silver spiky mask on it.

Leon held up the Lockseed.

"Henshin!"

**Durian!**

From a crack, a green and silver spiky fruit started to float down. Leon placed the Lockseed in the Driver.

**Lock On!**

The theme that played was unfamiliar as it was basically a guitar riff before Leon hit the Cutting Blade.

***Guitar Riff***

The Durian fell on his head and created a lime green suit with spikes all over it. Underneath the Durian, his helmet formed, similar to the one on his Indicator and from the top of the fruit, the rest of the helmet fell down, creating a yellow compound eye effect through two eyes and the durian started to fold down.

**Durian Arms:**

The entire thing folded out in a similar way to Donguri Arms. In his hands, two spiked swords called the DuriNoko appeared.

**Mister~ Dangerous!**

"So, let's cut this cake!" Leon ran at Akarui. He swung wide and Akarui ducked to the ground and rolled.

"Henshin!" Akarui changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge before running at Leon. He stabbed forward, but was blocked by one blade before the other pierced his stomach.

Firebird stumbled back. That had actually hurt him.

"So, anything sharp enough can cut you? Sparkle, got anything else?" Leon said.

"I'd rather we fight him in our simplest forms" "got it!"

The two ran at Firebird. Leon stabbed forward and caught Firebird with both blades before Ryugen pulled the handle on her gun back and jumped up before driving her foot into Firebird's face, jumping back, and then shooting him just as Leon dove out of the way.

Ryugen blasted him several more times as Leon hit the blade on his belt.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

Ryugen looked at him before nodding and hitting the Cutting Blade on her belt.

**Hai! Budou Squash!**

**"Durian Spike Razer!" ** Leon ran forward and drove his now glowing DuriNoko into Firebird, who screeched like a bird when in pain and Ryugen jumped up.

**"Ryugen Kyaku!" **Ryugen jumped into the air as purple energy surrounded her right foot. She extended her foot and grape-shaped energy was released as she fell towards Akarui. Leon dove out of the way again as Ryugen impacted the DuriNoko and sent it further into Firebird, causing an explosion.

* * *

Gaim slashed at X, who dodged before blocking with his sword when he came back around.

"It shouldn't matter what I use to fight as long as I help others is it? And as long as I never lose sight of my path, which I haven't, then I'll keep fighting as Gaim!" he pushed X back "I'll fight for my friends, even if I have to sacrifice everything for them!"

**_"Well said, Hunter Steel" _**Z's voice resonated throughout the area.

"Z?" Gaim looked around.

**_"I'm communicating with you through your thoughts, as you are unconscious to the rest of us back at Arachna Castle" _**Z told Gaim.

"Well, any idea what to do?" Gaim said.

**_"Yeah, use this" _**In Gaim's hand, a ball of light formed, and he quickly sheathed his Musou Saber. The ball of light changed into a familiar violet Lockseed.

"Wait, this is Z's, can I really use it?" he was about to click it open, but hesitated. He put it on his holder and grabbed another one instead.

**Ichigo! Lock On!**

"Sorry Z, I need to get stronger with my own power!" he sliced the Lockseed.

**Soiya! Ichigo Arms: Shushutto Spark!**

Gaim stood in Ichigo Arms before raising the Ichigo Kunai up and spinning them around.

"Alright, let's go!" He jumped up and landed on Shadow before the two charged.

Erin nodded and she crawled onto her Spider, Anima, before they charged as well.

Gaim drove a Kunai forward, but was blocked by X before he jumped up, landed on Raiment, and kicked X in the stomach before jabbing the end of his weapon into his face.

As X fell back, Erin threw her drill and as it spun, she whipped her arm to the right, sending it into X's side, cutting into his side and drawing blood.

X collapsed onto his Spider, but he fired on last attack at them.

"Raiment Charge!" He threw his sword forward as it charged with energy.

Gaim jumped over it and hit the blade twice on his belt.

**Soiya! Ichigo Au Lait!**

Gaim flipped backwards and grabbed several Ichigo Kunai Shuriken from nowhere before they started to rain down on X.

Gaim grabbed the Dragonfruit Lockseed and placed it onto the sheathed Musou Saber.

**Lock On! 1-10-100! Dragonfruit Charge!**

**"Ichigo Raining Rush!" **Gaim performed his Rider Kick as he managed to somehow blend into the Ichigo Kunai Rain and violet energy covered him as well.

As he got closer, Shadow jumped up and dove forward, adding his own power to the kick as they merged into a large ball of light.

"SEI-HAAA!" The ball of light came closer to X, before all of a sudden, there was an explosion.

**End Theme**

The smoke cleared to reveal Hunter standing besides X, who appeared to be in no pain, just on the ground.

"You-you purposely missed." X said.

"Of course I did, if I attacked and killed you, then I guess you'd have been right about me not being worthy of being called a Spider Rider" Hunter said before he extended his hand to X, helping him up.

"Hunter Steel… I guess I was wrong about you" X laughed "but someday, you'll need a Raiment of your own…here" X handed a black object that looked like the slot where the Lockseeds were placed in the Genesis Driver.

"Where did you get this?" Hunter looked over it.

"In my time, there was a group of heroes, one who I saved, and he left me this to give to who made it to the gate to the outside, and you have but if the way you act is symbol enough for the rest of the Spider Riders, tell them to use the gate every once in a while, it gets lonely around here."

"If that's true" Erin spoke up "then why are you still here?"

"I promised I would be the guardian of the Gate, I haven't broken that promise yet" X said.

"One last thing, give this to your friend Z" He gave Hunter a Lockseed with the identification of L.S.-20. He waved his hand and the two were blinded by a flash of light.

* * *

"HUNTER! HUN-ter! Hunter!" Hunter's eyes snapped open and he sat up when he heard a blurry voice that got cleared and clearer. He was suddenly engulfed in a hug.

"Um, Corona, I don't think he can breathe" Aqune commented. "Yeah, I think we should just keep quiet, nothing we do will get her to loosen her grip" Z said. "You can only wonder why" Igneous sweat-dropped.

Eventually, Hunter managed to get Corona off him before he got up and looked down.

His Sengoku Driver was equipped, along with the Dragonfruit Lockseed. He took it off and tossed it to Z, who caught it without a response.

Erin looked around, but made sure to hide her Manacle before getting up.

"So, is it done, can we go to the Outer World?" Lumen asked.

"Well, according to legend, there would need to be a guardian at the Gate, and since they apparently got his blessing, we should be free to use the Key to get between both worlds." Z said.

"I say we go now" Magma spoke up.

"Why?" Will asked "why are you guys so determined to go up there?"

"You saw Sparkle being kidnapped, right?" Will blanched. "We're going up there to save one of our own, and also to have Hunter see what has happened when he was gone" Z said.

"I agree with Magma" Slate spoke up.

"Same here" Igneous said.

"As do I" Aqune raised her hand.

"Let's do it" Lumen grew a determined look.

"Shall we go then?" Z grew a smirk.

Hunter nodded and walked to the door. He took one last look at those behind him, who nodded before he opened the door and was greeted by a hallway that appeared to be made completely of light.

* * *

**A zipper portal closed over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol, the Orange, Pine, and Ichigo Lockseeds along with the Sakura Hurricane LockVehicle.**


	15. Spider 13

Spider 13: Suika! Grapefruit! Big Bang Combo!

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**Intro: Hunter and Erin have managed to defeat X, the guardian of the Gate between the Inner and the Outer World, enabling them to travel freely between both. Meanwhile, Sparkle has received a message from Akarui, stating that she must come to him or he will start attacking civilians, thus leads to events that reveal the appearance of a new Rider!**

* * *

Ryugen landed on the ground and turned around to see Akarui had vanished.

She sighed before reaching to her belt and closing the Lockseed, reverting back to Sparkle. Leon ran up to her side and looked at the flaming area on the ground where she impacted and closed his Lockseed as well.

"So, what do we do now?' Sparkle asked.

Leon was about to respond when the two of them heard groaning. Leon turned and ran towards the source to see an adult lying on the ground, a piece of rubble next to their head and a pool of blood around them. Next to them was a boy that appeared to be around Sparkle's age, but his left arm was stuck under a larger piece of rubble as well and he was moaning in pain.

Leon ran over and helped get the rock off.

"Who are you, can you tell me your name?"

The boy looked him in the eyes. "My name is Akira"

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga te)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to te?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, took out the Oracle's keys and showed her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Akarui stumbled through the city, clutching where the swords had pierced his skin. What appeared to be a black liquid started leaking out of him.

"D- those Kamen Riders!" he leaned against a building, incapable of going any more. He clutched his head in pain and slid to the ground as images flew by in his mind.

"It appears I don't have a choice!" he raised his hand and snapped his fingers. The portal to the mysterious place opened up and he extended his arm into it as vines spread into the alleyway. On them were several fruit, which he grabbed and stuffed into his mouth.

Power surged through him as he changed into his Firebird form when several Invess jumped out of the portal.

* * *

Z sat up to see he was in a building, along with his friends, most of whom were unconscious. When he stood up he looked out the window to see the city. He nodded before he turned around to see that Hunter and Aqune were getting up.

"What happened?" Aqune asked.

"It appears that the transition between both worlds caused us to go unconscious as we were unprepared to do such a thing." Z thought about it.

"So what now Z?" Hunter asked.

"I say that you should wait here Hunter, in case the rest of them wake up, it wouldn't be a good thing if they wandered off.

"And what about us?" Aqune asked.

"We should go look around and see what we can find" Aqune nodded and the two left.

"Leave me with this job, I see how it is" Hunter grumbled.

The two walked out of the building and Z held Aqune's hand to hold her back, but she didn't notice because she was in awe of the city, partly the reason he was holding her back.

He led her away from the area she was at before he led her into a building.

"Z, where are we?" Aqune asked, taking in all of the cloth she was seeing.

"A store, this is often where you go to get clothing, which is why we're here, because we're going to need new clothes if we're going to blend in." Z told her.

She nodded and the two walked further into the store.

"Can I help you two?" a worker asked them.

"Yeah, my girlfriend lost a lot of her clothing when her house burned down and this was the only thing that survived, so I figured we should come and see what we could get for her" Aqune's cheeks lightly tinted red when Z called her his girlfriend, but it wasn't really noticed for some reason.

"Okay, I'll start getting to work the" the worker led Aqune away as Z sat down in a chair and pulled out the Lion-phone before somehow playing games on it.

A few hours later, Z was shaken awake by Aqune, who was wearing a black jacket and a violet shirt along with a pair of white pants that had pink highlights on them.

"Well, what do you think" Aqune asked.

Z slightly blushed. "I-I really think you look g-good, yeah you looked good" Z said awkwardly.

Aqune giggled at seeing Z the way he was now.

"S-so, shall we go?" Z got rid of his stutter after paying for the clothes.

"Ok, let's go" Aqune held Z's hand as the two walked out of the store.

"Um Aqune, what exactly are you doing?" Z's blush intensified.

"Well you said we needed to blend in, and I think it would make it seem believable we're normal people if we pretend to be boyfriend and girlfriend"

"Well do we really have to pretend?" Z whispered under his breath.

"I'm sorry what?" "Nothing!" Z's face was bright red.

Aqune giggled again.

The two continued on their way until Aqune made them stop.

"What is it?" Z asked.

"What is that?" Aqune used her free hand to point at something in the window.

"It's a cake, usually what people eat for food" Z replied.

"I know what a cake is, I just want to know why does it look so colorful?"

"Well, it usually ups the appeal I guess" Z said.

"I guess it looks good" Aqune put her hand to her chin.

"You want some?" Z asked her. "Wait, you'd really do this for me?" Aqune was surprised.

"Yeah, but first let go of my hand so I can pay for it"

* * *

Sparkle and Leon sat at the hospital, waiting for the diagnosis of the boy… and for the police to let them go.

"So, why are we in trouble?" Leon asked.

"For suspected acts of terrorism, don't forget, it could be your fault" the officer watching them said.

"But we helped the situation, it was someone else who caused the explosion" Sparkle said.

"Likely" the officer said.

The two sat there until the doctor walked by. "How is he?" Sparkle spoke up.

"He's fine, his arm has serious damage, but he wants to speak to both of you" the two of them nodded

The two of them walked in to see Akira, who had a distant look on his face.

"Hey, are you okay?" Leon asked.

"She's gone… my only family is gone…" Akira turned to them "why didn't you save her?"

"We couldn't we were too busy dealing with the guy who caused the accident." Sparkle said.

"That's no excuse!" Akira slammed his hand on his bed. "She was the only one I had left and you failed to save her… you could've left the job of dealing with that guy to the police!"

"I've dealt with Akarui before, there was nothing we could have done except fight him"

"STOP MAKING EXCUSES!" Akira shouted. His heart monitor started going crazy. The doctor ran in and the nurse ushered the two of them out.

"Leon, do you think he's going to be okay?"

"…I don't know"

* * *

Z and Aqune finally walked back into the building and saw everyone was awake and quite impatient.

"There you guys are!" Corona said

"Why is Aqune wearing something different?" Igneous asked.

"We needed to go exploring around the city and we asked around, but so far we found nothing. I needed her to change so we could blend in more efficiently" Z lied.

"We still need some outfits" Corona said.

"I'm aware, which is why I was going to come back and take your measurements before we went back out to get some more clothes" Aqune said.

"So how long is this going to take?" Magma asked.

"As long as you can stand still" Aqune said.

Z went up the stairs for a while until he managed to get to the roof and sat down. Hunter followed.

"Hey!"

"Yo"

"So, how are you enjoying the city so far?" Hunter asked.

"Why are you pretending you don't know Japanese?" Z asked Hunter.

"Excuse me?"

"You claim to not know Japanese, yet you seem very familiar with the city, thus leading me to believe that you've lived here for a while, and one does not simply live in an area for a while without learning the native tongue, or at least some of it" Z told Hunter.

"Alright, you got me, I know some Japanese"

"Then why did you hide it?" Z questioned.

"I'm so used to knowing English when speaking with my friends, that I'm afraid if I go back to Japanese, then I'd choose to go back to Japan instead of staying with them."

"Wow, you are incredibly stupid" Z stood up.

"Z!"

"Ginga"

"Wait-what?"

"A while ago, you wanted to know my name, and I figure that you're finally worthy enough to know it… it's Ginga… my full name is Ginga Haru Kazuraba"

"Wow, Ginga, I don't know what to say"

"Well, you could start by still calling me Z, because the others don't know my name, and I at least want to keep it that way for a while" Z said.

"Alright… Z"

Z smiled and walked down the stair, passing Erin as he went down.

Erin walked onto the roof and got her first look of the Outer World.

"Wow" she took a step closer to the edge of the roof and looked at the city.

"I know it's a great view isn't it?" Hunter asked.

"Yeah, it's great… wait that's not why I came up here" she turned to Hunter "I need you to keep me being a Spider Rider a secret from everyone"

"What! Why? You were awesome out there, even if you only performed one attack" he muttered that last part under his breath.

"Look, we all have skeletons in our closet and demons we each have to hide, some of them prevent us from ever doing a certain thing again until we're ready. I happen to be one of those someone's and I'm not ready to be a Spider Rider again" Erin told Hunter.

"But, you could help save a lot of people!"

"No!" Hunter froze at her shout "I can't do anything if I'm paralyzed with fear that I could do more damage then help" Erin looked over the view.

Hunter was about to speak when Aqune walked up the steps.

"Oh, there you are Erin, come on, we need your measurements" as soon as they left, Hunter laid back on the ground.

"What is this? 'Give Hunter even more secrets to hold' day?" Hunter complained. Shifting his position, Hunter took something out of his pocket to avoid it digging into his skin.

"Oh yeah, it's this thing" the item he was referring to was the rectangular device X gave him.

"What AM I supposed to do with this?" he asked himself before shrugging and putting it down next to him.

Hunter laid there for a moment before he heard screaming. The only thing about him hearing it though, was the fact that everyone else inside the building heard it. And since they're heroes… well, I'll let you connect the dots.

* * *

Sparkle and Leon were finally let out of there and they walked for a while.

"So what now? Are we just going to wait for Akarui Fenikkusu to show up?" Sparkle asked.

"I don't know, I really think we should rest up, but I feel as if something is just around the corner, waiting for us."

And literally the second they got in front of an alleyway, just around the corner was an Invess that jumped and crashed into Sparkle before lifting her and running off. Naturally, her reaction was to scream.

"Sparkle!" Leon took out his Lockseed and Driver and activated them.

"Henshin!"

**Durian! Lock On! *Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister Dangerous!**

In his armored form, Leon managed to jump up and get in front of the Invess before stabbing it with his sword.

The Invess dropped Sparkle and Leon got in front of her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"Yeah" she prepared to get her Driver out when all of a sudden, several more Invess came out of nowhere and attacked them.

"Crap! I think there's too many!" Leon dodged one claw before retaliating by jabbing it with the DuriNoko.

"Then let us help!"

**Orange!**

**Banana!**

**Marionberry!**

**Dragonfruit!**

**Matsubokkuri!**

**Donguri!**

"Henshin!"

**Lock On!**

**Soiya! Orange Arms: Hanamichi! On Stage!**

**Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

**Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow of Light!**

**Rise Up! Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Dragonic Hero!**

**Soiya! Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadows!**

**Come On! Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

Gaim, Baron, Arrow, Dreigon, Gridon, and Kurokage jumped into the battle and began using their weapons to their advantage.

"You guys okay?" Dreigon managed to get close to the two to ask them.

Leon nodded.

"Alright, I don't know who you are under the Bravo armor, but get to work" Dreigon said.

"Bravo?"

"That's your title, deal with it" Dreigon formed lance mode with his staff and started fighting.

"Fine, but what if I don't want to be called "Bravo"?" Bravo mumbled.

Bravo joined the battle by slashing and stabbing the Invess, injuring them further upon their skin coming into contact with the spikes on his sword.

Bravo jumped over an Invess before slamming his sword into its face before using his other one slash across its stomach.

Just as he turned, he spotted a flash of red and chased after it.

* * *

Gridon smashed an Invess in the face before spinning around and hitting another with his Donkachi. He jumped out of the way of a claw before hitting it again. Kurokage spun his staff around and stabbed the end into a gut before taking it out and repeatedly slashing across the chest and facial area.

Both of them spotted Bravo.

"Hey! Hold on!" Gridon shouted as both managed to chase after him.

* * *

Arrow had managed to get out of the way of a claw before slashing and firing an energy arrow and then spinning around while slashing, leaving a black energy wave as she did. Gaim sat near her, slashing away with the DaiDaiMaru and Musou Saber as his enemies got close. Arrow stabbed the tip of the bow into an enemy before pulling the handle back and unleashing an arrow and when it began to stumble back, Gaim used both his weapons to slash wide and craft an X-shaped scar.

The two of them were soon surrounded by enemies.

"Any ideas? There's too many!" Gaim said.

"What about a new Lockseed?" Arrow released an arrow into the eye of a Shika Invess.

"Good idea, Igneous, Z, any of you got a new Lockseed?" Gaim shouted as he unleashed a slash that was filled to the brim with orange energy.

"No! Didn't you get a new one?" Dreigon asked.

Meanwhile, Baron had taken out the green Lockseed and looked at it.

"Hunter! Catch!" Baron tossed him the Lockseed before spinning in a circle and causing sparks as he swung.

Gaim caught it.

"Alright, thanks!" he clicked it open and took the Orange Lockseed off his belt while looking down, not particularly noticing that the portal happened to be quite larger then before.

**Suika (Watermelon)! Lock On!**

"Oh my!"

"What the-"

"A huge watermelon!?"

"Eh?" Gaim looked up as his Orange Arms finally dissolved to see the huge object. "EH!? No way this'll work, that's too big, too big!"

Dreigon smacked an Invess out of the way. "The Suika Lockseed? Well, I'm not complaining, that may be the one thing we need" he sighed.

"No no no, I am switching!" Gaim reached for the new Lockseed he got from X, momentarily forgetting he was supposed to give it to Z and when he brought it in front of him, he accidentally hit the blade on his belt and somehow let go when he did, sending the Lockseed in his hand flying.

**Soiya!**

"Ah-" Gaim looked down at his belt and saw the sliced-open Lockseed before looking up and then back at the group. "Aw Sh-" the giant watermelon fell and landed on him, apparently crushing him and stopping him mid-sentence.

"Hunter!" Sparkle shouted.

"HUNTER!" Baron shouted in sadness at seeing his friend crushed.

Arrow froze and underneath her helmet, tears started slipping out.

"Oh you've got to be kidding me, the same thing happened to this Gaim too!?" Dreigon dove forward and rolled while grabbing the Lockseed Gaim accidentally threw.

Three Elementary Invess went to the object curiously and one tried to attack it… before it started to spin rapidly and cause them to explode when it rolled over and either crushed them or hit them.

As it rolled across the Invess, it finally announced the Lockseed chant.

**Suika Arms: Odama (Wrecking Ball)! Big Bang!**

When it got rid of most of the Invess, the object up righted itself and Gaim's helmet, which had a red coloration to it but no back to it, popped out the top.

"Well, that happened" he commentated.

"Hunter!" Sparkle, and Baron said, relieved.

Arrow grew a smile under her helmet and the tears coming out of her eyes were tears of joy at seeing the person she cared about the most had turned out to be not dead.

"Tch, you just had to show off, didn't you Gaim, well there is still too much to handle, might as well start helping!" Dreigon reached to put the Lockseed on the holder on his belt as the Invess came.

Unbeknownst to them, two Invess had moved to the alleyway, where there were a lot of Helheim fruits, which they started to indulge themselves in before they started to grow.

The group noticed this and turned to the Invess as they came crashing out of the alleyway.

"Great, Evolved Forms, time to step it up!" Dreigon didn't put the Lockseed on his holder but held it in front of him as he clicked it open.

**Grapefruit!**

A crack opened above him, but it was about two-thirds the size of the Suika crack.

From it, an object resembling a Grapefruit floated down. Dreigon replaced the Dragonfruit Lockseed with that one before locking it in and slicing it open.

**Lock On!**

**Rise Up!**

**Grapefruit Arms:**

The Grapefruit landed on his head and somehow was light enough not to crush him. It began folding down as he jumped up with the front folding past his legs to form feet and the back and sides folding down onto his back to form mini-wings and the inside unfolded to the sides, folding out to form arm pads and one final piece from inside it that was above his helmet folded onto his chest.

**Blitz! Soaring Hero!**

In Dreigon's large robotic hand, a halberd called the FruitBerd appeared. (Imagine the final form weapon for Wizard, the AxeCalibur, except orange)

"Alright! This is our stage now!" Gaim announced and his ball form shifted around to form armor.

**Yoroi Mode!**

A piece from the back of his helmet came off as it unfolded as it dropped into his hand before unfolding to reveal a dual-ended sword designed after a watermelon called the Suika Sojinto.

"Dragon, Charge!" Dreigon pointed the FruitBerd at one of the two Evolved Invess before both of them charged.

* * *

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

Gaim slashed at one of the two, managing to break off a few of the tusks and claws. The Invess screeched before it charged again, but had received a single slash and stab to the face. As it fell back, Gaim had jumped over and slashed across its face again and again. The Invess screamed, but apparently had lost brain cells when it changed as it charged again.

Baron swung and stabbed forward, stabbing an energy banana into his opponent before spinning and causing it to swing with him, tearing a hole into the Invess's side and causing it to set of a chain reaction by exploding.

Arrow spun before planting her weapon into the face of an Invess before jumping up and kicking it in the face before shooting an arrow and sending her further into the air.

Arrow clicked open her Lockseed when she reached the peak of her flight and activated it.

**Lime! Lock On! Come On! Lime Arms: Rapier of Speed!**

When she came back down, she drove her LimeSlicer into the skin of an Invess, and the gravity of her fall caused her weapon to keep going as well, slicing it into two before kicking the right one away and causing it to explode.

Dreigon spun around, crashing the FruitBerd into several Invess, while sending them back as well.

He jumped over the arm of the Evolved Invess before he drove the axe portion of his weapon into the head of his opponent and bringing it down. Dreigon pulled out the Kage Blade and opened it up before managing to somehow putting the bottom of the handle into the Kage Blade and closing the weapon. Then, he grabbed the inside of the axe and held it up before pointing the bottom of the Kage Blade at the Evolved Invess before firing several large bullets at it.

The Invess screeched before both ran away.

"Wow, these things are a lot weaker then we thought" Gaim told Dreigon as they ran after them.

"Either that or we're becoming too OP (over powered)" Dreigon responded before both of them started changing.

**Odama Mode!**

**Crawler Mode!**

Gaim shifted back around so that he was back in the large green ball mode. Dreigon's Arms changed so that his legs folded down and wheels popped out of the bottom of the item. The portions of his arms had extended and attached to the wheels on the bottom. The wings on his back had folded onto the side and formed a kind of shield.

Gaim rolled after them while Dreigon simply drove after them.

"Hey! Wait up!" Baron and Arrow finished off all of the Invess and chased after them on their bikes.

* * *

Sparkle watched the four go away when she noticed a few Invess going back into the alleyway.

"Um guys…?" Sparkle looked back and shrugged before running after the Invess and, with a call of "henshin", transformed.

**Hai! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

* * *

Gaim and Dreigon cornered the Invess.

**Crasher Mode!**

**Yoroi Mode!**

The two shifted back into their respective armor modes and pointed their weapons at them.

"Okay, time to finish this!"

**Soiya! Suika Squash!**

**Rise Up! Grapefruit Squash!**

Gaim held his arm out in front of him and swing it in a circle and an apparition of a watermelon shot out and captured the Invess.

Dreigon held his weapon in gun mode out before shooting an apparition of a grapefruit and capturing the Invess as well.

"Sei-Ha!" Gaim jumped over and his robotic arm spun as he repeatedly slashed before the apparition exploded.

Dreigon jumped up and his FruitBerd glowed multiple colors before he slammed it downward onto the head of the Invess, causing the apparition to split into six slices before exploding.

Gaim in Orange Arms and Dreigon in Dragonfruit Arms jumped out of their respective explosions as Arrow and Baron drove up on their bikes.

"Alright we did it" Gaim said and all of a sudden Arrow ran up and wrapped her arms around him and he returned the hug.

"Don't worry me like that again!" she said mid-hug.

"Hey where's Gridon, Kurokage and the other one?" Baron asked.

"I thought they were following you guys" Gaim said as Arrow let go.

"No, I saw them run off earlier after Bravo" Dreigon admitted.

"And you just let them?" Baron asked.

"Didn't have much of a choice" Dreigon snapped.

"Come on, we left Sparkle behind while we were unaware of them leaving!" Arrow said and the four got on their bikes before driving back to where they were.

**End Theme**

* * *

Bravo ran after what he saw and turned the corner to see that it wasn't there.

"That's weird" he turned around to go back when he spotted someone familiar.

"You!"

"Surprise" Akarui Fenikkusu smirked. His feathered arm was now bulkier and his other arm was appearing to grow another claw as well.

"What do you want!" Bravo got into a ready stance.

"Just to give you a little gift!" Akarui shot a lime green and purple light at Bravo, who absorbed it and his head dropped.

Akarui chuckled. "Well, it's nice to see that the new memory power is working." He extended his wing and flew up and away onto a building.

Gridon and Kurokage finally ran into the alleyway and saw Bravo standing there with his head down.

"Hey, what are you doing? People need help out there" Gridon pointed behind them. Bravo didn't respond.

"Come on, this isn't a game" Kurokage walked over and placed his hand on Bravo's shoulder.

Bravo slowly looked up. "Let's go, we have to –ach!" Bravo had suddenly slashed his right DuriNoko across Kurokage's stomach, making him bend over before he drove his knee into his chin, knocking him back.

"Hey, what's your problem!" Gridon shouted before Bravo charged him as well.

Gridon moved out of the way of a slash and blocked another with his Donkachi before using his hammer as a weapon against Bravo's chest.

"Stop! We have to go!" Gridon shouted and it fell on deaf ears as Bravo had taken his swords and stabbed them both forward and into Gridon's chest, sending him back when Bravo ran at an equal pace and slashed upwards, knocking Gridon onto the ground where he started writhing in pain.

By this moment, Kurokage had started to charge with a war cry. He stabbed forward but was parried, but he used the momentum to bash Bravo in the head, side and stab him in the gut, but it did little to no damage when Bravo slashed across his chest.

_"Un, deux, trois!_(One, two, three!)" Bravo counted with each slash… and repeated that sequence.

When Kurokage was weakened enough, Bravo picked him up over his head and threw him into the air before hitting the blade on his belt.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

Bravo stood there and his Mohawk gained red energy and Kurokage unfortunately fell on it, and Bravo flicked his head forward, causing Kurokage to fall to the ground and for some reason, the Matsubokkuri Lockseed didn't go to Bravo when his suit dissolved, but his Driver did pop off. And not to mention the user, Slate, was unconscious.

Just as Bravo was about to finish the job, Gridon tiptoed behind him and tried to do a sneak attack when Bravo spun around and slashed repeatedly across his chest.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Au Lait!**

**"Super Durian Spike Razer!" ** Bravo drove his blades into Gridon and caused his suit to dissolve, revealing Magma, his belt to fall off, but for some reason, his Lockseed did not pop off.

Bravo turned back and forth between the two when all of a sudden, his suit faded and his eyes were revealed to be a faded green color and suddenly changed back to normal when he collapsed to the ground.

Two figures walked in, having seen the entire thing. "So, you're plan was spot on as usual, Tommy"

"Of course it was Steven, now come on, let's get these back to the boss" the two of them picked up the two dropped Drivers before they ran out of the scene.

* * *

Akarui sat on the roof laughing.

"Oh that could not have gone any better" just as he got up to leave, he turned around and saw a man in a blue suit with red armor.

"Gaim? So you want to fight too?" Akarui cockily asked.

However, Akarui noted that this Gaim was different, as his armor was now a red color, and had some strange markings on them. His helmet had the same visor and back part of helmet, but both were an ominous red color. His mouthpiece was black and his horn now had red accents to it.

"So, which Bujin Rider are you? I don't often see many ones who are sides or replacements in the armies, but this one has the most, so it would be best to relieve you of your power now" "Gaim" pointed his blood red DaiDaiMaru at Akarui.

"Tch, what makes you think you're a challenge for me Gaim?"

"Wrong… I am not the Gaim you know… my name is Bujin Gaim!"

"So, Gaim had another version of himself waiting as well, time to fight then! Henshin!" Akarui ran at Bujin Gaim and changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge and Shot as he started to fight.

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone but Bujin Gaim, there was a strange Crack sealing behind him.

Inside it, there was an image of a world with Riders fighting before it suddenly changed to three images that hinted at his next destinations:

A world with a red and brown-haired boy who was laughing along with his friends.

And world where two people are seen together. On with long black hair and a black leather jacket, and the other with shorter hair and a red and silver jacket.

* * *

**A Zipper covers the screen, revealing a symbol very much alike Gaim's but it appeared to be more evil and in the center, there was an Orange Lockseed, but it was an ominous red color and had a strange black marking on it.**

* * *

**A/N if you got the hint on which Rider I planned for which series, it really shouldn't be hard who I'm making the next special about. But you'll find out who they are when I post it. And since Bujin Gaim appeared, you KNOW something will go down in the future.**


	16. Special 3

Special Spider 3: Lead-in to Gaim X Wizard: Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N, not really sure if you guys will enjoy this, but I hope you do, and if you don't understand why this is here, this is basically helping out with explaining why the characters here are in the Gaim X Wizard special later and hopefully for a side-plot if I can figure it out. There are more characters there, but this is explaining a few who will most likely appear in the plot as a side main character.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kamen Rider, Tenkai Knights, Sword Art Online, and although it is barely mentioned at all in this special, Spider Riders.**

* * *

**Intro: Kamen Rider Ryuki, a Rider who fights to keep the balance of both Mirror World, Earth, and one other planet; Faiz, a Rider who was killed in a world different from our own and brought back to life as a monster; and Blade, a Rider who was trapped in a game for two years fighting against his enemies to save everyone! These three Riders have fates that soon intertwine, and now they must become part of several wars where they must give it their all or they die.**

* * *

-Faiz and Blade-

Raito Tachibana and Kazuto Kirigaya both stood on opposite ends of the yard, both holding wooden practice swords and in respective ready stances, Kazuto putting his weight mainly onto his right leg while Raito was standing straight up.

On the sidelines, sat five of their friends. To the right sat Suguha Kirigaya, Kazuto's cousin and Raito's girlfriend, while next to her was Asuna Yuuki, Kazuto's girlfriend. On the left was Ryotaro Tsuboi, Kazuto and Raito's best friend, and Elizabeth Yagami, who was Raito's friend.

In the middle was Michael Klaus, who was currently standing and looking between the two.

"So who do you think will win today?" Ryotaro asked. "My money's on Raito" Elizabeth said.

"You think so? I think Kirito-kun will win again" Asuna told Elizabeth.

"Doubt it; they're both about 50-50 in wins, so it could go either way" Suguha spoke up.

"You're just saying that because you can't decide between your boyfriend or your cousin" Elizabeth joked.

"Okay guys, standard match, One v. One, Kirito, AKA Kamen Rider Blade vs. Takumi, AKA Kamen Rider Faiz will start soon" Michael finally spoke up.

"Oi, Klaus, what did we tell you about calling us our in-game names" Kazuto was annoyed.

"Or my "other" name" Raito frowned.

"Oh don't play stupid we all know this will escalate into a Rider battle, so let's just go" Michael waved his hands and both Kazuto and Raito nodded before they charged.

Kazuto stabbed forward before rearing his arm back and slashing, but Raito had dodged the stab and used his own sword to block and got in close before using the back of his hand to hit Kazuto in the face, but he dodged as well. Kazuto backed away while spinning and used the momentum to bash Raito's head, anticipating him ducking under it before kicking him in the gut and slashing downward to which Raito blocked.

"Hey, don't kill each other out there!" Ryotaro shouted.

"Ryotaro-san, they know each others moves and tricks, so it's unlikely that they won't anticipate some kind of move from each other." Suguha told Ryotaro.

"Besides, Raito can handle a lot of damage either way despite if he's in human form or as Takumi" Asuna said.

Raito kicked Kazuto in the leg before swinging his weapon like a baseball bat. Kazuto ducked and swept Raito's legs out from under him. However, Raito had caught himself and flipped forward back onto his feet while slashing downwards, to which Kazuto dodged and used his blade to cause Raito's sword to slide down and Kazuto spun and pushed him in the center of the back, causing him to fall forward before he slashed across his back.

Raito had fell forward from the strike and spun around.

Unzipping his jacket, he revealed he had on a strange belt and he reached into his pocket and took out a phone while discarding his sword.

"So we're escalating the fight?" Kazuto discarded his own sword and took out a buckle with a clear cover on the front and slid a card into it. From that, several cards shot out and covered his waist, forming a red belt.

Raito opened the phone and hit the 5 button on the phone three times before hitting the enter button.

**Standing By!**

Kazuto did a pose with his right hand and extended his right arm slowly to the left.

Raito threw his hand holding the phone into the air.

"Henshin!" Both of them shouted. Kazuto pulled the handle on the side of his belt and Raito slotted his phone into the belt before turning it so that it was horizontal.

**Complete!**

**Turn Up!**

Red lights started covering Raito and formed a suit as he ran towards Kazuto.

Kazuto ran towards Raito as a blue rectangular field appeared from his belt and he ran through it, forming a suit.

At the center, Faiz and Blade met in battle, fighting with fists at first.

"Well, it looks like they're going all out again" Asuna smiled.

"Not even three minutes, and they put their armor on in battle" Suguha giggled.

"How is it that Kazuto and Raito get lucky with so many girls?" Ryotaro grumbled.

"I wouldn't go that far, Kazuto only has eyes for Asuna, and Suguha and Raito have cared about each other for years, Raito told me he's been friend-zoned by her a lot of times" Elizabeth said.

Faiz and Blade fell back at an equal distance from the center. Faiz grabbed the bike handle from the back of his belt and took something off the top of the phone on the belt before sliding it into the handle and a red light shot out and formed the Faiz Edge sword.

Blade simply reached to his left side and grabbed the Blade Rouzer before holding it in front of him.

The two ran at each other again and started slashing and clashing blades all over the place.

"Wow, they're really getting into it" Michael blinked.

Faiz and Blade slashed at each others chest at the exact same time and had caused some sparks before they charged again.

"It's to be expected, Raito has his appetite for fighting since he became an Orpenoch, and Kirito-kun was the only one who agreed to help" Asuna confirmed.

Both fell back and Faiz reached to his left watch and took off a small chip before inserting it into his belt like the way it was when he took the chip out to put in his sword.

**Complete!**

His chest plate opened up and rotated around to form shoulder pads and revealed inside of it was something like an energy core. The red lines across his suit turned silver and his yellow eyes turned red.

"Already stepping it up Raito-san?" Blade opened the panels on his sword and took out two cards before activating them in the brace on his left wrist.

**Absorb Queen! Fusion Jack!**

Two cards circled around him and his silver chest plate and mask turned gold. Several red and silver conjoined items appeared on his back, which was very akin to wings. His sword gained a little attachment to the sword and made it longer and sharper.

"_Tatakai!_ (Fight!) Kazuto-kun!" Faiz charged Blade and the two clashed blades again. The two did this for a while at a pace that wasn't seen as they were going at their all.

They activated their respective special attacks.

**Start Up!**

**Mach!**

The two blurred and attacked each other, becoming a mess of silver, gold, blue, and black. Soon enough, their attacks were announced.

**Exceed Charge!**

**Thunder; Slash; ****_Lightning Slash!_**

The blurs came into contact with each other in a mess of lightning and red energy.

Ryotaro, Elizabeth and Michael covered their eyes, while Suguha and Asuna just squinted.

**3, 2, 1; Time… out!**

The blurs returned to normal to reveal Faiz and Blade, who were both tired. Faiz reached to his belt and took the chip out.

**Deformation!**

His suit returned to normal, as did Blade's. The two dropped their swords to their sides.

"Well, I think this will end in a tie again" Faiz laughed.

"Yeah, that is the understatement of the year" Blade joked. Suguha and Asuna smile at the scene.

The two reached to their belt to deactivate their suits when all of a sudden, a black creature and a white creature jumped through the reflection of a puddle in the ground. The black creature was armored and scaled and appeared to be like a dragon except less feral and with large wings. This was the Wyvern Inhumanoid. The white creature was like the Wyvern Inhumanoid but less dragon-like and more animal-like. The name of this one was the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid. (If these two monsters already exist, please warn me)

The Wyvern attacked Faiz and knocked him over before punching him while he was down.

"Raito-san!" Blade ran over and got the Inhumanoid off, but it retaliated by beating the crap out of both of them.

"Kirito-kun!/Raito-kun!" Asuna and Suguha shouted.

The Inhumanoid served its purpose as the two jumped back into the portal.

"Wait just a minute!" Faiz and Blade chased after them but tripped and Blade accidentally knocked Faiz into the portal.

"Kirito-kun!" Asuna ran after them, and without thought, jumped into the portal.

"Asuna!" Michael tried going after the others, but apparently the portal had closed by the time he got there.

* * *

-Ryuki-

Guren Nash was having a normal day hanging with his friend Ceylan when everything started going wrong.

It started like this:

"Go on Guren, go talk to her" His best friend, Ceylan Jones, told him.

"I don't know man, I don't think she would exactly think of me like that" Guren told Ceylan.

The person in question was named Beni. They weren't exactly enemies, but they weren't exactly allies either. Guren had a bit of a crush on her, but somehow, Ceylan was the only one to figure it out. She was sitting on a swing by herself in a playground, looking at the ground.

"You never know until you try" Ceylan smacked him in the back.

"Ceylan" Guren snapped. Sighing, he relented and started walking over to talk to her, looking back one last time to see Ceylan giving him a thumb's up, to which Guren shook his head.

"Hey, Beni" Guren said. Beni turned and saw Guren. "Oh, why if it isn't Bravenwolf himself" Beni said.

"Come on Beni, please just call be by my real name" Guren asked.

"I find it much better to tease you like this, it's fun for the both of us" Beni stood up. "It's not really fun for me" Guren complained.

"So, why did you want to talk to me? Trying to spread your view on the world and how it should be saved again?" Beni asked.

"No it's not that"

"Because it's never really going to work on someone like me, it's a mystery why you even talk to me with the way everyone acts around me" Beni walked around Guren.

"That's because, every girl I meet is all a part of a one-track mind, with their obsession with looks, appearance, friends and all of that, but even though I see those kind of people all the time, you're the only one who I found that's… different" Guren told her.

Beni's eyes narrowed. "So, I'm not good enough to be like those girls?" Beni hissed.

"No, it's not that at all, those kind of people aren't exactly my type. I like people who aren't obsessed with following the status quo, that is fine with the way they are and I think you're better because, well…" Guren couldn't get the next words out.

"I see, you think of me as a girl who you'd be friends with if it wasn't for the way I see things… and I guess I'd agree" Beni smiled.

Guren smiled as well but didn't even open his mouth when they heard a ringing noise.

"Not now" Guren hissed under his breath.

"I have to go" "Wait!" Guren called after her when she ran away.

"Aw man I was so close" he said.

"Guren!" Ceylan called out to him, having heard the noise as well. They both nodded and ran towards the nearby public bathrooms.

The two ran inside and faced the mirror after checking the stalls to make sure no one was in there. Unbeknownst to them, Beni had entered the girl's bathroom that was on the opposite side and had taken out a rectangular white object with a symbol on it. This was the Femme Advent Deck. She held it in front of her in the mirror. Around her waist, a silver belt (called the V-Buckle) with an empty space that was big enough to fit the object formed.

On the opposite side, Ceylan and Guren did the same with a black rectangular object in each of their hands. This was the Knight Advent Deck and the Ryuki Advent Deck.

Guren threw his right arm to his left side while it was in a straight line. Ceylan threw his bent right arm to his left side as well. Beni however, had crossed her arms in front of her and slowly brought them to her sides before bringing the deck to her left side.

"Henshin!" All three shouted before they slotted their respective items into their belts.

Three images converged around each of them and formed a suit as they set their arms to their sides.

For Guren, his suit was mainly red with a silver chest plate. He had a red gauntlet on his left arm that had a dragon's head designed onto it called the DragVisor. His helmet was silver and had several metal strips covering his red eyes. The symbol on his head was based off a dragon's head as well. Guren had changed into Kamen Rider Ryuki.

Ceylan's suit was black with several black and silver guards on his arm, legs, and chests. On his head, his helmet was silver, black, had metal strips on it much like Guren's, and had two pointed edges, much like a bat's ears. The symbol on his belt was similar to that of a bat. Ceylan was now Kamen Rider Knight.

Beni however, had a black suit and several white pieces of armor attached. Her chest plate was white and had a silver design on the front. Her helmet was somewhat similar to Knight's except that it had more of a swan design. The symbol on her belt was that of a swan as well. Beni had taken the name of Kamen Rider Femme.

"_Yosha! _(Alright)" Ryuki held his hand in front of him. Knight grabbed a rapier-like device from the left side of his belt, named the DarkVisor (I think) and held it in reverse grip with his left hand. Femme grabbed a rapier-like weapon that was almost similar to Knight's in everyway except in color, the symbol on the guard, and the name, which escapes me at the moment.

The three _into _the mirror they were each in front of and the world they were in appeared crystalline and they each boarded a large vehicle that was sort of reminiscent of a motorcycle called the Ride Shooter. Tubes attached to ports on their armor and the top of the vehicle, which had folded up, had slowly descended until it closed and sealed them in. The vehicles took them through the crystal world until finally, they drove through a single crystal and Ryuki and Knight went through, appearing right next to a monster as they drove past it. Unfortunately, Femme's Ride Shooter had crashed into the monster and the monster grabbed hold onto it and held on tight.

"Let go!" Femme stopped and the monster flew off. The top opened up and the tubes detached before she got out and pointed her sword at it.

"What kind of Mirror Monster is this?" Femme asked. The monster was tan and had a small serpent-like body that ended with a snake's head at the top which had two large fangs and a tail. What she didn't know was that the official name was the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid.

Ryuki and Knight were still trying to get out of their vehicles, as it was taking a while for them to get out for some reason.

Femme stabbed forward, but the Inhumanoid dodged before it whipped her with its tail. Femme fell back a bit before pulling a card from the rectangle on the center of her belt, causing a noise to ring out. Femme turned her sword upside down and opened a slot by pulling a tab and slotted it in and she closed the slot.

**Advent!**

From another reflective surface, a giant white swan named Blancwing circled around her.

By this time, Ryuki and Knight had finally gotten out and got into positions around the Inhumanoid. "Are you okay, Femme?" Knight asked her.

"Yeah, I'm alright" Femme said, for some reason answering by saying it in Ryuki's direction.

Ryuki took two cards out and Knight took one card from their belts and Ryuki pushed the top of the gauntlet on his left hand forward, revealing a slot which he slid the two cards in before pulling the top back, closing it. Knight did the same thing Femme did but he kept holding his sword in reverse grip.

**Guard Vent!**

**Sword Vent!**

From a mirror, two monsters, a dragon and a bat, flew through and dropped an item or two into their right hands. In Ryuki's hand right was a sword that had a port on the bottom of his sword while on his left side, a shield that was sort of like the underbelly of a dragon attached to a port on his arm. Knight's sword however, was more like a spear as it was black, silver, and was all in all SHAPED like a spear.

"Why are you about to go all out when we're just going against one and there are three of us?" Knight asked Ryuki.

"I need to hurry so I can catch up to her" Ryuki confirmed.

"Yeah, there's a guy I have to talk to when this is all over" Femme spoke up from where she was.

And with that, Ryuki, Knight, and Femme charged the Inhumanoid. Ryuki slashed downwards, but was blocked before he was kicked away and Knight tried next, but was easily struck back by that tail. Femme tried by getting her Advent Monster to attack it, and when it was distracted, she came through and slashed across the Inhumanoid's chest before Ryuki and Knight came through and drop-kicked it away.

The three stood together when all of a sudden, two more monsters jumped out (the Wyvern and the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.)

"Great, more of these things?" Ryuki said.

Ryuki ran at the Wyvern Inhumanoid as Knight got the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid and Femme took the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid.

Ryuki slashed at the Inhumanoid and kicked it away before he bashed it in the head with his shield. This barely did a dent and he was easily pushed back by a kick.

Knight jumped up and stabbed downwards with his spear and then flipped forward while it was still in his opponent and kicked it in the face. However, the Inhumanoid simply struck him with its tail before lashing towards him, attempting to bite him.

Ryuki fell into Knight and managed to get him out of the way, but the snake kept going and somehow managed to get Femme, who crashed into a wall from the impact.

"Femme!" Ryuki got up and slashed with his sword, getting the two monsters away from her before getting by her side along with Knight. "Are you okay?"

"Ryuki" she whispered before nodding. The three got up and faced the Inhumanoids that faced them. But for some reason, the Inhumanoids sparked and were pushed back.

From a distance, a Rider in a black suit and silver armor holding a gun, that was based off a phone, was standing there while next to him was a Rider in a navy blue suit and silver armor holding a sword. Between them was a green rider having green and violet armor with a tarantula symbol on them. In their hands was a staff that had a pointed circle at the top and the belt was a circle that had split down the middle and was pushed outwards, revealing a symbol that was basically the club symbol you would see in a deck of cards.

"New Riders? Don't tell me we have to add three more people to the fight" Femme said.

"They're still going to fall to my weapons" Knight added.

Ryuki was silent for a minute, their suits were very familiar.

The three Riders charged and started fighting.

The green and gold Rider, classified as Leangle, had pulled the end of their staff down and the top of the staff was revealed to be three circles, each with a point on them. The circle separated and formed a club symbol.

Leangle slashed across the chest of the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid before spinning around and stabbing forward. They opened a card holder on the side of their belt and slid it through the reader at the bottom of the staff.

**Screw!**

The club started spinning and it began drilling into the Inhumanoid before it was sent back. It was near Femme, so she retaliated by slashing in an arc and sending it forward again.

Blade slashed across the chest before spinning around and stabbing forward and then kicking it in the chest and then slamming his fist into its chest.

Faiz dodged a punch and shot it in the face before dodging again and swiftly moving its arm out of the way so he could shoot it in the chest.

"Do you think we should help?" Ryuki leaned over to ask his friend.

"Nah, they got this" Knight leaned against his spear before Ryuki kicked it out from under him. "Doesn't mean we can't help"

"Doesn't mean I can't Final Vent you right now" Knight threatened.

"Too far man!"

The Inhumanoids, realizing they were outmatched, began to run away.

"Wait!" Blade shouted.

Ryuki and Knight began to follow but stopped.

"They're tough, they should be fine on their own" Knight said.

"Alright, if you say so"

* * *

Ryuki and Knight jumped back through the mirror in the boys restroom and took the rectangles out of their belts, changing back to Guren and Ceylan.

"Well, that was different" Ceylan commented.

"Yeah, but what were those monsters"

"I think we should be more concerned with who those Riders were, that makes it so much harder for us to win the Rider War" the two walked out of the bathroom.

"But why do we have to fight? I know you want to get the wish for your family to be healed, but what about everyone else, the other Riders we met don't have wishes that are so honorable as of now, so why continue fighting?" Guren dared to ask.

"You know my wish, but you don't know everyone else's, for all you know someone out there could have the exact same wish as me" Ceylan said.

"Well, if you have faith, then they can be healed." Guren tried.

"Guren, I was at the hospital when they gave their diagnosis, it will take nothing less then a miracle in order for them to be healed, which is what I need" Ceylan growled.

"But, Ceylan-"

"But nothing Guren!" Ceylan finally snapped. "You know what, we know that Raia was the only other Rider who wanted to stop the Rider War, and Vilius/Ouja killed him, that's why I chose to help you with Beni, so you'd finally get something so you would give up and I wouldn't have to kill you one day!"

Guren looked shocked at his best friend before his face turned to that of anger "oh yeah, like you could kill me, you may be my best friend, but if it comes down to it, I won't hold back in a fight!"

"You want to prove that right now!?" Ceylan demanded.

"Let's!" Guren was about to pull his Advent Deck out and start a fight right there in the street when the two of tem was suddenly broken up by a man who was a head taller then them.

"Whoa, calm down you to" the man said.

"Mind your business!" Ceylan snapped.

"When it comes to fellow Riders, you can doubt we'll not be involved" the man's companions said.

"Fellow Riders?" Guren gasped. The man between them took out a flip-phone and showed it to them while his companion took out a card and showed it as well.

That's when it clicked for Guren.

"Wait, Faiz and Blade! Kirito and Raito!" Guren said.

"No, my name is Kazuto" Kirito told them.

"We're not in a world people recognize us, no one knows us, just let is slide!" Raito snapped.

"So you guys want a piece as well?" Ceylan was still livid.

"No, we wanted to talk you out of unnecessary violence." Raito said.

"We have to fight in the War to fulfill our dreams, there's no other way, how about working for it and actually doing what you desire. Killing others does not attribute to it"

"Oh yeah, and what about your dreams?" Ceylan calmed down a bit.

"Well, he has dreams for something involving technology, and he is moving towards it at the pace he has set for himself. My dream… is to be someone who others admire and look up to while still helping others" Raito admitted.

"Raito-san's always been the kind of guy who would put others before himself, that's just the way he is" Kirito said.

"And you keep moving forward towards you dream?" Guren asked.

"I may still be an Orpenoch, but I choose to live with it as I continue existing. Even if I outlive most of my friends, I'll keep their memory in check with the way they all acted, and the messages they wanted to share" Raito looked at his hand and just briefly, an image of a clawed hand overlaid with his own.

* * *

Asuna drove through the town by herself. She was trying to explore and get a better view of what to do. Currently, she was on a green, gold, and violet bike with her Rider symbol on it.

Stopping at a red light, she saw a flash of white in an alleyway before it reverted to a girl in a black and pink outfit and pink hair.

"A Rider?" Asuna drove to the opposite side of the road and got off her bike before pushing it in the direction of the alleyway. When she got close enough, the girl walked out and looked around, not noticing her before walking out.

Seeing a chance to find out more about where she was, she talked to the girl.

"Excuse me, miss?" the girl turned around. "I'm kind of lost, do you mind giving me directions?" Asuna asked.

"Where to?" the girl asked.

"That's the thing, I have no idea where anything is, and I need some help with where everything is" Asuna admitted.

"Look lady, don't think I'm going to trust you, because I have no idea who you are, and you could be trying to kidnap me!" Beni said.

"I'm 16 and you can't be any older then 15, I don't see how I would have a chance of doing that" well, there goes being subtle.

"Fine, what's your name?" Beni didn't actually trust her, but if things went south, then she could always just transform into Femme to scare her off.

"Okay, my name is Asuna" Asuna said "what's yours?"

"Beni" Beni simply said before turning around and starting to walk with Asuna following. "So where do you need to get to, any building names?"

"No, I just needed to meet my friends somewhere; they said they were going to look for someone named Guren Nash"

"Guren?"

"Oh, he's a friend of yours?"

"Not exactly, but I do think I know where he is"

Beni lead Asuna all the way back to the playground where she saw Guren earlier and saw that Guren was talking with someone, and what Beni heard surprised her. She held Asuna back. "Don't, I have to hear this".

* * *

Guren sat on a swing while Raito was leaning against the swing set.

"So, it's to my understanding that the Rider War features killing all of the other competitors in order to get one wish, so why do you fight? It is obvious you're one of the most powerful Riders, but why fight when it's obvious your hearts not into it" Raito questioned.

"Well, I fight to stop the Rider War, that's why I'm not so interested in killing" Guren confirmed.

"That may be true, but you seem to be regretting something, which may lead me to believe that you did kill someone." Raito got up and put his hands in his pockets.

"I have, and it was something I'll never forget"

"Why? You yourself appear to have moved on from every other death that you've probably seen, so why is it so upsetting when you yourself do the killing?"

"Because, it's the fact that I gave up everything I thought I fought for in order to defeat someone who stole from a friend and used it or their own desires" Guren sighed as he started to tell the story.

* * *

_Flashback:_

_Femme tumbled to the ground before getting on one knee and facing her opponent. Her opponent had a green suit. The chest plate was silver, gold, and red and had the design of a galaxy on it. The shoulder pads were green in the front, back, and yellow on the top. The helmet was golden and was round but had a green mask with lines running over it, covering a pair of eyes. Then, two shapes of the side were there, and they resembled a pair of ears. In their right hand was a type of gun that slightly resembled a telescope with the stand folded up and a card slot underneath the viewing portion called the StarVisor. One last thing, the person wearing the armor was a female._

_This Kamen Rider: was Kamen Rider Star-X._

_"You honestly think you can defeat me?" Star-X taunted._

_"Don't have to; there are others that heard the call to Mirror World!" Femme said._

_"But will they get here in time" Star-X drew a card and inserted it into the slot on her telescope._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_She passed her telescope to her left hand and a sword appeared in her right hand._

_Femme stood up and pointed her sword at Star-X, who was standing as she was still weakened._

_Unknown to them, two figures had run to a reflection and one could see into the reflection to see the fight. The one figure who could took a card, which had the words __**Final Vent **__on it and gave it to his friend._

_"Guren, are you sure? You might need this!" His friend insisted._

_"I might not be able to get your Advent Deck back yet, but I can still at least save Femme while in there, I don't aim to fight right now anyways! Besides, you might need to see her fighting style if you want your Advent Deck back" Guren said and he held out his Advent Deck, and his belt formed before he put his arm to his side and threw his right arm in a straight line across his chest. _

_"Henshin!" he slammed the deck into his belt and his Ryuki suit formed before he jumped into the reflection, appearing in the Mirror World._

_Ryuki ran towards the fight as Star-X stabbed forward and Femme was sent back before getting caught by Ryuki._

_"You okay?"_

_Femme nodded. "Oh, Ryuki, why take her side? You belong with me and nothing will stop that" Star-X giggled._

_"No, see the thing is, I'm not interested in people who do this kind of stuff to others" Ryuki growled._

_"I see, Femme got to you, well then I'll just take her out of the picture!" Star-X drew another card and inserted it into her telescope._

**_Advent!_**

_A black and gold dragon came out of a reflection and hit Ryuki, sending him away from Femme before Star-X attacked her._

_Femme was slashed across the chest before she got shot away and Star-X repeated the process before Femme activated a card._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_A double ended staff appeared in Femme's hands and she started to fight back against Star-X, going so far as to strike her belt, nearly hitting her Advent Deck. Femme stabbed forward, but Star-X caught it and stabbed her in the stomach with the StarVisor and released several shots into Femme, sending her to the ground._

_"Hm, I guess you really are as weak as I thought" Star-X loaded a final card into her StarVisor._

**_Final Vent!_**

_The monster attacking Ryuki ran behind Star-X, who connected her two weapons, the sword fitting into the bottom of the StarVisor, together before getting ready._

_"No!" Ryuki ran at the fight as fast as he could. Star-X pointed her weapon into the air and the dragon behind her breathed violet energy and covered the weapon._

_"This is the end" Star-X shot an energy ball at Femme and slashed with the sword that was attached to it and a wave of black energy combined with the energy ball and headed towards Femme._

_At the last minute, Ryuki ran between the two and held his arms out, intercepting the final attack._

_"AAUGH!" Ryuki absorbed the energy and collapsed, his Advent Deck falling out of his belt and cracked with several of the cracks going over the dragon symbol on the front. Without the main source of energy, Ryuki's suit dissolved and he transformed back into Guren, but it was too dark for anyone to see his face._

_"Ryuki!" Femme reached out and grabbed his hand but was instantly kicked away by Star-X._

_"You idiot! Why on Earth would you defend someone like this from me! We're destined to be together! I won't let you stay with her… not while I'm still here to be with you!" While she was saying that, she was kicking Femme while she was down and grabbed her by her neck, lifting her up and taking her Advent Deck off her belt. Femme's suit dissolved, changing her back into Beni, although no one could see her face, before she was tossed aside._

_"Take it! Save yourself!" Star-X tossed him the Femme Advent Deck._

_Guren took one look at it and reached for it, hoping to grab the one thing he needed._

_Star-X turned back to Beni and pointed her weapon at him. "How does it feel, knowing that your life will be sacrificed for the happiness of someone else? Does it feel nice? It feels nice for me!" when she turned back around, Guren had stood up with an Advent Deck and card in hand._

_"Ryuki, care to join me?" Star-X dared to ask. Guren kicked an object towards Beni and she grabbed it before Star-X could. It was the Femme Advent Deck._

_"Wait, why would you do this! Your own Advent Deck is broken! This is the only way to survive"_

_"Because, I'd rather die then be with you!" Guren threw his left arm, which was holding the broken Ryuki Advent Deck out and it started to spark and electricity covered it before the electricity started to branch towards his waist and covered it, causing the signature V-Buckle belt to form around his waist._

_Not even bothering to do his form, he slid the deck into his belt and the card which he took from the Femme Advent Deck, labeled __**Survive**__, glowed and in his left hand what appeared to be a gun version of his DragVisor called the DragVisor Zwei appeared and he opened the "mouth" and slid the __**Survive **__card into a slot on the lower jaw before putting his hand near the opened "mouth" of the dragon's head. "Henshin" he growled and shut the mouth of the Visor, activating it._

**_Survive!_**

_A Red Chinese Dragon called DragRedder appeared in a reflection and circled around Guren before upgrading and transforming into DragRanzer._

_Flames surrounded Guren and three images converged to form his Ryuki suit, but the flames immediately were absorbed into his suit and transformed him._

_His suit was still black, but the chest plate now was basically designed like a dragon's head. His helmet had upgraded, looking more dragon-like as well._

_Kamen Rider Ryuki had achieved Survive Form!_

_"Ryuki, why must you fight your destined one?"_

_"Because" Ryuki took a card from his now red Advent Deck, which had somehow fixed itself "as long as you exist, I can't achieve happiness with my TRUE destined one!" He pulled a panel out from the back of the DragVisor Zwei and slid the card in before pushing it forward, closing it as it activated._

**_Sword Vent!_**

_A blade popped out of the top of the DragVisor Zwei and Ryuki started to walk towards Star-X._

_Star-X got infuriated and ran at Ryuki. Star-X slashed with her reverse-handed weapon, but Ryuki blocked with his wrist and then stabbed forward with his weapon and then used both hands to slash diagonally across Star-X's chest. Ryuki released the grip that he had on the blade with his left and then took out another card using his left hand and put it into his Visor._

_Star-X responded by taking out a card and using it as well._

**_Shoot Vent!_**

_Star-X pointed her Visor at Ryuki and Ryuki did the same, but when they released their attacks, Star-X's was obliterated as Ryuki's struck Star-X._

_Star-X took out another two cards and used them._

**_Claw Vent! Strike Vent!_**

_A pair of wings attached to Star-X's back and a claw attached to her left hand._

_Both of them drew one last card and slotted them into their Visors._

**_Final Vent!_**

_DragRanzer circled around Ryuki and Galagon (the other dragon) moved behind Star-X and fired an energy ball at her, sending her towards Ryuki and she began slashing with both blades before pointing her gun at him and firing. _

_This had little effect when Ryuki held his blade out repeatedly, blocking the attacks, and then he used his sword to absorb the blast before he jumped up and DragRanzer fired a blast at Ryuki, sending him to Star-X. He held his left fist out and punched her, both of them going back until they crashed into a wall. After about two seconds, he got his bearings back and slashed with his weapon, the energy covering Star-X and causing her to explode. Ryuki placed his DragVisor Zwei in regular mode in it's holder, which was on the left side of his V-Buckle._

_As Star-X began to collapse, Ryuki held her up by her neck as he glared at her with murderous intent._

_"Please, my dear lover…" Star-X pleaded._

_"No, I'm not your lover" Ryuki removed her Advent Deck and she transformed into an attractive girl with a green shirt and black pants._

_"Why, I thought you of all people would like and understand me" she finally collapsed._

_"I'm honestly sorry" he turned around and over his shoulder, looked at her once again "but you're not my type" he turned back to where he was going and walked away, still holding the Advent Deck. The girl took a last breath before she stopped doing anything, and the corrosive elements of Mirror World affected her as she dissolved into thin air, leaving nothing behind._

_Ryuki walked back to Beni, who wasn't unconscious, but was too injured and in pain from her battle. She was on the ground and with her Advent Deck in hand. She was fading away just like Star-X did. He got on one knee and picked her up bridal style, but she hugged him from her position, feeling content and safe as she snuggled in close, unknowingly causing a slight blush with Ryuki._

_Ryuki walked over to the reflection where his friend was, and he passed through it, still holding Beni and the Star Advent Deck (I'm not sure if this will actually work in the show)._

_"You-you killed her… you killed Masumi!" his friend was in shock._

_Ryuki didn't respond, he simply helped Beni stand up straight. He tossed his ally the Star Advent Deck and began walking away, taking out his Ryuki Survive Advent Deck, which turned back to normal the second he did. He reverted back to Guren, who didn't look upset or disturbed, but calm and serene, as if everything was alright with him._

_End Flashback_

* * *

"And, that's what happened, but yet, even though I know what I did wasn't good, I don't regret doing it at all" Guren said.

"That's good" Raito said, looking at Guren.

"How is that good! I killed someone that night in order for someone I cared about to live" Guren sighed.

"Because, you didn't kill out of blood thirst or murderous intent, like the previous Ryuki, you did it because you needed to defend someone you cared about and take down a highly dangerous threat… and to overall, Survive" Raito said.

"But still, Masumi didn't deserve to die just like that!"

"Everyone dies sometime, but it's what they did up to that point that counts" Raito said. He turned back around to watch the sunset "what did she do until that point?"

"Well, she tricked the original Star, Grey, into an ambush with Tiger and Gai, but when it was over, she stole the Star Advent Deck and used it to kill Gai while Tiger escaped.

"Then, when my friend, Chooki, AKA Imperer, was trying to escape the Mirror World after being betrayed by Tiger, she attacked and nearly killed him by destroying his Advent Deck, but my other friend, Toxsa, AKA Zolda, had made it in time to save him, and both escaped.

"But, then she met me and Femme, and while fighting, she became attracted to me and had mistaken Femme for my girlfriend and started to resent her, starting this entire situation"

"So overall, she was crazy and you had to put her down before she killed anyone else?"

"No, that's not it at all!"

"Well it was the only solution, as much as you would have liked to save everyone and be that guy who stopped the Rider War, you can't because once in a while, you'd have to be the one to kill someone, which you did, to save the one of the people you care about"

"Even so, I'm still not better then those who I've killed!"

"Not in everything, but in kindness and strength you prevail." Guren looked down. Raito was right. (Hah! Unintentional pun!)

"You're right, I have to do what I can to save those who need it, Rider War or not." Guren said.

"Well said" Raito grinned.

"Raito-kun!" From about 10 feet away, Raito and Guren saw Asuna and Beni. Asuna was waving while Beni had her arms crossed and had a slight blush while quite obviously looking away from Guren.

"Oh, Asuna-san, what's the matter, I thought you were going to go find the monsters." Raito said.

"I couldn't find them, so I got someone to help" Asuna pointed at Beni "where's Kirito-kun?"

"He wanted to go talk to Ceylan about the Rider War" Guren said when all of a sudden, he heard a ringing noise.

* * *

"Kamen Rider Knight, that's your title, correct?" Kirito asked Ceylan, who nodded. "Well, I just wanted to know, why do you fight in the Rider War?"

"Because, I need the wish for my family" Ceylan admitted.

"Your family?"

"Yeah… around the time of when the Rider War started, they got into a traffic accident and are now in critical condition in the hospital. As much as I want to help, I can't, the only possible way to save them is with the wish from the Rider War"

"So you'd kill everyone else just to save your family… would you really do that?" Kirito asked.

"My family is some of the most important people in my life, I would do anything for them"

"So you kill others in order to save your family?"

"As much as I hate to admit it, I have killed… but it was only those who deserved it."

"Oh?"

Ceylan sighed. "Kamen Rider Verde… the man who nearly killed my best friends. I had to kill him in order to Survive"

Before he could start to tell the story, he heard a ringing noise. "This story will have to wait until the battle is over" Ceylan and Kirito ran to a nearby building's window, seeing their reflections and inside Mirror World.

From where they were, they saw a battle between three Riders and two monsters.

In Mirror World, the Albino Crocodile and Rattlesnake Inhumanoid were fighting against three Riders, and somehow were losing badly.

One of the three, a black rider who was a black, silver, and gray version of Ryuki, aptly named Ryuga, was fighting against the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid, and was doing okay.

However, two riders were facing against the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid and losing horribly. One of the two, colored mainly brown and designed after a gazelle, named Imperer, was fighting mainly with his fists. His partner, colored green, silver, and had a kind of bull design, along with a gun as a weapon. This one was classified as Zolda.

Imperer kneed the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid, but was caught as its tail wrapped around him, trapping him before he was flung into Zolda, both falling to the ground before Zolda fired a few shots, striking the enemy.

"What are you two doing!" Ryuga shouted at them. He drew a card and inserted it into a gauntlet on his wrist, which was shaped like the DragVisor Ryuki had, except black.

**Sword Vent!**

In a distorted tone, it read off the card, and a sword appeared in Ryuga's hand.

He slashed across the chest of his opponent before kicking them in the gut and then using his free hand to punch it in the jaw.

Ryuga brought his hand back before spinning in the opposite direction and slamming his heel into the Inhumanoid.

Zolda and Imprerer got back up before they used their own cards.

**Advent!**

Several gazelle like monsters, named Gigazelles, Omegazelles, and Megazelles (I think), along with a bull-like machine, appropriately named Magnugiga, appeared and attacked the Inhumanoids.

"What are these things? They're eating all our attacks!" Imperer complained.

"They're more annoying then the monsters in Doomsploder 3" Zolda said.

Zolda pointed his gun and shot it several times and Imperer jumped up and kneed it as their Advent Monsters moved out of the way for him to do so.

Ryuga pulled out a new card and inserted it into his Visor.

**Strike Vent!**

A black gauntlet, which was basically DragBlacker's (his Advent Monster) head. He pulled his arm back and the mouth gathered with dark energy before he threw his arm forward and the dark energy shot out in a fireball shape and struck his enemy.

Ryuga set his arm down and relaxed.

"What have we here?" Ryuga didn't even get a chance to turn his head when a violet blur tackled him to the ground. The both of them rolled and Ryuga got his attacker off before spotting who it was.

"Vilius!"

"I'm sorry? While I am Vilius, I am Kamen Rider Ouja right now!" Ouja took a new card and inserted it into a slot at the top of a cane with a cobra's head on top.

**Sword Vent!**

A sword which was shaped like a snake's tooth appeared in his hand and the two of them clashed blades.

Ouja stabbed forward and caught Ryuga, who got it stuck in his armor before he slashed wide with his sword and got Ouja off him. He kicked outwards, but it was caught by Ouja, who spun it around, causing him to spin before he landed on two hands, like a push up. He used slammed his other foot into Ouja's hand and his grip released before he dove forward and getting to his feet.

At this moment, the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid struck by opening its jaw wide before biting down on Ryuga's waist and sending him into Ouja. The Inhumanoid then attacked Imperer and got him off its comrade before both grouped together before they unleashed a large energy attack on the Riders and their monsters.

The four Riders collapsed and unfortunately, the elements of Mirror World affected their suits as they began to disintegrate.

"What kind of Mirror Monsters are these?" Ryuga asked.

"If we weren't enemies I'm sure I would have made a great team with these creatures" Ouja said.

From the reflection, Ceylan was watching this happen and he started to grab his Advent Deck when all of a sudden, it was snatched from his hands.

"Hey!" he turned to Kirito, who was looking at the deck.

"I'm sorry, but until you have a valid reason to fight, you can't transform" Kirito tossed it up.

"Why not? Why isn't saving my family a good enough reason!?"

"Because, would your family approve of you doing this?" Kirito retorted.

"What?" Ceylan was surprised.

"Your friend Guren fights to protect others while still fighting in the war, all you do is fight for your own desires"

"That's not it at all! Don't pretend to know me!" Ceylan yelled.

_"Hey! Back off freaks!" _In the reflection, the two of them saw Ryuki and Femme run into the battle and start fighting the Inhumanoids the best they can.

"Come on let me fight, they can't take them on while they're on their own!" Ceylan said.

"They're fighting for their own desires, to protect others… well at least Ryuki is, but you're planning to save your family at the expense of others… if I've learned anything from being Blade, it's that any true Kamen Rider would fight for others"

"I am fighting for others!"

"Your parents can take care of themselves… those attacked by the monsters you face can't unless they're Riders themselves, so you have to fight for their safety as well as your own" Kirito said.

Ceylan looked down before looking back at Ryuki and Femme.

Ryuki had gone in for an overhead strike, but was blocked before he was punched in the gut before being slugged in the face. Femme slashed at her opponent before she stabbed forward and sent the monster back. The others were lying on the ground, their suits dissolving, except for Ouja who had run away.

"Femme! Get the others out of here! I can do this on my own!" Ryuki called out to his ally.

"But Guren!"

"No! I can do this! Trust me!" Femme reluctantly nodded before grabbing Zolda, Ryuga, and Imperer and ran to a reflection before jumping through it, luckily choosing the one next to Kirito and Ceylan as the suits disappeared. Zolda's user was short and had a green shirt, but a black pair of pants and vest. He was wearing a black headband that was covering his forehead and part of his hair, which was green.

Imperer's user was taller then Ceylan and had a dark blue shirt and yellow vest that had silver shoulder pads. He had a pair of khaki's and hair that was yellow in the front and brown in the back.

Ryuga's user was wearing all black and a jacket that had a large collar that covered about half his face. He had a pair of red eyes.

"Chooki! Toxsa! Gen!" Ceylan called out to his friends.

"We're fine Ceylan" Chooki, the yellow one, told Ceylan.

"Yeah, we've faced worse" Toxsa, the green one, said.

"But I'm more worried about Guren" Gen, the only one left, faced the reflection and watched Ryuki.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryuki drew a card. It was labeled **Survive.**

His DragVisor was surrounded by flames as it transformed into the DragVisor Zwei and he opened the mouth before inserted the Survive card in and closing the mouth.

**Survive!**

Flames circled around him and covered him for a moment before they retracted and revealed Ryuki had reached Survive form.

"He can't do this on his own!" Beni said, grabbing her Advent Deck and preparing to transform.

However, by this moment, Ceylan had snatched his Advent Deck back from Kirito and formed his V-Buckle.

"Henshin!" both of them slid the deck into their belts and jumped into the reflection, not even waiting for their suits to form fully.

In Mirror World, Knight and Femme ran at the fight before Knight took out a card and his sword upgraded and turned into a shield that was attached to his left arm. There was a sword inside and a small open slot on the shield. Knight slid the card into his upgraded visor.

**Survive!**

Wind circled around him and his suit upgraded as well, causing a blue piece of armor to appear on his chest, his helmet to get gold on it, and a cape appeared on his back. His suit also gained some extra armor or upgrades to some of the armor. He drew the sword from the sheath and it extended as the two ran at the monsters.

Ryuki saw the two and nodded before they each separated, Knight facing off against the Albino Crocodile Inhumanoid and Ryuki and Femme going against the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid.

Knight slashed wide and caught the Inhumanoid in the gut. It tried to swing in a downwards arc, but Knight blocked it with his shield before slashing across the stomach. Knight slashed again and again across the stomach before he drove his fist into its face before stabbing forward.

Ryuki kicked the Rattlesnake in the stomach before Femme appeared from behind and spun around, slashing across the face and shoulder. The two of them took out a card and slotted it into their Visors.

**Sword Vent!**

Femme's double-bladed staff appeared in her hands and the blade popped out of Ryuki's DragVisor Zwei.

Ryuki stabbed forward and caught the Inhumanoid in the stomach before Femme jumped up and swung her staff around, catching it in the mouth. Unfortunately, it bit down, catching her sword. Femme jumped back before Ryuki replaced her by slashing diagonally and breaking the tooth that held Femme's sword. When it snapped off, Femme took a chance and grabbed the broken tooth mid-fall before stabbing it into the stomach of the Inhumanoid and pushing it forward, piercing its skin and causing it to scream in pain.

Knight and Ryuki took out a card respectively before Ryuki took the card and placed it into the panel on his Visor while Knight pulled a button back and a design folded out in half before he slid it in before pushing the button so that the "wings" closed.

**Shoot Vent!**

Dragredder appeared and upgraded into DragRanzer while Knight's Advent Monster, Darkwing, flew out as well before changing into a new, more powerful form, being named DarkRaider (I think and hope that's right because I am not looking it up).

Two blades folded out from Knight's Visor and formed a kind of crossbow when he put the sword back in.

Both of them pointed their weapons forward as their respective Advent Monsters appeared behind them. From the DragVisor Zwei, Ryuki unleashed a ball of fire while DragRanzer fired as well, combining with the attack. From the handle on the sword in his crossbow, Knight and his Advent Monster unleashed a large ball of wind.

Femme saw this coming and did the only thing she could. She dove out of the way. The two attacks came into contact with the Inhumanoids and they flew back, colliding with each other in mid-air.

* * *

From outside Mirror World, Kirito smiled as he watched the battle. "Well, he's starting to find what he's really fighting for"

"Kazuto-kun" "Kirito-kun" Kirito turned around and saw Raito and Asuna walking up.

"Good, you guys are here, what did you find?" Kirito asked.

"That's just the thing, we can't find any evidence on why the monsters are here, and there's no guarantee that we can go back to our world if we do destroy them" Raito said.

"The world itself appears to have no idea of the Kamen Riders, the only problem with that being we could find nothing on the monsters because of it" Asuna said.

"You guys may be correct, but the problem isn't the Mirror Monsters… it's the fact that the Kamen Riders are the actual monsters" Kirito looked back at the reflection.

Raito nodded when all of a sudden, his senses went on overload.

* * *

Back in Mirror World, Ryuki, Knight and Femme had regrouped.

"So, you want to finish these guys now?" Knight asked.

"You don't even have to ask" Ryuki nodded.

The three of them got into formation, Femme behind Ryuki and Knight, all three drawing cards.

The Inhumanoids were starting to get up.

"Alright, let's see how you deal with this!" The three Riders activated the cards.

**Final Vent!**

**Advent!**

The three Advent Monsters appeared behind all of them.

Ryuki and Knight's started the sequence. DragRanzer and DarkRaider transformed into motorcycles… somehow… and the two Rides boarded them. Femme pointed her finger at the two of them and her Blancwing extended its wings and, flapping them, unleashed a large gust of wind, sending the bikes forward at a high speed.

Knight's bike unleashed a shot of energy, trapping the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid. However, when he started to speed up, Ryuki drove behind him and began speeding up, tilting on his back wheel. Knight's cape wrapped around him, causing him to speed up and crash into the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid. However, Ryuki had taken a different approach for his final attack by jumping off his bike and he somehow went further then the bike, planting his right foot onto the front wheel, and then managing to go high into the air as DragRanzer shifted back to dragon form behind him. When he got high enough into the air, he began somersaulting before DragRanzer flew behind him and launched several fireballs at him, rocketing Ryuki forward, his power increasing with each fireball. Ryuki extended his right foot, and with a roar, crashed into the Rattlesnake Inhumanoid, both of them going back a few feet before it explode and he appeared out of the opposite end.

He got up as DragRanzer circled around him, roaring. He turned around and saw the Albino Crocodile still remained.

"So… that just leaves you!" Ryuki ran at the Inhumanoid while holding his DragVisor Zwei up. He got close and reared back for a punch before unleashing it. However, what he didn't expect was another two Kamen Riders standing there.

"_Nani!?_ (What!?)" The Kamen Rider in front of him released his fist from her grip before the one next to her slugged Ryuki in the gut and then kicked him away.

"Guren!" "Ryuki!" Femme and Knight had drove/ran over to Ryuki, who was getting up.

The Rider on the left had a white suit with several black highlights all over it. She was wearing white and silver armor on her shoulders, chest, and back that appeared to be designed after some kind of fruit. Her helmet was based off a dragon, but it appeared to be less feral then the one next to her.

The one next to her was wearing a black suit with several white highlights. His armor was based somewhat off the same fruit as the one next to him, except it was an ominous blood red color. His helmet appeared to be a more feral version of the one next to him.

"More Kamen Riders? Well this day can't get any worse" Knight commented.

Ryuki got a look at their belts. They were wearing Sengoku Drivers, but it wasn't as if he was aware of that. The one in the white suit had a panel on the side with her helmet and a grey background. There was a lock on the center that was "cut" open to reveal the inside.

The opposite belt was exactly the same besides the fact that the lock was blood red instead of white and the panel on the side had his helmet and a violet background.

"_Ore no… Kamen Raida Bujin Dreigon _(I am… Kamen Rider Bujin Dreigon)" the one in the black suit said.

"Call me… Kamen Rider Wyvern" the one in the white suit said.

"Wait, so is it just me or do they have dragon-themed names too?' Ryuki got up.

"Really? The first thing you notice that they have names similar to yours?" Femme sighed.

In a cloud of dark energy, a blood-red version of the DragFangStaff in lance mode appeared in Bujin Dreigon's hands. Wyvern looked at the staff and snapped her fingers a Musou Saber appeared in her right hand and a Kage Blade in her left.

"Alright, bring it fakers!" Knight drove at the two with his sword in hand. Knight had raised his sword over his head and prepared to slash sideways or down. However, both Riders pointed their weapons at Knight and shot him several times, knocking him off the bike. DarkRaider shifted to bat form and flew around Knight. "Ceylan!" Ryuki got near his friend and was ready to fight as well.

"How weak… I expected more from a Legendary Rider" Bujin Dreigon taunted.

Ryuki snarled and pointed his DragVisor Zwei at the two Riders.

"As if you can do anything to damage us" Bujin Dreigon snapped his fingers. Wyvern looked at him, in what would appear to be disgust before she hit the Cutting Blade on her belt two times.

**Count Zero! Dragonfruit Au Lait!**

Wyvern gathered magenta energy in her hands before she waved them in front of her and extended them, causing the energy to shoot out and hit the three Riders, somehow knocking them through the reflection and in front o the spectators.

"Guren, Ceylan!" Chooki and Toxsa moved to their friends sides. "Beni!" Gen looked back up to the reflection and saw Bujin Dreigon had jumped through it and was walking towards them.

"What's the matter? Are you just not strong enough?" Bujin Dreigon laughed.

Ryuji got up and ran at Bujin Dreigon, punching forward when his opponent blocked, and responded by kicking Ryuki in the knee and an audible snapping was heard and he immediately slashed him away.

Ryuki rolled across the ground, somewhat screaming in pain when his suit dissolved, changing himself back into Guren.

Femme looked at Ryuki and saw his leg was bent at an awkward angle. "Guren!" turning back to Bujin Dreigon, she drew a card and used it in her Visor.

**Final Vent!**

Blancwing flew from the reflection and reared its wings back before flapping them, launching Bujin Dreigon at her. In her hands, her staff appeared and she swung at the time he came around, but Bujin Dreigon twisted in midair and stabbed forward, piercing her armor and knocking her backwards, her suit dissolving as she landed next to Guren.

Knight got up and looked at his two comrades and looked back at Bujin Dreigon before running at him with a roar. He slashed wide, but was blocked before he punched forward with his shield, catching Bujin Dreigon who responded by kneeing Knight and swinging around, crashing his weapon into Knight before head butting him away. Bujin Dreigon hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Down Fall! Blood Dragonfruit Squash!**

Knight watched him do this before drawing a card and activating it just as Bujin Dreigon threw his lance.

**Nasty Vent!**

DarkRaider flew towards Bujin Dreigon and unleashed a high-pitched shriek, affecting Bujin Dreigon when his lance pierced Knight's chest plate.

Knight stumbled backwards and grabbed the lance and tried to get it off.

However, Wyvern jumped through the reflection and hit the Cutting Blade.

**Count Zero! Orange Squash!**

She flew higher into the air and fell at Knight, her foot collecting orange energy before it crashed into the Blood DragFangStaff and it impacted further into Knight, causing a large explosion and Knight fell from the center of it, turning back into Ceylan.

"Heh, nice work" Bujin Dreigon patted her on the back, but she shrugged him off.

Bujin Dreigon growled but continued with what he was doing by moving towards the three downed Riders.

Just as Chooki, Toxsa, and Gen got up and started to take out their Advent Decks to fight, several silver and red balls of light shot out and hit the two Evil Riders.

The source was revealed to be Raito, who was standing there in silence, having waited with Kirito and Asuna.

"That's enough, we can talk about this Dreigon" Raito said.

"Oh? Have we met before?"

"Yeah, remember, we fought alongside each other with the rest of our Kamen Rider comrades" Raito said.

"Raito-san" Kirito placed his hand on Raito's shoulder. "What is it?" Raito asked. "The way I remember it, didn't Dreigon have a different helmet and belt?" Kirito asked.

"I don't know, the way you guys described the story, you made it seem like their Drivers can switch out the panels on the belt… maybe the panels corresponds to what type of suit you get" Asuna said.

"I do remember seeing that "Gaim" Rider using different locks in his belt" Raito said.

"What are you all blabbering about!?" Bujin Dreigon grabbed his Blood DragFangStaff and pointed it at the three of them.

Wyvern got in front of him and held her hand out.

"Don't, we have a mission already and you're nearly ruined the entire purpose of it" Wyvern snapped.

She hit the Cutting Blade on her belt three times.

**Count Zero! Fruit Duo Sparking!**

"I recognize the belt now" Raito deadpanned as orange energy gathered in Wyvern's right hand while magenta gathered in her left. She waved her hands in front of her and it formed a small wall before she drove her hands into the ground, causing the energy to go and absorb into the air in front of Guren, Ceylan, Beni, Raito, Asuna, and Kirito before all of a sudden, portals akin to Cracks opened behind them and they were blasted back as the energy exploded.

"_Minna! _(Everyone!)" Gen shouted. He drew his Advent Deck with his right hand and held it in front of him. His V-Buckle formed around him and he threw his left arm to his right side, in a mirror version of the Ryuki form. "Henshin!" He moved the Advent Deck around the belt before sliding it into the belt and setting his arms down to his sides. Three images circled around him before combining to create his Ryuga suit.

Chooki drew his Advent Deck and held it out, his V-Buckle forming. He crossed his arms at his wrists and then switched which wrist was on top before spreading his arms so that they were parallel to one another. "Henshin!" He slid the deck into his belt and his Imperer suit formed.

"Guys… I don't think this is a good idea" Toxsa spoke up.

Ryuga drew a card and inserted a card into his Visor.

**Sword Vent!**

Ryuga ran at Wyvern and slashed downwards, but all of a sudden, she avoided the slash and stuck her hand into his chest with a violet light coming from the hole. Ryuga started to yell in pain as Wyvern pulled her hand out and kicked Ryuga away.

Wyvern revealed that the object she pulled out was a Lock with Ryuga's helmet design on it.

She hit a button on the side and clicked the lock open.

**Ryuga!**

"_Masaka! _(No way!)" Ryuga's eyes widened under his helmet. Wyvern pulled the current Lock off her belt and replaced it with the one in her hand before locking it in and slicing it open. It spoke the chant, except it had a deep tone to it, like Ryuga's Visor did.

**Lock On! Count Zero! Ryuga Arms: Tatakawanakereba, ikinokorenai! (Those who don't fight won't survive!)**

Above Wyvern's head, a zipper portal appeared and from it, a giant Ryuga helmet drifted down. Her current fruit armor dissolved and the Ryuga helmet fell onto her shoulders and head.

It folded down with the back going onto her back and the top left and right folded down onto her respective shoulders. Lastly, the front folded down onto her chest, creating a chest plate that appeared to be exactly like Ryuga's. (Google Ryuki Arms and imagine that it was colored to fit Ryuga).

In her right hand, what appeared to be Ryuga's sword appeared and she got into a ready stance. Ryuga growled and ran at her, slashing back and forth while she kept dodging before retaliating with a slash of her own.

Ryuga moved back a bit when Wyvern took a step forward to slash again and again.

Imperer took his chance and tried to knee her, but she responded by avoiding it and kicking him away.

Ryuga and Imperer each took out a card before inserting it into their respective Visors.

**Advent!**

Their Advent Monsters appeared and they attacked her. However, Wyvern slightly scoffed while hitting the Cutting Blade three times.

**Count Zero! Strike Vent!**

A gauntlet appeared on her hand she threw her hand forward, burning one of the Advent Monsters to a crisp and somehow managing to hit Imperer.

**Count Zero! Advent!**

An apparition of DragBlacker appeared around her and she sent it at the rest of the Advent Monsters before attacking Ryuga and Imperer, who couldn't do anything but accept her attacks. "This is the end" she finally spoke, softly slicing the Lock one last time.

**Count Zero! Final Vent!**

DragBlacker flew up and she jumped into the air before DragBlacker unleashed a shot of dark energy at her and she flew towards the two, hitting them as the energy boosted her power.

The two fell to the ground and their suits dissolved before they got up and ran away with Toxsa.

Bujin Dreigon was about to run after them, but he was stopped by Wyvern.

"Just leave them, we already have the Riders we need, now we need to head to the next world" Wyvern held him back as she opened a portal and both of them closed their Lockseeds, reverting to normal before jumping into the portal.

In the portal was a view of a boy hanging out with his friends, a boy in glasses in a classroom, and lastly, one boy who was on a bike with a girl behind him and another boy in a sidecar.

* * *

**The screen broke to reveal it was a kind of window before it reconstructed to reveal several cards, representing the Riders still in the Rider War: Ryuki, Knight, Zolda, Imperer, Ryuga, Ouja, Femme, Odin, and Star. Next to those were several cards that had that represented the Riders defeated (it has an X across the front): Gai, Tiger, Star-X, Scissors, Raia, Verde, Alternative, Alternative Zero, and Abyss.**


	17. Spider 14

Spider 14: Z and Embassy Part 1: Splitting Rivals/ Before the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt and Lockseeds: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N: Little note, this chapter will be a bit shorter and more rushed then usual, but whatever happens at the end is VERY pivotal to the main plot of Gaim and Dreigon.**

**Intro: After a battle, Akarui eats a Helheim fruit, unleashing a horde of Invess. Meanwhile, Z and Aqune spend time together and Z reveals one of his biggest secrets to Hunter, showing the Gaim user he trusts him before the team is called to battle once more. However, within the shadows, Akarui puts Leon under a spell and is subsequently attacked by a Rider who has named himself "Bujin Gaim".**

**What is to become of the Riders!?**

* * *

"So, Gaim had another version of himself waiting as well, time to fight then! Henshin!" Akarui ran at Bujin Gaim and changed into Firebird and drew the Feather Edge and Shot as he started to fight.

Firebird slashed for Bujin Gaim's head, but his opponent dodged and then stabbed forward, catching Firebird with the DaiDaiMaru before using the Musou Saber to slash across his chest. When Firebird stumbled back, Bujin Gaim attacked by uniting his two weapons and then using both blades repeatedly to hit Firebird.

Bujin Gaim ran forward to strike Firebird by punching him in the face and then kicking him in the gut.

Firebird fell onto the edge of the building and unleashed several shots from his gun onto Bujin Gaim.

Bujin Gaim fell back before taking his Lockseed off his belt.

**Lock Off**

He placed it onto the Musou Saber before charging it with energy and starting to run at Firebird.

**Lock On! 1-10-100-1000-10000! Blood Orange Charge!**

Just as he started to swing downward, Firebird shot about a hundred feathers at Bujin Gaim and disoriented him before Firebird spread his wings and flew away at a high speed.

Bujin Gaim got all of the feathers out of his face and looked around to see his opponent had run away.

"Heh, as expected of a chicken to run when it starts to heat up" Bujin Gaim laughed. He turned around and walked towards the portal that was still there for some reason.

"Wyvern, Bujin Dreigon, report" Bujin Gaim spoke.

**_"We finished our job of dragging Ryuki, Faiz, and Blade into the Bujin World with three other Bujin Riders as well. But as of now, we're heading to get the three more before we get the Neo-Heisei Riders" _**Wyvern's voice spoke from the portal.

"Good, I'll get the other two before coming back, it's not as if anyone here will get stronger before then" Bujin Gaim laughed as the portal changed into a different image and he walked into it before it closed.

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed.

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

Ryugen punched the Invess before pulling the handle on her gun back before shooting it, causing it to explode. She turned around and ran further into the alleyway, soon turning the corner to see Leon, Magma, and Slate on the ground, unconscious.

"Guys!" Ryugen ran to her friends sides.

"Sparkle! Sparkle!" From the outside of the alleyway Gaim, Baron, and Arrow, and Dreigon ran in.

"You don't have to be so loud, Arrow" Dreigon complained before he closed the Lockseed on his belt, changing into Z.

"Really Z? Can't you take it for more then one second?" Gaim asked. Z then hit him in the back of the head… with his fist. "Can you take that for more then one time?" Z asked.

"Come on you two, can you stop bickering?" Baron asked.

"I wouldn't necessarily call it bickering" Gaim said. He closed the Lockseed on his Driver.

"Stop, remember why we came into this alley in the first place?" Arrow said.

"Yeah, because we're looking for her" Z pointed at Ryugen, who was watching the conversation.

"Guys, I need help!" Ryugen ran up.

"Sparkle, what's wrong?" Baron asked.

Ryugen ran back with the others trailing behind her and they saw Magma, Slate, and Leon all on the ground.

"Magma!" Hunter ran to his friend.

"Slate!" Baron ran to HIS friend.

"Other… guy" Z pointed at Leon's unconscious body.

They started to help get to their friends and started to check on their conditions.

"So what do we do?" Hunter asked.

"Well, it's not that hard for me to heal them" Z held his arm out and he healed the three on the ground.

"Okay, that was easy" Baron commented.

"How many powers do you have Z?" Hunter asked.

"You know how many powers Embassy has?" Hunter shook his head "then I'll explain later"

Three of them got up and looked around. "What's happening?" Magma asked.

"Why were you guys on the ground, unconscious?" Igneous asked.

"We were under attack from something" Slate said.

"Was it Akarui?" Z asked.

"No… but he did do something to me before…" Leon took one look at Baron and his eyes dulled and turned to a pale green before he stood up and took his Durian Lockseed off his belt.

"Henshin"

**Durian! Lock On!**

***Guitar Riff* Durian Arms: Mister~ Dangerous!**

Bravo ran at Baron and started doing battle with the banana Rider, who retaliated with his BanaSpear.

"Hey, what're you doing?!" Baron stabbed forward and slashed at Bravo, who dodged out of the way and used his DuriNoko to slash across Baron's chest repeatedly.

**Come On! Banana Sparking!**

The banana folded up and he spun it, causing a tornado to which Bravo hit the Cutting Blade as well.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Sparking!**

Bravo ran forward and the tornado spun him around as he spun as well with the durian folded up on his head. Baron looked back up and his suit folded down just in time for Bravo to drive right into him and his suit dissolved, the Banana Lockseed flying towards Bravo, who ran off instead of grabbing it.

"Wait! Leon!" Ryugen was about to run after him when Z stopped her.

"No, something's wrong with him, for now we have to treat our wounded and then we can fight."

**_"No, that's too boring, we need to get Bravo and figure out how he got his memories!"_**

"Wait, Embassy!" Rushing, Z ran to Hunter and placed his hand on his shoulder with his hand glowing, transferring information to him. He closed his eyes and removed his shoulder from Hunter, who reverted to normal when the hand was removed.

**_"Let's go!"_** Within a second or two, Z turned into Embassy, who got the Kage LilyRunner and boarded it before driving out of the alleyway and after Bravo.

"Embassy, hold on!" Corona called after him.

"There's no need to worry about him, let's head back to the Inner World" Igneous said.

"What, why?!" Ryugen demanded, closing the Lockseed on her belt and changing back to Sparkle.

"Because, we came here to get Princess Sparkle, not to sightsee" Igneous said.

"We can't just leave Z and Embassy here, they're the only ones who can stop Helheim" Corona tried.

"No, we're leaving, and that's final" Igneous walked to the building and traveled inside… before he was hit across the head by something and knocked out.

"Erin!" Will shouted.

"Did you have a better solution?" Erin taunted, dropping a foldable chair.

"We can't just leave him here" Aqune said.

"Okay, then you two watch him and I'll go look for Embassy" Erin said.

"Oh no, you're not going by yourself, you can't defend yourself if things go south!" Will told her.

"Yeah, I actually can" Erin pulled out her Sengoku Driver and the Lion Lockseed.

* * *

-In the Inner World-

Buguese sat with Beerain and Grasshop, all three looking at a Genesis Driver while Beerain had a rectangular object in her hand while Buguese was dissecting the Driver.

"So, what seems to be the matter with the Driver?" Grasshop asked.

"It says here that there is an obstruction that prevents the Driver from activating the Lockseeds." Beerain looked at the tablet.

"Is this in all of our Drivers or just Lumen's?" Buguese pulled out a charred piece of what appeared to be a type of fruit.

"Well, this is the only one that has fruit stuck in it, so I'm guessing just Lumen's. Buguese reconstructed the Driver and took out the Melon Energy Lockseed. He placed it onto the Driver and placed it in the suitcase with the other three Genesis Drivers.

Buguese took out one of the Genesis Drivers and put it in front of him before grabbing one of the Energy Lockseeds that was in there, which was yellow, had a cyan back, and a lemon on the front with the identification E.L.S-01.

"Take one; we're each going to need it in the upcoming battle" with that, Beerain grabbed one, and so did Grasshop.

The Lockseed Beerain grabbed was the same as Buguese except for the fact that it had a pink fruit on the front and the identification E.L.S.-03. The one Grasshop had grabbed was brown on the front, like the Matsubokkuri Lockseed and had the code E.L.S.-05.

The three placed the belts on their waists and clicked open the Lockseeds.

**Lemon Energy!**

**Peach Energy!**

**Matsubokkuri Energy!**

* * *

-Back in the Outer World-

Hunter and the rest of the group sat in the building, thinking of their next move.

"I don't understand, why did Leon attack you guys? He wouldn't do that." Sparkle argued.

"Sparkle you've known him for about a day and you trust him already" Will said.

"He did save her a couple times, or at least tried to" Aqune defended him.

"The only problem I have is the fact that he had fainted after fighting us" Magma explained.

"Igneous isn't doing well, having his pride ruined like that" Hunter joked.

"While attacking us, he did say something with each slash… it was something like: Un, do, traw."

Images flashed through Hunter's head. He stood straight up. "Was it _Un deux trois?_" Slate was a bit surprised and then he nodded.

"How did you know?" he asked.

"I don't know why or how, but when Z touched me on the shoulder, I think he transferred me some information of what he thinks happened.

"Really? What?" Aqune asked.

"In the information he gave me, it says something about memories, and how they make a man who he is. So going from this, it continues by saying that even if they're not your memories, they can turn you into that person."

"Okay, I'm lost" Magma said.

"I'm not done" Hunter shushed him. "Anyway, it says that most of the Riders have been given memories in order to help us with fights against the Invess and such, but unfortunately, some of the memories haven't "settled", resulting in mixes of personalities" Hunter said.

"So, you're saying that we have memories from someone else, and that's shaping who we are?" Aqune asked.

"And apparently, that's what the problem with Leon is, he was given some kind of memory that turned him into someone else" Corona said.

"But what about our Drivers?" Magma asked.

"Drivers? Don't you have them on you?" Hunter asked.

"No, after we were defeated we woke up and they were nowhere to be seen" Slate said.

"Is it possible they were stolen?" Sparkle asked.

"I don't think anyone knows how they work" Igneous said, finally sitting up and waking.

"Leon probably has it" Aqune said.

"Embassy's going after Leon, but we don't know where he is" Corona said.

Hunter suddenly had a kind of video play through his mind of someone driving down a street and they finally stopped at a quarry and got off. Before the video cut off, Hunter saw a faded sign reading Arata's Construction, which was in Japanese.

Hunter came back to reality.

"I know where he is, Aqune, Corona, Igneous, come on we're going after him."

"I thought we couldn't go out with these outfits" Corona pointed to her and Igneous's outfits.

"Aqune, didn't you grab clothes for everyone?" Aqune nodded and reached for several bags before giving one to Igneous and one to Corona. Both walked into different rooms, changed and came back. Igneous was wearing a red and silver shirt with crimson jeans. His jacket was yellow with several silver accents.

Corona had a silver pair of pants and a pair of pink sneakers. She wore a black undershirt with a gold button-up shirt above it.

"I feel so much like Baron right now" Igneous complained.

"You are so deal with it because you look normal to me and everyone else when we get outside"

"These shirt and pants feel a bit uncomfortable" Corona tried to adjust her shirt a bit. "You look cute" Hunter said. Corona blushed.

"So you compliment her, but you forget to make me feel better?" Igneous was a bit mad.

* * *

Embassy walked into the construction site and looked around, hunting for Bravo.

After walking forward, Embassy noticed a single vine was around his feet and followed it, turning a corner to see what appeared to be a mini forest of Helheim fruits.

"Well, what have we here?" Embassy grabbed one of the fruits, but didn't take it off the vine. "It would feel good to eat just one, but I don't feel like losing everything just yet"

Just as he turned around, Embassy dove out of the way to avoid a volley of feathers.

"Akarui Fenikkusu, how nice to see you again" Embassy smirked.

"Embassy, nice to see you, I presume you're looking for the Durian guy?"

"You presume correctly" Embassy strapped on his Driver and took out his Lockseed.

"We're fighting? Wise decision" Akarui held up his hand.

"Henshin!"

**Insert Theme: Never Surrender by Team Baron (Kaito, Zack & Peco {Yutaka Kobayashi, Gaku Matsuda, & Saku Momose} [Sung By: Igneous, Embassy, and Slate])**

**Kage Dragonfruit! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Awaken! Draconic Villain!**

In their Rider suits, Firebird and Kage Dreigon ran at each other, wielding the Feather Edge and the Kage DragFangStaff respectively.

Kage Dreigon slashed outwards, but his attack was caught by Akarui, who blocked with the Feather Edge.

Kage Dreigon stabbed forward before slashing downwards, to which Akarui blocked before he was kicked in the chest, knocked over and then punched and slugged in the face and neck.

"So, how did you get the power to absorb and transfer memories?" Kage Dreigon asked while running forward.

"I absorbed some while fighting you in the arena, but the ability to transfer was a recent upgrade!" Firebird created the Feather Shot and released several shots onto Kage Dreigon, who stumbled back.

"Recent? Is this a upgrade from your: "Light?"" Kage Dreigon spun his weapon around a running forward, diving out of the way for every shot.

"You would wish!" Firebird swung his Feather Edge when Kage Dreigon got close. Kage Dreigon rolled to the right and, grabbing dirt and some rocks, throwing it at Firebird, disorienting him before rolling forward and stabbing him in the gut with his Kage DragFangStaff and holding the trigger down, releasing the dark violet beam that pierced Firebird and caused him to stumble back.

"Alright, _Iku ze! _(Let's go!)" Kage Dreigon swung back and forth, damaging Firebird and he finally got ready for his final attack.

"This is the end!" Kage Dreigon placed his Lockseed onto his weapon.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Kage Dreigon threw his lance, which was covered in energy, and it made contact with Firebird, and the area around him exploded.

**End Theme: Never Surrender.**

Kage Dreigon moved towards the smoke, when all of a sudden, his lance pierced through it and made contact with his stomach, sending him back.

The smoke cleared and revealed Akarui standing there with his Feather Edge and Feather Shot.

"So… back to battling outside your suit?" Kage Dreigon set his lance down and used it as a balance.

"No, you're not battling me anyways" Akarui snapped his fingers, and all of a sudden, spikes shot out of the ground and made contact with Kage Dreigon, some nearly piercing into his suit. The spikes retracted and Kage Dreigon fell to one knee as a green blur ran by and started to slash away at Kage Dreigon before it moved to Akarui's side.

**Insert Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Sparkle and Leon)**

"Bravo!" Kage Dreigon stumbled forward, glaring at the two before him.

"You honestly thought you could do much in your state? I know what you really are, and I now that you're simply holding back, afraid of destroying the body that contains you" Akarui held his feathered hand up.

"You couldn't be more wrong, I am not afraid of destroying Zet's body" Kage Dreigon leaned against his staff.

"Then why don't you? Achieve your full strength and destroy your host's body. Admit it; he's too weak for you"

"You may be right about him being weak, but I doubt he would appreciate it if I destroyed his body"

"Then we have no more use for each other" Akarui pointed his hand forward and Bravo charged.

Bravo slashed across Kage Dreigon's chest and kicked him before using both blades to slash and stab forward.

_"Un, Deux, Trois! Un, Deux Trois! _(One, Two, Three! One, Two, Three!)" Bravo unleashed one final slash charged with green energy upon Kage Dreigon's chest and he went flying before he fell to the ground and barely mustered the strength to get up.

"THIS is the TRUE end!" Akarui laughed as Bravo hit the Cutting Blade.

***Guitar Riff* Durian Squash!**

The two DuriNoko's glowed and Bravo ran at Kage Dreigon before finally slashing upwards, the two blades going across Kage Dreigon's body, but the right one had managed to reach his Sengoku Driver, knocking it off as it left several cracks in the top and center of the device.

Kage Dreigon flew into a few barrels, his suit vanishing as the broken Driver and Lockseed lay besides him.

Embassy gripped his stomach and chest in pain, groaning as he rolled around, finally opening his eyes to see Bravo and Akarui slowly walking towards him. Embassy spotted the broken Driver and Lockseed before grabbing them and looking over them with a surprised and shocked look.

"_Masaka, _(No way,) the Driver… it can't be replaced, unless…"

Embassy looked to his right and saw several of the fruit of Helheim.

"The only way to achieve it's full power… _Kindan no Kaijitsu_ (The Forbidden Fruit)" He grabbed one of the fruit off the vine before standing up.

"So… you can achieve your full power or you can let Z's body die. I know your immortal, you can join us and save your friend."

"That's just the thing, one day I'll have to leave Zet-kun… and what's going to be left behind will be nothing but a live carcass… and I don't want that" he held up the fruit "not while he still has his future!"

"What do you plan to do with that" Akarui started to grow nervous.

"I'm not going to use all of my power to defeat you… but whatever I do use, will not be unrestrained!" using his fingers, he pulled the skin on the fruit back, revealing the core to be a light purple color.

At that moment, Aqune, Corona, Igneous and Hunter all ran in, spotting the mini-forest and Embassy standing against Akarui and Bravo.

"Great, a confrontation." Hunter pulled out his Driver and placed it on.

Just as he grabbed his Orange Lockseed, he was held back by Igneous. "Hold on Hunter, look at the ground near Embassy" Hunter complied and saw the broken Driver and Lockseed.

"No way… but if that's what that is, then what's that in Embassy's hand?" he pointed.

All four of them looked at his hand, and saw a small vine-like loop around his index finger, recognizing what it was and what it was connected to.

"That's-" Corona started but was interrupted.

"A Helheim fruit" Aqune finished for her sister.

"Embassy" Hunter whispered.

"You would give up everything, just to defeat me?" Akarui clenched his fist.

**_"Embassy, don't!" _**Z's fearful voice rang through his head.

"I haven't given up yet… _Watashinounmei wa… Mada mippu sa rete inai! _(My fate… is not sealed yet!)" In one fluid movement he brought the fruit to his mouth and began eating it.

**_"Embassy, spit it out! Don't eat it!" _**Embassy's hair started to fall, signifying Z was starting to force the transformation, but it was too late, he swallowed the fruit and tossed what remained to the ground.

He stared right at his opponents but turned to the spectators and said one thing that haunted them. "I'm sorry"

Vines covered him and a green light appeared on his chest.

Embassy closed his eyes in pain, only reopening to reveal that they were completely white.

The blank persona screamed in pain as the vines covered him and suddenly jumped off him. If one looked close enough, they could see a projection of a snake in the center of the vines before the vines formed a human body.

The blank persona collapsed to its knees before falling onto his back, his blank eyes staring straight into the sky.

"Z!" Aqune and Hunter ran forward to the blank persona's side.

The human body shape suddenly started glowing gold before it stopped glowing, revealing it was Embassy. Embassy opened his multi-colored eyes and looked down at the blank persona.

"So, the transfer worked then?" Embassy looked down at the broken Driver and held his left and right hands out. From them, a gold light formed before it created a silhouette which solidified and then created a blank Sengoku Driver and Dragonfruit Lockseed, which transformed into the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed in a cloud of black smoke.

"Akarui Fenikkusu… I'm about to lose everything if it means securing Zet's future… and I feel no remorse for doing it either" Embassy placed the blank Driver on his waist, causing a yellow belt to form around him and the Rider Indicator transformed into the Kage Dreigon Indicator.

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

**End Theme: Point of No Return**

* * *

In a dark room, two figures walk up to a desk and place a Driver each onto it.

"So, these are the infamous Sengoku Drivers? Where's the panel on the side?" a figure behind the desk asked.

"What panel?" the two stepped into the light in front of the desk. The one on the left had a pair of glasses and short brown hair. He was wearing a brown dress shirt and a black pair of dress pants. The one on the right wore all black, from a black jacket, black tank-top, black jeans, black shoes, you get the point.

"Whenever we see these "Riders" on the news, we see there's a panel on the side, I can assume this means that it's stronger" the figure passed the two Drivers back to them.

"Tommy" the figure passed one of the Drivers to the one with glasses. "Steven" the figure passed the other to the one in all black. "There are more powerful drivers out there that belong in the hands of those who could use them to their fullest potential, use these to bring them to me.

The two figures, Tommy and Steven, nodded and grabbed the two Drivers, taking the Lockseeds off before placing them on their waists. A silver belt spread from the Driver, wrapping around them snugly, as if made for them. One noticeable thing though, was that the panel on the side, the Rider Indicator, didn't change when they did, it still remained blank.

* * *

**A zipper covers the screen, revealing Kage Dreigon's symbol and the Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed.**


	18. Spider 15

Spider 15: Z and Embassy Part 2: Until the Very End/ At the Point of No Return

* * *

Regular text: Orange Arms

Talking: "Orange Arms"

Different language (Mainly Japanese): _"Orange Arms"_

Belt, Lockseeds, Finishers, and the occasional need for Emphasis: **Orange Arms**

Thoughts and Flashbacks: _Orange Arms_

Thought Communication: "**_Orange Arms"_**

* * *

**A/N The only reason I'm showing this chapter early by several days is because at the time of posting this, it's Halloween,so consider this a gift, even though that sounded very selfish.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider Riders or Kamen Rider**

**Intro: Bravo defeats Baron, resulting in the team going after him. However, Embassy fights and defeats Akarui Fenikkusu, the main reason behind Bravo's behavior, but is ambushed by Bravo himself, resulting in a last-resort scenario where Embassy eats the fruit of Helheim, causing him to split from Z in a dramatic fashion.**

* * *

Begin Theme: E-X-A (Exciting x Attitude) By: Kamen Rider Girls

**(Sekai o kaeru junbi wa I ka) **Zippers cover the screen before they start to reopen

**(Kajitta kaijitsu san {su} ika amai ka)** The zippers reopen to reveal the title of "Spider Rider Gaim and Dreigon"

**(Unmei o kiri hiraku kagi)** Bits and pieces of the main eight Riders personal Arms are shown

**(Sore wa kiida iza susume EXA {ikusa} e) **Dreigon and Gaim appear to be walking forward towards the screen before they revert to Z and Hunter respectively.

**[Lock on Soiya Soiya, Exa Soiya] **Z, Embassy(more like an apparition of him) Hunter, Corona, Igneous, Lumen, Sparkle, and Erin are seen placing there Locks onto their drivers and locking them in, matching up with the "Lock On" part of the song before they hit the blade on their belts.

**(Isshoku sokuhatsu bachibachi ki teru)** Z is training by himself when he suddenly spots Embassy's apparition and they stare at each other as shadows of Dreigon and Kage Dreigon do the same.

**(Jintori omotemuki mata kiken'na game)** Hunter is seen with Corona, talking, but they stop when they see shadows of their Rider forms nearby and both sides stare at each other for a few moments.

**(Dare no inomama ni ayatsura re teru?)** Gridon appears and changes into Magma, who takes off his Lockseed

**(Hora hagi ga hirakeba tomaranai Time to fight)** Kurokage appears and does the same, revealing Slate but the Lockseed suddenly fades away and an apparition of a rider is shown.

**(Kiwotsukete kimi wa ime unmei o erabou) **Sparkle is trying to wake her brother up in a meeting and he does while their shadows change to reveal Ryugen and Zangetsu, but when Lumen wakes up, instead of seeing Zangetsu, he sees an upgraded version of the suit

**(To shite itu' chukoku?) **Gaim, Dreigon, Baron and Arrow unlock their respective second form Lockseeds.

**(Imi nante wakarazu)** They place them on and slice them open.

**(Tobikonda battlefield! (Hey!))** Dreigon Dragonfruit Arms, Gaim Orange Arms, and Anima Lion Arms are seen back to back in rapid motion.

**(Kimi ga eranda)** Dreigon jumps up and throws his DragFangStaff in spear mode while Gaim spins around and slices his enemies with his united weapon.

**(Michi no saki ni wa)** Arrow and Baron are working together with arrow shooting an arrow while Baron stabs the enemy.

**(Nani ga atte)** Ryugen and Zangetsu shoot their enemies down.

**(Dare to atte?) **Kage Dreigon is fighting and Anima stops a shadow from attacking him.

**(Made mienaikedo (ten o mezase) **Gaim and Dreigon are seen, but Gaim and Dreigon have bulkier armor (Imagine a silhouette for the Jinba Arms) before it cuts briefly to a shot of Aqune and the Girl in White

**(Exciting x Attitude) **The group stands in a circle, surrounded by Invess and various other monsters.

**(Chanto arawase)**Akarui Fenikkusu and a shadow is seen in the reflection of Z's eye.

**(Tachimukau shisei o) **A shot of each members face is shown.

**(Iza susume don't get back EXA (ikusa)) **They all take their Lockseeds out (or in Aqune's case, takes out the Oracle's keys and shows her Manacle) and hold them in front of them and open them as zippers cover the screen, ending the song.

* * *

"Akarui Fenikkusu… I'm about to lose everything if it means securing Z's future… and I feel no remorse for doing it either" Embassy placed the blank Driver on his waist, causing a yellow belt to form around him and the Rider Indicator transformed into the Kage Dreigon Indicator.

"Henshin"

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Embassy took the Lockseed, turned it so that the front was towards his left palm and passed it to his right hand before doing a downwards arc with his right hand and held it up into the air. He placed his Lockseed on his belt and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

The Crack opened up above him and the Kage Dragonfruit drifted down. The theme started and Embassy raised his palm up to the blade raising his hand at a rapid pace into the air, slicing the fruit open.

**Down Fall!**

The Armor Parts (The Kage Dragonfruit) descended and landed softly on his shoulders, creating the Kage Dreigon suit. Underneath the Armor Parts, his helmet formed and the back piece fell into place, locking in and forming the Kage Dragonfruit Visor.

**Kage Dragonfruit Arms:**

In a cloud of black and violet energy, the Armor Parts unfolded.

**Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

"Embassy, how-?" Hunter looked back and forth between Z and Kage Dreigon.

"Hunter Steel, Aqune" Kage Dreigon turned his head to look back at the two in question. "Look after Z, please" he spun his weapon, the Kage DragFangStaff, which was already in lance mode, around with both hands before pointing it at Bravo and Akarui.

Akarui flicked his wrist towards Kage Dreigon, and several flaming feathers were sent towards Kage Dreigon. Kage Dreigon held his hand out and the feathers stopped before they were sent back at Akarui.

Kage Dreigon ran at the two. Bravo responded by running at him as well.

Kage Dreigon jumped up, his foot glowing with energy and it made contact with Bravo's chest, causing Bravo to fly backwards when Kage Dreigon swung his lance around repeatedly and started slashing and stabbing Bravo before he reared his fist back and punched forward, sending Bravo into a vehicle.

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Squash!**

**"Dark Dragon Drive!" **Kage Dreigon jumped up and threw his lance, trapping Bravo and energy started to trap him. His foot collected with violet energy before he flew towards Bravo in a flying side kick.

He made contact and the area around him exploded as he flipped backwards.

From the smoke, the Durian Lockseed flew into his hands, but he threw it onto the ground.

"Now, that just leaves you" he pointed his weapon at Akarui, who spread his wings and started to fly away.

"You're not getting away!" Just as Kage Dreigon began to run after Akarui, he was stopped by Igneous, who ran in front of him.

"Stop Embassy, you're not getting away without an explanation." Igneous demanded.

"Want to bet?" Kage Dreigon started to walk past him when Igneous shoved him back.

Igneous placed his Driver on and got his Lockseed out.

"Corona, go after Akarui and make sure he doesn't get away." Corona nodded and got her IrisShot LockVehicle out before running off.

**Banana!**

"Henshin!" he twirled his Lockseed around his index finger and placed it onto his belt before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The Crack opened above him and he hit the Cutting Blade.

**Begin Theme: Never Surrender by Team Baron (Sung By Igneous, Embassy, and Slate)**

**Come On! Banana Arms: Knight Of Spear!**

Baron brandished his BanaSpear before he ran at Kage Dreigon. He swung his weapon around and aimed for his head when he was deflected and kicked away.

"You'll have to do more then that" Kage Dreigon spun his lance around before running at Baron and swinging downwards, bringing the blade across his chest before he drove it forward, catching Baron in the chest and then he drove his fist forward, smashing it onto Baron's head.

As Baron fell backwards, Kage Dreigon spun in a circle repeatedly; each time he rotated around, his blade hit Baron in the chest.

Baron stumbled backwards. He pulled out another Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Mango!**

Above him, a red object resembling a mango appeared from a Crack. Baron took the Lockseed off his belt before replacing it with the one he opened.

**Lock On!**

His Banana Arms dissolved and he hit the Cutting Blade on his belt.

**Come On! Mango Arms:**

The Arms opened up in a similar way to Lime Arms and descended onto his shoulders before folding down. The piece that attached to his helmet was a dark yellow color, and had two horns that pointed downwards.

**Fight Of Hammer!**

In his right hand was a large mace called the Mango Punisher. He picked it up with both hands and ran at Kage Dreigon.

He raised it into the air before slamming it down, causing Kage Dreigon to block it before it broke through his guard and was forced into his gut.

Baron forced Kage Dreigon back and shoved him into a vehicle.

**Come On! Mango Squash!**

Baron dropped the Mango Punisher before he raised his left fist, which gathered with energy and threw it forward.

Kage Dreigon dropped to the ground and the fist impacted the vehicle, leaving an indent. Kage Dreigon kicked his leg around and tripped Baron before jumping to his feet and rolling forward before picking up his Kage DragFangStaff.

Baron grabbed his Mango Punisher and stood up, getting ready before both of them ran at each other.

Baron swung for Kage Dreigon's head, but he ducked before stabbing into Baron's gut.

"I won't lose to you, I have a mission to fulfill, and I won't let it be in vain!" Kage Dreigon shouted.

"Then don't, tell us how to help"

"This is something only I can handle, no one else can deal with it!"

**Lock Off. Lock On!**

"Well, then I'll just have to beat it out of you!"

**Come On! Mango Au Lait!**

**1-2-3-4-5! Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

**"Punish Mash!" **Baron swung the Mango Punisher in a circle multiple times, causing it to grow in energy.

Kage Dreigon spun the weapon over his head and jumped up, causing wind to circle around him before he fell towards Baron.

**"Kage Victory Drive!" **Kage Dreigon fell towards Baron and drove his weapon forward. Baron responded by swing the Mango Punisher and an energy projection shot out and made contact with Kage Dreigon's attack. The resulting explosion hit Kage Dreigon and the projection Baron had exploded and he flew back as well. The two fell to the ground and their suits dissolved. The only difference between the two was that Igneous was unconscious.

**End Theme: Never Surrender**

"So, you've gotten stronger from the last time I've seen you in that armor… well done, Kamen Rider Baron" Embassy stood up and walked towards the spectators and grabbed three of the Helheim Fruits off the vine.

"What are you going to do with those?"

"Last resort" Embassy replied simply before he started going in the direction that Akarui had run.

"Wait!" Hunter started to go after him, but stopped and looked at Z, who was still on the ground.

"It's okay, just go, Igneous and I will watch over him" Aqune told Hunter. The boy nodded "Sorry, buddy, but I'll be back" he whispered under his breath before he took off after Embassy.

Aqune watched him go before looking down at Z.

"Please be okay" she pleaded under her breath. She grabbed his hand and all of a sudden, her eyes turned white.

* * *

-In Z's mind-

Aqune looked around.

"Where am I?"

"Aqune?!" She spun around and saw that Z was standing there. "Z, where am I, what's going on?" she asked.

"Embassy ate the Fruit… and we split. You have to take me to him as soon as possible."

"Why, isn't it a good thing that you two have split from each other?"

"No, the thing is, that if we don't go back together before he runs out of energy from the fruit, we'll both die, and not only that, but he can't eat more then three fruits"

"I don't understand, why is it a bad thing, I thought you said whoever ate the fruit would turn into an Invess, but he didn't you should be happy" Aqune walked towards him.

"No! If an Invess eats the fruit, it upgrades or powers up, you know this." Aqune nodded "well then what you don't know, is that Embassy doesn't count as an Invess, but he still counts as a Helheim organism, so by eating the fruit, he's powered up. That wouldn't be so bad, if Embassy wasn't Helheim himself-"

"Wait… stop right there, what do you mean he's Helheim?"

"That's right, you guys don't know… Helheim forms a kind of embodiment of whatever the species of the world it visits is, and sends it in to help the humans deal with Helheim. Embassy is the embodiment of Helheim."

"He's Helheim's embodiment… is that why you named him Embassy?"

"Yeah, and he's grown pretty accustomed to it. And the reason it's bad if he eats the fruit is because if he eats over three of it, the DNA overriding function will cause him to transform into one of the Invess himself, but as a special case. One other thing to note will that he's not connected to me anymore"

"So that's what Embassy meant when he said he's prepared to lose everything… but why don't you want to save yourself instead of him?"

"Even if Embassy dies, Helheim will probably just create another embodiment, so instead of making him lose everything, I'd rather he remains as the embodiment and still have his powers"

"You would rather save him then yourself?"

"I care more for others then my own wellbeing. It won't matter if an amnesiac lost everything and died but it would matter if someone who has nearly everything died and lost everything. That's why I protect others"

"Z"

"And that's why I have to stop Embassy, even if we don't return to sharing the same body, then there will be two creatures who have near infinite knowledge of Helheim and its power, and we don't want that" Z told Aqune.

"I see, but are you sure that's a good idea at all?"

"Elaborate please"

"What about those who care for you, would you really allow them to suffer while you die by yourself?"

"I'm not going to die, I'll be fine. But I understand where you're getting at, but would you rather have me, or would you rather be safe knowing you have freedom from Helheim"

Aqune got almost face to face with him.

"That answer is clear enough for me" she put both palms on Z's face and brought him in for a kiss.

They stayed that way for a moment.

"Aqune, what the heck!" Z blushed profusely.

"I'm sorry, I couldn't help myself" Aqune blushed as well.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because, I guess that I just gained feelings for you over the short time that we've known each other"

"And that was enough to kiss me? Aqune, we've only known each other for a few weeks"

"I know, but I guess something just came over me"

Z was about to respond when he was suddenly covered in vines and a green light and Aqune was ejected from his mind.

"What was that?"

The eyes of the body in front of her colored in with the same color of Z's eyes, violet and blue, much to her surprise.

"I think Embassy just ate another fruit."

* * *

-With Corona-

Corona drove through the town, looking for any sign of Akarui.

"Venus" she whispered.

**_"Okay" _**her vehicle turned a corner and she sped down a road. Thankfully, Hunter had debriefed them on the basic rules of the road, so as to prevent any unwanted accidents or attention… namely from the law enforcement.

She drove on for a while before a young man ran in front of her vehicle, stopping her.

"Excuse me, is something wrong?" she asked.

"Finally found you… the heart of the Spider Riders"

Corona's eyes widened.

"Who are you?" she demanded. "You know it's not safe to be driving a bike like that without a helmet" the boy told her. Behind Corona, a single car drove up behind her, trapping her in.

"What's going on?" she started to become nervous.

"You're going to come with us… like it or not" another young man walked next to the other one, the only difference was his clothing style and the glasses on his face.

"Sorry, but I have something I need to be doing" she got ready to drive away when the two stepped closer.

"It's a shame we have to take someone as beautiful as you down… but it is only business" the one without glasses sighed and both of them reached behind them before bringing out two familiar items.

"A Sengoku Driver?!" the two of them placed them on their waists and their belts formed. They then took out a Lockseed each and clicked it open.

**Matsubokkuri!**

**Donguri!**

Above their heads, two Cracks formed and the Armor Parts, which were respective to Kurokage and Gridon, floated down before the Cracks resealed themselves.

"I am Steven Thompson, otherwise known as, Kamen Rider Kurokage!"

"I am Tommy Yuji, but now I will be, Kamen Rider Gridon!"

The two slammed their Lockseeds onto their Drivers.

**Lock On!**

The theme used for Gaim and Baron started up for both of their belts (Gaim's for Steven's and Baron's, for Tommy's) and they brought their hand up to the Cutting Blades.

They quickly threw their hands into the air, activating the Lockseeds power.

**Soiya!**

**Come On!**

The Armor Parts fell onto their heads, forming the standard Gridon and Kurokage suits before unfolding.

**Matsubokkuri Arms: Ichigeki! In The Shadows!**

**Donguri Arms: Never Give Up!**

In front of Corona, Gridon and Kurokage with their respective weapons appeared, much to her shock.

"What, but I thought the Sengoku Driver could only work for one person!"

"Surprise, but we won't have to go all out if you just come with us" Kurokage told her.

Corona got off her bike and placed her Driver on.

"Henshin!"

**Marionberry! Lock On!**

"Dude, you didn't tell me she was a Rider!" Gridon got nervous.

"I didn't know!" Kurokage hissed back.

**Come On! Marionberry Arms: Arrow Of Light!**

Standing in Corona's place, was Arrow. She brandished her MarionBow and ran at the two Riders.

She slashed downwards, but both of them moved out of the way before she slashed to the side and caught Kurokage before spinning around and releasing an energy arrow at Gridon, who was trying to run away, like a coward.

She turned again and blocked a strike from the Kagematsu before kicking Kurokage in the gut and then slashing wide. When Kurokage stumbled backwards, she moved forwards, catching him repeatedly across his stomach before hitting the Cutting Blade on her belt two times.

**Come On! Marionberry Au Lait!**

She ran her hand up the blade on the MarionBow before slashing wide and causing the energy to impact Kurokage. And since both the user and belt was a weaker version of the original Riders powers, it dissolved and deactivated on impact.

Arrow straightened her stance before she spun around and got Gridon, who was trying to do a sneak attack.

**Come On! Marionberry Squash!**

A simple pull of the handle on her bow, and a simple release of her grip caused a barrage of energy arrows to shoot towards Gridon, impacting him and dissolving his suit.

"Well, that was… I'm not going to lie, that was pathetic" Arrow got back on her bike and closed her Lockseed, reverting back to Corona and driving past the Tommy and Steven, who were on the ground in pain.

"I think we need more practice" Tommy said.

"I think you need to stop being a coward Tommy!" Steven shouted.

* * *

-In the Inner World-

Lumen walked through the door and closed it behind him, having returned from the Outer World.

Meanwhile, the Big Four Invectids were waiting for him.

"Ah, Prince Lumen, welcome back"

"What's with the sarcastic tone Buguese?" Lumen was confused.

"We didn't expect you to be back yet. We were in the middle of upgrading the Genesis Drivers"

"Upgrading… but that would mean you've fixed mine" Lumen said.

"But of course" Buguese pulled out a briefcase and gave it to Lumen, who opened it to see the Genesis Driver and Melon Energy Lockseed.

"I see, so there's one for everyone… hold on, there's four slots, but there's five of us" Lumen told them.

"I've decided to sit this one out, I will allow you four to take the name of the Next-Generation Spider Riders" Stags spoke up before he walked out of the room.

"Are you guys sure about this, I mean; Stags is one of your strongest fighters"

"Exactly, as much as we don't like it, he can defend himself without a Driver, so we had no choice but to give it to Grasshop"

"Feels good" Grasshop joked.

"So what do we do now?" Beerain asked.

"There's a situation going on in the Outer World, I'm going back up there to help fix it, with or without the Driver" Lumen took the Driver and Energy Lockseed from the briefcase before nodding at the three and then opening the Gate/door, going back to the Outer World.

* * *

-Back to the Outer World-

Akarui Fenikkusu flew through the city weakly. He gripped the area over his heart and slightly started to groan and he started to fall. Falling to the ground, he surprised a few civilians and feathers began to appear around him.

He sat up and all of a sudden, he transformed into his Firebird form and spontaneously combusted.

"What's… happening to me?!" He stood up while looking at the back of his hand and stumbled forward, falling against a building before he continued to try and go forward. One step later, the flames extinguished themselves and he looked at the back of his hand curiously.

Taking a single step forward and he flicked his hand forward, causing several feathers to shoot out and explode against a building.

"Tch, I'm fine, but what just happened to me" Firebird looked at the building before looking down at his body.

Then he started sparking as a figure walked out of an alleyway.

* * *

-A few moments earlier-

Lumen returned to the Outer World to see smoke outside the window and looked out on the street to see a familiar red figure on the street that was on fire.

"Great, perfect timing as always… what is it with these coincidences, I swear it's like they know where we are and show up appropriately" he walked over to a window that was in an alleyway, momentarily forgetting his sister was in the room, watching as she was frozen in the process of getting her Driver and Lockseed out. Also in the room, was Magma, and Slate, who were just staring as well.

Lumen jumped out the window and landed on the ground in the alleyway while Sparkle appeared where he jumped out, watching him silently.

He pulled out his Sengoku Driver and placed it on his waist, shocking Sparkle as she had noticed the Rider Indicator when he held the Driver up for dramatic effect.

"Henshin" he pulled out his Lockseed and clicked it open.

**Melon!**

Throwing the Melon Lockseed into the air, a Crack appeared just above his Lockseed before his Lockseed started to fall back down. From the Crack, the Melon Armor Parts started to float out of it as the Crack closed.

Lumen caught the Lockseed and brought it to the slot on his Sengoku Driver and locked it in.

**Lock On!**

He lowered his hand to the Cutting Blade and pulled it up quickly, slicing the Lockseed open.

**Soiya! Melon Arms:**

The Melon Armor Parts fell onto his shoulders and formed his Zangetsu suit before it started to fold down.

**Tenka Gomen!**

The Melon Defender appeared in his left hand and he grabbed his Musou Saber from its sheath and pulled the handle back, causing a series of lights to run up the blade.

Zangetsu started to walk out of the alleyway, unleashing several shots from his Musou Saber, all of which impacted the red figure.

* * *

-Present-

Firebird looked behind him and saw Zangetsu.

"Zangetsu, are you serious!?" he drew the Feather Edge and Shot and unleashed several shots at Zangetsu, who dove out of the way before throwing the Melon Defender, impacting Firebird before activating the Musou Saber's gun function again, releasing four more shots and the shield returned to him.

Zangetsu ran at Firebird and slashed towards Firebird's stomach, only to get blocked before he stabbed forward with his shield, catching Firebird and he then kneed him as he was bent over.

A simple step forward and an energized slash from the Musou Saber sent Firebird backwards.

Zangetsu ran at Firebird and slashed with both his Musou Saber followed by his Melon Defender, striking him from his face to his hip, leaving a mark on his suit.

"Are you alright, normally you would put up more of a fight from what I've seen" Zangetsu pointed the Musou Saber at him.

"Something's wrong, but I doubt you'd care" Firebird spat as he leaned against his Feather Edge.

"Something's wrong? What did you do?" Zangetsu sighed.

"I didn't do it… Embassy split from the other personality, and now he desires to kill me" Firebird admitted, looking at the Feather Shot and pointing it at Zangetsu, who pulled the handle on the Musou Saber back in response, both now pointing guns at each other.

"Embassy, split from Z… how, and why?" Zangetsu demanded.

"You really want to know? Fine, I'll tell you, but not to help you because I need to save my own skin" Firebird put his weapon down hesitantly.

Zangetsu sighed. "You have no idea how much that applies to all of us these days" Zangetsu lowered the Musou Saber.

"He ate a Helheim fruit, and became covered in vines before the vines shot off of the body. The vines formed a body and voila… Embassy's here, and he's not happy at all"

"Embassy ate a Fruit of Helheim!? I don't believe it"

"You and me both know that he would do that without a care for anything else" Firebird said.

"I'll admit, he may be selfish, but he does care for others, I know that much"

All of a sudden, vines shot out and covered Zangetsu, preventing his movement and causing him to drop his weapons.

"Gossiping about me are you?" From down the road, Embassy walked down with an angry look on his face. Also noticeable was how his skin and clothing seemed to be fading.

"Embassy!" Zangetsu shouted.

"Sorry, but like me challenging Hunter, this is between me and Akarui" Embassy emptied his pockets, revealing there were three Helheim fruits that were in a wrappings he picked up one and unwrapped it.

He opened the skin and ate all of it, dropping the remains to the ground. Vines covered him along with a green light and both the vines and light vanished to reveal that Embassy was whole again.

"Now, for the grand finale" Embassy took out his Sengoku Driver, placing it on his waist. Embassy grabbed his Kage Dragonfruit Lockseed and held it with his left hand so that the back was towards his palm.

"Henshin" he hissed, clicking open the Lockseed and passing it to his right hand before throwing it in a downwards arc, swinging it around so that it was in the air as well.

**Insert Theme: Point of No Return by Mahiro Takasugi (Sung by Z and Embassy)**

**Kage Dragonfruit!**

Embassy slammed the Lockseed onto his Driver and locked it in before slicing it immediately.

**Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Arms: Destroy! Draconic Villain!**

In Kage Dreigon's hand, the Kage DragFangStaff in lance mode appeared and he ran at Firebird.

Slashing wide, he caught Firebird across the face and stomach before spinning and stabbing forward and repeatedly hitting Firebird with the spikes on his weapon.

When Firebird began to collapse, Kage Dreigon reached down and grabbed him by his throat and lifted him into the air. Firebird choked for a few moments when Kage Dreigon released his grip and stabbed forward with his weapon, catching Firebird with the Kage Blade before pulling the trigger, sending him into a wall.

Kage Dreigon slowly stalked towards Firebird.

"Stop it; you have no reason to kill him Embassy!"

Kage Dreigon stopped. "You're right, I don't have a reason, but even if I don't kill him the disease that ails him will. I might as well put him out of his misery now"

"Wait, disease? What disease?" Firebird was confused and livid as he stumbled to try and get up.

"You honestly think there isn't some consequence to being half human and half Invess? By eating a Helheim Fruit, which I'm sure you did, you're made the Invess in you increase, so now you're less human, but the mixing of the two DNA in you has given you about a few months to live before you perish from the genetic disorder"

"And there's no cure?!"

"It's a genetic disease, I'm sure there's a cure, but I doubt that even I can find it." Kage Dreigon retorted.

"No! I'm sure I can save myself, and I won't let you win!"

"Please, even if I don't kill you, then someone from your "Light" will take over when you perish from your disease." Kage Dreigon raised his hand to the Cutting Blade.

"You can't just kill me! I won't die like this" Firebird still couldn't manage to get up.

"There's no choice in the matter for you"

**Down Fall! Kage Dragonfruit Squash!**

**"Shadow Spear" **the Kage DragFangStaff charged up with energy and he held it over his head and he ran at Firebird, screaming for some reason.

He made it to Firebird and slashed downwards just as something crashed into his back and sent him into the wall next Firebird and then he tumbled to the ground as Firebird spread one of his wings and used it to get a few feet away before it stopped functioning and he changed back into Akarui.

Kage Dreigon turned and saw that there were two people who were helping Akarui while the thing that hit him was a small child.

"Sparkle!" Zangetsu shouted at the girl.

"Sorry I'm late, I got distracted by something; henshin!"

**Budou! Lock On! Budou Arms: Ryu, Hou, Ha-Ha-Ha!**

Ryugen held the Budou Ryuhou up before pointing it at Kage Dreigon and unleashing several shots at him. Kage Dreigon dove forward out of the way before shooting back at her.

Ryugen jumped out of the shot and responded with a few more of her own. It soon escalated with the two of them repeatedly firing at each other with both of them constantly dodging the attacks.

Finally, Kage Dreigon had enough and dodged one last time before running at Ryugen.

Ryugen moved out of the way of a swing before Kage Dreigon stabbed forward and she caught it with her arms before she was pulled forward and kicked away.

**Lock Off. Lock On! 1-2-3-4-5!**

Ryugen got her bearings back and saw what he was doing before she pulled out a Lockseed and clicked it open as fast as she could.

**Kiwi!**

"This is the end" Kage Dreigon slashed upwards while pulling the trigger.

**Kage Dragonfruit Power!**

Ryugen placed the lock on her belt when the attack got close to her. The second it got close it exploded and smoke covered the area.

"Sparkle!" Zangetsu shouted.

The three other spectators, Slate, Akarui, and Magma watched with surprise.

"If there was only something I could do" Slate looked down.

Kage Dreigon looked away before looking right at Akarui and the other two before walking towards them…

…then two green circles with a silver outside shot out of the smoke and hit Kage Dreigon.

The smoke cleared and revealed that Ryugen had gained new Armor.

Her left shoulder pad had revealed a green design that was similar to the inside of a kiwi and the left was similar to that of the top of the fruit. Her chest plate was brown, the bottom had a black design, and the top was green. Her helmet had the design of a kiwi in her visor and there were pointed edges on the side of her helmet.

The green circle flew towards her and she caught them. The inside was green and of course, designed like a kiwi and had a hole in the center. There was a black handle in between two edges of the blade on the outside. These weapons were called the Kiwi Gekirin.

**Kiwi Arms: Geki, Rin, Sei-ya Ha!**

"So, let's ascend the Dragon's power, okay?" Ryugen asked, holding up one of the Kiwi Gekirin before running at Kage Dreigon.

"Tch, Dark Dragon, Charge!" Kage Dreigon pointed his weapon forward and ran towards her in response. Kage Dreigon slashed wide, but Ryugen blocked with one of her weapons before stabbing forward with the other.

When Kage Dreigon fell back, Ryugen stepped forward and swung with all her might, releasing her grip on her weapon and sending it into Kage Dreigon.

She threw her other one and both went across his chest, leaving a trail of energy designed like a kiwi behind.

"So you've gotten stronger too? Fine, I can deal with that" Kage Dreigon drove the tip of his weapon into the ground and grabbed a Lockseed.

**Kage Mikan! Lock On! Down Fall! Kage Mikan Arms: Crash! Villains Edge!**

Kage Dreigon picked up the Kage Blade that was left behind when the Kage DragFangStaff vanished and held the Kage Mikan Slasher out before running at Ryugen. He slashed wide, just barely missing as she dodged and used her weapon to block before swinging and pushing forward. Kage Dreigon blocked with the Mikan Slasher and sung around with the Kage Blade, catching her in the chest as she caught him in the stomach.

The two continued to clash for a while, but Kage Dreigon appeared to have the upper hand in experience and strength.

It ended when Kage Dreigon united his two weapons and slammed it downwards. Ryugen attempted to block by holding her Kiwi Gekirin in up, but he caught her by surprise when Kage Dreigon used his strength to force it downwards, breaking through her defense and striking across her chest.

**Down Fall! Kage Mikan Sparking!**

Kage Dreigon disconnected his two weapons and threw them at Ryugen, both of them flying around her and repeatedly hitting her as he ran forward.

Two copies of Kage Dreigon appeared, creating three versions of the Rider.

Version one ran at Ryugen and used his fists to attack while version two used his feet. Version three, the original, ran up and grabbed the two swords as the three shouted their attack.

**"Kage Copy Driver!" **Version one threw his energized fist forward, version two, came in with a round kick, and the original slashed in an X shape.

The three attacks hit one after the other and Ryugen was sent back a few feet and tumbling when her suit dissolved.

**End Theme: Point of No Return**

"_Kyomibukai _(Interesting), you riders are becoming stronger at a rate that I could have never comprehended. It is quite incredible, I'll admit" Kage Dreigon reached to his belt and was about to close his Lockseed. "But none of you are at a league even close to me"

Zangetsu growled, the vines loose enough that he could reach and grab for his Genesis Driver. But before he could grab it, a single voice rang out.

"Why is that so?" everyone turned to see Hunter standing there with his Sengoku Driver equipped.

**Insert Theme: EXA by Kamen Rider Girls**

"Hunter Steel" Kage Dreigon hissed.

"Why do you keep seeing us as below you? We may not fight for what you like, but we do what we can to protect our friends and those who can't protect themselves, and I will fight you if I have to!" he pulled out his Orange Lockseed. "Henshin!"

**Orange!**

He did his henshin form and slammed the Lockseed into his Driver before locking it in.

**Lock On!**

The theme played for a few seconds before he raised his hand to his belt and sliced the Lockseed open.

**Soiya!**

From a Crack, the Orange Armor Parts descended and landed on his head, forming his suit.

**Orange Arms: Hanamichi, On Stage!**

Gaim stood there with his DaiDaiMaru and glared at Kage Dreigon.

"_Koko kara wa…_" Gaim took a step forward and got into a ready stance with his left leg forward and bent and his DaiDaiMaru held on his shoulder. "_…ore no stage da!_ (This is my stage now!)" Gaim ran at Kage Dreigon.

"Fine, I'll take you on too! **Until the very end, **I'll keep fighting!" Kage Dreigon ran at Gaim.

**End Theme: EXA**

* * *

**A zipper closes over the screen, revealing Gaim's symbol with the Orange, Pine, Ichigo, and Suika Lockseeds, along with the Sakura Hurricane.**


End file.
